


DECEIVERS ; MORIARTY

by spacetrash89



Series: MORIARTY [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash89/pseuds/spacetrash89
Summary: Nic tak nie łączy, jak wspólny wróg.Jim powraca po swojej udawanej śmierci do Londynu i ponownie łączy się z Sebastianem. Coś jednak nie gra.Wszyscy jego ludzie zaczynają odsuwać się od niego, a Rosie zostaje porwana.W powietrzu wisi nowy, potężny wróg. Pokonać go mogą Jim i Sherlock, jeżeli tylko połączą siły.Kim jest tajemnicza osoba w masce i czego chce?
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: MORIARTY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. JEGO TWARZ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DECEIVERS ; MORIARTY](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548149) by _spacetrash. 



Większość ludzi uważa, że to co usłyszą we wiadomościach jest prawdziwe.   
Media mówią tylko prawdę i doszukują się głębiej informacji, o których mówią.  
Jednak ludzie się mylą. Bardzo się mylą.  
A Jim wiedział o tym najlepiej. Według wiadomości na kanale BBC, zmarł cztery lata temu.

Pytanie, które należałoby zadać głosiło: "Czemu nie popełnił prawdziwego samobójstwa, skoro miał to w planach?", bo pozostawało wiele do wyjaśnienia. Przecież życie bez Sherlocka nie miałoby dla niego sensu. Był już dość samotny, a Eurus sama podsunęła mu pomysł śmierci i był już dość zmotywowany, żeby zakończyć swoje życie. Jednak Moriarty posiadał własny, mądry umysł - potrafił manipulować i nikt nie mógł wykorzystać tej umiejętności przeciwko niemu. Lepiej późno niż wcale, gdyż uświadomił to sobie zaledwie dzień przed upadkiem z Reichenbach i zdążył się przygotować.  
Żeby się "zabić" wystarczyło użyć pustego pistoletu, torebeczki ze sztuczną krwią schowaną z tyłu płaszcza i Digoksyna, która zwalnia pracę serca. Odpowiednio przygotowana dawka nadawała się idealnie, żeby zafałszować wyniki po śmierci.  
W ten sposób Jim mógł zacząć od nowa i przy okazji wygrać ostateczną walkę, zmuszając Sherlocka do skoku. Był nieprzytomny przez leki, gdy to się stało, ale jego ludzie potwierdzili to, że detektyw skoczył. To było dla niego największą satysfakcją.

Irlandczyk postanowił przenieść się do Islandii, nie zabierając po drodze swoich ludzi. W tamtym kraju miał paru ochroniarzy, którzy mieszkali niedaleko i w ten sposób Jim zaczął nowe życie po swojej udawanej śmierci.  
Oczywiście nie był szczęśliwy, bo samotność wciąż dawała mu się we znaki, ale nie chciał kończyć ze swoim życiem; jego celem była zabawa na całego oraz destrukcja.   
Siał zamęt, jednak na tyle sprawnie, że nikt z rządu nie podejrzewał o wszystkie niefortunne wydarzenia jednej osoby. Był idealnie niewidzialny.

Jeden dzień jednak sprawił, że wszystko przewróciło się do góry nogami.

>───⇌••⇋───<

Tego dnia Jim podszywał się pod premiera Wielkiej Brytanii, co okazało się dziecinnie proste do sfałszowania. Ubrany w drogi garnitur siedział w dużym pomieszczeniu otoczony przedstawicielami paru krajów i rozmawiał na temat Paktu Północnoatlantyckiego oraz o tym, co który kraj może dodać coś od siebie, gdyż sytuacja powoli zaczynała wymykać się spod kontroli i Islandia dawała zbyt mało. Jego misją była eliminacja pani premier Islandii. Tak dla skandalu.   
Nadchodził powoli koniec spotkania, a premierzy po kolei wychodzili z zebrania, które praktycznie niczego nowego nie wniosło. Umówili się na późniejszą datę, jednak nie wiedzieli o tym, że pani Helgadóttir nie zjawi się na kolejne spotkanie.

Wysoka blondynka właśnie zbierała się do wyjścia, gdy nagle Jim położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

— Pani Helgadóttir... Mogłaby pani zostać na chwilę? — zapytał łagodnie.

Kobieta zamrugała kilkakrotnie, a następnie spojrzała na mężczyznę pytająco.

— Coś się stało, panie Allerton?

— Nie, nic takiego. Chciałem tylko z panią pomówić o pewnej sprawie, która męczy mnie od dłuższego czasu.

Nie wiedziała, na co się pisała. Największy błąd zrobiła, gdy usiadła z powrotem na miejsce, a reszta odeszła już do domów. Dwójka pracowników Jima czekała już tylko na sygnał.   
Premierzy zaczęli rozmowę na temat demokracji i szła nawet dobrze do momentu, kiedy brunet ni stąd ni zowąd wyjął małą maskę gazową, którą nałożył sobie na twarz.  
Kobieta słusznie była zdezorientowana, nie wiedząc, co mężczyzna wyprawia.  
Wtedy zza zamkniętych drzwi zaczęła uwalniać się coraz większa, ledwo widoczna mgiełka, którą Helgadóttir zauważyła.  
Wiedziała, że nie było to nic dobrego.

— Co... Co to jest? — wydusiła w przerażeniu, wstając szybko z krzesła.

Jim uśmiechnął się lekko, a następnie sięgnął do telefonu. Uruchomił "Good Vibrations" The Beach Boys, a piosenka zaczęła głośno rozbrzmiewać po pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy w budynku wiedzieli już o tym, że dla pani premier urządzana była niespodzianka urodzona przez premiera Norwegii, tak naprawdę leżącego już dawno w piachu. Przez muzykę nikt nie słyszał wołań o pomoc. Jim użył tej techniki, gdy zabijał swoją pierwszą ofiarę.

— To? — Irlandczyk wskazał palcem na swoją maskę. — To jest zabezpieczenie.

— N-nie maska... Ten gaz.

— To się nazywa Dichlorosilan. Silnie trujący, umrzesz za około godzinę.

Kobieta rozszerzyła oczy w szoku. Szybko zakryła sobie usta i nos, jednak nieważne jak ciasno je sobie zakryła, gaz prędzej czy później miał zamiar wślizgnąć się do jej układu oddechowego.

— Słucham?!

Moriarty wstał, poprawiając garnitur i cały czas dociskając maskę do ust, przeszedł na drugą stronę pomieszczenia bliżej drzwi.   
Gardło Helgadóttir zapiekło i zaczęła kaszleć. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy, chociaż nie był to skutek gazu - po prostu bała się, że tak spędzi ostatnie chwile.   
Chciała podbiec do wyjścia, ale gdy tylko się ruszyła, upadła z hukiem na podłogę.   
Jim napawał się sadystycznie widokiem umierającej kobiety z uśmiechem.

— Proszę! Nie rób tego! — wykrztusiła kobieta resztami sił. — Czego chcesz?! Pieniędzy? Mogę ci zapłacić...

Irlandczyk roześmiał się w rozbawieniu. Nigdy nie zależało mu w życiu na pieniądzach, a tylko i wyłącznie na dobrej zabawie oraz poczuciu satysfakcji z kontrolowania tego, kto przeżyje, a kto boleśnie zginie.  
Przybliżył się do drzwi wyjściowych, kładąc dłoń na klamce, gdy nagle Helgadóttir kontynuowała swoje błagania o życie.

— Czego chcesz, powtarzam?! Władzy? Informacji? Mogę ci wszystkie dać. Obiecuję, że jeżeli puścisz mnie wolno, to nikomu nic nie powiem...

— Wow! — zawołał Moriarty wesoło. — Premier coś obiecuje, bo jest przyparty do muru?! Pierwsze słyszę. Z pewnością mówi prawdę.

Otworzył drzwi i wykonał krok na zewnątrz. Kobieta szybko próbowała się przeciągnąć na podłodze do wyjścia, jednak była zbyt wolna. Nie miała wystarczająco siły.   
W białku jej oczach zaczęły pojawiać się żyłki.

— Cz-czemu t-to robisz? — wykrztusiła cicho, zbierając wszystkie swoje siły, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

Moriarty przykucnął na podłodze, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

— Po prostu mi się nudzi.

Wstał, a następnie wyszedł, zostawiając umierającą kobietę samą. 

>───⇌••⇋───<

Jim dotarł do swojego dużego, drewnianego domu o późnej godzinie, gdy na niebie pojawił już się księżyc.   
Przyzwyczaił się do ciszy, jaka zawsze pogrążała to miejsce. Nikt inny jeszcze nigdy nie wszedł do tego domu, a Irlandczyk nauczył się rozmawiać sam ze sobą. Uznał to za plus, zwłaszcza, że jedyną osobą godną rozmowy z nim był on sam.   
Najczęściej przebywał w salonie z kominkiem i dużym, rozsuwanym na taras oknem, gdzie siedział na sofie, tworząc kody komputerowe używając laptopa i pił sobie herbatę, gdyż Islandia była o wiele bardziej zimniejsza niż Anglia.

Po całym dniu udawania polityka, unikania zostawienia jakichkolwiek śladów i paru słówkach doradczych dla klientów, Jim usiadł na sofie, sięgając jak co dzień do swojego barku stojącego koło kanapy, następnie wyciągając butelkę drogiej whisky (w szczególności mając słabość do "Gin and Dubbonet", który był także ulubionym drinkiem królowej Elżbiety, o czym miał świadomość).   
Zamiast przekąsek popijał alkohol jedną lub dwoma tabletkami drogich antydepresantów, po których nie czuł się tak okropnie.   
Ta rutyna stała się dla niego codziennością i chociaż nienawidził rutyny, bo go nudziła, to jednak pogodził się z losem. Antydepresanty stały się rozwiązaniem na wszystkie jego problemy i nie obchodziło go to, jak szkodliwe może być przedawkowanie, jeśli kiedyś mu to zagrozi.

Sięgnął po pilota i włączył telewizor, który umieszczony był nad kominkiem. Znudzony wciskał przycisk przewijający programy, obserwując zwykłych ludzi, którzy zajęci byli swoimi nudnymi sprawami.   
Gotowanie, nudne seriale, teleturnieje pełne głupoty, sport...   
Zatrzymał się na chwilę na programie o tygrysie pożerającym małą małpkę i wpatrywał się przez chwilę, a potem przełączył dalej.

Wtedy to się stało.

Zobaczył Sebastiana Morana. W telewizji. Na kanale z wiadomościami. Zobaczył jego twarz. To z pewnością była jego twarz!   
Jim zamrugał parę razy, a szczęka lekko odpadła. Wyprostował się na sofie i wpatrywał się w niego, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co przed sobą widział.   
Poznałby te blond włosy, błękitne oczy oraz spokojne usposobienie po wielu, wielu latach. Jedyne, co się w nim zmieniło były podłużne blizny na twarzy.

Próbował ułożyć sobie to wszystko w głowie i nawet nie przysłuchiwał się temu, co jego zmarły przyjaciel mówił w telewizji oraz w jaki sposób się w niej znalazł. Sebastian żył. On nie umarł. Ten e-mail, który dostał był wielkim kłamstwem.  
Tyle lat spędził w samotności, a okazało się, że Moran oddychał i miał się dobrze.   
Pilot, który Jim trzymał upadł na podłogę, jednak Irlandczyk nawet się nie zorientował. Nie spuszczał wzroku z ekranu, chociaż teraz kamera ukazała jakiś budynek wojskowy.

— "Pułkownik Sebastian Moran powrócił cztery lata temu do Londynu po tragicz...."

Gdyby Jim posłuchał jeszcze trochę głosu reportera może by się nie wściekł.   
Jednak wyłączył telewizor, wciąż w szoku patrząc się przed siebie. Wziął głęboki wdech, potem wydech i oparł się o oparcie kanapy.   
Nie czuł się ani trochę szczęśliwy, ani wzruszony.   
Świadomość tego, że Jim spędził tyle lat sam, podczas gdy Sebastian żył sprawiła, iż Irlandczyk poczuł wściekłość, która coraz bardziej zaczęła brać nad nim górę.  
Musiał jak najszybciej wracać do Londynu i się z nim zobaczyć.

— A to skurwiel! — wrzasnął nagle, gwałtownie podnosząc się z sofy i biegnąc do sypialni.

Wbiegł do swojego pokoju, rzucił się na kolana, następnie sięgając pod łóżko i wyciągając swoją walizkę, której zawsze używał do podróży.   
Otworzył ją, chaotycznie rzucając na szerokie łóżko z wygodnym materacem i zaczął umieszczać tam swoje najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.   
Nie obchodziło go, że było już późno.   
Musiał jak najszybciej dostać się do Sebastiana i wyjaśnić sobie z nim to wszystko, może przy okazji karząc go i zabijając. Był naprawdę wściekły.

Zadzwonił do swojego ochroniarza, jednocześnie wlokąc ze sobą walizkę oraz zakluczając drzwi od domu.   
Mieli sobie dużo do wyjaśnienia.


	2. STARE ŚMIECI

Środa zaczęła się od dźwięku helikoptera lądującego na dachu jednego z budynków usadowionych dość blisko Londynu, która promowała lek na zmarszczki.   
Słońce wyjrzało zza horyzontu i ogrzało chodniki miasta, a ptaki wybudziły się wraz z Anglikami spieszącymi się do prac oraz szkół.

Moriarty po czterech latach wrócił do miejsca, którego tak nie lubił, wciągając pełną piersią zapach spalin zmieszany z nutą smażonego kurczaka. Islandia była o wiele czystsza, a ludzie byli spokojniejsi, jednakże tym razem coś w głębi serca cichutko szeptało mu do ucha, że tym razem spodoba mu się powrót. Bo wracał dla kogoś.

Powrót Sebastiana sprawił, że totalnie stracił kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami i nie mógł przystać na jednej opinii o tym, co powinien o tym wszystkim sądzić. Z jednej strony ogromnie cieszył się tym, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel żył i chciał ponownie poczuć bliskość drugiej osoby, lecz z drugiej ogarniała go wściekłość oraz chęć mordu w ramach kary. Wszystko to było powodem tego, że jedyna bliska mu osoba (nie licząc Morana) opuściła go i nigdy nie wróciła, co źle wpłynęło na jego psychikę tworząc po części osobę, którą spowił mrok. Był przekonany, że wszyscy znośni ludzie odchodzą na zawsze, nie ważne czy przez śmierć czy nie. Teraz jednak ponownie był zdolny zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela, na którym w dość dużym stopniu mu zależało, co sprawiło go w głęboką zadumę.   
Jim był inteligentny, ale nie w kwestii emocji.

W trakcie lotu udało mu się wyśledzić obecną lokację zmarłego dotychczas Sebastiana i okazało się, że mieszkał nie tak daleko od Baker Street. Oczywiście Irlandczykowi nawet się to spodobało, a nawet wpadło mu do głowy, że może jego stary przyjaciel próbował się zemścić na Sherlocku, który mógł doprowadzić do samobójstwa Moriarty'ego.   
Kolejna rzecz.   
Detektyw Holmes skoczył z dachu szpitala Barts i oczywiście brunet był bardzo usatysfakcjonowany tym wyczynem, ale dwa lata później do jego uszu dotarły wiadomości, że detektyw wrócił po dwóch latach cały i zdrowy. Oczywiście Irlandczyk był zły, ale potem uznał, że może tak było najlepiej. W końcu bawił się potem z Eurus w grę, którą razem wykonali, a James nawet nagrał mu krótkie filmiki z nadzieją, że będzie to ostatni ukłon dla wroga - nawet John Watson się od niego odwrócił, bo był zły za to, że Sherlock pozwolił mu przechodzić przez żałobę.   
Jednak etap detektywa się już dla Jima skończył, a przynajmniej musiał zwrócić uwagę na swoją pracę, jeżeli kiedykolwiek będzie miał zamiar się ujawnić (a miał zamiar, bo tak jak każdy morderczy artysta, Jim musiał podpisać się pod swoimi dziełami, chociażby anonimowo, ale nazwiskiem).

➳➳➳➳➳┄┄※┄┄➳➳➳➳➳

Sebastian mógł opisać swój stan śpiączki jako bardzo ekscentryczny sen, z którego nie mógł się obudzić. A nawet nie próbował.   
Zawsze myślał, że śpiączka polegała po prostu na zwykłym śnie, w którym nie miałeś żadnej świadomości tego, co dzieje się dookoła ciebie.   
Jednak gdy tylko zapadł w śpiączkę od razu wiedział, że coś mu się stało. Gdzieś na samym końcu jego myśli coś mu mówiło, że tak naprawdę leży teraz na łóżku, a koło niego krąży lekarz, który mówi mu coś i w dłoni trzyma prawdopodobnie jakiś dokument.   
On był jednak w całkowicie innym miejscu, całkowicie nie przejmując się światem zewnętrznym; siedział na werandzie w domku nad jeziorem, czytając książkę i od czasu do czasu zerkając na taflę wody, która odbijała widok wysokich drzew.   
Wokół niego nie było nikogo, a on po prostu spędzał dobrze samotny czas. Myślał, że po prostu po wojnie wybrał się na wakacje.   
Jednak gdy się obudził, a po paru godzinach wszystko do niego dotarło. Przypomniał sobie to, co się stało.   
Zaatakowali go ludzie kogoś, kto działał za sceną – Sebastian był na to przygotowany, bo dobrze wiedział, jak tacy kryminaliści działali. W końcu pracował długi czas dla Jima, a nawet sam był takim asasynem.   
W namiocie jego, jak i paru jego towarzyszy, została podłożona bomba. Moran od razu się zorientował, gdy zaczęła pikać i odsunął się trochę, ale większość kolegów nie była tak szybka. Niektórzy umarli, a on zapadł w śpiączkę.   
Niestety, ale szpital w Iraku nie należał do jednego z najlepszych. Ludzi wciąż nadchodziło, a pielęgniarki były zabiegane. Tam też pomylili dokumenty i Sebastian Moran został nagle Justinem Rogerem, u którego stwierdzono zgon z uwagi na bardzo poważne oparzenia.   
Sebastian tymczasem był w stanie snu, z którego miał się już całkowicie nie obudzić.   
Był szczęśliwy, gdy po paru latach w końcu wyzdrowiał, chociaż w jego głowie pojawiła się wstrząsająca realizacja: Jim przez ten czas był sam.   
Sebastian miał świadomość tego, jak ciężko Irlandczykowi było pomimo, że nigdy się do tego na głos nie przyznał. Blondyn był jedyną osobą, która mu pozostała.   
Jednak gdy wrócił do domu okazało się, że Jim dopiero co popełnił samobójstwo. Świat się w tamtym momencie kompletnie zawalił.   
Moran wmawiał sobie, że nie musiał wtedy wyjeżdżać do wojska, ale było już za późno. Teraz musiał zacząć życie od nowa, chociaż nie miał pojęcia jak.   
W końcu udało mu się znaleźć pracę w muzeum wojskowym, gdzie oprowadzał zwiedzających i opowiadał im przy okazji jego historie z Iraku (oczywiście nie wspominając o swojej poprzedniej pracy u konsultującego kryminalisty). W końcu media rozchwyciły jego opowieść, a on stał się respektowaną osobą.   
Pracując przy innych ludziach i walcząc na wojnie dla swojego kraju zrozumiał, że zabijając tych, co na to nie zasłużyli było po prostu złe.   
Jego życie wreszcie skoczyło na normalny tor.   
Do czasu. 

Wszedł na świeżo umytą przez woźnego klatkę schodową, na której wciąż unosił się zapach chemikaliów, a następnie wyjął z kieszeni klucze, podchodząc do drzwi z numerem sześć na samym środku.   
Wtedy też dostrzegł, że ktoś już wszedł do jego mieszkania. A raczej włamał, bo żaden z nowych przyjaciół tak po prostu nie wszedłby bez pukania.   
Zmarszczył brwi i bezszelestnie wszedł do środka na wąski korytarz z szafą na buty oraz lustrem, przemieszczając się czujnie w stronę sypialni, gdzie trzymał pistolet na wszelki wypadek, gdyby osoba próbująca go asasynować przybyła do Londynu zająć się do końca jej robotą. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie ten dzień nadszedł, a on był dobrze przygotowany.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju, a następnie prędko wyjął pistolet i amunicję z szafki.   
Wtedy usłyszał szmer w salonie.   
Sebastian przełknął ślinę, kierując się w stronę pomieszczenia. Nie strzelał od dawna i miał nadzieję, że nie stracił wprawy. Nie chciał umrzeć, skoro raz udało mu się już przeżyć. Nie miał zamiaru tak szybko zmarnować życia, które odzyskał.   
Był gotowy na wszystko; na gang, złodzieja, agentów w garniakach, jakiegoś szaleńca... Ale nic nie przygotowało go na widok, którego doświadczył, gdy wszedł do salonu.

Kryminalista. Konsultant. Szaleniec. W garniturze.   
Przyjaciel.   
Niski brunet o bladej cerze, zaczesanych do tyłu włosach na żel i dużych, ciemnych oczach stał w jego salonie, oglądając zdjęcia Sebastiana, na których leżał w szpitalu.

— Nieźle się beze mnie bawiłeś, Tygrysie — mężczyzna powiedział, odkładając zdjęcie na półkę. Wtedy spojrzał na niego, posyłając mu uśmiech bez jakichkolwiek emocji. — Tęskniłeś?

Moran wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, wciąż sztywno stojąc w wejściu do sypialni, w dłoni trzymając pistolet w gotowości. To nie mógł być on. Przecież James Moriarty nie żył, a Sebastian pogodził się z jego śmiercią. To mógł być duch, albo wytwór jego wyobraźni...  
Problem w tym, że blondyn nie wierzył w duchy, a sfałszowanie śmierci mogło być czymś, do czego posunąłby się jego przyjaciel.   
Sebastian nie wierzył, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy tą twarz.

— J-j-jak... — wydusił w końcu, automatycznie kładąc pistolet na kredens.

Irlandczyk usiadł na skórzanym fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę.

— "J-j-jak" co? — prychnął rozdrażniony. — Jak to się stało, że tutaj jestem? To samo pytanie mógłbym zadać tobie. Sęk jednak w tym, że zrobiłem research na twój temat i teraz wiem o śpiączce.

Blondyn wciąż wpatrywał się w swojego ukochanego przyjaciela z oszołomieniem.   
Chwycił się za głowę, opierając o kredens bokiem.

— Przecież...

— Sfałszowałem samobójstwo, głąbie. Zakładam, że się domyśliłeś.

Sebastian oddychał ciężko i zamknął oczy, próbując sobie to wszystko przeanalizować. To było w jego stylu, a jednak taki powrót był dla niego czymś szokującym.

— Ja... Myślałem, że nie żyjesz... — wyszeptał pod nosem.

Moriarty cmoknął, opierając się o oparcie fotela.

— Ja też myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

Blondyn otworzył oczy i spojrzał na bruneta.   
Jim schudł, wyglądał na o wiele bardziej zmęczonego oraz niezdrowego, wciąż jednak pozostając z klasą i elegancją. Bez osoby, która zawsze zajmowała się przyziemnymi sprawami było pewne, że Irlandczyk o to zaniedba. Nigdy nie dbał o żywienie samego siebie, o spaniu, ani nawet o ubieraniu się stosownie do pogody. Był tylko on i praca.

— Kiepsko wyglądasz — stwierdził w końcu, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel wrócił. Tęsknił za nim tak bardzo.

— Dziękuję, złotko. Ty też wyglądasz cudownie.

Jim nie zdawał się być jednak zadowolony jego widokiem. Jeżeli jednak był, to był bardzo dobry w ukrywaniu tego. Coś jednak musiało trzymać go na sumieniu.   
Były snajper chciał podejść do przyjaciela i go wyściskać, jednak było to ryzyko.   
Zamiast tego usiadł naprzeciw niego na czerwonej sofie. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w całkowitej ciszy, po prostu wpatrując się w sobie oczy. Obojgu brakowało tych widoków, których tak kochali.

— Słyszałem o tobie parę nowinek — ciszę przerwał w końcu Jim, odwracając spojrzenie na zdjęcia w ramkach. — Pracujesz, masz nowych znajomych, stałeś się czymś w rodzaju ikony dla weteranów... Gratuluję...

— Dziękuję.

— ...w przemianę z kogoś użytecznego do całkowitego nudziarza.

Sebastian zamilkł. Rzeczywiście. Zapomniał o tym, jak bardzo Jim gardził osobami, które starały się być dobre i zwyczajne w tym społeczeństwie. Wiedział już, że to dlatego Irlandczyk był taki wściekły.

— Słuchaj, Jim... — zaczął.

Przyjaciel jednak znowu mu przerwał, skrobiąc nerwowo ramiona fotela.

— Nie. To ty słuchaj mnie, Seb — warknął zezłoszczony. — Całe życie spędziłem na tym, by tępić ludzi takich, jak ty. Szarą masę. Nudziarzy. Masę, którą można się bawić. Śmieciami. Tym jesteś, Moran. Bezużytecznym śmieciem. Na początku były dla ciebie szanse, bo byłeś koło mnie i znalazłem dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie. Potem po tej śpiączce ci kompletnie odbiło. Serio? Praca? Przyjaciele? Mieszkanie w Londynie? Co to ma być? Żałosne. Niedobrze mi, gdy się na ciebie patrzę...

Sebastianowi oberwało się od niego tak, jak nigdy. Moriarty wciąż słał obelgi w jego stronę, chociaż na początku blondyn liczył na miłe przywitanie. Miał nadzieję, że Irlandczyk stęsknił się chociaż trochę. Jeszcze nigdy Jim tak bardzo go nie zbluzgał.   
Brunet kontynuował wciąż swój wywód o tym, jaki żałosny był Sebastian jeszcze kilkanaście razy wspominając o jego nowych przyjaciołach, aż nagle do mężczyzny dotarło... Jim był zazdrosny. Tutaj nie chodziło tylko o sam gniew przez to, że Moran przeszedł według niego "na dobrą stronę mocy".   
Przez to przyjął słowa zezłoszczonego szaleńca o problemach z agresją tak, jakby nic się nie stało.

— Musiałem czymś się zająć po twojej śmierci — odparł w końcu że spokojem, gdy Jim skończył mówić to, co sądził o przyjacielu.

— Wiedz, że jakbym nie żył, to pewnie teraz przewracałbym się w grobie gdyby się okazało, że rozpocząłeś takie życie.

— Więc jesteś na mnie zły?

Obrażony Irlandczyk skrzyżował dłonie.

— Nie jestem zły. Rozczarowany. Mogłeś znaleźć sobie pracę jako snajper, albo chociaż kraść, żeby zarobić na życie. Zamiast tego ty oprowadzasz ludzi po nudnym muzeum. Nawet zarobków nie masz dużych. Popatrz na stan tego mieszkania! Jestem bardzo, bardzo rozczarowany, Sebastian... Taki dobry strzelec... Zmarnowany potencjał.

Sebastian westchnął cicho, wciąż wpatrując się w przyjaciela, za którym tak tęsknił. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, że teraz siedział w jego mieszkaniu.

— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho. — Wiem, że trudno ci to przyjąć. Zawsze chciałeś być inny. Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że ja od zawsze byłem dość prostym człowiekiem.

— Miałeś na myśli żałosnym.

— Jak wolisz. Po prostu zrozumiałem, że zabijanie nie jest czymś dobrym. Nie można tak bawić się po prostu czyimiś życiami. Nie ty tym decydujesz. Każda osoba jest ważna. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia to do ciebie dotrze, Jim. Po prostu... Cieszmy się tym, że ponownie jesteśmy razem. Przecież oboje tego chcieliśmy, ja to wiem.

Jim zamilkł. Zamrugał parę razy, przekrzywiając lekko głowę, a na jego twarzy zagościł smutny uśmiech.

— Masz rację... — powiedział, wstając z fotela.

Sebastian z radością zrobił to samo. Niski mężczyzna podszedł powolnie do niego, a wtedy blondyn wyciągnął ręce z zamiarem uścisku.   
A wtedy Jim wysunął spod swojego ciemnego garnituru pistolet, przykładając celownik prosto w serce przyjaciela, który przystanął nagle zesztywniały.   
Spojrzał pytająco na Jima, którego fałszywy uśmiech nagle gdzieś zniknął.

— Dlatego ciężej mi będzie ponownie się ciebie pozbyć — dokończył morderczym szeptem.

Snajper mógł z łatwością go pokonać. W końcu był dwa razy większy i silniejszy od chudego Irlandczyka, który skupiał się wyłącznie na umyśle, a nie na ciele.   
Jednak coś go powstrzymało od jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Była to prawdopodobnie ciekawość tego, do czego zdolny był brunet i to, czy naprawdę Jimowi zależało na przyjacielu. Miał nadzieję, że tak.

— Jim... — wykrztusił Sebastian, unosząc lekko ręce do góry. — Nie rób tego.

Irlandczyk wyglądał na spiętego. Zacisnął dłoń na pistolecie.

— Słuchaj, Seb. Pozbywam się ludzi takich, jak ty. Byłeś osobą, która dotarła do mnie najbliżej. A nikt nigdy do mnie nie dociera. Znasz mnie, jesteś zwyczajny, a to czyni ciebie przeszkodą.

Blondyn ze smutkiem spojrzał w dół, przesuwając lekko głowę. Następnie zamknął oczy, przygotowany na strzał.

— Dobrze — stwierdził krótko. — Rób, co musisz. Chciałem tylko na koniec dodać, że stęskniłem się za tobą, przyjacielu.

Jednak niczego się nie doczekał. Minęło parę sekund, a strzał nie został wykonany. Zamiast tego usłyszał, jak Jim wyrzuca magazynek na podłogę.   
Sebastian otworzył oczy.   
Wściekły brunet schował pistolet, wyraźnie zezłoszczony sam na siebie.   
Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się cień uśmiechu, gdyż jego teoria stwierdziła się, a Moriarty naprawdę go lubił.

— Niech ci do głowy nie przychodzą żadne głupie pomysły — warknął do niego Irlandczyk, jakby czytał przyjacielowi w myślach. — Nie strzeliłem, bo nie lubię brudzić sobie rąk.

Spojrzał na niego z niezadowoleniem, chowając broń i zaciskając pięści.

— Pójdę już — stwierdził melodyjnie, a na jego twarz wrócił fałszywy uśmiech. — Nie chcę cię znać i lepiej, żebyś nigdy nie stanął mi na drodze. Ciao.

Następnie odwrócił się, opuszczając salon, a potem mieszkanie.   
Sebastian opadł na sofę, oddychając głęboko. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zaszło. 

➳➳➳➳➳┄┄※┄┄➳➳➳➳➳

Jim był wściekły sam na siebie.   
Nie potrafił zabić jednej osoby, a to oznaczało, że nie miał już tylko jednej słabości jaką była nieprzewidywalność, bo teraz także posiadał sentyment w stosunku do człowieka. Wytłumaczenie o tym, że nie potrafił go zabić był jedynie wymówką. Tak naprawdę nie potrafił zabić osoby, która wywierała w jego sercu dość ciepłe, aczkolwiek nieprzyjemne uczucie. Miał... Słabość do Sebastiana. Słowa, którego tak bardzo nie znosił.

Kolejnym krokiem jego wizyty było ponowne odwiedzenie swojego starego apartamentu i ludzi, których zostawił w Londynie do tego, żeby pracowali bez jego nadzoru.   
Załatwił im wspólne biuro, do którego właśnie się udał.   
Wsiadł do taksówki, a następnie podał adres i pojechał do swoich pracowników, których widok mógł mu w jakiś sposób poprawić humor.   
Przejeżdżając przez ulice Londynu, powracać zaczęły do niego wspomnienia, kiedy to wywoływał tutaj chaos, spotykał klientów i śledził Sherlocka, na którego punkcie miał niegdyś obsesję.   
Teraz gdzieś znikła. Była jak bańka mydlana, która prysła po spotkaniu na dachu szpitala Barts.   
W końcu taksówkarz zatrzymał się na miejscu, a Jim rzucił mu na przednie siedzenie losową ilość (aczkolwiek dość sporo) funtów i wysiadł z auta, spoglądając na wysoki, dziesięciopiętrowy budynek.

Spodziewał się biura pełnego zapracowanych pracowników, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu - w budynku nie było ani jednej żywej duszy. Wszyscy jego ludzie niespodziewanie wyparowali chociaż Jim dokładnie im mówił, że mają pracować, bo potem wróci.   
Musiał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego żaden z nich nie pracował. Bez jego ludzi jego siatka kryminalna zaczynała się powoli niszczyć.   
Cały budynek był pusty, a wszystkie biurka wyczyszczone, jakby szykowany był na sprzedaż. Teraz biuro, które zostało stworzone dla jego ludzi przypominało sklep meblowy, który od paru lat nie miał żadnych klientów.   
Wszedł do swojego starego pomieszczenia, gdzie trzymał różne numery telefonów, a następnie znalazł ten do Richarda i prędko do niego zadzwonił. Przecież był jednym z najbardziej lojalnych i uczynnych.

— Halo? — niepewny głos znajomego odezwał się po dwóch minutach. 

Irlandczyk zmarszczył brwi w niezadowoleniu.

— Richard, gdzie do cholery są wszyscy moi ludzie? I gdzie ty jesteś?!

Cisza. Aż nagle Richard stwierdził:

— Ehm... Pracujemy teraz dla kogoś innego.

I się rozłączył.   
Jim otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia, a jego szczęka opadła lekko. Nie dość, że zszokowały go słowa wypowiedziane przez jego (teraz byłego) człowieka, to na dodatek on miał czelność się rozłączyć. Kiedyś wszyscy mieli do niego respekt, który był tak naprawdę strachem przed jego potęgą, a teraz tak po prostu się rozłączył.

Jim spróbował jeszcze wykonać parę telefonów, ale każdy rozłączał się, mówiąc te same słowa.   
"Teraz pracują dla kogoś innego".   
Wystarczyło, że zniknął na jakiś czas z Anglii, a ktoś już wepchnął się na jego posadę. Konsultujący kryminalista wrócił do czasów, gdy był nastolatkiem, a jego imperium dopiero zaczynało się rozrastać.   
Teraz zostało mu jedynie parę ochroniarzy ledwo rozumiejących angielski, a także... Sebastian.   
Gdy dotarło to do Jima, zmotywowało go to, żeby ponownie wrócić do mieszkania snajpera i poprosić go o pomoc w pozbyciu się tego, kto zajął jego posadę. Wiedział, że musi coś z tym zrobić, jednak sam nie mógł dać sobie rady. Zwłaszcza, że jego ludzie bronili teraz tego drugiego, a Irlandczyk był sam.   
Brunet usiadł na krześle przy opustoszałym biurku, wyjmując z kieszeni antydepresanty i połykając jedną tabletkę. Oparł się na niebieskim, obrotowym krześle i ruszając się lekko myślał o tym, czy to był napewno dobry pomysł, żeby poprosić o pomoc kogoś, kto był nudny i już się takimi sprawami nie zajmował. Pozostawała jedynie jego naiwna litość. Przecież nie zostawiłby potrzebującego przyjaciela na lodzie.   
Chciał po prostu jak najszybciej zająć się tą sprawą, wytropić sprawcę i go zlikwidować, przywracając tym samym swoich ludzi, żeby kontynuować sianie zamętu za pomocą swoich pożytecznych marionetek, których używał do poszczególnych morderstw, asasynacji oraz po prostu kontaktowaniem się z klientami (bo on osobiście rozmawiał z niewielką częścią; resztą rozmów zajmowali się jego ludzie, którzy po prostu oferowali mu później potencjalnych morderców w raportach). Bez nich mogło to iść o wiele wolniej, a Jim miał bardzo wyrafinowany smak, gdy chodziło o znośnych pracowników. Ciężko też było znaleźć takich, którzy byli skłonni dla niego pracować. 

➳➳➳➳➳┄┄※┄┄➳➳➳➳➳

Minęły dwa dni, a Sebastian uważał za każdym razem, gdy wchodził do mieszkania z nadzieją, że nie był to szalony Irlandczyk próbujący go zastrzelić.   
Cieszył się jednak z powrotu swojego przyjaciela. Sprawił mu ulgę fakt, iż Jim żyje i tak naprawdę nie popełnił samobójstwa, bo to była jedna z najokrutniejszych śmierci, do których Irlandczyk był zdolny do zrobienia.   
Miał tylko nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś Moriarty się do niego odezwie. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że tak z pewnością się stanie; Jim był samotny bez niego.   
I miał rację. Wrócił szybko.

Sebastian przyszedł do domu o piętnastej. Wziął prysznic, zjadł obiad z mikrofali i usiadł na sofie, żeby pooglądać telewizję, odpoczywając od całego dnia w pracy.   
Siedzenie było odwrócone od drzwi na korytarzu, dlatego nawet się nie zorientował, gdy Irlandczyk pojawił się w wejściu.   
Jego oczy prawie się zamknęły, gdy nagle ktoś popukał w jego umięśnione ramię, a ten podskoczył w przerażeniu i odruchowo złapał nadgarstek włamywacza.   
Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że to Jim, który posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

— Ręka — powiedział spokojnie.

Blondyn jak poparzony puścił mu nadgarstek, a Irlandczyk poprawił sobie rękaw garnituru. Blondyn podniósł się z sofy i podszedł do przyjaciela.

— Jim! Dość... Szybko wróciłeś.

— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Sebastian skrzywił się, trąc senne oczy.

— Nie wrócę do zabijania, Jim. Przepraszam.

Irlandczykowi nie podobała się ta odpowiedź, jednak machnął po prostu dłonią.

— Nie chodzi mi o to. Musisz mi jednak pomóc w odzyskaniu mojego biznesu.

— Że słucham? — Blondyn wymamrotał cicho. — Jak to w odzyskaniu?

— Ktoś mi je odebrał. Zabrał wszystkich moich ludzi do siebie, a ja sam go nie zniszczę. Potrzebuję... Ciebie u boku.

Sebastian z trudem powstrzymał śmiech. Liczył na to, aż w końcu Jim się przyzna. Jego przyjaciel nie należał do takich osób, które na głos mówiły, gdy cię lubią. Zawsze był bardziej skory do żartobliwych flirciarskich tekstów kierowanych do wszystkich, albo do szczerych obelg, gdy jego ludzie chociaż raz robili coś błędnie.

— Dwa dni temu mnie obrażałeś.

— Serio? — Jim był oburzony. — Na co ty teraz liczysz?

— Przeprosiny?

— Ej! Nie pozwalaj sobie!

Irlandczyk pogroził mu palcem. Następnie zamilkł, po prostu wpatrując się na Sebastiana wzrokiem, który nie przypominał już wściekłego, czy też morderczego. Teraz był bardziej łagodny, a Moran po tylu latach potrafił rozpoznać, kiedy jego oczy mówiły prawdę. W końcu oczy były zwierciadłem duszy, co w jego kwestii się często zgadzało.

— Dobra — powiedział cicho. — Przepraszam. Wciąż jesteś dla mnie ważny. Tylko, że nudny i nie jesteś mi już potrzebny. Zadowolony?

Sebastian wyciągnął dłoń i zrobił znak pół na pół żartobliwie.   
Wtedy przyciągnął do siebie Irlandczyka, a następnie objął łagodnie.   
Blondyn nie zauważył, ale ekspresja na twarzy Irlandczyka zmieniła się nie do poznania.   
Jim na początku wyglądał na bardzo zdezorientowanego, ale potem na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech zadowolenia, którego z trudem starał się powstrzymać. Jednak ponowne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i bliskości, którego tak bardzo pragnął wygrało. Czuł bicie serca Sebastiana.   
Czuł, jak znowu był dla niego całym światem.   
Uśmiechnął się szerzej, zamykając oczy.

Niespodziewanie jednak spokojną chwilę przerwała krótka melodia, która wydobyła się z telefonu Jima. Przyszedł SMS.   
Irlandczyk chrząknął, odsuwając się od Sebastiana i wracając do poprzedniej niezadowolonej ekspresji (chociaż już niezadowolony nie był), a następnie zerknął na komórkę.   
Okazało się, że była to wiadomość od nieznanego numeru. 

"MAGAZYN.

17:20. JUTRO.

– TWÓJ LEPSZY ZASTĘPCA"

Jim przeczytał SMSa jeszcze kilka razy, szeroko otwierając oczy. A więc ten nieznajomy wiedział o tym, że na Irlandczyk na niego polował. Sprytnie.   
Coraz bardziej bruneta zaczynał ten ktoś intrygować, a nie każdy zwykły kryminalista miał ten przywilej.

— To ten, co ukradł mi ludzi... — powiedział w końcu do Sebastiana w zamyśleniu, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran. — Najwyraźniej chce się spotkać.


	3. DAWNY WRÓG

Dla Sebastiana Morana, który od zawsze starał się jedynie mieć normalne życie, zgoda na niebezpieczną misję do jakiegoś magazynu nie była dobrym pomysłem. Tyle razy mówił sobie, że już z tym skończył, a teraz znowu zaczął mieszać się w sprawy całkowicie niezwiązane z nim.  
Przypominało mu to nawyk, do którego wrócił.   
Zawsze źle mu szło z walką przed uzależnieniami (a w jego przypadku papierosów, bo potrafił wypalić czasami całą paczkę w dzień), a teraz Jim stał się chodzącym uzależnieniem, od którego nie mógł się powstrzymać.   
Mówił sobie, że robił to tylko i wyłącznie z troski o bezpieczeństwo jego dość kiepskiego w walce przyjaciela, który dopiero co powrócił z martwych. Skoro wszyscy jego ochroniarze odeszli, pozostał mu tylko on. Jim był przekonany, że w trakcie tego spotkania wszystko wróci do normy, a on odzyska swoich ludzi i Sebastian nie będzie już musiał brać w tym udziału – ale blondyn niezbyt wierzył w spekulacje przyjaciela pomimo, że jego teorie zawsze były bezbłędne. A przynajmniej do tej pory.

Jesień nie była w jakikolwiek życzliwa wobec Londyńczyków. Na zewnątrz było mokro, a na dodatek okrutnie zimno i dało się to obu mężczyznom we znaki, gdy dzień po spotkaniu w mieszkaniu mężczyzny nadszedł czas, żeby wybrać się do opuszczonego magazynu położonego gdzieś pod starym budynkiem Jima, którego przestał używać kilka lat temu. Używał go głównie do trzymania tam zakładników na szantaże, oczywiście sam nigdy tam się nie wybierając.

O godzinie szesnastej Jim pojawił się w progu mieszkania Sebastiana, ubrany w dość krótki, czarny płaszcz i z nieschodzącym grymasem na twarzy. Te dni bez jego imperium były ciężkie. Czuł się bezużytecznie, a nawet... Mniej potężny. Wolał to jednak odpukać.   
Blondyn podrapał się po głowie, patrząc na tym razem zapowiedzianego gościa.

— Nie wierzę, że to robimy — powiedział do Irlandczyka na przywitanie.

Moriarty włożył ręce do kieszeni, posyłając mu ironiczny uśmieszek.

— Pomyśl, co ja o tym wszystkim sądzę. Gdzie masz auto?

— Jest na dole.

— Weź klucze i chodźmy.

Sebastian założył swoją skórzaną kurtkę, bo miał do takich słabość, a następnie wziął kluczyki z wieszaka koło lustra.   
Wyszedł z mieszkania, zamknął drzwi i oboje wyszli z bloku.   
Po małym spacerze na ulicy, Jim dostrzegł srebrne Audi A6 zaparkowane w dość ustronnym jak na Londyn miejscu. Brunetowi rzuciła się w oczy plakietka mówiąca "Bohater wojenny".

— Co to ma być? — zapytał Sebastiana, który był w trakcie pakowania dodatkowej broni do bagażnika. Wskazał palcem na plakietkę, a blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko.

— To tytuł, który mi dali — odparł łagodnie. — A ten samochód dostałem w prezencie.

— Huh.

Jim uniósł brwi, wpatrując się w żenującą wiadomość.   
Nie rozumiał dlaczego mówili, że Sebastian był bohaterem. Nie zrobił na wojnie przecież niczego wielkiego, jedynie strzelał sobie w ludźmi. Brzmiało fajnie.   
Gdy wszystko było już gotowe na jazdę, oboje weszli do pojazdu.

— Dobra, musisz mnie trochę poprowadzić, Jim — powiedział Sebastian, odpalając silnik.

Pasażer siedzący obok prychnął, krzyżując ramiona.

— Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek i coś takiego, co nazywamy GPS. Ja ludzkim urządzeniem nie jestem.

— No ta — Sebastian złapał się za szyję. — Problem w tym, że mój czegoś takiego nie posiada.

Wciąż nie miał pojęcia tego, co robił w samochodzie z konsultującym kryminalistą na misji zniszczenia jakiejś marnej kopii jego przyjaciela, która widocznie lubiła grać mu na nerwach.   
Po chwili zdecydował się jednak popłynąć po tej fali ostatni raz.

— Dobra.

Skończyło się na tym, że Jim mówił mu, gdzie ma jechać. Przy okazji rozmawiali o tym, co porabiali podczas ich nieobecności. Irlandczyk rozegrał to tak, jakby brak Sebastiana całkowicie na niego nie wpłynął; przeniósł się do Islandii, zostawił swój biznes by rozwijał się sam, namieszał w rządzie... I to było wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia.   
Nie wspomniał o tym, że codziennie brał antydepresanty, bo był to jedyny lek na głośne myśli w jego głowie, w każdej chwili skupienia krzyczące "Nudzimy się!" oraz dziwny smutek, który kłębił się gdzieś głęboko w jego środku.   
Sebastian tymczasem opowiedział o wojnie, jego przygodzie ze szpitalem, o snach, nowym życiu w Londynie, a także o kolegach, co zazdrosnemu Jimowi się nie podobało.   
Najgorsze pytanie, na które odpowiedzi nie chcieli znać, pytało o przyszłość. Co będzie, jeżeli ludzie Jima nie wrócą. Musiałby zacząć wszystko od nowa, co zajęło mu kilkanaście lat na zbudowanie. Ktoś za jego plecami zniszczył kijem pajęczą sieć, którą zostawił tylko na chwilę samą. Pająk nie chciał żyć bez swojej kryminalnej siatki. Co prawda mógłby dalej siać zamęt i mieć klientów, ale w tych czasach było już o wiele więcej potężnych rekinów; Charles Augustus Magnussen, Eurus Holmes i kilku innych, którzy mogli robić tyle zamieszania, co Jim. Mieli też małą przewagę przez fakt, że nie byli szaleni, przez co nie podejmowali decyzji pod wpływem napływu emocji.   
Jim nie martwił się tajemniczą osobą, z którą miał się właśnie spotkać, gdyż uważał, że pewnie ani trochę nie była niebezpieczna. W końcu kto trzymał tytuł jednego z najgroźniejszych kryminalistów na świecie? Moriarty. O tym osobniku nigdy wcześniej nawet nie usłyszał.   
Jednak przejmowało go to, że jeżeli jego ludzie nie wrócą, a Sebastian wycofał się z branży, będzie musiał radzić sobie sam. 

Wcisnął się w głębiej fotel, krzyżując ręce i spojrzał przez szybę na lampy, które pojawiały się po kolei i szybko znikały. Blondyn zerknął ukradkiem na przyjaciela. 

— No więc... — przerwał ciszę. — Jak uważasz... Czemu ten ktoś chce się z tobą spotkać?

Irlandczyk westchnął, lecz było to westchnienie zirytowania. 

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, chociaż muszę pochwalić go za odwagę. Ma czelność zabierać mi ludzi, a potem pyskować. 

— To rzeczywiście dość odważne z jego strony. Masz jakiś plan, co zrobimy?

— Nie ma wielu rzeczy, których mogę zrobić. Moje ręce są związane bez moich ludzi. Po prostu z nim porozmawiam i zobaczymy, jak to się potoczy. Jak coś to bądź przygotowany na strzał. 

Moran zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. 

— Nie, Jim. Nikogo nie zabiję — odparł stanowczo. 

To, że Sebastian był się w stanie mu przeciwstawić podkreślało fakt, jak bardzo blondyn odżył i się zmienił. Teraz mógł poświęcić swoje relacje z przyjacielem tylko po to, żeby nie mieć żadnego innego życia na sumieniu. Nie był już niczyją własnością. Nie martwił się reakcji Moriarty'ego, bo zresztą teraz i tak nie miał czego mu zrobić. Nawet by się nie ośmielił, bo został mu tylko Sebastian. Do Irlandczyka to dotarło, dlatego się już nie sprzeczał. 

— To chociaż bądź w gotowości, żeby go pojmać i resztą zajmę się już ja. Skoro ty go nie zabijesz, to ja to zrobię, tchórzu. 

Blondyn szczerze mówiąc nie widział innego wyjścia, więc po prostu kiwnął głową, po części zadowolony z umowy. 

━─┉┈◈◉◈┈┉─━

Dotarli na miejsce, wysiadając z samochodu Sebastiana.   
Fabryka znajdowała się na granicach Londynu. Była opuszczona i zaniedbana, a z jej ścian odpadał biały tynk, który leżał gdzieś w trawie. Nikt nie przejmował się tym miejscem, bo było niezauważalne pośród wszystkich innych opuszczonych miejsc. Kilku bezdomnych próbowało tam wejść, ale to, co tam znaleźli szybko ich odstraszało – żaden nie zdążył pójść na policję.   
To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Jim osobiście miał zamiar wejść do środka. Sebastian też nigdy w tym miejscu nie był, chociaż on za swoich czasów czasami torturował ludzi.   
Irlandczyk zainspirował się do wybrania tego miejsca po tym, gdy parę lat temu jeden z gangsterów pomylił go z kimś innym i pobił. Od tamtej pory spodobały mu się te opuszczone fabryki, bo policja nigdy się w takich miejscach nie plątała.   
Jednak ich tamtejszym celem nie była wizyta głównej części budynku, gdzie przetrzymywane były ofiary, a magazyn, który znajdował się w piwnicach.

Sebastian wyciągnął broń. Czuł, jak stres ściska go za gardło. Dawno się w te rzeczy nie bawił. Moriarty miał rację - stał się tchórzem.  
Co prawda uwielbiał strzelać, ale takie sytuacje nie były już jego bajką. Nie chciał, żeby on i Jim zostali zabici, a w tamtym momencie ryzyko znacznie się podniosło.  
Za to Irlandczyk wciąż po tylu latach nie zmienił swojego nastawienia do życia i kompletnie nie bał się tego, co miało nadejść. Wyróżniał go całkowity brak strachu przed śmiercią i konsekwencjami.

— Trzymaj się dwadzieścia stóp ode mnie, Moran — powiedział do niego cicho. Spojrzał dokładnie na rozbite okna fabryki, w której panował mrok.   
Ruszył w kierunku budynku, ale blondyn prędko położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Jim obrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego, oczekując wyjaśnienia jego gestu.   
Sebastian wziął głęboki oddech.

— Uważaj na siebie — rzekł łagodnie, wpatrując się w niego opiekuńczo niebieskimi oczami. — Nie chcę ciebie znowu stracić.

Na twarzy Irlandczyka pojawił się mały cień uśmiechu.   
Ogromnie tęsknił za kimkolwiek, kto był dla niego bliski. Cieszył się tym, że w końcu miał z kim rozmawiać.   
I kogoś obchodziło jego życie.   
Nie odpowiedział i ruszył do budynku, ale mina bruneta Sebastianowi wystarczyła.   
Zauważył bowiem szczery uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Gdy Moriarty ostrożnie wszedł do fabryki, nie zobaczył w środku ani gangsterów, ani broni wycelowanych w jego kierunku. Zamiast tego spotkał się z ciemnością, dużą ilością kurzu i niedziałającymi maszynami.   
To jednak nie oznaczało, że był bezpieczny.   
Rozejrzał się po głównej hali, a następnie wyjął z kieszeni telefon i włączył latarkę.   
W południowej części pomieszczenia udało mu się znaleźć przejście do piwnicy, które było masywnymi drzwiami z żelaza.   
Sebastian otworzył je i okazało się, że nie były zakluczone. Jego broń była w przygotowaniu.   
Oboje zeszli w dół po kamiennych schodach, kierując się prosto w ciemność, na ślepo próbując odgadnąć, gdzie powinni położyć nogi by się nie potknąć i nie spaść z hukiem w dół. Ku ich zdziwieniu wyglądało na to, że przybyli za szybko na spotkanie (lub host spotkania się spóźniał), ponieważ oni byli pierwszymi, którzy przybyli na miejsce.   
Gdy dotarli na płaską przestrzeń, czyli do magazynu, Jim po omacku położył dłoń na ścianie, próbując wyczuć włącznik.   
Po paru próbach w końcu udało mu się znaleźć jakąś małą dźwignię, która po pociągnięciu sprawiła, że duże lampy na suficie zapaliły się, rzucając światło na duże pomieszczenie pełne półek z brudnymi kartonami, co przypominało mały labirynt.   
Według umowy, Sebastian schował się z bronią między półkami, krążąc w różnych miejscach, a tymczasem Jim czekał na przybycie jego kopii przy wejściu do magazynu.   
Chodził z lewej do prawej, w kieszeni trzymając dłonie i myśląc nad tym, jak dokładnie ma poprowadzić konwersację, by tego gnojka zastraszyć. Chciał jak najszybciej odzyskać swoich ludzi i patrzeć, jak ten tajemniczy osobnik ginie.

Czekał tak pięć minut, zaczynając już się niecierpliwić z myślą, że host stchórzył, gdy nagle poczuł zimny metal z tyłu jego głowy.   
Ktoś celował w niego, przykładając pistolet.   
Na twarzy Jima pojawił się łagodny uśmiech pełen ekscytacji. Nie uniósł rąk. Po prostu trzymał je tak, jak zawsze.

Aż nagle usłyszał głos, który kompletnie zbił go z tropu.

— Gdzie jest Rosie?

To był głos doktora Watsona.   
Tyle lat, a on dokładnie zapamiętał to, jak brzmiał najlepszy przyjaciel jego starego wroga. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, co John Watson robił w tym miejscu.

— Doktor Watson...? — zaśmiał się brunet w niedowierzaniu.   
Chciał odwrócić się i zobaczyć twarz napastnika, ale poczuł, jak mężczyzna mocniej docisnął broń do jego głowy.

— Nie ruszaj się, Moriarty. Chyba, że mam cię zastrzelić — warknął.

Wtedy Sebastian przyłożył broń do tyłu głowy doktora Watsona. Teraz w trójkę celowali do siebie bez wyjścia.

— Nie byłbym tego taki pewien — wtrącił blondyn.

Aż tu nagle ponownie rozległ się głos kolejnego pistoletu przykładnego do głowy, tym razem Sebastiana.

— A ja na pańskim miejscu nie celowałbym w mojego przyjaciela.

To był Sherlock.   
Oczy Moriarty'ego zabłyszczały w ekscytacji i szczęściu. Jego ukochany, stary wróg! Miał zginąć na dachu szpitala Barts, ale teraz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Irlandczyk poczuł się jak za starych czasów, gdy ponownie się spotkali.

— Sherlock! — zawołał melodyjnie. — Tęskniłeś, kochany?

Ukradkiem oka próbował spojrzeć na detektywa, ale doktor Watson wciąż trzymał broń z tyłu jego głowy. Nie chciał umierać teraz, gdy spotkał się ze starymi znajomymi.   
Przewagę niestety mieli jego wrogowie, dlatego musiał wysłuchać tego, co mieli do powiedzenia.   
Głos ich obu był pełen frustracji i powagi, czego bardzo Jim u nich nie lubił. Zawsze ta powaga... Nudy. Nie umieli się bawić.

— Gdzie jest Rosie? — John Watson powtórzył pytanie.

Dopiero za drugim razem Jim zwrócił uwagę na to, że były żołnierz czegoś się go pytał.   
Nie miał jednak zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówił. Uniósł lekko lewą brew, wciąż z ekscytacją w głosie.

— Słucham? — parsknął. — O czym ty mówisz, doktorze Watson?

— Nie pogrywaj ze mną! Nie jestem w nastroju... Po prostu... Oddaj mi moją córkę. Ona niczego nie zawiniła.

Moriarty zamilkł.   
"Córkę"?   
Brunet nie śledził życia doktora Watsona od czasów jego wyprowadzki do Islandii, więc była to dla niego zupełna nowość. Zastanawiało go jednak to, jakim cudem w ramach zemsty, Johnowi udało się przejąć jego biznes.

— Niestety, ale muszę cię rozczarować, doktorze — odparł w końcu spokojnie. Nagle jego głos zamienił się w głośny, szaleńczy szept. — Nawet nie wiedziałem, że masz córkę.

Ręka Watsona zadrżała, co Jim mógł wyczuć przez ruszającą się lekko lufę na tyle jego głowy.

— Jakim cudem ty żyjesz, Moriarty? — nagle odezwał się głos Sherlocka. — Widziałem, jak strzeliłeś sobie w głowę. Widziałem krew. Nie miałeś pulsu...

— To samo pytanie mógłbym zadać tobie, Sherlocku — odparł Jim. — I pomimo, że ta pogadanka z bronią jest bardzo interesująca, to jednak chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego chcieliście się tutaj ze mną spotkać. Nie mogło przecież jedynie chodzić o to.

Nastąpiła kolejna cisza.

— Przecież... To ty chciałeś spotkać się z nami — stwierdził John, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. — Przyszedłem, byś oddał mi moją córkę.

Każdy w tamtym momencie nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co było grane.   
Jim myślał, że to oni chcieli się spotkać, a oni myśleli, że to Jim chciał spotkać się z nimi.   
Problem w tym, że żaden z nich nie pisał do nikogo SMS-a.

— Ostatnie parę lat spędziłem w Islandii — brunet powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy, jednak totalnie nie wiedząc, o co chodziło. — Wróciłem dopiero kilka dni temu, moi drodzy.

— Mój... Szef... Otrzymał wiadomość, żeby zjawił się w tym miejscu o wyznaczonej godzinie — dodał Sebastian.

Jim lekko pokiwał głową, a w magazynie znowu nastąpiła cisza.

— Udajesz, Moriarty — na wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji wpadł w końcu Sherlock. — Tak, jak wtedy, gdy udawałeś Richarda Brooka.

W głębi duszy jednak wiedział, że przecież to nie było w stylu kryminalisty, który wszystkie zasługi przypisywał sobie. Gdyby miał ze sobą Rosie, to by tutaj była.   
Jim nie musiał się usprawiedliwiać, bo usłyszał niepewność w głosie Sherlocka, który sam odpowiedział na własne podejrzenia.

— Dobra... — John oddychał ciężko pod wpływem adrenaliny. Emocje brały nad nim górę, bo chciał zrobić wszystko, żeby odzyskać swoją ukochaną córkę. — Jeżeli to nie ty... To kto?

Moriarty uśmiechnął się szeroko, lekko obracając głowę w stronę doktora Watsona, który nie wiedział już co o tym sądzić.

— Jeżeli to nie wy mnie tutaj zaprosiliście... — jego ciemne oczy błyszczały w świetle lamp. — To kto?

Dostrzegł całą scenę, która rozgrywała się za jego plecami; John Watson na skraju wytrzymałości celował w niego bronią, Sebastian trzymał swój pistolet na tyle głowy doktora, a Sherlock stał na najmniejszym stopniu schodów i odwdzięczał groźbę Sebastianowi swoją bronią.   
Wszystkich łączyła jednakże jedna ekspresja – zdezorientowanie.   
Jego dawni wrogowie zmienili się trochę przez te lata.   
Włosy doktora były bardziej wymodelowane i platynowe, a Sherlock wyglądał na bardziej zmęczonego. Obu mężczyznom doszło też paru nowych zmarszczek na twarzy, jak wszystkim w pomieszczeniu zresztą. Widać było, że ostatnie lata nie były dla nich najbardziej relaksujące, co było rzeczą oczywistą, gdyż mieli w mieszkaniu dziecko.

— Skoro żadna z naszych stron nie zorganizowała spotkania, to radziłbym być przygotowanym na to, jeżeli przybędzie osoba trzecia, która za tym stoi — odezwał się nagle Sebastian z ogromną powagą. — W tej sytuacji musimy być bezstronni. Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli wszyscy rzucimy swoje bronie do ściany i będziemy mogli to na spokojnie wyjaśnić.

Jim spojrzał na Johna, a ten spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Po namyśle kiwnął głową, bacznie obserwując Sebastiana.

— Tylko bez żadnych sztuczek.

Wszyscy dotrzymali obietnicy i zrobili tak, jak było umówione. Wszystkie pistolety poleciały pod ścianę kawałek dalej, przez co nikt w siebie dłużej nie celował.   
Detektyw spojrzał na Jima, a on na niego. Wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia godne śmiertelnych wrogów, którzy mimo wszystko obdarzali siebie głębokim respektem.

— Ten ktoś ma coś, na czym ci zależy — powiedział w końcu z pewnością siebie. — Prawda, Moriarty? Inaczej byś się tutaj nie pojawił.

Na twarzy Irlandczyka pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Oparł się o jedną z półek, krzyżując ręce.

— Można tak powiedzieć.

Sherlock podszedł do niego bliżej, analizując dokładnie jego twarz.   
To był pierwszy raz, kiedy oboje byli na takim samym poziomie. Jednak tym razem poziom ten był pomieszczeniem, które było obserwowane przez nieznaną osobę, której udało się ich przechytrzyć.   
Tak naprawdę ta analiza była dedukcją, dzięki której Sherlock mógł coś z niego rozgryźć.

— Gdzie są twoi ludzie?

To pytanie sprawiło, że Jim znieruchomiał na chwilę. To właśnie był problem, którego detektyw zdążył się domyślić. Jeżeli jednak Sherlock dowie się, że Irlandczyk jest bez ludzi, to nie będzie postrzegał go jako wielkie zagrożenie. Wciąż był niebezpieczny przez swoją inteligencję, ale sam nie mógł zorganizować żadnych olbrzymich wydarzeń.

— O co dokładnie ci chodzi?

Dwóch blondynów z wojska stało niedaleko siebie, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na siebie w razie, gdyby któryś wpadł na pomysł by ponownie złapać za broń.

— Nigdzie ani snajperów, ani ochroniarzy. Tylko ten jeden, chociaż on nie wygląda na mordercę z zimną krwią, zresztą po jego postawie mogę wywnioskować, że był żołnierzem. Znając ciebie, jeżeli dostałeś tego SMS-a, przybyłbyś tutaj z dodatkową artylerią — odparł Sherlock.

Brunet nie odpowiedział, cały czas zachowując tą samą, kamienną twarz, by nie zdradzić czegokolwiek po mowie ciała. Najgorsze było jednak to, że mężczyźnie udało mu się go rozgryźć.   
Nie miał, jak się wybronić, więc po prostu starał się zmienić temat.

— Czemu nie poprosisz swojej siostrzyczki o pomoc w znalezieniu córki Watsona? — zapytał beznamiętnie.

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi, a jego jasne oczy wydawały się zajść mgłą.

— Eurus przecież nie żyje.

To była kolejna rzecz, która wstrząsnęła każdą osobą w magazynie (oprócz Sebastian, który nie miał pojęcia, o kim była mowa).   
Jim nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś byłby do tego zdolny.

— Jakim cudem? — tym razem nie ukrywał ogromnego zdziwienia.

— Myśleliśmy, że to ty za tym stałeś, Moriarty — dodał nagle John.

Sherlock odsunął się od bruneta, opierając o ścianę obok. Wszystkie jego teorie nagle posypały się w gruz.   
Coś wisiało w powietrzu, a Jim coraz bardziej odchodził z listy podejrzanych.   
Moriarty stracił swoich ludzi, jego siostra zginęła, córeczka Johna została porwana...   
Ktokolwiek to był, wiedział dokładnie, jak uderzyć w największe wartości każdego z nich. Wygrywał, a nawet nie znali jego imienia.

— Powinniśmy poczekać i zobaczyć, czy ten ktoś się zjawi — zaproponował John.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Wkrótce doszli do wniosku, że był to dobry pomysł.   
Jim i Sebastian czekali w milczeniu po jednej stronie wejścia do magazynu, a Sherlock z Johnem po drugiej, z bronią w dłoniach.

Po godzinie milczenia i oczekiwania, Sherlock schował swój pistolet za pas.

— To bezcelowe — stwierdził z niezadowoleniem. — Nie zjawi się.

Sebastiana także stresowała cała ta sytuacja. Nie chciał, żeby Jimowi coś się stało.   
— Więc kim on do jasnej cholery jest i czego chce?

Moriarty powoli zbliżył się do wyjścia z magazynu, stojąc na samym środku schodów. W końcu coś się działo. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wpatrując w potężne drzwi prowadzące na halę.

— Tego nie wiemy.

Z jednej strony niepokoił się obecną sytuacją, ale z drugiej cieszył się, że przed nim prezentowała się nowa zabawa. W Islandii czegoś takiego nie było.   
Nie mógł się doczekać, by rozwiązać to samemu. Problemem było tylko to, że nie miał ludzi do pomocy.   
Jego fantazje przerwał jednak głos detektywa.

— Dowiem się. Ja i mój przyjaciel przyjrzymy się tej sprawie. Odzyskamy Rosie. Chodź, John. Idziemy do domu.

Z twarzy Moriarty'ego zniknął uśmiech i pospiesznie zeskoczył ze schodów.

— Nie, złociutki — wtrącił, podchodząc do niego i niskiego blondyna. — To moja sprawa do rozwiązania. Ten ktoś ma moich ludzi.

— I moją córkę — dodał oburzony John.

— Twoja kula u nogi, czy tam też córka, nie jest ważniejsza od moich cennych pracowników! — prychnął ignorancko Moriarty, odwracając do doktora.

Te słowa sprawiły, że ojcu zaginionego dziecka puściły nerwy.   
Jim nie spodziewał się pięści, która nagle z całej siły powędrowała w jego nos. Irlandczyk poczuł silny cios, przez który na chwilę zobaczył gwiazdki.   
Otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia, a z jego nosa zaczęła lecieć krew.

— Jest ważniejsza! — krzyknął wściekły blondyn.

— Wow, panie Watson! — zaśmiał się rozbawiony kryminalista, próbując powstrzymać krew przed poplamieniem drogiego garnituru Westwood. — Jaki tupet!

Sebastian szybko rzucił się na ratunek Jimowi, jednak polegał on jedynie na odciągnięciu przyjaciela od doktora Watsona, który mógł w każdym momencie uderzyć go drugi raz.   
Sherlock postąpił tak samo ze swoim przyjacielem.

— Ja się zajmę tą sprawą — detektyw powiedział zdecydowanym tonem do Jamesa Moriarty'ego.

— Nie, Sherlocku. Ja się na tym znam lepiej, ty jesteś nudny i masz tak samo nudną robotę — zaprzeczył Jim, równo pewny siebie. — Znam się na toku rozumowania kryminalistów lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. To się przyda.

— Ja mam zdolności dedukcji i prawdopodobieństwa. To też się przyda.

— Jestem bogatszy.

— Ja mam w zapasie piątą klepkę. I pomaga mi Scotland Yard. Plus rząd brytyjski, jeżeli miło poproszę mojego brata. 

— Mam znajomości z innymi kryminalistami, którzy mogą coś wiedzieć. Ja powinienem się tym zająć.

— Nie, bo ja.

— Ja, Sherlocku!

Sherlock i Jim rozpoczęli kłótnię przypominającą spór małych dzieci walczących o to, kto będzie głównym liderem zabawy.   
Jedynie John wraz z Sebastianem wymienili między sobą spojrzenia pełne zrozumienia. Oboje rozumieli się bez słów, że tak naprawdę wspólnie przechodzili przez to samo każdego dnia. W końcu tych dwóch socjopatów było do siebie bardzo podobnych, a John wraz z Sebastianem też mieli wiele wspólnego. To oni pilnowali swoich mądrych, a zarazem głupich przyjaciół.

W końcu dwójka blondynów miała dość tej kłótni i argumentów, które miały przekonać drugiego, kto nadawał się do rozwiązania tego kłopotu.   
Właśnie to zrozumienie między Johnem, a Sebastianem sprawiło, że przyjaciel kryminalisty wpadł na pewien bardzo ryzykowny pomysł.

— Może po prostu... Będziecie działali razem? Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna.

Oboje mądrali zamilkło, odwracając głowy w stronę Morana.   
To rzeczywiście był to bardzo, ale to bardzo ryzykowny pomysł.

A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że ta opcja była najlepsza.   
Musieli współpracować razem.


	4. ZNALEŹĆ ROSIE

— Byłem tu już kiedyś.

Baker Street należało do tych miejsc, które spowijał półmrok i osadzała się mała ilość kurzu, a mimo tego wydawało się, jakby właśnie takie mieszkanie było najprzytulniejsze.   
Światło słoneczne w połowie było zasłaniane przez wysokie, ciemne zasłony, a na biurku panował kompletny bałagan. Mimo tego, wciąż było tu przyjemnie. Mieszkanie Sherlocka i Johna różniło się od miejsc, w których żył Moriarty – jego często się zmieniały, a wynajmował same drogie i ogromne, na które Sherlocka nie byłoby zapewne stać.

Żaden z mężczyzn nie spodziewał się, że będą spędzali wspólnie czas, umieszczeni w tym samym miejscu.   
Zaraz po spotkaniu w fabryce, grupka przeniosła się razem na Baker Street, by przemyśleć to, jak odzyskać ich zagubione skarby.  
Detektyw i jego asystent siedzieli w swoich fotelach, zaś Sebastian siedział na krześle. Tylko Jim chodził wolno po salonie, dotykając wszystkiego i oceniając gust wroga.

— Ostatnim razem, gdy mi groziłeś Finałowym Problemem — odparł oschło Sherlock, dokładnie obserwując ruchy niskiego bruneta. 

Irlandczyk przystanął, wpatrując się w akta sprawy, które detektyw nadział na nóż.

— Mhm... To były czasy — wymamrotał beznamiętnie.

Wszyscy zebrali się, żeby wspólnie rozwiązać tajemniczą zagadkę tego, kto wtrącił im się do życia, jednak do tej pory nikt niczego nie zaczął planować. Powodem była po prostu absurdalność tej sytuacji i to, że nie umieli się wspólnie zgrać. Zapewne w normalnym dniu próbowaliby się sobie dobrać do gardeł, lecz teraz musieli się od tego powstrzymywać.   
Wszyscy siedzieli po prostu w niekomfortowej ciszy, próbując coś z tego wywiązać.

— Moriarty... — Sherlock złączył dłonie w skupieniu. — Może zechcesz usiąść w jednym miejscu?

Przeszkadzało mu trochę to, że szaleniec węszył między jego rzeczami, a krzesło dla Jima przeznaczone (które postawione było przez Johna) wciąż było puste.   
Brunet z brytyjskiej grzeczności posłuchał, jak to mieszkańcy Londynu mieli w zwyczaju, ale ku zszokowaniu Johna, Irlandczyk usiadł wygodnie na oparciu fotela doktora, żeby ukazać swoją wolną wolę.   
Wszyscy wpatrywali się w bruneta, lecz ten po prostu zamrugał szybko do Sherlocka, pokazując mu, że spełnił jego życzenie.   
Detektyw obrócił oczami, wzdychając ciężko. Musiał mieć dużo cierpliwości dla tego, co się obecnie działo.

Nagle drzwi od salonu otworzyły się, a w nich pojawiła się niska starszka o blond włosach przypruszonych siwizną, która całkowicie nie miała pojęcia o tym, co się działo. Wprawdzie wiedziała oczywiście o zaginięciu Rosie (co przyprawiło ją w stan bezsenności i ogromnego smutku pełnego nadziei na jej powrót), ale nie wiedziała, że gość w jej domu był tak naprawdę groźnym kryminalistą, o którym tyle się nasłuchała.   
Weszła do pomieszczenia, niosąc Sherlockowi, Johnowi i ich nowym towarzyszom herbatę. Zbił ją trochę z tropu widok bruneta siedzącego na ramieniu fotela, jednak nie postanowiła tego zbytnio oceniać. W końcu znała detektywa już długi czas, a on czasami robił nawet dziwaczniejsze rzeczy.   
Irlandczyk spojrzał na nią ciemnymi oczami, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. 

— Dziękujemy, pani Hudson — powiedział z uśmiechem. 

Wtedy jeszcze raz przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Skądś kojarzyła tego młodzieńca, a starość nie zaburzała jej jeszcze pamięci... Położyła tacę na stolik koło fotelu Johna, aż nagle kobiecie przypomniał się dzień, w którym pewien okrutny i niebezpieczny kryminalista włamał się na wszystkie ekrany w Londynie. To był ten sam mężczyzna, który tak bardzo namącił w głowie Sherlocka, będąc równie mądrym. I był na dodatek w jej mieszkaniu.  
Detektyw najwyraźniej zauważył przerażenie kobiety, bo postanowił wtrącić coś od siebie:

— Spokojnie. Moriarty nie ma zamiaru nikogo krzywdzić. Przynajmniej nie teraz, gdy jego imperium wisi na włosku. 

— Słodki Jezu... — właścicielka domu zrobiła dwa kroki do tyłu, próbując nie patrzyć na niebezpiecznego mężczyznę, który właśnie się w nią wpatrywał. Zachowywała się, jakby właśnie zbliżyła się do tygrysa na wolności, który w każdym momencie mógł doskoczyć jej do gardła. Wyobraziła sobie, że właśnie planował w głowie to, jak najskuteczniej mógł ją zabić. I miała rację. Tylko tym razem morderstwo nie było na jego liście zadań do zrobienia. 

— Jestem słodki, ale nie jestem Jezusem — odparł w obronie Jim czarującym głosem. — Religia została wykreowana przez ludzki strach przed śmiercią i chęć kontroli dużej grupy idiotów, którzy zrobią wszystko w imieniu wymyślonej postaci.

— Dlatego zostały stworzone przykazania — wymamrotał ponuro Sherlock pod nosem. — Gdybyś przestrzegał chociaż zasady "Nie zabijaj", to byłoby wspaniale i lepiej dla wszystkich. 

Moriarty prychnął w rozbawieniu, plotąc palce.  
Pani Hudson w międzyczasie powoli wycofała się, a następnie wybiegła z salonu przerażona, że zaraz zacznie się strzelanina.

— Oj, przestań. Gdybym nie był po stronie zła, to byś się zanudził na śmierć. Kochasz się ze mną bawić, Sherly — kontynuował Jim.

— Nie wywyższaj się tak. Po twojej rzekomej śmierci natknąłem się na wielu kryminalistów, którzy nieźle mi dopiekli. Nie byłeś moim faworytem. Nigdy.

Sebastian westchnął głośno, a John przesunął się od Jima jak najdalej, bo zachowanie szaleńca wprawiało go w totalny dyskomfort. Miał tylko nadzieję, że szybko rozwiążą sprawę, odzyska córkę, a Irlandczyk ponownie zniknie z ich życia, które do tej pory było dość spokojne.   
Jim wyglądał jednak na urażonego słowami detektywa.

— To zabolało! Ranisz moje uczucia, dziubasku — złapał się teatralnie za klatkę piersiową, gdzie miał serce.

— Nie masz uczuć. I czy mógłbyś chociaż przez sekundę przestać wyrażać się do mnie zdrobnieniami? — warknął detektyw. — Zaczynasz poważnie działać mi na nerwy.

— Ty mi działałeś przez kilka lat samym faktem, że oddychałeś. Witaj w klubie.

Mężczyźni posłali sobie piorunujące spojrzenia, wychylając delikatnie na przód. Nienawidzili siebie nawzajem i najchętniej w ogóle by tego zadania nie robili wspólnie, gdyby tylko była taka możliwość - jednakże nic im nie zostało, a rzeczywiście razem mogli rozwiązać swoje problemy.

Sebastian i John, którzy jako jedyni zachowywali się "typowo", mieli po dziurki w nosie słuchania tego, jak dwójka wrogów się nawzajem obraża i sprzecza.

— Wybaczcie, że wtrącam się do waszej przejmującej konwersacji, ale czas ucieka — odezwał się w końcu Sebastian na tyle głośno, że oboje geniuszy zwróciło na niego uwagę.

Dotarło do nich to, że mówił rację. Odwrócili się więc od siebie, kierując w stronę wysokiego blondyna i skupiając się na wczorajszych wydarzeniach.

— Hmm... — zastanowił się Jim na głos. — Trzeba poznać jego tożsamość. Może udałoby mi się jakoś namierzyć kogoś z moich ludzi i torturować tak długo, aż coś powie. Sebastian mógłby powyrywać mu paznokcie u dłoni...

Moran spojrzał na przyjaciela z odrazą na twarzy, bo sama wizja tego nie wyglądała zbyt ładnie.

— Skupmy się z początku na Rosie, bo to wszystko zaczęło się od niej — wtrącił Sherlock, patrząc na Johna, który wyglądał, jakby był w każdej chwili gotowy wybiec na ulicę i sam szukać dziewczynki.

— Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że doktor Watson ma córkę? — Moriarty uniósł brwi sceptycznie. — Myślałem, że jest gejem.

— Ja też — wymamrotał Sherlock.

— Sherlock! — skarcił go John, otwierając lekko usta w gniewie.

— Skupmy się lepiej — detektyw wstał z fotela i teraz to on zaczął krążyć po salonie. — John, gdzie ostatni raz widziałeś małą?

— Zanim wyszedłem z tobą na ostatnie miejsce zbrodni, Rosie i ja spędzaliśmy miło czas w parku. Nie było tam wielu osób, a nie wyglądało na to, by ktoś nas obserwował. Wtedy ty napisałeś SMS-a.

— Jaka ulica to była dokładnie?

— Dokładnie nie wiem, ale na dzielnicy Strand.

— Kontynuuj — wtrącił Jim. — Co było dalej, gdy dostałeś SMS-a od tej dzidzi?

Sherlock obrócił oczami, skupiając się na swoim przyjacielu i ignorując docinki irytującego Irlandczyka.

— Spojrzałem tylko na chwilę do telefonu, żeby ci odpisać, że zajmuję się na razie Rosie... — blondyn ze smutkiem opuścił wzrok. — Gdy odpisałem, ponownie popatrzyłem w jej stronę, ale jej już... Nie było.

— Z kim ty w ogóle masz to dziecko? — brunet ponownie się wtrącił, siadając w końcu na krześle mu przeznaczonym, popijając elegancko filiżankę herbaty przyniesioną przez panią Hudson. — To ta pannica z którą to dziecko stworzyłeś powinna się nim zająć.

Sherlock rzucił mu pełne wściekłości spojrzenie. Tym razem było jednak czymś więcej. Miało znaczenie.   
Słowa wypowiedziane przez Irlandczyka najwyraźniej trafiły w Johna, bo ten zmarszczył brwi w smutku, bawiąc się pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, który nosił na palcu.  
Detektyw położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

— Mary zmarła. Została postrzelona, gdy Rosie miała niecały roczek — odparł po chwili blondyn.

Sebastian wyraźnie posmutniał, jednak Jim zupełnie nie posiadał jakiejkolwiek empatii skierowanej do przyjaciela swojego największego wroga. Nawet nie próbował kryć swojej ignorancji, bo zaśmiał się krótko, co wiązało się z oburzonym spojrzeniem Morana.

— Trzeba było używać antykoncepcji. W końcu jest pan doktorem, doktorze Watson. Jak ktoś o tym wie najlepiej, to właśnie pan. Dzieci to same kłopoty i teraz będziecie się mazać z tego powodu. Jeszcze tylko brakuje, by cię wzięło na wspominki o zmarłej żonie.

— Nie — odparł John, biorąc głęboki oddech i z powagą kierując wzrok na Moriarty'ego, który właśnie brał łyk herbaty. — Już się pogodziłem z jej śmiercią.

— W każdym razie — wtrącił Sherlock uniesionym głosem. — Najlepiej by było, jeżeli zaczniemy poszukiwania poprzez sprawdzenie kamer.

— Mogę się włamać i zobaczyć — odparł Jim.

Sherlock pokręcił głową przecząco, ponownie zaczynając chodzić dookoła salonu w zamyśleniu. 

— Nie musisz tego robić. Mój brat ma przecież do nich dostęp legalnie — stwierdził, zerkając na znudzonego bruneta.

— Mi to zajmie minutę na twoim laptopie — odparł, krzyżując ręce. — Każda minuta się liczy, a przecież nie chcielibyście, żeby porywacz zagłodził Roxi na śmierć, prawda?

— Rosie — poprawił go John.

Sherlock ucichł, w zamyśleniu obserwując laptopa położonego na zabałaganionym stoliku. Irlandczyk rzeczywiście miał rację, a każda minuta się liczyła. Był okropnym ojcem chrzestnym, a byłby nawet gorszym, jeżeli coś by się stało Rosie.   
Mycroft pewnie wszystko by przedłużał monologami, że to wszystko jest pufnymi danymi. Gdyby zaś dowiedział się z kim jego młodszy brat współpracuje, to stałby się kulą u nogi.

Detektyw po namyśle wziął szarego laptopa i położył na kolanach Moriarty'ego. Brunet z zadowoleniem odłożył filiżankę na bok, rozciągając dłonie.

— Dobra, zobaczmy...

Jim rozpoczął swoją pracę, a doktor Watson spojrzał na Sebastiana, który nerwowo wyglądał od czasu do czasu przez okno.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał.

Blondyn dopiero po chwili został wyrwany z zamyślenia.

— Tak. Po prostu trochę się martwię tym, co ten ktoś ma w zapasie. Skoro wyżywa się na pańskiej rodzinie, to do naszych też może się przyczepić. Moja rodzina jest z dala od takich kłopotów. To spokojni, życzliwi ludzie. Oprócz mojego ojca, chociaż z nim już nigdy nie będzie problemu — westchnął.

— Moja jest chroniona, aczkolwiek nie sądzę, by ktoś był w stanie ją w ogóle tknąć — stwierdził Sherlock. — Mój brat ma wszystkich członków rodziny pod stałą obserwacją.

Rodzinie Johna się oberwało w ten sposób, że została porwana jego córka. Nie miał więc niczego do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, co wrzuciło go w aurę ponownego przygnębienia oraz chęci znalezienia Rosie, która teraz była pewnie przerażona w jakimś zatęchłym budynku.

— Jak myślisz, Jim? Twoja jest bezpieczna? — przyjaciel Irlandczyka zwrócił się do niego.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę bruneta w zaciekawieniu. Sherlock nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że nawet Jim musiał mieć jakąś rodzinę. Nigdy nie wyobrażał go sobie w otoczeniu ludzi dla niego bliskich.   
Irlandczyk nie odpowiedział, bo nie miał zamiaru mówić swojemu największemu wrogowi tego, że nie posiadał nikogo oprócz Sebastiana. Nawet jego przyjaciel nie znał historii tego, kim była rodzina tak szalonego i okrutnego kryminalisty.   
Na całe szczęście znalazł wymówkę, gdyż właśnie skończył włamywać się do kamer na prywatnej stronie londyńskiego bezpieczeństwa drogowego.   
Odwrócił laptopa w stronę towarzystwa, ukazując na ekranie zapisany obraz kamer z ostatnich kilku dni.

— Zrobione.

Położyli urządzenie na biurko, zbierając się blisko i Sherlock sprawdził zapisy z dnia, w którym Rosie zaginęła.   
Na ekranie nie było niczego ciekawego przez pewien czas; John szedł z małą dziewczynką w blond kiteczkach, różowym płaszczyku i żółtych kaloszach za rączkę, a potem zatrzymali się w miejscu. Doktor wskazał dziewczynce plac zabaw, a ta pokiwała energicznie główką i oboje poszli w tamtą stronę.   
Dziewczynka zaczęła bawić się w piaskownicy, a John usiadł na ławeczce, obserwując ją uważnie. Nagle jednak zerknął do telefonu i zaczął pisać wiadomość, która tak naprawdę była skierowana do Sherlocka. Gdy pisał SMS-a, nagle z drugiej strony parku zakradła się dwójka mężczyzn. Cała operacja zajęła zaledwie parę sekund - czarny samochód podjechał bliżej, jeden z porywaczy chwycił zdezorientowaną dziewczynkę, drugi trzymał jej nogi by się nie szamotała i prędko została wrzucona do samochodu, do którego wsiedli pozostali, odjeżdżając prędko.   
John nie mógł patrzeć na tą scenę, odwracając się w inną stronę, gdy tylko jeden z mężczyzn ją chwycił.   
Sherlock poklepał przyjaciela po plecach ze współczuciem.

— Będzie dobrze, John. Znajdziemy ją... — zapewniał łagodnie.

— To moja wina, Boże... — blondyn schował twarz w dłoniach. — Jak ja mogłem tego nie zauważyć? Powinienem był ją pilnować przez cały ten czas.

— Porwanie twojej córki było w repertuarze — wtrącił Jim, unosząc brwi niezadowolony. Nie próbował wesprzeć doktora, ale wysuwał fakty. — Nasz sprawca by ją porwał, tak czy siak. W końcu by wychwycił idealny moment, bo przecież nie mogłeś jej pilnować przez wieczność. Wierz mi, znam się na porwaniach.

— Wierzy ci — wymamrotał do niego Sherlock. — W końcu raz go już porwałeś.

John westchnął, ponownie patrząc na ekran przedstawiający jego samego, gdy gorączkowo wykrzykiwał imię córki i biegał po całym parku z nadzieją znalezienia jej.

— Cofnij nagranie — odezwał się nagle Sebastian, który do tej pory obserwował po prostu ekran z przerażeniem na twarzy. — Do momentu, gdy tamci wrzucali dziewczynkę do auta.

Sherlock kiwnął głową, następnie używając klawisza Backspace, by przywrócić poprzedni moment.   
Nagle dostrzegł to samo, co Sebastian.   
Zatrzymał prędko nagranie i przybliżył widok - porywacze mieli założone na twarzy białe maski z namalowanymi oczami, ustami, kozią bródką, brwiami oraz różowymi policzkami. Ta maska była bardzo popularna, zwłaszcza w mediach.

— Ciekawe — odezwał się Jim, krzyżując ręce.

— To prawda — zgodził się detektyw.

Tym razem przyspieszył nagranie i zwrócił uwagę na odjeżdżający samochód bez rejestracji. Zamienił widok na następną kamerę, a następnie śledził trasę samochodu czekając, aż w końcu się zatrzyma.   
I udało się. Powóz po chwili jazdy zatrzymał się w jakimś barze, a z auta wysiadł jeden z porywaczy. Wszedł do budynku pomimo, że znak wskazywał "ZAMKNIĘTE" (chociaż drzwi były otwarte).   
Jim wyjął telefon i zapisał nazwę baru "VIOLET" w notatniku.   
Po dziesięciu minutach osobnik wyszedł z budynku, wracając do auta. Znowu zaczęli jechać, jednakże potem ślad się urwał – wjechali do lasu. Nie wiadomo było, z której strony wyjechali i dokąd podążyli, gdyż dalsza część nie obejmowała już Londynu.

— Cholera... — wymamrotał Sebastian.

Na twarzy Jima malował się jednak mały uśmieszek podekscytowania.

— To jest super! — zawołał, klaszcząc dłońmi. Ku zdezorientowaniu innych osób, choroba psychiczna Irlandczyka ponownie dała się we znaki, bo zaledwie w ułamku sekundy jego twarz nabrała wściekłego wyrazu. — To ja powinienem organizować takie rzeczy. Obedrę ze skóry tego, kto ukradł mi robotę!

Odsunął się od stołu chaotycznie, ściskając pięści ze wściekłości.  
Był w furii przez to, że ktoś bawił się w nowego króla kryminalnego imperium, a przecież władcą był tylko i wyłącznie Jim, czym lubił się szczycić. Czuł się żałośnie, gdy był zmuszony współpracować ze swoim wrogiem.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się na niego, a John przysunął rękę bliżej swojej broni schowanej w tylnej kieszeni. Szaleńcy byli nieprzewidywalni i reszta obawiała się, że w każdej chwili Jim mógł ich zaatakować.   
Brunet jednak odwrócił się na chwilę do nich plecami, wziął głęboki oddech, a wtedy ponownie stanął do nich twarzą w twarz, ze spokojnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Tak czy siak, moi drodzy — powiedział łagodnie. — Mamy przynajmniej od czego zacząć. Klub "Violet".

Sherlock ostrożnie wstał, na czujności mając zachowanie Jima i podszedł do swojego fotela, na którym miał przewieszony swój ciemny płaszcz.

— Moriarty ma rację — stwierdził, zakładając go i prostując swój kołnierz. — Musimy się tam wybrać i to teraz. Klub był zamknięty, a jednak drzwi były dla porywacza szeroko otwarte. To musi oznaczać, że właściciel współpracuje ze sprawcami i może dać nam odpowiedzi na pytania, jeżeli dobrze na niego naciśniemy.

— O to się nie martw, ja już na niego nacisnę — wysyczał Jim, uśmiechając się do siebie morderczo.


	5. POZDRÓW ROSIE

— Jimmy!

Zbliżała się wiosna, a on właśnie bawił się w ogrodzie. Skakał po płytkach, próbując wyminąć linie. Udawał, że są one lawą i nie może ich dotknąć, bo inaczej spali sobie stopy, a to nie byłoby wcale miłe.   
Z domu dochodził zapach naleśników z twarogiem, na które wołała go mama, ale on nie chciał na razie przerywać sobie zabawy. Wciąż skakał dookoła, mijając małą fontannę, którą wstawił jego ojciec parę miesięcy temu; chłopiec często lubił do niej podchodzić i się w niej chlapać, ale teraz nie było to jego celem. Musiał ominąć lawę. Jeszcze trochę, a dostanie diamentowy medal! Stanie się mistrzem i inni będą mu zazdrościli! Jeszcze dwie ostatnie płytki, a wtedy...

— Jim, chodź! — mama wychyliła się przez okno. — Obiad jest gotowy.

Wciąż uważał, że jego mamusia była najładniejszą i najmilszą osobą pod słońcem, a inne mamy jej nie dorównywały.   
Jej niebieskie oczy, jasne włosy oraz łagodne usposobienie sprawiało, że wyglądała jak anioł, który właśnie obserwował go z góry.   
Tata zawsze mu opowiadał o aniołach i zwłaszcza o tym, że pilnują go i obserwują, czy nie robi niczego złego. Inaczej wyślą go do piekła, gdzie usmażą go żywcem.   
Nie wierzył w religię, ale zawsze wyobrażał sobie anioły jako ładne, lecz zdradzieckie istoty.   
Jednak jego mama była dla niego takim dobrym, który zawsze go pilnował od wszelkiego zła. Jej obecność była jedyną kojącą rzeczą w tym świecie, w którym nikt go nie kochał - ojciec bił i wrzeszczał na niego przy każdej okazji, a w szkole mu dokuczali oraz nazywali dziwakiem, bo był mądrzejszy od nich.   
Nie chciał, by mama się zezłościła, dlatego szybko pobiegł do wnętrza domu.   
Minął przerażające obrazy przedstawiające stwory z różnych mitologii, które wywiesił jego ojciec na korytarzu, a następnie wszedł do kuchni, z której dochodziły słodkie zapachy.

Mama miała na sobie jasnoniebieski fartuszek, a pod nim swoją ulubioną jedwabną sukienkę i uśmiechała się wesoło, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę. Wypełniała ten dom szczęściem nawet, gdy tego szczęścia tam tak naprawdę nie było. Chciała, żeby jej synek czuł się po prostu dobrze.

— O, jesteś już — powiedziała, zauważając małego chłopca, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. — Umyj rączki i usiądź przy stole.

Jim cofnął się, kierując do łazienki. Minął wejście do piwnicy, które za każdym razem przyprawiało go o dziwny ucisk w brzuchu (dokładnie przez to, co się kiedyś w tamtym miejscu stało, a nikomu nie powiedział, jak kazał mu tata) i wszedł do łazienki, podchodząc do umywalki, odkręcając wodę.   
Wtedy też dostrzegł karteczkę nalepioną na lustrze, która głosiła:

"VIOLET  
PIERWSZY MARCA  
KUPIĆ KWIATY I CZEKOLADKI  
SZMINKA NA OSTATNIEJ PÓŁCE"

Chłopczyk wytarł rączki ręcznikiem, a następnie zaciekawiony wziął karteczkę i podszedł do mamy, która właśnie nakładała mu naleśnika na talerz.   
Usiadł na drewnianym krześle, a mama usiadła naprzeciwko niego.

— No jedz, skarbie. Wystygną — zachęciła łagodnym głosem.

Jim wbił się widelcem w kawałek naleśnika i zaczął jeść, próbując odczytać dobrze wiadomość na karteczce, jednak pismo mamy wyglądało dla niego jak zygzaki. Nie wiedział jeszcze, że tak wyglądało eleganckie pismo.   
Jedyne, co udało mu się rozczytać było słowo "Violet".

— Co tam masz? — zapytała kobieta zaciekawiona.

Chłopiec pokazał jej karteczkę, a ta wyciągnęła po nią rękę, przez co przez chwilę Jim mógł zauważyć dużego siniaka na jej ramieniu. Często je miała, chociaż mimo tego wciąż wyglądała pięknie.

— To moje — wyjaśniła Keeva wesoło. — Moja koleżanka Violet ma niedługo urodziny i wywiesiłam sobie to na przypomnienie. Czasami zapominam o różnych rzeczach, niestety. Starość, nie radość.

Jim uśmiechnął się do kobiety, zajadając naleśnikiem i machając nogami w powietrzu.

— Gdzie jest David? — zapytał po chwili.

Kuchnia wydawała się dość pusta, a zawsze jego starszy brat był tutaj z nimi. Teraz w pomieszczeniu panowała nieznana mu do tej pory cisza, chociaż wcale nie przeszkadzała.

— Jest u kolegi, będzie dopiero wieczorem — odparła serdecznie.

— Też chciałbym mieć kolegów — Jim posmutniał, wciąż kontynuując jedzenie. — Ale nikt nie chce się ze mną bawić.

Mama spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem, a następnie pogłaskała po chaotycznie rozrzuconych na wszystkie kierunki czarnych włosach, które odziedziczył po ojcu.

— Wiesz... — powiedziała po namyśle z cwaniackim uśmiechem. — Twój tata może się nie zgodził, ale... Zapiszę cię na kółko chemiczne, które tak bardzo ci się podobało.

Chłopiec otworzył oczy szerzej, odkładając widelec. Kółko chemiczne w jego szkole było super! Uczyła tak bardzo miła nauczycielka, uczniowie nie byli aż tacy głupi, a na dodatek mógł się tam z kimś zakolegować.

— Mamo! — zawołał, ogromnie szczęśliwy. Zerwał się z siedzenia i prędko podbiegł do mamy, tuląc ją najmocniej jak potrafił. Keeva śmiała się, posyłając chłopcu całusa w czoło.

— Należy ci się, mój mały geniuszu — stwierdziła. Widok tego, jak wesoły był jej syn sprawiał, że czuła ciepło w sercu i zapominała o okropnościach, które codziennie sprawiał jej mąż.

Ryzykowała, zapisując Jima na kółko chemiczne, ale jego szczęście i zadowolenie było dla niego najważniejsze. Jako rodzic musiała wystawiać dzieci na początek, a dopiero potem myśleć o sobie. Ojciec nigdy nie był dla nich życzliwy, więc musiała sama jakoś to uzupełniać.

— Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! — powtarzał chłopczyk.

— Nie ma sprawy — roześmiała się wesoło kobieta. Nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł. Nie chciała psuć okazji, że jej mąż leżał lekko upity w sypialni i prawdopodobniej będzie spał cały dzień. — I wiesz co? Po obiedzie możemy razem upiec ciasto ze śliwkami, a potem pójść pooglądać niebo. Zrobimy sobie piknik. Co ty na to?

Oczy Jima błyszczały, co zawsze było znakiem, że był strasznie podekscytowany.

— To będzie super! Jesteś najlepszą mamą pod słońcem!

Ponownie wtulił się do mamy.   
Była jedyną osobą, która sprawiała, że jego życie miało w sobie iskierkę szczęścia oraz dobra.   
Nie wiedział, co by zrobił, jeżeli by gdzieś wyjechała.

— Obiecaj mi, że zawsze będziesz przy mnie, mamusiu. Obiecujesz? — zapytał z nadzieją, odsuwając się od kobiety.

Keeva Moriarty obdarzyła go pełnym miłości spojrzeniem swoimi wrażliwymi, niebieskimi oczami, które czasami przypominały Jimowi morze.

— Obiecuję, skarbie. Zawsze będę przy tobie. 

━─┉┈◈◉◈┈┉─━

Samochód Sebastiana podskoczył na londyńskiej drodze, która najwidoczniej wciąż nie pozostała przez nikogo załatana.   
To wyrzuciło Jima z zamyślenia, gdy wpatrywał się w nazwę klubu "VIOLET" zapisaną na swoim telefonie, do którego właśnie zmierzali.   
Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że pracował ze swoimi wrogami, a Sherlock właśnie siedział wraz z nim z tyłu auta. Jego ludzie go zdradzili, Sebastian już nie był dokładnie po jego stronie i na dodatek potrzebował swoich tabletek, bez których ostatnio nie mógł funkcjonować. Sprawy się po prostu pokomplikowały i czuł, że jeżeli czegoś z tym nie zrobi, to już nigdy nie stanie na nogi.   
Chciał wrócić do swojego mieszkania, otoczonego pracownikami i z Sebastianem u boku, mieszając w życiach innych. Teraz jednak zauważał, jak irytujące to mogło się po czasie robić.

— Tylko bez żadnego mordowania, rozumiemy się? — odezwał się John, który siedział z przodu koło kierowcy.

— Oczywiście, doktorze. Nie chcę zabijać niewinnych. Wyrosłem z tego — odparł Sebastian, zerkając w lusterko na Jima, który z niezadowoleniem patrzył w ciemne chmury kotłujące się nad miastem.

John uśmiechnął się lekko na słowa snajpera. Żołnierze umieli razem dojść do zrozumienia, czego nie mogła powiedzieć dwójka przemądrzałych socjopatów.

— Bez "doktorowania" — stwierdził Watson miło. — Mów mi John.

— Sebastian — przyjaciel Jima skinął głową z zadowoleniem. — Sebastian Moran.

Sherlock i Jim zwrócili uwagę na tę interakcję z wyraźnym oburzeniem.  
Oboje wyprostowali się na swoich siedzeniach.

— Widzę, że spoufalasz się z kryminalistą, John. Uważasz, że to dobry pomysł?

— Sebby, przestań rozmawiać z psem należącym do kogoś innego. Jeszcze cię ugryzie!

Detektyw spojrzał ze skrywaną złością na bruneta, który posłał mu wredny uśmieszek.   
Oboje żołnierzy z przodu westchnęło, próbując zignorować swoich pojedyńczych przyjaciół. Ciągle sobie dogryzali, jednocześnie całą złość przelewając na blondynów.   
Wkrótce jednak zobaczyli znajomy znak VIOLET ułożony z fioletowych neonów, które świeciły nad wejściem. Znak pokazywał otwarte, więc wszyscy wyszli z auta na ulicę, na której zatrzymali się wcześniej porywacze.   
Gdy tylko zaczęli iść w stronę drzwi, w oczy Jima rzuciła się maskotka uszytego pieska, która leżała niedaleko kanału na drodze.   
Mężczyzna schylił się i wziął ją do ręki, obracając na różne kierunki.

— Hej, patrzcie — zwrócił uwagę towarzyszy.

Wszyscy odwrócili się do niego, zauważając zabawkę, którą trzymał brunet.   
Sherlock i John zwrócili jednak na to szczególną uwagę. To należało do Rosie.   
Niski blondyn podszedł do Jima i wziął od niego zabawkę ze smutkiem w oczach.

— Pani Hudson to jej uszyła — wyjaśnił, wzdychając ciężko. — Miała w swojej kurteczce. Zawsze tuliła, gdy bała się potworów.

Jim obrócił oczami, krzyżując ręce. Nie cierpiał, gdy doktor nagle robił się emocjonalny z powodu zaginionego dzieciaka. Emocje były okropną słabością, tak samo, jak sentyment.  
Sherlock także podszedł bliżej, uważnie przyglądając się otoczeniu.

— Musiał wypaść z auta, gdy porywacze się zatrzymali — stwierdził detektyw. — Rosie się wierzgała i chciała wyjść z pojazdu, gdy była taka okazja.

Moriarty wyobraził sobie małą dziewczynkę walczącą o wolność i dającą w kość porywaczom w maskach, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek rozbawienia.   
John zauważył to, co nie bardzo przypadło mu do gustu.

— Co cię tak śmieszy, panie Moriarty? - warknął do niego. — Ludzka krzywda jest aż taka zabawna?

— Oczywiście — brunet nie miał nawet krzty obawy przed Johnem, wciąż uśmiechając się chamsko.

Blondyn próbował powstrzymać swoje nerwy przed ponownym uderzeniem Jima, odwracając się do niego plecami. Nie mógł wytrzymać już na okrągło śmiejącego się Irlandczyka, który wszystko to traktował jak żart i martwił się jedynie o to, czy wszystko będzie w porządku z jego imperium.

— Przeklęty egoista — wymamrotał pod nosem z nienawiścią. — Martwi się tylko o to, czy utrzyma swoją posadę.

— Każdy się martwi o swoją posadę, doktorze Watson — odparł Irlandczyk z zadowoleniem.

Blondyn ponownie odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, wciąż ze wściekłością na twarzy.

— Myślałem, że chociaż... Chociaż trochę przejmie cię los małej, bezbronnej dziewczynki. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że nie masz w sobie ani grama współczucia?! Postaw się w mojej sytuacji!

— Za dużo od niego wymagasz, John — detektyw prychnął, podchodząc do przyjaciela i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na Irlandczyka. — On nie jest człowiekiem.

Oboje ruszyli do klubu, nawet nie czekając na pozostałą dwójkę, która wciąż stała na ulicy.   
Moriarty całkowicie nic nie zrobił sobie z tego, o czym przed chwilą mówił do niego zrozpaczony ojciec zaginionego dziecka. Wciąż bawiła go wizja przerażonej, małej dziewczynki.   
— Żałośni są — roześmiał się, patrząc na Sebastiana, który obserwował wejście do VIOLET. — Prawda, Sebastian?

Jego przyjaciel odwrócił się w jego stronę, jednak na twarzy mężczyzny tkwiła taka sama odraza, co u doktora Watsona.   
Niczego nie powiedział, tylko razem z pozostałymi wszedł do klubu, zostawiając Jima na ulicy.

— Serio? — brunet prychnął w niedowierzaniu i uniósł brew. Uważał, że nie zrobił niczego złego. Wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się dookoła na pozostałych przechodniów, których nie obchodziło zajście na ulicy i po prostu szli, skupiając się na własnych sprawach. — No królowe dramatu! Mylę się, czy nie?

Nikt nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na kryminalistę, więc ten po prostu z ociąganiem wszedł do klubu, jak pozostali jego towarzysze.

Moriarty nie bywał w klubach pomimo faktu, że lubił się czasami dobrze zabawić. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało mu się anonimowo wybrać na jakiś bankiet wyprawiany przez niebezpiecznego szefa jakiegoś gangu, ale z nikim nie rozmawiał i spędzał czas przy barze, próbując najdroższych drinków. Czasami wykorzystywał sytuację do zdobycia jakichś informacji na tematy biznesowe, ale nie było mu to często potrzebne.

Tym razem mógł jednak w pełni przekonać się, jak wyglądały typowe kluby w Londynie.   
Jim sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale o dziwo... Spodobało mu się.

— Najwyraźniej nie doceniłem gustu nudnych londyńczyków — stwierdził, gdy podbiegł do zgubionego towarzystwa.

Klub był dwoma słowami pełen fioletu. Pomimo tego znajdowały się tam także odcienie czerni, które pojawiały się na przykład na stolikach, suficie i krzesłach barowych. Parkiet miał srebrne palety, a nad nim fioletowe światła migające od czasu do czasu.

W dzień nie było wielu osób tańczących w tym miejscu. Jim nigdy nie rozumiał tego fenomenu tańczenia w nocy i nie miał zamiaru, ale on sam lubił taką porę.  
Na parkiecie były dwie osoby, a cztery siedziały przy barze. W tle leciała piosenka "Love Game" Lady Gagi, którą Jim dobrze kojarzył.

— Trzeba znaleźć właściciela tego miejsca i z nim porozmawiać. Musimy się kogoś spytać gdzie go znajdziemy - powiedział głośno Sherlock, próbując przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę.

— Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I want to take a ride on your disco stick... — Jim śpiewał do Sebastiana i szturchnął go łokciem w żebra żartobliwie, śmiejąc się z drugiego znaczenia tekstu piosenki. — Żartuję, Sebby! Sherlock ma rację, tak w ogóle. Wow. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem.

Sebastian załapał drugie znaczenie tekstu. Miał szczęście, że w klubie panowała ciemność z jedynie fioletowymi światłami, bo jego twarz zaczerwienia się, zwłaszcza na policzkach.   
Czwórka mężczyzn skierowała się w stronę brodatego barmana z długimi włosami.

— Co podać? — zapytał, czyszcząc szklankę białą szmatką.

— Musimy porozmawiać z właścicielem tego klubu. Gdzie jest? Możemy się z nim spotkać? — zaczął wypytywać John.

Barman dokładnie popatrzył na obecnych, marszcząc lekko brwi. Jednak szczególną uwagę zwrócił na Holmesa, wskazując niespodziewanie na niego palcem.

— Ty to jesteś Sherlock Holmes. Ten sławny detektyw — zwrócił uwagę w zdumieniu.

— A ty to jesteś Jezus, amen — stwierdził Jim, teatralnie robiąc zdziwioną minę.

Nie podobało mu się to, że jego nemezis stał się rozpoznawalny w pozytywnym sensie. Jego głównym celem upadku Sherlocka było to, że reputacja mężczyzny upadnie wraz z nim.

— Tak, to ja — Sherlock zignorował Moriarty'ego, tak samo jak barman. — Właśnie jestem w trakcie rozwiązywania sprawy. Muszę porozmawiać z właścicielem tego miejsca.

— Powinna być w swoim prywatnym pokoju — stwierdził w końcu. — Idziecie na koniec parkietu na prawą i jesteście na korytarzu. Na końcu korytarza, drzwi po lewej stronie.

Sherlock ruszył w powiedzianą stronę bez żadnego podziękowania, co musiał zrobić za niego John - jak zawsze zresztą. Jim oraz Sebastian szybko ruszyli za nim, chociaż Irlandczyk chciał wcześniej zamówić sobie drinka.   
Udało im się dotrzeć do wskazanych przez barmana drzwi, które na zewnątrz miały tabliczkę z napisem "Nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony".   
Nie wiedzieli, na co liczyć. Podejrzewali jednak, że właściciel wiedział coś na temat tego wszystkiego. To on musiał w końcu zezwolić porywaczowi na wejście pomimo, że klub był zamknięty.  
Detektyw zapukał, aż nagle zostały otworzone przez kobietę w długich, niebieskich włosach.

— Czego? Nie widać, że to prywatny pokój?

Sherlockowi wystarczyło zaledwie paręnaście sekund, aby dowiedzieć się o dziewczynie wystarczająco.

— Ee... Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z właścicielem — powiedział John, zerkając na przyjaciela, który zajmował się jedynie obserwacją.

Niebieskowłosa oparła się o framugę wejścia, żując gumę.

— Rozmawiacie z nią — odparła, dmuchając bańkę w ustach, która pękła po chwili. — Czegoś szukacie?

Moriarty przekrzywił lekko głowę, beznamiętnie rozglądając się dookoła korytarza, jakby nie obchodziło go, co tutaj robił. Takie same nastawienie miał, gdy po raz pierwszy zwiedzał Sherrinford, tuż przed rozmową z Eurus Holmes.   
Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie i znał już odpowiedź na to, jakim typem była właścicielka tego klubu oraz to, czy coś miała za uszami.

— Kojarzysz może gości w maskach, którzy mają tutaj darmowy wstęp? — wtrącił Irlandczyk. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego nie mając pojęcia, czemu mówi tak bardzo wprost. — Lubią kraść robotę od innych. No i dzieci, niech będzie.

Właścicielka zamilkła, analizując bruneta mrużąc oczy enigmatycznie, a po chwili wyprostowała się i otworzyła szerzej drzwi.

— Wejdźcie do środka.

Czwórka mężczyzn wstąpiła do pokoju, który okazał się bardzo punkowo wyglądającym biurem. Pomieszczenie bardziej wyglądało na miejsce, które zostało zdemolowane przez zbuntowaną nastolatkę, a nie jakby należało do poważnej właścicielki dobrze prosperującego klubu; na drewnianym biurku były wyryte inicjały, skóra na sofie rozdarta, a w kącie leżały puszki od piwa.

Kobieta rozłożyła ręce, prezentując swoją komnatę. Gdy tylko czwórka mężczyzn weszła do środka, jej nastawienie nagle się zmieniło. Tym razem uśmiechnęła się w kierunku gości.

— Musicie mi wybaczyć — stwierdziła łagodnie. — Zazwyczaj trzymam takie sprawy poza wiedzą moich pracowników. Usiądźcie, proszę.

Wskazała im dwa krzesła przy biurku, a pozostałym sofę. Jim odmówił jednak propozycji, tak samo, jak Sherlock. Obojgu nie podobała się ta właścicielka.   
John i Moran jednakże postanowili się skusić z nadzieją, że właścicielka coś im powie.   
Kobieta usiadła za biurkiem, uśmiechając się czarująco do gości.

— Widzieliśmy, jak porywacz mojej córki zatrzymał się na chwilę tutaj, gdy klub był zamknięty. Spędził w środku około pięciu minut, a potem wyszedł.

Właścicielka zastanowiła się przez chwilę w przejęciu, ściągając dłonie z biurka.

— Chyba wiem, o kim pan mówi — pokiwała głową.

Jim spojrzał kątem oka na detektywa obserwującego niebieskowłosą z dużą uwagą. Był zadowolony, że nie tylko on aż tak nie był naiwny. Chciał jednak zająć się tym pierwszy, bo pomimo jego ugaszonej obsesji (która spowodowana była głównie brakiem Sebastiana oraz spotkaniem na dachu), wciąż pragnął być od detektywa lepszy i dwa kroki przed nim.   
Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu - wszędzie graffiti, puszki, pusty karton po pizzy oraz gitara akustyczna w rogu. Jego uwagę przykuła jednak... Maska, leżąca na samej górze szafy. Była w tym samym stylu, które nosili porywacze. Problem jednak w tym, że tamten, który wszedł do klubu, wyszedł wciąż nosząc maskę. To oznaczało tylko jedno.

Właścicielka klubu zorientowała się, co przykuło uwagę Irlandczyka. Ich oczy spojrzały się ze sobą, a dłoń kobiety szybko skierowała się w stronę szuflady.

— Sebastian, padnij! — zawołał.

Ostrzegł tylko jego, bo tylko na jego życiu mu zależało. Jednak pozostali też zorientowali się, co nadchodziło.   
Kobieta wyciągnęła pistolet, celując w Johna. Ten jednak zdążył wyskoczyć z krzesła, a kula wbiła się w ścianę za nim. Właścicielka wyrwała się zza biurka, próbując wycelować w mężczyzn i cofając się w stronę wyjścia.   
Skierowała cel w stronę bruneta, a następnie pociągnęła za spust. Jim zaśmiał się szalenie, przylegając prędko do stojącej obok półki z dokumentami, przez co ominął postrzału.

— Wow, Sherlock! — zawołał, podczas gdy pozostali próbowali nie dać się zabić. Dla niego była to bardziej zabawa, bo kompletnie nie obchodzilo go znaczenie jego egzystencji. — Czy to wygląda to, jak zarabiasz na życie? Powiem ci, że to dość ekscytujące.

Rozległy się kolejne strzały, a detektyw prawie został postrzelony. Brakowało parę centymetrów, by trafiła go kula.   
Wszyscy zbliżali się najbliżej właścicielki klubu, jak mogli. Wciąż jednak ciągle celowała, a żaden z nich nie brał ze sobą broni.   
Sebastian powoli udało mu się jednak zakraść za sofą w taki sposób, że teraz był praktycznie za strzelającą kobietą szykującą się do wyjścia.   
Wyszedł z ukrycia, a wtedy szybko chwycił szyję kobiety za pomocą zgięcia ręki. Zaczęła się szarpać, co John wykorzystał. Podszedł szybko do niej, unikając pocisków, a następnie ostrożnie zabrał od niej pistolet.  
Została bez żadnej obrony i mężczyźni mieli nad nią przewagę. Nie mogła nawet wyrwać się z uścisku, gdyż ramiona Sebastiana były bardzo potężne i umięśnione.

Moriarty stanął na środku pomieszczenia, podchodząc naprzeciwko wierzgającej się właścicielki klubu. Sherlock stanął obok niego z niezadowoleniem na twarzy. Prawie został postrzelony, bo szaleniec odwrócił jego uwagę. Nie brał na poważnie tego, co działo się wokół niego. Naprawdę nie zależało mu na życiu, a to nie mogło być dobre dla jego wspólników, którym się detektyw musiał stać.

— Wszyscy zostaniecie... zniszczeni! — wysapała ciężko kobieta z nienawiścią, gdy przestała się wierzgać. — Sherlock Holmes... James Moriarty... Sebastian Moran. Już nie żyjecie.

Po usłyszeniu swojego nazwiska, Jim z dumą uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wciąż nie znosił tego, że ktoś miesza mu się w biznes, ale mimo wszystko był szalony - ekscytowało go, gdy ktoś mu groził śmiercią. Chociaż raz mógł pobawić się w to, jak to jest być na miejscu swoich własnych celów. Gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, to on ponownie byłby w swoim biurze, a to osoby z jego czarnej listy by były na miejscu uciekiniera przed pociskami. Wszystko było dla niego nowe i nieznane, odkrywając wszystko z innej perspektywy.

— Dla kogo pracujecie? — detektyw zrobił krok naprzód, ze złością na twarzy.

— Kto zabrał Rosie?! — wrzasnął John. — Czego wy gnoje chcecie?!

— Nie myślcie, że wam coś wyjawię. Przysięgłam lojalność. Dostaniecie to, na co zasłużyliście...

Irlandczyk słuchał jednym uchem. Znał się na mróweczkach używanych w gangach. Przesłuchiwanie jej było praktycznie bezcelowe, a samo pytanie bez gróźb nie mogło sprawić, by zerwała swoją lojalność do swojego głównego pracodawcy. Była zaledwie na samym dole piramidy całej tej sytuacji. Wyżej od niej byli porywacze, chociaż i oni nie byli aż tak poważnymi sztukami.

Podczas, gdy trójka pozostałych próbowała ją przekonać do mówienia pozwalając, żeby przewyższały nad nimi emocje, Irlandczyk zaczął nucić "Jezioro Łabędzie" Czajkowskiego i szukać w pokoju idealnego narzędzia.   
Zwiedzał przy okazji z zainteresowaniem miejsce, w którym mrówka spędzała wolny czas. Nigdy nie sądził, że w ogóle mają one jakieś życie i gust. Zawsze postrzegał je jako prawie niewidzialne dusze, które zabijały dla niego najbardziej łatwych do zamordowania ludzi. Ona zdawało się, że miała rodzinę. W jednej z gablotek zobaczył jej zdjęcie na wakacjach w otoczeniu starszej pary oraz małego chłopca uśmiechającego się wesoło do aparatu.   
Zdjęcia wesołych rodzin zawsze sprawiały, że było mu niedobrze.   
Jego wzrok powędrował na dół i to właśnie tam zauważył ozdobną, jednakże prawdziwą szablę. Kimkolwiek był poprzedni właściciel tego miejsca, musiał być o wiele bardziej elegancki, skoro trzymał coś takiego w swoim biurze.

Spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na szarpiącą się kobietę, która wciąż groziła im tym, że zostaną zabici. Musiał podjąć decyzję, która mogła nagiąć jego zasadę. Tą jedną zasadę, której przestrzegał od zawsze.   
Wyglądało jednak na to, że czasy go do tego zmusiły.

— Pora ubrudzić sobie rączki.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zrozumieć znaczenie tych słów, albo chociażby zareagować, Irlandczyk szybko podbiegł do stojącej kobiety i z całej siły wbił w jej klatkę piersiową ostrą szablę, która przebiła ją na wylot dość gładko. Dla Moriarty'ego było to, jak przebicie manekina przeznaczonego do ćwiczeń.   
Sebastian z przerażeniem upuścił ją na podłogę, a na twarzy kobieta pojawił się wyraz szoku. To był ten moment, gdy nie domyśliła się tego, że tak będzie umierała.   
Z jej ust zaczęła wylewać się krew, a na klatce piersiowej wokół wbitej szabli zaczęła pojawiać się coraz większa, ciemnoczerwona plama.

— Jim, co do jasnej cholery?! — wrzasnął John, widocznie przejęty całą sytuacją.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w tą scenę z zaledwie lekko zmartwioną ekspresją (jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdyż mimo wszystkiego wciąż był socjopatą), a Sebastian próbował wszystko to sobie poukładać w głowie. W ułamku paru sekund, ponownie przypomniała mu się praca u konsultującego kryminalisty i tego, ile ofiar było zabijanych w procesie jego głupich gierek.  
Kobieta zaczęła z trudem brać głośne wdechy, a Jim tymczasem z zadowoleniem otarł "ubrudzone" dłonie, które tak naprawdę były czyste.

— Nie ma za co — prychnął do towarzyszy.

Nie wiedział dlaczego tak bardzo się unieśli. Przecież chciał pomóc, a w ten sposób zyskają niecałą minutę odpowiedzi o dobrej zawartości, nim bezużyteczna właścicielka klubu przestanie dłużej zaśmiecać ulice Londynu.

— Dlaczego Rosie została porwana? — Sherlock uklęknął przed nią. On zrozumiał to, co chciał przekazać Jim i właśnie wykorzystywał tę okazję.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego słabo zielonymi oczami, krztusząc się własną krwią.

— To... To ma być dla was zaproszenie.

Moriarty usiadł na biurku, słuchając z uwagą tego, co miała do powiedzenia.   
Wbił jej szablę w takie miejsce, że miała dość czasu przed śmiercią. Niedaleko serca, wykrwawienie nie było instynktowne.

— Zaproszenie do czego?! — kontynuował detektyw surowo.

John i Sebastian nie mogli patrzeć, jednak słowa wychodzące z ust umierającej bardzo się liczyły. Chodziło tutaj o dobro ich bliskich, więc z żalem zwrócili uwagę na nią i detektywa.   
Kobieta zakasłała, chociaż sprawiało jej to ogromny ból. Obróciła się trochę w stronę Sherlocka, patrząc mu w oczy.

— Do zabawy. Nie macie wiele czasu. On na was... Czeka.... I się doczeka... Specjalnie was razem... Połączył...

— Hej! Tylko ja tutaj mogę się bawić z Sherlockiem! — Jim był oburzony tym, że jego charakterystyczne określenia na zbrodnie były właśnie kradzione przez jakiegoś tajemniczego zbrodniarza z gangiem ludzi w maskach.

Właścicielka klubu była już na skraju śmierci, prawie zamykając oczy. Wyglądała po prostu, jakby była bardzo senna i właśnie zasypiała. Zanim odpłynęła, chciała jednak zrobić ostatnią rzecz.   
Powoli zwróciła głowę do Jima, wciąż siedzącego na drewnianym biurku.

— Moriarty... — wykrztusiła ostatkami sił.

Irlandczyk spojrzał na nią swoimi martwymi oczami bez emocji. Czasami coś w nich było, a czasami mrok przejmował nad nim kontrolę. Tak, jak w tamtej sytuacji.

— Słucham! — powiedział wesoło, chociaż jego oczy wciąż brakły jakiegokolwiek życia.

Przypominał po prostu pustą lalkę lub marionetkę, która potrafiła mówić i się poruszać. Właśnie takie spojrzenia często sprawiały, że Sebastian potrzebował czasu samotności od swojego przyjaciela, gdy jeszcze z nim mieszkał.   
Zwrócił uwagę na kobietę w szczególności teraz, bo słowa, które miała zamiar powiedzieć mogły mieć duże znaczenie. W końcu używała ostatniego tchnienia tylko po to, by mu to powiedzieć.

Usta kobiety otworzyły się lekko, a ona z trudem próbowała wydobyć z siebie słowa. W końcu jednak powiedziała je, bardzo i wyraźnie:

— Pozdrowię od ciebie Keevę.

I zamknęła oczy na wieki.

Po plecach Irlandczyka przeszedł dziwny, zimny dreszcz. Nie czuł go nigdy dotąd, a teraz pojawił się znikąd i sprawił, że serce mężczyzny zabiło. Nie było to jednak nic miłego. To go wystraszyło.   
Oprócz strachu był także zszokowany, bo nigdy do tej pory nic go nie przerażało. Nieważne było, ile razy i jak intensywnie mu grożono, albo torturowano. On nie był narażony na strach.   
Tym razem jednak to poczuł, a miał powód.   
Członkini gangu wspomniała o jego matce.

— Kim jest Keeva? — zapytał Sherlock, odwracając się do Jima. Ten jednak nie odpowiedział na pytanie.

Moriarty był człowiekiem biznesu, który nigdy nie mieszał pracy z życiem prywatnym.   
Jako główna głowa kryminalistów, musiał ukrywać swoją przeszłość zwłaszcza, że nie była ona w żadnym stopniu szczęśliwa, co mogli używać przeciwko niemu.   
Najbardziej w tym wszystkim jednak zrzucił go z tropu fakt, że przecież spalił wszystkie dokumenty na temat jego rodziny. Miał tylko jedne, które trzymał w swoim starym apartamencie, które należało do niego i Sebastiana. Do tej pory było niezamieszkalne.   
Jeżeli pracownica tego, kto za tym wszystkim stał wiedziała, kim była... To oznaczało, że ich nowy wróg także wie o jego przeszłości. Wszystko.   
Jim musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w starym mieszkaniu i sprawdzić, czy jego najgorszy scenariusz przedstawiający tajemniczego wroga, który zabrał dokumenty na temat jego przeszłości się sprawdzi. Teraz on i jego gang mogli używać to przeciwko niemu, a Moriarty nie powiedział tej historii nawet swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

— Świetnie... — wymamrotał sarkastycznie John, w głębokim stresie. — Teraz kogoś zabiliśmy. Mówiłem ci, Sherlocku! Współpraca z obłąkanym kryminalistą do niczego dobrego nie doprowadzi!

Sebastian zwrócił uwagę na bruneta, który wpatrywał się pusto w jeden punkt, oddychając ciężko. Widocznie był zestresowany.

— Jim... Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał zmartwiony, podchodząc do przyjaciela. — Pobladłeś. Słuchaj, jeżeli chodzi o to, co zrobiłeś...

— Muszę iść coś załatwić... - wymamrotał, wciąż patrząc się przed siebie. — Potem... Potem do was dojdę.

Następnie wybiegł bez słowa z klubu, zostawiając trójkę towarzyszy w biurze.

— To było dziwne — zauważył Sherlock, unosząc brwi.

Zauważył, że Irlandczyk czymś się przyjął. A skoro się przejął to oznaczało, że sprawa była poważna.


	6. JA WIEM

James Moriarty był w tarapatach większych, niż podejrzewał.   
A zazwyczaj jego podejrzenia były trafne.

Nigdy do tej pory nie miał tego pragnienia – chęć, żeby się mylił. Pojawiło się ono w jego głowie, gdy tylko wparował do swojego opuszczonego mieszkania, w którym klamka od drzwi wejściowych była połamana i wiadomo było, że ktoś się do tego miejsca niedawno włamał.   
Nie obchodziło go wiele rzeczy, które się z nim działy; wrogowie mogli go codziennie torturować, poniżać, nawet zabić. To była bułka z masłem. Nikt jednak nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby uderzyć w sam początek jego historii - w przeszłość. Do tej pory.  
Uważał, że miał ją za sobą i spalenie prawie każdego dowodu (a nawet jego rodzinnego domu) rozwiąże wszystkie problemy, a on nie będzie musiał się już martwić. Zostawił tylko jedne kopie dokumentów, co robił ze wszystkimi innymi. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy by się na coś nie przydały.   
Nie pamiętał dokładnie, jaka była ich treść, jednakże wiedział dokładnie o tym, że mówiono w nich o jego profilu psychologicznym z dzieciństwa, śmierci matki, aktów przemocy ojca i praktycznie wszystkie nieprzyjemności, których mężczyzna nie chciał pamiętać.

Najpierw odwiedził swój pokój hotelowy, żeby zabrać antydepresanty.   
Następnie pojechał do starego mieszkania i jak poparzony wbiegł do wnętrza budynku, który oprócz zakurzonych półek nie miał żadnej zawartości, a gdyby ktoś chciał krzyknąć, to po ścianach odbiłoby się echo.   
Gdy się wyprowadzał stąd parę lat temu nie sądził, że ktoś kiedykolwiek odnajdzie to miejsce.   
Od razu wbiegł do pustego pomieszczenia, które kiedyś było jego sypialnią, a następnie rzucił się na kolana i zajrzał do skrytki za szafką, w której trzymał wspomniane wcześniej dokumenty.   
Wziął głęboki wdech, a następnie zesztywniał – bo zostały skradzione.   
Zostały zastąpione powtarzającymi się, oliwkowymi karteczkami, na których napisane było "JA WIEM".   
Teraz zastanawiało go jedynie to, jak cwany był ten, którego szukał. Udało mu się zwieść dwóch geniuszy i uderzyć w ich czułe punkty. Miał na tyle odwagi, żeby przeciwstawić się najgroźniejszemu kryminaliście we Wielkiej Brytanii, a nawet kazał współpracować mu ze swoim największym wrogiem. To było piekło.  
Uświadomił sobie, że Sherlock naprawdę był mu w tej sytuacji potrzebny. Nie wiedział, ilu osobom ten tajemniczy osobnik powiedział sekret Jima, ale najbardziej martwił się o to, żeby nie wyjawił go Holmesowi i reszcie. Gdy wróg wiedział, o twojej historii, miał pojęcie o twojej psychice. Mógł mieć nad tobą przewagę.

Położył się na podłodze, wpatrując się na szary sufit i wziął z kieszeni antydepresanty.   
Spojrzał na opakowanie z zastanowieniem, czemu tak bardzo stoczył się na dno. Był geniuszem, a jednak nie potrafił sobie poradzić z czymś takim, jak emocje.   
Nie czyniło go to psychopaty.   
Traumatyczne wspomnienia w jego dzieciństwie kształtowały podświadomie umysł i przyzwyczajały, że przemoc to normalna rzecz, a ludzie nie są niczego warci.

Wyjął dwie tabletki z opakowania i połknął je jedna po drugiej. Zostało mu tylko parę pozostałych, a potem musiał zainwestować w nowe. To był znak, że brał je zbyt często. Domek w Islandii miał w koszu na śmieci około dziesięciu pustych opakowań.  
Jim zauważył skutki uboczne, które od czasu do czasu się pojawiały; czasami robiło mu się niedobrze, miał trudności z widzeniem, a usta robiły się suche.   
Po jakimś czasie zaczęły się także pojawiać...

— Źle robisz.

Halucynacje.   
Jego mama siedziała w kącie pomieszczenia, z niezadowoleniem patrząc na syna, który leżał na podłodze i uśmiechał się pusto sam do siebie, chociaż wcale nie był zadowolony ani szczęśliwy.   
Irlandczyk uniósł lekko głowę, patrząc się na widmo bez jakiegokolwiek przejęcia.

— Nie powinieneś tutaj tak leżeć, tylko zacząć działać.

— Wiem o tym — odparł jej, biorąc głęboki wdech. Zrobiło mu się słabo i nie miał siły wstać. — Zaraz się ruszę.

Jego głowa ponownie położyła się na podłodze.   
Keeva posmutniała lekko, patrząc na opakowanie antydepresantów, które mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni.

— One też ci nie pomogą — stwierdziła.

— Wyjdź z mojej głowy, dobra? Jesteś moimi myślami, ale ja wiem lepiej, czy na mnie działają — uniósł się Jim w odpowiedzi. — I pomagają. Przynajmniej pozbywam się tej... Tej toksyny, która jest w mojej głowie.

— Masz na myśli uczuć, Jimmy? — spytała czuło. — Przecież każdy je ma i ty też. Nie próbuj przed nimi uciekać, tylko pogódź, że mimo wszystko też jesteś człowiekiem.

Jim prychnął, wściekły na wytwór jego wyobraźni.

— Żebym co? Stał się taki, jak Sherlock? Emocjonalny i sentymentalny? O nie, podziękuję. To jest dno dna, moja droga.

— Ja miałam uczucia i nie myślałeś o mnie, jak o złej osobie. Jestem tobą, i wiesz co? Wiem dokładnie, czemu ich unikasz. Po prostu nie chcesz znowu się przez kogoś zranić.

Irlandczyk zaśmiał się, bo to akurat szczerze go rozśmieszyło. Totalne bzdury.   
Leżał na podłodze, a jego zmarła matka właśnie z nim rozmawiała i pouczała go o emocjach. Nie uważał siebie za ofiarę, jak postrzegała go jego fantazja. Nie żałował samemu sobie i czasami nawet dziękował w duszy swojemu ojcu, że bił go i krzyczał na niego codziennie. Gdyby nie on, to nigdy by nie był teraz tym, kim był.

— Czy byłabym dumna z tego, co robisz? — zapytała łagodnie Keeva, kręcąc głową.

Tego było już za wiele, a Jim poczuł falę nagłego gniewu, który uderzył go znikąd. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, gdy uważał swoją mamę za anioła stróża, która zawsze mówiła mu, by był dobrym człowiekiem.

— Znikaj stąd! Wynocha z mojej głowy!!! — wrzasnął na całe gardło, czując wszystkie negatywne emocje przepływające przez jego umysł.

Kobieta zniknęła wraz z momentem, gdy Irlandczyk usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos Sebastiana.

— Jim...?

Blondyn stał w wejściu do mieszkania, obserwując zajście, w którym jego przyjaciel krzyczał do pustej ściany.   
Moriarty szybko schował antydepresanty, a następnie uśmiechnął się szybko do Morana.

— Jak mnie tutaj znalazłeś, Seb? — zapytał milutkim głosem.

Sebastian podrapał się z tyłu głowy, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na całą tą sytuację. Z Jimem było coś nie tak, ale nawet gorzej niż wtedy, gdy blondyn dla niego pracował.

— Nasze wspólne mieszkanie było jedyną opcją.

— A no tak.

Oboje wpadli w stan niekomfortowej ciszy, oglądając puste pomieszczenie.   
Nikt nie chciał zaczynać tematu o tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło.   
Sebastian chciał zwrócić uwagę na jego rozmowy z samym sobą, ale wiedział, że Jim od razu zacząłby krzyczeć na niego, jako to miesza się w nie swoje sprawy.   
Wyglądał na spiętego, a on nie wiedział jak ma mu pomóc, bez spłoszenia go. Irlandczyk czasami zachowywał się jak kot, który od czasu do czasu drapał za samo podejście do niego. Blondyn nie mógł jednak patrzeć na to, jak jego przyjaciel powoli się zatracał w swoim umyśle. Gdyby nie duża inteligencja, byłby idealnym kandydatem na szpital psychiatryczny, do którego go wysłali w dzieciństwie. Tam, gdzie po raz pierwszy się spotkali.   
Spostrzegł, że Jim drży i jego serce zmiękło. Nie mógł patrzeć na to, jak silny duchem kryminalista zaczął ukazywać fakt, że tak naprawdę był ludzki tak samo, jak pozostali.   
Podszedł bliżej Irlandczyka, a ten usiadł ponownie na podłogę, patrząc pusto przed siebie i rozmyślając nad tym, w jaki sposób pokonać sprawcę tego wszystkiego.   
Sebastian usiadł koło niego, chwytając drgającą dłoń bruneta.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał cicho.

Jim spojrzał najpierw na swoją dłoń, a następnie w oczy przyjaciela. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się działo, że były takie magnetyzujące i mógł się w nie wpatrywać przez cały czas. Jego serce zabiło szybciej, chociaż próbował udawać, że się tym nie przejął.   
Posłał mu ten sam, cyniczny uśmiech, którego zawsze używał wobec każdego.

— Oczywiście — odparł. — Rozmyślam tylko... Planuję.

Oczywiście nie mógł powiedzieć, że miał halucynacje, denerwował się nowym wrogiem i trochę zasłabł przez dużą ilość leków, które nie były szczególnie dobre dla zdrowia.   
Moran położył dłoń na jego policzku, co sprawiło jeszcze szybsze bicie serca, a jego kolejna powędrowała na czoło Irlandczyka, żeby się upewnić, czy nie ma gorączki.

— Kiedy ostatni raz coś jadłeś? Albo chociaż spałeś? — zapytał z troską.

— To nie jest ważne, niańko. Wiesz, że jedzenie spowalnia procesy myślowe? Sama prawda.

— Nie śmieszne, Jim. Jesteś taki mądry. Z pewnością wiesz o tym, że jedzenie jest nam potrzebne.

Moriarty oparł się na klatce piersiowej Sebastiana leniwie, a ten objął go lekko swoimi ramionami. Słyszał bicie serca przyjaciela, gdy się tak opierał. Było najbardziej kojącym dźwiękiem, który Jim słyszał. Tyle czasu myślał, że nigdy nie zabije ponownie...

— Tak samo sen — kontynuował blondyn. — Jak jesteśmy senni, to gorzej nam się myśli.

— Wiem o tym, Seb. Nie mądruj się.

— Przystopuj z tym wszystkim i najpierw zadbaj o swoje zdrowie. Może zrezygnujesz z hotelu? Zostaniesz u mnie. Chodź, zrobię ci coś do jedzenia.

Chciał wstać, a wtedy Jim spojrzał na niego oburzony. Z bliska Sebastian mógł zobaczyć, jak zmęczone były jego oczy. Mógł się założyć, że Irlandczyk nie spał przynajmniej od dwóch dni.

— Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, Tygrysie. Jestem niebezpiecznym kryminalistą, wszyscy się mnie boją. A przynajmniej... Wcześniej się bali. Jeszcze zaczną.

— Chodź coś zjeść. Z pewnością nie będą się bali szkieletu.

— Nie ma na to czasuu... — zajęczał niechętnie, a Sebastian sam pomógł mu wstać.

Wziął go za rękę, prowadząc w stronę wyjścia, niczym małe dziecko, które nie chciało zjeść obiadu.

— Serio — Jim przystanął w miejscu z powagą na twarzy. — Musimy wrócić na Baker Street i kontynuować poszukiwania. Gang masek nie daje nam wiele czasu. 

Sebastian westchnął głęboko, marszcząc brwi.

— Sherlock i John zrezygnowali ze współpracy w momencie, gdy zabiłeś tamtą kobietę. Po drugie, to on wysłał zaproszenie. Będzie czekał, ale nie daje nam zegara.

Irlandczyk prychnął z niezadowoleniem i szybko zatupał nogą parę razy. Nie zależało mu na współpracy z detektywem, którego życie bardzo go irytowało, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że pojedyńczo żaden z nich nie rozwiąże tej zagadki. Potrzebowali siebie nawzajem, pomimo nienawiści.

— No więc? — Sebastian uśmiechnął się lekko.

Jim obrócił oczami i zaczął iść za przyjacielem, który chciał mu pomóc najlepiej jak umiał. 

━─┉┈◈◉◈┈┉─━

Irlandczyk lekko otworzył szczypiące go oczy, zamrugał parę razy i zorientował się, że nie jest w swoim pokoju hotelowym. Zamiast tego, leżał w nieznanej mu sypialni.   
Dopiero po pobudce uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo tak naprawdę był zmęczony. Przetarł senne oczy i obrócił na plecy, a dopiero potem do jego głowy wróciły wspomnienia z tego, co się działo poprzednio.   
Właśnie był u Sebastiana w sypialni.  
Po wyjściu z apartamentu, skierowali się do mieszkania blondyna. Oglądali telewizję i Jim naśmiewał się ze złapanych kryminalistów we wiadomościach, a potem w jego sypialni oglądali zdjęcia znajomych Morana i musiał zasnąć, bo niczego dalej nie pamiętał.

Podniósł się i rozejrzał po mile wyglądającym pokoju, o drewnianych meblach, pełnym zdjęć przyjaciół, które usadowione były tuż obok różnych figurek aniołów i słoników. On takich pokojów nie lubił. Zbyt przypominały mu rodzinę, której nigdy nie miał.   
Spojrzał przez okno, które prezentowało z przodu drzewo prawie ogołocone z liści (zapowiadające nadchodzącą zimę), a za nim lekko pomarańczowe, poranne niebo.

— Cholera, Seb... — wymamrotał sam do siebie cicho.

Był zły na przyjaciela, że nie obudził go wcześniej. Musieli jak najszybciej wracać do pracy, z Sherlockiem czy bez. Musieli dojść do prawdy i odzyskać jego stanowisko. Nie wyobrażał sobie normalnego życia tak, jak Sebastian.   
Wstał szybko z łóżka, a następnie poszedł w stronę salonu. Nie znalazł tam nikogo, ale dostrzegł pozostawiony na sofie koc. Była to odpowiedź do pytania "Gdzie w takim razie spał Sebastian?". Irlandczyk nie miałby i tak nic przeciwko, gdyby blondyn położył się koło niego.

Znalazł przyjaciela w kuchni pachnącej smacznie posiłkiem, który ciął kiełbasę na drewnianej tacy. Aż promieniował radością, chociaż Jim nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Dawno nie widział go tak szczęśliwego, bo zazwyczaj Sebastian nosił tą samą maskę, która nie pozwalała mu na ekspresję emocji. On się i tak ich nie wstydził, w przeciwieństwie do socjopatycznego przyjaciela.   
Blondyn dostrzegł Irlandczyka.

— Jim! Dobrze, że obudziłeś się akurat teraz. Zjesz ze mną śniadanie.

Jim zamrugał parę razy, opierając się o framugę wejścia do kuchni.   
Wciąż był senny, ale teraz nie pozwoliłby, żeby znowu zasnął.

— Nie obudziłeś mnie, gdy zasnąłem, kretynie... — wymamrotał z niezadowoleniem. — Ile godzin spałem?

— No nie wiem... Gdzieś około trzynastu godzin — powiedział blondyn, po chwili zastanowienia.

Irlandczyk szerzej otworzył oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał.

— Słucham?! — zawołał zszokowany. — To ja zazwyczaj śpię po trzy, góra cztery!

Na twarzy Sebastiana pojawił się uśmiech zwycięstwa. Wrzucił kawałki kiełbasy na patelnię, w której już smażyły się jajka.

— No i dobrze. To zastrzyk energii dla twojego organizmu.

— Mój organizm ma się świetnie, wypraszam sobie.

— Tak schudłeś, że przeniesienie ciebie z fotela na łóżko było niczym przenoszenie małego dziecka. Uroczo wyglądasz jak śpisz, tak w ogóle. Strasznie niewinnie, bez chęci mordu.

Moriarty skrzyżował ręce, posyłając mu złowrogie spojrzenie. Ten się jednak tylko zaśmiał w odpowiedzi, bo wiedział, że Irlandczyk nie mógłby mu niczego zrobić. Nawet zastrzelić go nie potrafił.

— Ranki źle na ciebie działają, Moran — skrytykował brunet. — Jesteś zbyt wesoły i gadatliwy. Nawet zadzierasz nosa. Mi!

— Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy, że udało się ciebie zmusić do snu.

Moriarty usiadł przy stole w kuchni, wyciągając telefon i próbując włamać się do kamer z ulicy. Nie mógł marnować czasu, a zmarnował go już wiele. Wczorajszego wieczora mógł zrobić dużo rzeczy, gdyby tylko nie spał. Właśnie dlatego nie lubił snu i wykonywał tę czynność bardzo rzadko. W żaden sposób nie mogła usprawnić jego kryminalnej siatki w żaden sposób.   
Sebastian spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, gdy mieszał wszystko na smażącej patelni z ciekawością. 

— Nie mów, że już zacząłeś pracować.

— Dobra. To ci tego nie powiem.

— Zabawne. To się nazywa pracoholizm, Jim.

— Nie — zaprzeczył gość ponuro. — To się nazywa próba uratowania biznesu i nie marnowanie cennego czasu.

Blondyn zakręcił gaz, a następnie wyjął dwa talerze i rozdzielił jajecznicę z kiełbasą. Dodał zrobione tosty, a na sam koniec pieczarki. Do tego wyjął szklanki, wlewając herbatę do filiżanek.   
Położył śniadanie na stół.

— Proszę — powiedział, przysuwając jeden talerz do mężczyzny wlepionego oczami w telefon. — Nie jestem geniuszem jeżeli chodzi o gotowanie, ale umiem przyrządzić typowo brytyjskie śniadanie.

Jim wyjrzał zza ekranu i uniósł brwi. Najpierw spojrzał na Sebastiana uśmiechającego się do niego życzliwie, a następnie jego wzrok spoczął na talerzu postawionym przed nim.   
I szczerze mówiąc - nie był głodny.

— Dzięki...? — wymamrotał.

Blondyn był szczerze uradowany, że Irlandczyk zgodził się na sen, a teraz w końcu zje pożywne śniadanie. Brak Sebastiana w pobliżu sprawił, że Jim bardzo zaniedbał swoje zdrowie. I były żołnierz miał teraz zamiar postawić go na nogi.

— Nie jestem głodny — wysapał Moriarty, dubiąc w jajecznicy i zaczynając jeść od niechcenia. — Ale doceniam twoje próby zachęcenia mnie do jedzenia.

— Jak to? — Sebastian był zdziwiony. Popatrzył na Jima ze zmartwieniem, sam nie jedząc swojego posiłku. — Powiedz mi... Co ostatni raz jadłeś i kiedy to było? Nie licząc dzisiejszego dnia.

Jim zastanowił się. Rzeczywiście... Wczoraj niczego nie jadł, bo był zajęty spotkaniem na Baker Street. Wypił tylko herbatę przyniesioną przez panią Hudson.   
Ostatni raz jadł coś na szybko w hotelu dzień przed, ale tak mało go obchodził posiłek, że zjadł byle co - byle zapełnić brzuch.   
Antydepresanty jednak powodowały brak apetytu i powoli niszczyły go od środka.

— Wczoraj... — wymyślił na poczekaniu Jim, bo przecież kłamstwo było dla niego codziennością. — Zjadłem trzy posiłki. Jakiś tam... Obiad... Kolację...

Nie umiał wymyślić żadnego specyficznego posiłku, bo nie wiedział, co zwykle się jada na obiad. A ciężko było wpaść na coś, czego się nie znało.   
Sebastian jednakże znał jego typowe zachowanie, więc szybko domyślił się kłamstwa.

— Masz zaburzenie odżywiania, czy co?

— Dopiszę to do listy moich chorób psychicznych — zadrwił Jim, uśmiechając się lekko. — Mam ich tyle, że mógłbym stać się głównym bohaterem książki pisanej przez nastolatkę.

Blondyn westchnął. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Jim wyjdzie na prostą.   
Mimo wszystko, brunet uszanował śniadanie przygotowane przez przyjaciela i je zjadł, rozmawiając wraz z nim o różnych sprawach; poczynając od tajemniczym wrogu, kończąc na kompletnych durnotach.   
Potem oboje posprzątali w kuchni i usiedli w salonie, gdzie Jim znowu przykleił się do telefonu, męcząc się z myślami na temat tego wszystkiego.  
Sebastian chociaż na chwilę chciał go od tego oderwać. 

— Więc... — zaczął. — Jak chcesz znaleźć go sam? I co zrobisz z tą córką Johna, jak ją przy okazji znajdziesz?

— Zostawię ją tam, gdzie ją znalazłem, a co ty sobie myślałeś? — odparł zirytowany kryminalista. — Że założę pelerynę, pocałuję ją w czółko, a potem oddam mojemu wrogowi na ozdobnej poduszce?

Blondyn zmieszał się, opuszczając wzrok. Nie chciał być świadkiem tego widoku. Zostawienie dziewczynki samej, znając jej przywiązanie do ojca było naprawdę okropnym czynem i tylko uświadomiło mu, że Jim naprawdę był zdolny do wszystkiego.

— Czasami jesteś przerażający. Wiesz o tym? — uniósł brwi.

Jim uśmiechnął się krótko pod nosem, jednak nie odpowiedział na ten komentarz. Nie obchodziło go życie Rosie. Nie znał jej, było to małe stworzenie bez żadnych umiejętności lub przydatnej wiedzy, a na dodatek po prostu nie przepadał za dziećmi. Często płakały głośno, aż raniło uszy. 

— Wracając do wspólnego mieszkania... — chrząknął niezręcznie. Chwycił się za tył szyi. — Chciałbyś?

Brunet wyjrzał zza telefonu, od niechcenia oglądając salon. Miejsce nie było w jego guście, ale to był najmniejszy problem.

— Nie ma tutaj dla mnie miejsca — stwierdził.

— Mam graciarnię. Mógłbym ją przerobić na sypialnię — blondyn odparł prędko, przygotowany na tą wymówkę.

Jim westchnął głęboko.

— No i bezpieczeństwo... — kontynuował. — Jak tu wjadą moje mściwe ofiary, to nie dość, że ci wysadzą te mieszkanie, na dodatek mogą ci zrobić krzywdę.

Sebastian chciał użyć kolejnego argumentu. Aż nagle dotarły do niego słowa przyjaciela, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się rozbawiona mina.

— Zaraz... Czy ty właśnie przyznałeś, że się o mnie martwisz? — zaśmiał się lekko.

Jim zaczerwienił się lekko, z oburzeniem próbując jakoś z tego wybrnąć.

— Po prostu... Zostałeś jedynym mięśniakiem, który mi pozostał... Nie myśl sobie...

Blondyn popatrzył na niego spojrzeniem pełnym miłości, którą tak bardzo wstrzymywał. Ich usta ciągnęły do siebie, ale wciąż między nimi była jakaś blokada. Trudno było się kontrolować.   
Wtedy twarz Sebastiana przybliżyła się blisko Irlandczyka, którego serce ponownie zabiło jak oszalałe.

— Przyznaj się... — wymamrotał Sebastian, patrząc w błyszczące oczy przyjaciela.

— D-do czego? — wykrztusił, nagle wydawając się jakby zmniejszony przez strach przed bliskością. Próbował zachować swój ironiczny uśmiech, ale teraz był tylko i wyłącznie nerwowy.

— Że się o mnie martwisz — zaśmiał się krótko Moran.

— Ja... Cóż...

Scena pożądania ust drugiego została przerwana przez telewizor, który sam się włączył.   
Jim szybko wstał, patrząc na ekran.   
To była osoba w masce, która miała wzór masek porywaczy. Jednak z tym osobnikiem było coś, co różniło go od innych. Ekran przedstawiał szefa tego gangu.

— Holmsie, Moriarty, Moran... — odezwał się nagle zmodulowanym głosem. — Jak zapewne już się spostrzegliście, chcę zwrócić na was uwagę.

Teraz dwójka przyjaciół stała przed telewizorem. Wiadomość była transmitowana specjalnie do ich odbiorników. Jim był wściekły, lekko zlękniony (tylko i wyłącznie przez informacje, które tajemniczy osobnik o nim posiadał), a jednocześnie imponował mu styl rozmówcy.

— I to prawda. Nie spocznę, póki się nie odpłacę. Głęboko mnie zraniliście. Najgorzej chyba Moran i Moriarty, ale nikt nie jest bezkarny. Proponuję wam układ, więc słuchajcie uważnie.

Moriarty zamrugał parę razy, w skupieniu siadając na sofie. W jednej chwili był całkowity spokój, a tu nagle działo się coś takiego.

— Jak odgadniecie miejsce, w którym jestem, to zaproszę was do mojego domu z szeroko otwartymi ramionami. Macie czas. Do kiedy? Musicie sami odgadnąć, skoro jesteście takimi geniuszami. Jeżeli nie zdążycie na czas...

Wtedy obraz się zmienił. Zamiast twarzy w białej, charakterystycznej masce, przedstawiona była mała dziewczynka, o blond włosach i niebieskich oczkach. Bawiła się pluszowym misiem w różowym pokoju. Wyglądała na zadbaną, ale na jej nóżce był mały łańcuch, który ciągnął się do kaloryfera. To była Rosie Watson.

Obraz wrócił do poprzedniego stanu. Na twarz tajemniczego jegomościa.

— Rosie zapłacze w bólu... O sekrecie Moriarty'ego dowiedzą się wszyscy... Zabiorę wam wszystko. Miłej zabawy i do zobaczenia. Czas ucieka, panowie.

Telewizor się wyłączył.

Zapadła mrożąca krew w żyłach, a ani Sebastian, ani Jim nie mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.


	7. OSTATNI DESZCZ

Sebastian był człowiekiem o dużej odwadze i zawsze zachowywał spokój w stresujących sytuacjach, nie ujawniając jakiegokolwiek negatywnego uczucia na twarzy.   
Jednak miał swoje granice.

Gdy tajemniczy osobnik w masce zaczął grozić jemu i jego przyjacielowi, nie mógł dłużej znieść tego stresu. Chciał działać, ale jednocześnie trzymać Jima w bezpieczeństwie, bo w końcu już raz myślał, że Irlandczyk umarł.   
I obawa była dzielona.   
Moriarty sprawiał wrażenie chłodnego i zupełnie nie martwiącego się losem jego jedynego przyjaciela, jakby wcale nie miało znaczenia czy był w jego życiu, czy nie był.   
Jednak ci znający już jego historię dobrze wiedzieli, że nie było w tym ani grama prawdy. Moran był jedyną osobą, na której mu zależało.

Sherlock i John stwierdzili pod presją, iż nie będą współpracowali z kimś pokroju Jima. Wystarczyła chwila, a już przyczynił się do śmierci jednej z członkiń gangu zamaskowanych osobników i zdecydowanie nie wierzyli w to, że mógłby wytrzymać chociaż paru godzin bez pogrążenia detektywa wraz z jego przyjacielem w poważne kłopoty.   
Sądzili tak do momentu, aż nie zobaczyli tej samej wiadomości w telewizorze, co kryminalista. Dotarła do nich przerażająca prawda, że chociaż nie chcą, to muszą z nim współpracować. Nikomu nie podobał się zespół, który został zmuszony do stworzenia.

Irlandczyk z wyższym od niego, umięśnionym blondynem przemierzali ulicę Londynu, od czasu do czasu zerkając po bokach. Nigdy nie wiadomo było, czy któryś członek gangu nie miał zamiaru wyskoczyć ns nich z bronią.

Nikogo podejrzanego nie było jednakże na horyzoncie. Jedyną podejrzaną rzeczą w tamtym czasie był tylko i wyłącznie rześki deszcz, który zaczął spadać dość intensywnie na głowy londyńczyków, zapewniając im zimny prysznic. Pojawił się znikąd, jednakże meteorolodzy zapewnili, iż ma to związek ze zmianą klimatu. Koniec jesieni powoli się zbliżał, a te niespodziewane opady nazwali "ostatnim deszczem", mając oczywiście na myśli ostatni deszcz w tym roku.   
To była jedyna rzecz, która obecnie błądziła gdzieś w głowach mieszkańców Londynu.

Dwójka mężczyzn dotarła do miejsca docelowego z wielką niechęcią – Baker Street. Jim chciał wejść do środka bez pukania, ale Sebastian uparł się, że trzeba się pogodzić i poprosić o pozwolenie na wejście do środka, jak cywilizowani ludzie (co oczywiście spotkało się z oburzeniem ze strony kryminalisty, który zwykł nie zachowywać się w sposób zwyczajny).   
To Sebastian zapukał.

Drzwi otworzyła mu pani Hudson, jak przewidywał Moriarty. W przerażeniu zorientowała się szybko, że wizytację ponownie składała dwójka niebezpiecznych mężczyzn. Wiedziała jednak, że przybyli tutaj z jednego powodu i nie chcieli jej skrzywdzić.   
Otworzyła szerzej drzwi, wskazując drżącym palcem na schody prowadzące do salonu Sherlocka. Blondyn posłał jej kojący, sympatyczny uśmiech (który w pewnym sensie nawet na nią zadziałał), zaś brunet darował to sobie i prędko wszedł do środka, kierując się na górę.

Gwałtownie otworzył drzwi.   
Przy fotelu Sherlocka stał idealnie wyprostowany, wysoki mężczyzna o orlim nosie i stoickim spojrzeniu. Ubrany był w szary garnitur, a w dłoni trzymał niebieską parasolkę, która ociekała deszczem. On też niedawno przybył na miejsce.   
Sherlock siedział na swoim fotelu, w dłoni trzymając brązowe skrzypce, zaś Johna nie było na horyzoncie.

Jim i mężczyzna wymienili ze sobą złowrogie spojrzenia, chociaż Irlandczyk przyozdobił je w mały uśmieszek.

— Mycroft.

— Moriarty.

Sebastian podszedł do swojego przyjaciela, zauważając sytuację z gościem, którego nie znał. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że Jim znał go bardzo dobrze i niezbyt za nim przepadał. W takich momentach chciał zawsze się wycofać, jednak został dla bezpieczeństwa niskiego zawadiaki.   
Moriarty podszedł do niego i uścisnął z nim dłoń, a następnie usiadł na fotelu doktora Watsona.

— O wilku mowa — powiedział detektyw o kręconych włosach, odkładając swój instrument na stolik obok. — Właśnie trwała rozmowa na twój temat, Moriarty.

— Jak się masz, Lodowy Człowieku? — brunet uniósł głowę w stronę mężczyzny uważnie przyglądającemu się mu w milczeniu. — Jak zdrówko?

Lekko skwaszona mina Mycrofta sugerowała, że nie był w nastroju na jakiekolwiek zdrobnienia lub pogadanki.   
Sebastian podszedł do fotelu, na którym siedział Jim, pilnując go niczym pies gotowy do ataku. Był po prostu czujny.

— Kontynuując — Mycroft spojrzał na Sherlocka, unosząc brwi lekko. — Sprawa stała się zbyt duża, byś maczał w tym swoje palce, bracie mój. Cały Pałac Westminsterski jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a to obejmuje już bezpieczeństwo naszego kraju i tym zajmę się ja. Nie ty, wraz z... Nim.

Głową wskazał nasłuchującego wszystko Irlandczyka, który właśnie dowiedział się o nowych wyczynach tajemniczego mężczyzny.

— Co dokładnie się stało w Pałacu Westminsterskim? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

— Włamano się i wymalowano ściany wiadomościami "Zegar tyka". Niby nic, a jednak nikt nie został na tym przyłapany, a w brytyjskim rządzie wybuchła panika. Mycroft trochę przesadza — odparł prędko Sherlock, zanim jego starszy brat mógł go powstrzymać. — Widać nasz poszukiwany lubi kraść twój styl, co bardzo mi się nie podoba.

— Mi też nie — Jim był oburzony tym, co opowiedział mu detektyw.

— Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że to nie ty? Że nie grasz z nami w żadną głupią gierkę? — Mycroft wtrącił się do wypowiedzi Jima i zrobił krok do przodu.   
Wtedy Sebastian zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował ręce, które w zgięciu ukazały dużą szerokość jego bicepsów.  
Holmes cofnął się o krok, spostrzegając groźbę.

— To nie jest moja zasługa, aczkolwiek to bardzo pochlebna insynuacja. Z chęcią bym się w coś takiego z wami pobawił gdyby nie fakt, że brakuje mi ludzi. Nigdy bym nie chciał współpracować z Sherlockiem gdybym nie był do tego zmuszony.

— Nie będę słuchał twoich rozkazów, Mycroft. Nie mam ośmiu lat — detektyw postanowił kontynuować temat, który dzielił braci na dwie strony. — John jest cały w nerwach. On nie chce siedzieć z założonymi rękami i czekać, aż mu zabiją córkę. Ja też nie chcę stracić Rosie. Jestem jej ojcem chrzestnym i się o nią martwię.

— A ja się martwię o mojego młodszego brata, cholera — Mycroft powstrzymał się przed uniesieniem głosu. Chrząknął, prostując swój garnitur nonszalancko. — Przepraszam za język. Eurus nie żyje i nie chcę, żeby to samo stało się tobie.

Jim obrócił oczami w obrzydzeniu. Widok brata, który chciał bronić drugiego sprawiał, że było mu niedobrze. Miało to związek z faktem, że David ignorował egzystencję małego Jima potrzebującego wsparcia i zawsze był ulubionym synem ojca. Potem strzelił sobie w głowę i tyle było ze wspomnień o nim. To wszystko przypominało mu się, gdy obserwował relację Sherlocka i Mycrofta. Detektyw zawsze miał lepsze życie od niego. To było głównym powodem, dlaczego Moriarty miał na jego punkcie obsesję oraz chęć zamordowania go. Teraz musiał się powstrzymywać, więc po prostu zacisnął lekko dłonie na oparciach fotela, próbując ochłonąć przed atakiem gniewu.

— Trochę jednak ups! — zawołał do braci, przekrzywiając głowę szaleńczo. W jego oczach skrywał się obłęd. — Nasz zamaskowany kolega chce, żebyśmy to my osobiście zajęli się tą sprawą. Jak zajmie się tym twój żałosny rząd, który tak w ogóle niczego nie zrobi, to zabije tą małą gówniarę zanim twoja kawaleria zrobi krok w jego kierunku. On chce się na nas zemścić. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, że zrobiliśmy mu coś wspólnie, ale jednak stało się i to nasza wina, którą mamy odpłacić. Jesteśmy do tego zmuszeni.

Zapadła cisza. Tylko ostatni deszcz bębnił w szyby mieszkania, przypominając o swojej obecności. Mycroft popatrzył na Jima, a następnie na swojego brata z niezadowoleniem. Nie chciał, żeby detektyw się w to angażował tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że się o niego martwił.

— Sherlocku, ile razy mam powtarzać? Trzymaj się od tej sprawy z daleka. Wiem, że chcesz pomóc Rosie, ale czwórka osób tego nie rozwiąże.

— Dobrze.

Wszyscy zwrócili się do Sherlocka z niedowierzaniem. Jim zamrugał oczami kilkukrotnie. Nie było mowy, że detektyw się przekonał.

— Mam nadzieję. Postaram się jakoś wysłać szpiegów rządowych. Możesz już zerwać kontakt z szalonym mordercą, tak będzie lepiej.

— Z chęcią, Mycroft — odparł młodszy Holmes, składając ramiona w piramidkę. Nie patrzył na niego, tylko w telewizor bez jakichkolwiek emocji. — Możesz już sobie iść?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Nie był pewny, czy jego brat mówił prawdę, ale ciężko było coś wydedukować z jego mowy ciała, którą dokładnie skrywał. Po namyśle podniósł swoją parasolkę, posłał Irlandczykowi ostatnie spojrzenie i wyszedł.   
Sherlock chwycił skrzypce, grając melodię.

— Maska — oznajmił krótko.

Jego przyjaciel pojawił się, wychodząc z kuchni. Najwyraźniej nie mógł wytrzymać spotkania Mycrofta i jego namów.

— Co z maską? — zapytał, podchodząc bliżej siedzącego na fotelu detektywa, gdyż jego fotel był zajęty.

Jim z zainteresowaniem popatrzył na Sherlocka. Widział, że ten miał jakiś pomysł. Maska... Mówił o tej, której używał gang.

— Moriarty, przydasz się na coś — detektyw odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

— Dla ciebie zrobię wszystko, złociutki. Jestem na twoje żądanie.

Sebastian skrzywił się lekko. Powoli zachowanie jego przyjaciela do którego żywił głębokie uczucia zaczęło robić się przygnębiające. Jego wyzywał, a ze swoim wrogiem flirtował. To nie było w żadnym stopniu fair.

— Ciągle powtarzasz, że lubisz bajeczki — kontynuował Sherlock. — Znasz może tą, o Guyu Fawkesie?

Brunet zamknął oczy.   
Wszyscy obserwowali, jak się zastanawiał i uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Nagle zanucił melodię.

— Listopada piątego, dnia pamiętnego   
spisek prochowy miejsce miał.   
I nie ma powodu, by stary czy młody  
zapomnieć o nim śmiał.  
Guy Fawkes, Guy Fawkes  
wysadzić króla chciał.   
Beczkami i prochem, bronią i potem  
obalić Anglię miał.

Sebastian oraz John jako jedyni niczego z tego nie zrozumieli.

— Nie... — Moriarty otworzył oczy. — To niemożliwe, żeby to było takie łatwe.

— Miałoby sens — odparł drugi geniusz. — W wiadomości do nas wyśmiewał nasze umysły. On celował w prostotę.

— Bo zna twoją słabość — uśmiechnął się Jim. Doskonale wiedział, że Sherlock zawsze liczył na coś mądrego. Detektyw zrozumiał.

— Zaraz... Nie nadążam — wtrącił John.

— Jak zawsze — prychnął Irlandczyk. — Guy Fawkes planował asasynację na królu Jakubie, za pomocą wysadzenia brytyjskiego parlamentu.

— To nie mógł być przypadek, że nasz tajemniczy gość włamał się akurat tam tylko po to, by zostawić wiadomość — stwierdził Sherlock.

— Dokładnie, Sherly. To tyle, co o tym wiem.

— Tylko jakie to ma powiązanie z nami? — wymamrotał Sebastian, słuchając uważnie dwóch mądrali. — I dlaczego on uważa, że coś mu zrobiliśmy razem?

— Nie wiem, Seb. I tak to włamanie do parlamentu kojarzy mi się tylko i wyłącznie z momentem, gdy wkradłem się do Tower Of London. Ach, wspomnienia.

Blondyn spojrzał na przyjaciela, lekko zdezorientowany. Nie było go przez długi czas i nie miał świadomości tego, co Jim robił w międzyczasie.

— Że co zrobiłeś?

Na twarzy Irlandczyka pojawił się rozbawiony uśmiech, a Sherlock obrócił oczami. Każda zabawa dla Jima była okrutnym dniem wobec niego.

— A takie tam sprawy między mną, a Sherlockiem — spojrzał na niezadowolonego detektywa i puścił mu oczko. — Wyglądałem przepięknie w królewskich klejnotach. Powinienem je nosić codziennie.

Wspólne wspomnienia między dwoma geniuszami sprawiło, że Sebastiana ukuło uczucie zazdrości.  
Jednak przedostatnie zdanie sprawiło, że Holmes podniósł się z fotela gwałtowanie.

— Przypominałeś króla, Jim. Króla. A zgadnij, czyj brat jest praktycznie brytyjskim rządem. On odgrywa historię z asasynacji i może, jeżeli odpowiednio dowiemy się czegoś na temat tego dnia, uda nam się przewidzieć jego ruchy. 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

pierwszy wers tłumaczenia tradycyjnego wiersza wzięłam z wikipedii, bo ja osobiście nie potrafię dobrze rymować!  
drugi zrobiłam sama tho.


	8. DROGI PRZYJACIEL

Życie dla Jima zawsze toczyło się w taki sposób, że zaskakiwało go z różnych stron; zazwyczaj były to takie niespodzianki, które nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia i szybko się ich pozbywał - były to problemy jego zwyczajnego, kryminalnego świata.   
Teraz jednak nadszedł taki moment w jego życiu, gdzie nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co robi i dlaczego. Mógłby wylecieć na Karaiby, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, co na niego czeka.   
Problem pojawiał się wtedy, gdy docierało do niego, że nigdy nie mógłby wrócić już na swoje stanowisko, bez którego nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia. Sebastianowi skrycie podobało się taka wizja, chociaż nie mógł to powiedzieć swojemu szalonemu przyjacielowi, bo pewnie by był wściekły. Jednak i tak pogrążał się w marzeniach, w których żyją spokojnie razem, a on uczy go tego, jak funkcjonować w normalnym świecie. Chciał być blisko niego przez cały czas, tulić, dbać o niego. Zupełnie, jakby opiekował się dzikim kotem, który bez powodu lubił wysuwać szpony i drapać. Miał jednak tyle blizn na twarzy, że teraz nie robiło mi to żadnej różnicy, a Jim mógłby mu ranić twarz, gdyby tylko tak zapragnął. Dałby wszystko, żeby wspólnie żyli. Teraz jednak różnice trochę ich dzieliły pomimo, że między nimi pojawiała się ekstremalnie dziwna aura za każdym razem, gdy patrzyli sobie w oczy, łapali się za ręce lub stali po prostu blisko siebie - ich serca wydawały się bić o wiele szybciej, a kończyny osłabiać się.   
Oboje myśleli też, że drugi nie odczuwa tego samego.   
Szalony socjopata nie chciał psuć swojej reputacji i nie wierzył w to, że czuł wobec Sebastiana coś poważnego. Nie chciał także żadnej nowej słabości.   
Za to były żołnierz bał się wyśmiania i odrzucenia. Też nie wierzył w serce Jima.

Ich historia nie toczyła się jednak na samej miłości, zwłaszcza tą późną jesienią, zaledwie kilkanaście dni przed listopadem.   
Nikomu nie podobały się realia, do których zostali wrzuceni; gang masek wciąż ich śledził, tajemniczy osobnik znał słabości, a mała dziewczynka wciąż była uwięziona.   
Mieli poszlakę, a mianowicie Guya Fawkesa, do którego główny szef gangu nawiązywał za pomocą masek.   
Guy Fawkes planował asasynację na obecnym królu Anglii, za pomocą beczek z prochem, które chciał wysadzić w parlamencie.   
Sherlock i Jim doszli do wniosku, że król w tej wersji symbolizował Moriarty'ego, gdy było o nim głośno w dniu, w którym włamał się do Tower Of London, zaś Sherlock był parlamentem. W końcu miał brata, którego nazywał brytyjskim rządem.

Tego wieczora było zimno. Londyńczycy spacerowali po ulicach opatuleni w szale i czapki, a ostatnie liście o pożókłym kolorze odpadały z gałęzi, tańcząc na wietrze. Ze sklepów zniknęły lody oraz letnie ubrania, a w gazetach powoli zaczęły pojawiać się reklamy świąteczne, ku irytacji mieszkańców, gdyż według nich było za wcześnie na Boże Narodzenie.

— Oswald Tesimond, jezuicki ksiądz i kolega ze szkolnej ławy, opisuje Fawkesa jako „przyjemnego w obyciu, o wesołym usposobieniu, przeciwnego kłótniom i sporom, lojalnego wobec przyjaciół”. Według niego Fawkes był „mężczyzną dobrze zaznajomionym z zagadnieniami wojennymi” i że właśnie połączenie jego pobożności z profesjonalizmem sprawiło, że zdobył sobie względy pozostałych spiskowców...

Moriarty czytał na głos artykuł Wikipedii z zainteresowaniem. Poznali już sporą część historii na jego temat, ale wciąż było to za mało. Na dodatek nie znaleźli żadnego innego powiązania, a nawet nie wpadli na pomysł tego, jakie będą następne ruchy. Sherlock uznał, że Jim gaśnie. Ten obraził się na niego i ogłosił śmierć detektywa, gdy tylko odzyska swoje kryminalne imperium z powrotem.   
Nikt nie wziął go na poważnie.

Na dworzu było ciemno, a wiatr świszczał głośno, próbując wedrzeć się do salonu.   
Irlandczyk uparł się, żeby detektyw uruchomił kominek, więc po długich namowach, po raz pierwszy od kilku lat został on w końcu zapalony. Panowie przesunęli fotele, a Jim i Sebastian zrobili sobie miejsce na kocu. W ten właśnie sposób na Baker Street było ciepło i przytulnie, a ciepły ogień ogrzewał oraz odbijał światło na ich twarzach.   
Jim nie znosił tego, że musiał tutaj przebywać, ale z drugiej strony - w duszy cieszył się, iż nie jest obecnie w swoim opuszczonym mieszkaniu bez żadnej duszy dookoła. Nawet nie wziął ani jednej tabletki antydepresantów. Przebywanie przy ludziach, nawet zwykłych sprawiało, że czuł się mniej... Samotny.   
I tak nie było mu to na rękę.

— Nic to jeszcze nam nie mówi — dodał Jim, wyglądając zza telefonu i leżąc na plecach. — Ale musimy zapamiętać to wszystko.

Sherlock i John siedzieli blisko siebie na fotelach, prawie trzymając się za ręce. Od czasu do czasu szatyn pocieszał doktora, który dostawał gęsiej skórki za każdym razem, gdy myślał o swojej biednej córce.   
Sebastian za to leżał niedaleko Jima, zerkając niezauważalnie na jego błyszczące w świetle ognia duże oczy. Gdy Irlandczyk nie miał napadów szału, to potrafił wyglądać na najbardziej uroczego i niewinnego mężczyznę, jakiego Sebastian kiedykolwiek spotkał. Na jego twarzy pojawiał się wtedy krótki uśmieszek, który sam mu formował się i nie mógł tego powstrzymać.

— Przynajmniej wiemy już, że będzie podawał się za miłego — powiedział John. Zmarszczył krótko brwi, patrząc w górę pogrążony zamyśleniem. — Chyba.

Sherlock zerknął kątem oka na niskiego blondyna, kręcąc głową.

— Nie — stwierdził. — On taki po prostu będzie. Z natury.

— Zgadzam się z loczkami! — Jim uniósł palec do góry. — To się nam wszystko łączy. Skoro w rzeczywistości jest zwyczajnym, nudnym członkiem społeczeństwa, to nie mógłby trzymać małej dziewczynki w złych warunkach. Dlatego wtedy na filmie była w ciepłym pokoju, zadbana i zdrowa. Żałosny jest, skoro nie potrafi zabić nieprzydatnego dziecka.

John wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej nie była głodowana, ani nie leżała w zimnie.

— Nie ma co się cieszyć, karzełku — dodał kryminalista, gdy zobaczył poprawiony nastrój doktora. — I tak zaszedł daleko, więc się nie zawaha jej zabić.

— "Karzełku"? — Sebastian parsknął pod nosem.

Oburzony Irlandczyk odwrócił się do przyjaciela, który leżał na kocu i czytał książkę historyczną w poszukiwaniu powiązania Guya Fawkesa do obecnych wydarzeń. Gdy Moran zobaczył, że Jim obserwuje go podirytowany z oczekiwaniem na wyjaśnienia, wzdrygnął się i podniósł nerwowo.

— Chciałeś coś powiedzieć, Tygrysie? — Jim skrzyżował ręce, patrząc się na niego karcącym wzrokiem.

— No... — blondyn od razu odwrócił wzrok. — Nie...

— A mi się wydaje, że tak — brunet przekrzywił lekko głowę z uśmiechem nienawiści. — Śmiało, skarbie.

Sebastian przełknął ślinę, zerkając na Sherlocka i Johna. Oni jednak zajęci byli rozmową na temat Rosie. Ponownie spojrzał na zirytowanego Jima.

— No nazwałeś Johna karzełkiem, a... Sam jesteś dość...

— Dość co? Kontynuuj.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza.

— Niski.

Jim zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się bez słowa na Sebastiana przez chwilę. W końcu odpowiedział:

— ...Pierdol się.

I wrócił do poszukiwań czegoś przydatnego na internecie.  
Irlandczyk miał ledwo metr siedemdziesiąt skaczący czasami na metr sześćdziesiąt dziewięć, a Sebastian i Sherlock oboje przeskoczyli liczbę metru osiemdziesiąt. Nic dziwnego, że uważali swoich towarzyszy za niższych.

Sherlock i John także szukali czegoś przydatnego. Księżyc już pojawił się na niebie, a żaden nie mógł uwierzyć w obecność najgroźniejszego kryminalisty siedzącego na podłodze w jego mieszkaniu. To wszystko przypominało bardzo dziwny, nierealistyczny sen.   
Detektyw przeglądał artykuły z zamyśleniem, kładąc swojego laptopa na kolanach. Przewijał artykuły, aż w końcu natrafił na fragment, który zwrócił jego uwagę.

— Pierwsze spotkanie pięciu czołowych spiskowców miało miejsce w niedzielę dwudziestego maja w zajeździe Duck and Drake, w modnej dzielnicy Londynu, Strand — przeczytał na głos zaintrygowany. Wyjrzał zza ekranu do towarzyszy. — Przecież w Strand był wtedy John wraz z Rosie, gdy ją porwano.

Irlandczyk poderwał się z miejsca, tak samo Sebastian.

— Rzeczywiście — potaknął głową blondyn. — Uważasz więc, że mieli wtedy jakieś spotkanie?

— Można to tak ująć — odparł Sherlock. — Ale trwało krótko.

— Czyli spiskowcy w tej wersji, to tak naprawdę pozostali członkowie gangu. Ma sens, bo przecież spiskują... Przeciwko mnie — wtrącił Jim, krzywiąc się na samą myśl, że ich ludzie pracowali dla kogoś innego i to na dodatek przeciwko niemu. Czytaj dalej, Sherlock! Co działo się zaraz potem? Może to będzie kolejny krok.

Detektyw w zaintrygowaniu zaczął czytać artykuł od momentu, którego przeczytał.

— Wintour spotkał się z Naczelnikiem Kastylii – wygnanym walijskim szpiegiem Hugh Owenem – i sir Williamem Stanelyem, który poinformował Catesby’ego, że nie otrzyma pomocy od Hiszpanii. Owen jednak przedstawił Wintourowi Fawkesa, który w tamtym momencie przez długi czas przebywał poza Anglią i był tam nieznany.

Jim zmarszczył brwi. Dla nikogo nie miało to żadnego sensu, ani nie podsuwało żadnej podpowiedzi. Oprócz jednej.

— Czyli ten, którego szukamy jest poza Anglią — stwierdził Sebastian. — Nie złapiemy go teraz.

— Prawdopodobnie tak jest — przytaknął detektyw.

Brunet przybliżył się do kominka i spojrzał w płomienie. 

— Ale przybędzie. Akurat na czas. Przecież się na ten dzień przygotowuje.

— Tak — Sherlock poparł tą teorię. — Nie jest szaleńcem, ale kieruje się nienawiścią i chęcią zemsty, co jest tak samo potężne, jak obsesja.

— Jedyne co mnie zastanawia najbardziej to to, że on żywi urazę do naszej trójki. Przecież nigdy nie zrobiliśmy niczego wspólnie, a zwłaszcza Sebastian, bo przecież był w śpiączce — pomyślał Jim na głos. — Jego obecne położenie i tak nie ma teraz znaczenia. Wszystko będzie się liczyło dopiero wtedy, gdy tutaj przybędzie. A powiedz, Sherlocku, jaka jest możliwość, że to twoja siostra za tym stoi?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobało mu się, gdy Jim zaczynał mówić o zmarłych. Brakowało mu jakiejkolwiek empatii (i chociaż detektyw też nie mógł się nazwać człowiekiem wrażliwym na ludzką krzywdę, to i tak Jim przekraczał jego granice), przy czym lubił wyśmiewać tych, którzy byli w żałobie. Detektyw pogodził się ze śmiercią siostry i przyjął jej śmierć o wiele lepiej od starszego brata. W końcu przypomniał o niej sobie zaledwie rok temu. Za każdym razem gdy na nią patrzył, przypominało mu się jedynie to, co zrobiła mu w dzieciństwie i to, jak próbowała utopić Johna.

— Eurus odpada z listy — odparł oschło.

— Oj, Sherlyy... — Jim wstał i podszedł do detektywa, uśmiechając się szaleńczo. — Tylko nie płacz. No ale kto wie? Najwidoczniej wszystkie genialne umysły mają w zwyczaju udawania martwych, oprócz Mary Poppins.

— Już prawie zaczynałem znosić twoją obecność, Moriarty.

— Pomyśl o tym. Czy to możliwe, że została zabita?

— Jestem o tym przekonany. Już bardziej wiarygodna jest teoria o tym, że tak naprawdę ty za tym wszystkim stoisz. To przynajmniej by mnie nie zdziwiło.

Irlandczyk zachichotał i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, pstrykając palcem szatynowy loczek na czole detektywa.   
Sebastian wpatrywał się w to ze skrywanym niezadowoleniem, a John ze zniesmaczeniem. Tylko Sherlock zachowywał kamienną twarz, chociaż to wcale nie oznaczało, że mu się to podobało. Wręcz przeciwnie, miał ochotę go udusić. Nie byłoby to ciężkie.

— Tobie naprawdę brakuje piątej klepki — skomentował krótko.

— W jakim stanie ją znaleziono?

— Miała poderżnięte gardło. Sam to zobaczyłem. Wcześniej podano jej środek nasenny.

— O.

Jim się poddał. Skrzyżował ręce i usiadł z powrotem na podłodze, niedaleko Sebastiana, który z niezadowoleniem patrzył w obraz przyjaciela, który nigdy nie miał problemu z flirciarskimi słówkami i gestami wobec Sherlocka. Mimo wszystko, byłemu wojskowemu spodobał się detektyw i doktor. Uważał, że byli ludźmi o dobrych morałach.

Nadeszła późna godzina. Sherlock i Jim byli przyzwyczajeni do rozmyślań o tak późnych porach, jednak nie można było tego powiedzieć o normalniejszej części towarzystwa, czyli dwóch byłych wojskowych. Oni najchętniej zjedliby coś, a następnie poszli spać.   
W końcu stwierdzili, że był to dobry pomysł.

— Sebastianie — ziewnął Watson. — Chciałbyś może wybrać się z nami na dół do kafejki Speedy'ego? Zazwyczaj jest zamykana o piętnastej, ale przez tydzień będzie otwarta do pierwszej w nocy. Właściciel potrzebuje dodatkowych pieniędzy, więc musi wydłużyć godziny otwarcia.

Następnie spojrzał na zegarek.   
— Mamy jeszcze prawie czterdzieści minut.

Moriarty zszokowany zerknął zza telefonu na dwójkę blondynów. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że przyjaciel jego największego wroga proponował mu wspólny wypad, jakby byli bliskimi kumplami.   
Sebastian spojrzał na Irlandczyka, jakby chcąc znać jego opinię. Ten jednak postanowił dać mu wolną rękę.

— No... Dobrze — uśmiechnął się krótko do Johna.

— To ja idę z wami! — zawołał nagle Jim, odkładając telefon na bok z pustym wzrokiem. — Po raz pierwszy z kimś się gdzieś wybiorę!

— Sebastian Moran może pójść, jest w porządku — odezwał się nagle Sherlock ponuro. Zamknął laptopa, kierując wzrok na Moriarty'ego. — Ale nie ty. Po moim trupie.

— Okej — brunet przekrzywił lekko głowę. — Sebastian, daj mi jakiś pistolet.

— Jim... — blondyn położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu Irlandczyka i odwrócił w jego stronę. — Lepiej będzie, jeżeli... No wiesz... Pójdziesz się wyspać.

Spojrzał w jego oczy, które nie ukazywały żadnej emocji. Gdyby jednakże był w stanie poczuć to, co samotny szaleniec, to z pewnością by odczuł złość i rozczarowanie tym, że jego jedyny przyjaciel zaprzyjaźnia się powoli z największymi wrogami.   
Jednak Moriarty nie zachowywał się, jakby mu się to nie podobało.   
Uśmiechnął się do Sebastiana, a następnie wzruszył szybko ramionami z pustym wyrazem twarzy.

— Dobra — stwierdził. — I tak bym nie chciał z wami iść. To żałosne. Buziaki!

Założył słuchawki i włączył "You're My Best Friend" zespołu Queen najgłośniej jak tylko pozwalał mu na to telefon.

— Jim, przepraszam. Idziesz do mnie, prawda? Klucze są w wazonie, z boku skrzynki na listy — powiedział Sebastian.

Jednak Jim niczego nie słyszał. A nawet jeśli, to i tak do jego planów nie należało kierowanie się w stronę mieszkania Sebastiana.   
Opuścił Baker Street.

"Ooh, you're the best friend that I've ever had!  
I've been with you such a long time!  
You're my sunshine..."

Skierował się w stronę swojego opuszczonego mieszkania, wsłuchując się w tekst.

Gdyż kochał ironię.


	9. ODYSEJA

Sebastian naprawdę docenił mądrego detektywa i sympatycznego doktora. Byli prawymi ludźmi, pomimo faktu, że Sherlock był socjopatą.   
Gdy tak rozmawiali sobie na temat tego, czym się zajmowali, do głowy byłego żołnierza nasunęła się myśl:  
czy skoro Sherlock jako chory psychicznie mężczyzna potrafił dostosować się do ludzkich emocji, to czy potrafił to także Jim?  
Jak bardzo potrafił się zmienić socjopata z pomocą dobrych ludzi?  
Musiał jednak ten pomysł wyrzucić z głowy. Nie mógł przecież czegoś zaproponować Irlandczykowi, bo ten by go prędzej zabił, niż dał się namówić na jakąkolwiek pomoc.

Sherlock i John także polubili Sebastiana, który miał dużo wspólnego z doktorem Watsonem. Podczas pobytu w kawiarni Speedy'ego, wypytywali go o różne rzeczy dotyczące pracy z Moriartym. Znajdowali to niezwykle fascynujące, jak taki człowiek pokroju Sebastiana mógł pracować u boku groźnego kryminalisty i to, jakie było to uczucie.

Powoli zbliżało się zamknięcie lokalu, a oni byli ostatnimi klientami. Na zewnątrz już dawno było ciemno, a pogoda nadal nie dawała mieszkańcom żadnego spokoju - wiatr zrobił się silniejszy, a na dodatek lodowaty. Żaden londyńczyk nie miał teraz w planach wychodzenie z ciepłego domu. Tak samo było też z trójką mężczyzn w kawiarni, którzy siedzieli przy jednym ze stolików, nad którym widniały zdjęcia brodatego mężczyzny stojącego dumnie z dużą rybą, której typu Sebastian nawet nie próbował odgadnąć.

— Więc... — zagaił Sherlock swoim typowo zimnym głosem, mieszając łyżeczką w kubku herbaty. — Jak długo się znasz z Moriartym?

Wpatrywał się w Sebastiana, bardzo uważnie obserwując mowę jego ciała. Blondyn czuł się trochę jak na jakiegoś rodzaju przesłuchanie, które miało ujawnić ważne sekrety. Jednak Jim nigdy nie wspomniał, że ich znajomość miała być w jakiejkolwiek sposób tajna.

— Od jakiegoś czasu — odparł po chwili milczenia.

— Jesteś przy nim całkowicie komfortowy, a jednak spięty. Bliski, a jednocześnie oddalony. Nie trudno ci się dziwić, bo jest, jaki jest — Sherlock pochylił się lekko w przód. — Ale mogę wyczytać z twojej twarzy, ruchów ciała i dokładniej uczesanych włosów, że jest dla ciebie kimś wyjątkowym. Kimś więcej, niż tylko szefem. Nie sądzę, byś nawet dla niego pracował. Pracowałeś, to jest pewne. Potem jednak zapadłeś w śpiączkę, a później okazało się, że Moriarty nie żyje. Pojawił się nagle znikąd, a ty zdążyłeś znaleźć już sobie normalniejszą pracę, która i tak ciebie nudzi, bo w końcu to praca w muzeum. Teraz natrafiła ci się ta sprawa, która cię wciągnęła, bo skrycie za tym tęskniłeś. Kim jest dla ciebie Moriarty?

Sebastian w zdziwieniu wpatrywał się na detektywa. To, co mówił rzeczywiście się stało, a on czuł do Irlandczyka coś więcej. Nie chciał jednak tego ujawnić.   
Tymczasem John słuchał uważnie, popijając kawę.

— Znamy się... Długi czas — wykrztusił nagle. — Miał trzynaście lat, gdy poznałem go po raz pierwszy. Od tamtej pory jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— To rzeczywiście długi czas — Sherlock przytaknął.

John postawił kubek na stoliku i zmarszczył brwi lekko, próbując sobie to wszystko przedstawić w głowie.

— Nie wyobrażam sobie Moriarty'ego jako dziecko. Do tej pory nawet nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mógł być dzieckiem. Zawsze był dla mnie tylko... Antagonistą — stwierdził, krzywiąc się.

— Jaki był? — Sherlock kontynuował pytania. — Moriarty w sensie.

Sebastian złapał się za tył szyi. Nie był pewny, czy należało o tym mówić. Przecież ta dwójka była dobrymi ludźmi i nie mogłaby nawet użyć tych informacji przeciwko niemu. Sięgnął pamięcią do momentu, gdy niski chłopczyk o dużych, ciemnych oczach i zbyt dużą koszulką z zespołem Queen wszedł do pokoju Sebastiana.

— Był... Marzycielski — odparł po chwili z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, który po chwili jednak opadł. — I zamknięty w sobie. Jak każde dziecko ze szpitala psychiatrycznego zresztą.

— Szpitala psychiatrycznego?

John uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, a Sherlock oparł się na siedzeniu z zainteresowaniem na twarzy.   
Sebastian miał ochotę ugryźć się w język za to, że powiedział za dużo. Jednak stało się, więc nie musiał tego dłużej ukrywać.

— T-ta... Mnie tam wysłał ojciec przez problemy z agresją, a Jima... Jima uważali za szaleńca, bo krzywdził samego siebie i pozostałe dzieci. Musieli mu codziennie wstrzykiwać leki grubą igłą, co nie należało do przyjemnych.

— Ewidentnie nie pomogły — wymamrotał Holmes, łącząc dłonie. — Gdzie żył wcześniej? Przed szpitalem?

— Przysłano go z domu dziecka. Opiekunowie nie dawali sobie z nim rady. To tyle, co wiem.

— Serio? — John skrzyżował ręce. — Tyle lat się znacie, a nie wiesz nic o jego przeszłości?

Sebastian pokręcił głową.

— Jest strasznie sekretny, gdy chodzi o życie prywatne. Nigdy nie poznałem nawet imion jego rodziców. Nawet nie wiem, czy miał jakieś rodzeństwo i gdzie mieszkał wcześniej. Wiem jedynie, że w Irlandii, bo jego akcent wciąż pozostał. Kiedyś miał koszmary i wykrzykiwał coś o jego matce przez sen, więc może to jakaś wskazówka.

Sherlock słuchał tego dokładnie i gdy tylko usłyszał ostatnie słowo, od razu do głowy wpadła mu pewna teoria.

— Może właśnie to prywatne informacje o Moriartym ma nasz poszukiwany w masce? Nic innego go przecież nie obchodzi. Skoro jest taki obrończy tej rzeczy, to musi być to coś bliskiego jego sercu, chociaż wciąż nie wierzę, że coś takiego istnieje w jego ciele. I jeszcze ta Keeva, o której wspomniała właścicielka klubu... "Pozdrowię od ciebie Keevę". Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem, by Moriarty tak się przeraził.

— Keeva to dość Irlandzkie imię — podsunął John.

Sebastian wiedział, że nie powinien, a jednak detektyw dał mu wiele do myślenia. Może rzeczywiście mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat przeszłości Jima. Znali się długo, a on wciąż nie wiedział o nim aż tak dużo.

— Rzeczywiście — stwierdził.

— Może to jego siostra? Albo matka? To by wyjaśniało jego koszmary.

Nagle niski blondyn parsknął. Sebastian i Sherlock spojrzeli na niego w niezrozumieniu.

— Moriarty i koszmary o matce — roześmiał się. — To by musiało sugerować, że ma emocje.

— Psychopatą nie jest. Zrozumiałem to na dachu szpitala Barts, gdy szczerze dziękował mi za wszystko ze łzami w oczach. W nich był... Smutek. I żal. Nawet próbował mnie przytulić, ale się powstrzymał. Nic więc dziwnego, że jest zdolny do posiadania koszmarów — wymamrotał detektyw.

Zapadła martwa cisza.   
Wszystko dlatego, że do całej trójki dotarła prawie ta sama rzecz.

— Trochę smutne. Nie, że współczuję mojemu porywaczowi, ale... — odezwał się w końcu John. — Nie miał rodziców, potem stracił przyjaciela i pozostał mu wróg, który jako jedyny zwracał na niego uwagę i bawił się z nim.

Sebastian westchnął ciężko. Wciąż żałował tego, że wybrał się do wojska. Gdyby nie jego służba, nigdy by nie pojawił się w miejscu wybuchu, a przez to by nie wpadł w śpiączkę. Moriarty nie zostałby sam i nie planował tego wszystkiego. Byłby szczęśliwszy.

— Życie — wysoki socjopata wzruszył ramionami. — Przynajmniej wiemy już, że mężczyzna w masce ma o nim informacje. Tego próbowałem się dowiedzieć.

— A wasza relacja? — zapytał nagle Sebastian prędko. — Twoja i Johna? Czym jest dokładnie?

Mężczyźni wymienili ze sobą nerwowe spojrzenia.

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— I współlokatorami.

Ponownie zapadła cisza. Widocznie coś między nimi stało, gdy chodziło o ten temat. Czegoś nie chcieli wyjawić.   
John spojrzał na sprzątacza, który nagle wyszedł zza zaplecza, trzymając miotłę w dłoni. Blondyn sprawdził zegarek.

— Musimy się zmywać, panowie. Za dziesięć minut zamykają — powiedział, wstając od stolika.

Mężczyźni zapłacili za napoje, a następnie wyszli z budynku, od razu będąc przywitany przez zimny wiatr. Na ulicy było cicho, co nie zdarzało się tak często na zwykle tłocznych ulicach Londynu. Nikt nie mógł jednak na to narzekać.   
Sebastian pożegnał się z detektywem i doktorem. Oni poszli do drzwi obok, a blondyn skierował się w stronę swojego apartamentu.  
Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie postąpił źle, że powiedział tym dwóm o bardziej ludzkiej stronie Jima. Wiedział, iż byli dobrzy i nie sądził, by chcieli to wszystko wykorzystać.

Zadzwonił do Irlandczyka, bo wiedział, że ten nie spał. Pewnie wciąż pracował i próbował się dowiedzieć czegoś na temat tego wszystkiego, zarywając noc w swoim biurze.   
Jednak mężczyzna nie odbierał i Sebastian zaczął trochę się denerwować. Jim często rozmawiał przez telefon - w końcu to była część jego pracy. Tym razem musiał nawet nie patrzeć na urządzenie, co było do niego niepodobne.   
Do głowy byłego żołnierza zaczęły nasuwać się różne scenariusze; jak zamaskowany mężczyzna go zabija w ramach zemsty, albo jak leży gdzieś zadźgany na ulicy.   
Próbował jeszcze zadzwonić parę razy, ale nikt nie podnosił słuchawki.   
Spojrzał na drzwi od Baker Street i zawahał się, żeby iść po pomoc, jednak postanowił nie zawracać im głowy.

Pierwsze co musiał zrobić, to pobiec do domu i znaleźć w szufladzie adres różnych mieszkań Jima, w których zamieszkiwał dawno temu.   
Właśnie to zrobił i przemierzał ulicę wydzwaniając do niego bez skutku. Przeklinał sam siebie, że jemu mogło coś się stać, a tymczasem on sam pił herbatę z Sherlockiem i Jonhem.   
Jim był osobą, którą kochał. Nie mógł go znowu stracić.

Wbiegł na klatkę schodową, przeskakując kilka schodów na raz i dobiegł do swojego mieszkania.   
Kluczy nie było, a drzwi były otwarte. Może Jim pobiegł tam po pomoc, nie spotykając w środku Sebastiana?  
Ostrożnie wszedł na korytarz, przesuwając się w stronę salonu.   
Coś w ciemności się przesunęło.   
Sebastian ścisnął pięść, gotowy do walki z intruzem i podszedł bliżej, gdzie stała lampka nocna. Miał w planie szybkie zapalenie jej, a następnie zaatakowanie.

Zrobił nagle gwałtowny ruch do przodu i sięgnął do włącznika, zapalając lampkę.   
Jednak to nie był intruz.   
To był Jim, który zasnął na jego sofie, najwyraźniej zmęczony całym dniem. Sebastian wyprostował się czując, jak stres o życie Jima znika. Rozluźnił napięte dłonie i popatrzył na Irlandczyka, na którego twarz nasunęły się jego czarne włosy, które o dziwo kręciły się lekko bez żelu.   
Oddychał miarowo, a jego wyraz nie przedstawiał szaleńczego uśmiechu, ani niezadowolonego grymasu; wyglądał po prostu jak niewinny mężczyzna, który odpoczywał po ciężkim dniu.   
Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a jego serce zabiło trochę szybciej niż zawsze. Miał chęć pocałowania go w policzek, albo poprawienia mu włosów. Nie mógł jednak.   
Zamiast tego, delikatnie przesunął się do fotela i przykrył Jima niebieskim kocem. Teraz było mu ciepło. 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Sebastian obudził się na dźwięk otwieranej szafy.   
Jego szafy.   
Otworzył oczy, marszcząc brwi w zdezorientowaniu. Jego umysł próbował połączyć wątki.   
Zobaczył, że to Jim grzebał w jego rzeczach i właśnie położył starą walizkę na łóżku.

— Co ty robisz? — zapytał niewyraźnie Moran, wstając ledwo przytomny.

Na zewnątrz było pół ciemno, pół jasno. Niebo wciąż przypominało bardziej niebieskawą noc, a jednak gdzieś zaczynało powoli wychodzić słońce, a ptaki ćwierkały, jak co ranek.   
— Która godzina?

— Wpół do szóstej — odparł Jim, w końcu wstając z podłogi.

Dopiero wtedy Sebastian zobaczył, że Irlandczyk miał na sobie jego czarną koszulkę, która na nim topiła się i wyglądała bardziej jak żagle na łódce, aniżeli coś do ubrania. Dopiero w takim stanie można było dostrzec, jak bardzo różniły się rozmiary ramion Sebastiana i Jima. Swoimi bicepsami, blondyn mógłby zakończyć życie bruneta w oka mgnieniu. Wystarczył jeden cios, by porządnie go skrzywdzić.

— Co ty robisz tak wcześnie, Jim? — zapytał blondyn, ziewając i podchodząc do niego. Popatrzył na zbiór koszulek oraz spodni leżących na podłodze. — I co ty robisz z moimi rzeczami?

Na twarzy Jima, który wyglądał, jakby nie spał od dłuższego czasu pojawił się mały uśmiech. Chwycił za ramiona Sebastiana, stając z nim twarzą w twarz.

— Wiem, gdzie ten gostek chce, żebyśmy się znaleźli. Znam datę.

— Co?

— Piąty listopada. Tej nocy Fawkes został złapany. I to nie jest najlepsza część. Każdego roku właśnie tego dnia, w miasteczku Bridgwater urządzany jest olbrzymi karnawał z tej okazji. Wszystko ma się w tym miejscu zakończyć.

Sebastian potarł oczy ze zmęczeniem, próbując poukładać sobie to wszystko. Było zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie na myślenie.   
Po chwili jednak udało mu się połączyć wątki. Nie powiedział niczego, tylko przeszedł przez ubrania na podłodze i poszedł zrobić sobie kawę.

Gdy stał oparty o blat, popijając świeżo zaparzoną kawę, w końcu to do niego dotarło.   
Bridgwater, Bridgwater... To miejsce brzmiało znajomo. Jim tymczasem siedział przy stole, zaśmiecając Sherlockowi skrzynkę odbiorczą wiadomościami na temat tego wszystkiego.

— Tylko powiedz mi... — wymamrotał Sebastian, wciąż senny. — Czemu wyrzucasz moje rzeczy na ziemię?

Irlandczyk uniósł głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciela z pustym uśmiechem.

— O, no to oczywiste, tygrysku! — zawołał. — Jedziemy tam na dwa tygodnie. Właśnie dokładnie tyle mamy czasu, żeby ustalić, co się tam w końcu dzieje.

— Zaraz... Masz ty w ogóle jakiś plan, gdzie się zatrzymamy?

— Znalazłem... Domek do wynajęcia niedaleko.

Blondyn spojrzał na Jima spod byka, krzywiąc się lekko.

— "Znalazłeś"? Jim...? — przeciągnął.

Wiedział dokładnie, że nie można było tak z dnia na dzień wynająć jakiegoś domku w miasteczku, które nie jest aż tak popularne.   
Moriarty przekrzywił lekko głowę, a następnie zamrugał dwukrotnie, wpatrując się w Sebastiana dużymi oczami.

— No dobra... Załatwiłem po swojemu — odparł. — Nie martw się, wszyscy żyją. I nie, nie ma ich w piwnicy. Po prostu załatwiłem im urlop w Szkocji. 

— Serio? — Sebastian był zdziwiony. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić tego, jak ktoś taki jak Jim załatwia "nudnym" (w jego języku) ludziom dni w innym kraju, które mogli potraktować jak urlop. — Czemu?

— Bo nie ma dżemu. Wiedziałem, że jeżeli ich zabiję i schowam w kredensie, będziesz narzekał. Zrobiłem to tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie. Czaisz?

— Czaję, Jim.

Na twarzy Sebastiana pojawił się mały uśmieszek. A więc jednak można było go nakłonić do robienia w połowie dobrych uczynków.   
A to on był tego źródłem.

— Sherlock i John jadą z nami, niestety — powiedział Irlandczyk, wzdychając niezadowolony. — Powstrzymuj mnie, żebym nie wbił gwoździa w oko śpiącego Sherlocka. Ostatnio mam takie dziwne chęci na ten specyficzny czyn. 

Sebastian wziął łyka kawy, w zdumieniu patrząc na szaleńca. Moriarty, który nienawidzi tamtej dwójki pod jednym dachem przez dwa tygodnie? Oni się tam pozabijają.   
Jednak pomysł, żeby tam się zatrzymać i przyjrzeć się temu z bliska było dobrym pomysłem. 

Nie minęła godzina, a w drzwiach pojawił się John oraz Sherlock, którzy ewidentnie wyglądali na zmęczonych. Oni już znali plan Jima przez fakt, że Irlandczyk napisał do detektywa SMS-sa. Zawsze miał jego numer, nieważne ile razy Holmes zmieniał numer telefonu - to były właśnie zalety posiadania umiejętności hackowania. 

— To jest jakiś koszmar... — wymamrotał w niezadowoleniu John, wchodząc do mieszkania Sebastiana. — Jak ja musiałem nagrzeszyć w życiu, że mnie coś takiego spotyka? W jednym domu z niebezpiecznym kryminalistą?! Nigdy, ale to nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że coś takiego może kiedykolwiek się zdarzyć! Najpierw grozi mi i Sherlockowi śmiercią, a teraz mam przez dwa tygodnie żyć z nim pod jednym dachem?! Abdsurd! To samobójstwo. Nie możemy znaleźć drugiego domku gdzieś niedaleko?

Zdecydowanie nie był pozytywnie nastawiony do takiego scenariusza. Zresztą nikt o zdrowych zmysłach by nie był i nigdy by się na coś takiego nie zgodził. Mimo to, zawsze był tam, gdzie Sherlock, a to właśnie on uznał, że to nie był głupi pomysł i na rozwiązanie sprawy mógł ryzykować dosłownie wszystkim. Nie zapominając już o tym, że on też miał szalone myśli w głowie, które chociaż w przeciwieństwie do Jima były zdrowe. 

— Nie znajdziesz drugiego wolnego domku w tym miejscu, John — odpowiedział na narzekania zezłoszczonego detektywa. 

— Zresztą ja jestem bardzo dobrym kompanem, panie Watson. Nie widzę problemu, bym sprawiał jakieś problemy... — Irlandczyk siedzący na szafce i machający nogami w powietrzu uśmiechał się do niego ironicznie. — Na dodatek są tylko dwa pokoje, więc radzę się pogodzić.

— Dwa?! — detektyw spojrzał na rywala zirytowany, jak zawsze zresztą. — Nic o tym nie wspominałeś.

John uniósł dramatycznie dłonie w powietrzu, jakby prosząc Boga o siłę psychiczną w tej sytuacji, a Sebastian w milczeniu uderzył się w czoło. To nie zapowiadało się dobrze, ale najwidoczniej Jimowi to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało, chociaż dopiero co mówił, że też się nie cieszy z pobytu dwóch wrogów. 

— No już nie narzekaj, Sherly. Będzie zupełnie tak, jak na wycieczkach szkolnych! Dwa pokoje i dwóch towarzyszy! Dwóch nudziarzy, dwóch przystojniaków. Wszystko pasuje. Jedyny minus jaki może wam przeszkadzać to moje nocne myślenie. Zapalam wtedy światło. 

— Nie zasnę ze światłem rażącym mnie w oczy, Jim — wymamrotał Sebastian. 

— Ja też prowadzę nocne myślenie, John. Pomyślałem, że zechcesz wiedzieć. 

John westchnął głęboko zirytowany. Zapowiadały się dwa tygodnie bez snu. Przyjaciele zaczęli sprzeczać, jako to nie wiedzieli o wadach sypiania z drugą osobą. Detektyw i kryminalista jako geniuszowie mieli podobne pory zbierania myśli, zaś dwóch żołnierzy miało takie same zwyczaje, którzy w przeciwieństwie do geniuszy byli bardziej przyziemni i przyzwyczajeni do "ludzkich" zachowań.  
Konflikt nagle przerwał Jim, który zeskoczył z mebla i zawołał:

— Wiem! To się zamieńmy!

Dwójka blondynów spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem, a tylko detektyw wiedział, o co mu chodziło, bo zaraz zaczął kręcić głową przecząco. 

— Nie. Absolutnie się nie zgadzam — mówił stanowczo. 

— Ale będzie śmiesznie! — roześmiał się Jim, podchodząc do wyższego mężczyzny i krążąc dookoła niego. — Ty i jaa... W pokoju... Jak kumple!

Sherlock patrzył na niego z niezadowoleniem, nawet się nie ruszając.

— To jak samobójstwo. 

— Samobójstwo nas łączy, mój drogi, bo już przez nie oboje przeszliśmy. Uwierz w ryzyko. Ryzykowanie jest strasznie atrakcyjne.

— Zaraz — wtrącił John, spoglądając na Sherlocka i wskazując palcem bruneta krążącego wokół niego. — Ten świrus chce być w pokoju z tobą?

Sebastian od razu zrobił krok naprzód. Jemu też nie podobała się ta wizja, głównie przez zazdrość. 

— No wiesz, doktorze Watson... Zawsze to ty możesz być w pokoju ze mną. Nie wiem tylko, czy napewno jesteś gotów na to, jaki jestem. Nie podobała ci się moja zabawa na basenie, a jesteś taką zabawną marionetką z niteczkami — na twarzy Jima pojawił się diabelski uśmiech.

Blondyn przełknął nerwowo ślinę i cofnął się bliżej Morana. Ten głos przypomniał mu o tym, co się wydarzyło dawno temu, gdy po raz pierwszy poznał Moriarty'ego i ten go porwał, chcąc go wysadzić. Rzeczywiście może z Sherlockiem było bezpieczniej. Irlandczyk i tak miał obsesję na jego punkcie, a był mądry i wiedział, że przecież nie będzie mógł zabić swojego wsparcia. Jeden pokój z Sebastianem był najlepszą opcją. 

— Niech będzie — stwierdził oschło detektyw. — Ale jeżeli zrobisz mi lub mojemu przyjacielowi jakąś krzywdę, to gorzko tego pożałujesz.

— No nie wiem — odezwał się Sebastian. — Czy to rzeczywiście dobry pomysł? Najbezpieczniej by było, jakby Jim był ze mną w pokoju, bo w końcu mieszkaliśmy razem wiele lat. 

— Martwię się o twój sen, Sebby — Jim uśmiechnął się do niego czarująco. — A zresztą w ten sposób będzie lepiej się pracowało. Gdy wy będziecie robić bezużyteczne sprawy, my się będziemy zastanawiali, żeby nie uciekał nam czas. 

Następnie chwycił małą, czarną walizkę zawierającą głównie pistolety z dna szafy Sebastiana i uniósł ją lekko do góry. 

— No to jedziemy na wycieczkę!


	10. DROGA DO PIEKŁA

Auto Sebastiana było dość duże, jednak z dwójką przemądrzałych mężczyzn wydawało się, jakby był skurczony, a byli żołnierze musieli się dusić między nimi. Przypominało to Moranowi wizytę u dentysty, gdzie musiał siedzieć na krześle pomiędzy narzekającymi dziećmi bojącymi się nadchodzącej wizyty na fotelu, które wrzeszczały, biegały i nękały swoich rodziców, żeby im tego nie robili.   
Detektyw i kryminalista zostali umieszczeni na tylnych siedzeniach, co przynajmniej w najmniejszym stopniu ułatwiało sytuację. Gorzej by było, gdyby Jim siedział koło Sebastiana i narzekał tuż obok ucha kierowcy, a nawet jeszcze czarniejszy scenariusz pokazywał dwójkę największych wrogów z przodu! Nie ważne, który z nich by kierował - koniec końców jeden chciałby udowodnić swoją rację i wjechałby w drzewo.

Wyjechali po południu, a przed nimi była jeszcze daleka droga. Do Bridgwater, według GPS z telefonu Johna, mieli dostać się dopiero prawie cztery godziny później.   
To oznaczało cztery godziny słuchania narzekań Irlandczyka i Brytyjczyka.

"Nie wytrzymam psychicznie" pomyślał Sebastian, wzdychając głośno, gdy tylko dowiedział się czas trasy. Na dodatek zapowiadali korki, więc czas miał zamiar przedłużyć się jeszcze bardziej.

Mężczyzna położył obie dłonie na kierownicy i spojrzał przed siebie pusto. Sherlock wraz z Jimem sprzeczali się na temat tego, jak powinni ukarać tajemniczą osobę w masce.   
Już nie było powrotu. Jeżeli teraz ruszy, to mogą kierować się prosto do Bridgwater.  
Po chwili kontemplacji, przekręcił kluczyki i silnik został odpalony. Nadszedł czas, żeby ruszać. 

— ...i właśnie dlatego ciebie najłatwiej byłoby zabić poprzez morfinę.

— Ciebie zabić łatwiej. Wystarczy, że nie ma w pobliżu twoich ochroniarzy.

— Uwierz mi, mój drogi, że przez dłuższy czas dobrze radziłem sobie bez nich.

— A jednak mój brat spotkał się z tobą w cztery oczy i w ten sposób cię złapał.

— Nie przeszkadzały mi tortury, Sherlocku. Zawsze czujesz ból, ale nie musisz się go bać. Jego odczucie jest subiektywne. Każdy swój ból ocenia tak, jak go czuje, choć jest też część obiektywna tej oceny, czyli ocena progu i tolerancji bólu. Ja na ten przykład wiem, że to tylko drażnienia zakończeń nerwowych i uruchomienia procesu nocycepcji, przez co jestem przygotowany na takowe reakcje, jednocześnie się uodparniając.

— Jakbyś tak potrafił manipulować swoimi emocjami i je chociaż próbował użyć w dobrym celu, to byłoby super, Moriarty.

— Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi! Sam nie jesteś świętoszkiem, ciebie też nie obchodzą ludzie. Jesteś socjopatą.

— Mi w jakimś stopniu zależy i potrafię zakładać zdrowe relacje. Ty za to jesteś chory psychicznie, obłąkany. Powinieneś być zamknięty w celi bez drzwi i okien, z kaftanem bezpieczeństwa na dodatek. Przykuty grubym łańcuchem.

— Przestań tak ze mną flirtować, bo się zarumienię. Ciekawe masz te fantazje. Jestem w nich nagi?

— Czy ty próbujesz taką postawą ukryć fakt, że nie wiesz jak odpowiedzieć na takie przystawienie do muru? Na mnie ona nie działa. Wystarczyła odrobina czasu i już udaje mi się ciebie rozgryźć coraz bardziej.

— Aż dostałem gęsiej skórki.

Minęło pół godziny w samochodzie Sebastiana. Pojazd jechał po ulicach zatłoczonego Londynu, a drewniany krzyż zawieszony na przednim lusterku na górze dyndał agresywnie, idealnie odzwierciedlając ciche myśli kierowcy, które błądziły gdzieś daleko w jego umyśle.   
Zresztą John wcale nie znosił tego lepiej. Każda normalna osoba, nie ważne jak bardzo gustująca w przemądrzałych mężczyznach uznałaby po zaledwie krótkim czasie, że takie rozmowy o wszystkim, a jednocześnie o niczym były bardzo irytujące i sprawiały, że jakiejkolwiek myślenie było w rzeczywistości dość męczące.   
Jednak najgorszy fakt, który dobijał dwójkę blondynów był taki, że nawet nie wyjechali z Londynu. Wciąż tkwili w mieście, z którego starali się wydostać, a te trzydzieści minut odczuwało się jak godzinę. Wszystko utrudniały także niemiłosierne korki.

— Otoczony przemądrzałymi dziećmi. Genialnie — skwitował sarkastycznie blondyn, zwracając się do Watsona. Wykorzystywał chwilę ciszy, gdy Irlandczyk zajęty był próbą wyjęcia szachów z bagażnika, do którego można było sięgnąć przez zwykłe odwrócenie się do tyłu. — Wracam do stanu śpiączki.

Doktor uśmiechnął się lekko. On też do tej pory siedział cicho. Zdążył przyzwyczaić się już do sprzeczek detektywa, ale druga podobna do niego osoba była czystą tragedią i bolała go już głowa od wszystkich przemądrzałych gadek wymieszanych z cynizmem, śmiertelnymi groźbami, flirtowaniem (ze strony szaleńca, ma się rozumieć) oraz pasywną agresywnością.

— Miło, że nie jestem w tym sam.

— Jak tylko wyjedziemy na teren zielony, zatrzymamy się i pójdę na fajkę.

— To dobry pomysł. Pójdę z tobą.

— Palisz?

— Nie, ale chętnie zrobię sobie od tej dwójki p...

— Kretynie! — początek rozmowy został im przerwany przez atak wściekłości Jima i dźwięk rzuconej w detektywa szachownicy.

Sebastian spojrzał w lusterko, dostrzegając niskiego bruneta, który miał w swoich oczach swoją typową niepoczytalność, która z atakiem gniewu była mieszanką wybuchową. Sherlock był opanowany, ale widocznie próbował zrozumieć dlaczego spowodował gniew u swojego wroga.

— Kretyn, kretyn! Jesteś za głupi, żeby grać ze mną w szachy. Rozczarowujesz mnie z każdą chwilą, każdym oddechem, każdym słowem wypowiedzianym z twoich ust — wysyczał Irlandczyk, zaciskając pięści. Detektyw położył szachownicę na środkowe siedzenie, które ich oddzielało, a Jim przekrzywił lekko głowę, uśmiechnął się i w ułamku sekundy wrócił do swojej normalnej ekspresji, uspokajając się. — Zaczynajmy, kochany.

Sherlock obrócił oczami, a następnie wyjął bierki.

— Daj mi czarne — Jim wysunął dłoń.

— Jak twoja dusza.

— Zabawny jesteś.

Mężczyzna o kasztanowych lokach wręczył żądane czarne figury swojemu wrogowi, a następnie zaczęli układać je na pozycjach. Czerń przeciwko bieli. Zło przeciwko dobru.  
Najpierw grę zaczynało dobro.

— Jesteś odrażającym człowiekiem, Moriarty — powiedział Sherlock poważnym głosem, patrząc się prosto na niego. Przesunął swój pionek. — Twój ruch.

Na twarzy Irlandczyka pojawił się lekki uśmiech. On też wpatrywał się swojemu wrogowi w oczy, nawet nie mrugając.

— Dziękuję. Wierz mi lub nie, ale to pochlebiające. W tym żałosnym świecie trzeba wspinać się na samą górę twardym sposobem. Wtedy stajesz się Królem — uniósł do góry swoją czarną, największą bierkę z koroną o tym samym tytule i z uderzeniem postawił ją na miejscu. Następnie ruszył swoją część. — Ty jesteś w tym świecie maksymalnie Wieżą.

— Wolę być Wieżą, niż Królem niszczącym wszystko na swojej drodze. Mam zasady.

Dłonie przesuwały bierki, które coraz bardziej zaczynały przybliżać się do siebie. Wyzwanie trwało. Jednocześnie skupieni, wpatrywali się na siebie z tłumioną nienawiścią, myśląc jak dobrze by było, gdyby każdy z nich zniknął i nigdy więcej nie pokazał się na oczy drugiemu. Jim miał dość Sherlocka - całe życie był o niego zazdrosny, a na dodatek ogarniała go dziwna obsesja, przez którą chciał z nim się bawić z nudów. Gra nie ograniczała jednak szachów, a zabawy ofiarami, które w płaczu błagały Jima o życie.

— To właśnie nas różni, kochany — wyszeptał Irlandczyk. — Masz "zasady". Zasady są dla małych beks. Są dla dzieci, których mamusie uczyły, że nie należy podkładać nóg biegającym rówieśnikom, bo upadną i połamią sobie noski. Tylko, że to ich wina. Oni zdecydowali na bieg. My tylko jesteśmy konsekwencjami. To tak działa w normalnym świecie, wiesz? Dlatego zasady nie mają żadnego sensu.

— Tak uważają wszyscy kryminaliści, którzy teraz gniją w więzieniu.

— Oprócz mnie.

— Oprócz ciebie.

Sherlock uniósł Skoczka i miał zamiar postawić na polu.

— Nie kładź tego tam — Jim szybko zwrócił mu uwagę, wskazując palcem. — Jeżeli ty to postawisz tam, ja to postawię tam, ty tam, ja tu, ty tam, ja tu, ty tu i ja wygram! — uniósł się wściekły. Emocje znowu grały z nim w losy. Nie mógł kontrolować tej krwi buzującej w jego żyłach, krzyczącej o reakcję.

— A co jeżeli... Postawię to tutaj? — detektyw spokojnie swoją bierką wskazał mu wolne miejsce niedaleko strony Jima.

— Nie chcesz tego zrobić... — ostrzegł złowrogo przez zęby, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Nieważne.

Jednym ruchem zmiótł wszystkie bierki, a następnie wyrzucił szachownicę do bagażnika i odpiął pasy, przybliżając się do Sebastiana od tyłu.

— Kiedy będziemy na miejscu, Sebby?

Blondyn zerknął ukradkiem na prawie stojącego Irlandczyka, który ewidentnie nie przejmował się bezpieczeństwem.

— Zapnij pasy! — uzyskał Jim zamiast odpowiedzi. — Obchodzi mnie twoje życie.

— Kogoś musi, bo mnie nie — wzruszył ramionami, siadając z powrotem na siedzenie i zapiął pasy. Sherlock przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu. — No to kiedy będziemy?

— Wciąż jesteśmy w Londynie, a Bridgwater znajduje się daleko poza nim.

Moriarty wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie, patrząc przez okno. Właśnie jechali po ulicach, których Jim nie kojarzył. To musiało znaczyć, że byli już dość daleko od jego mieszkania. Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, jak to wszystko płonie, a ludzie uciekają i uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem.

— Już wiem! — chwilowa cisza została przerwana o dziwo nie przez żadnego geniusza, a Sebastiana, który tyle czekał na tą ciszę.

— Co takiego? — John popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Z czym mi się kojarzy Bridgwater. To niedaleko małej wioski, w której mieszka moja rodzina. Mijaliśmy tą miejscowość, gdy jechaliśmy do Londynu z ojcem.

Jim otworzył oczy i zamrugał parę razy.

— Możesz sprawdzić, czy wszystko u nich w porządku — odezwał się spokojnie.

Sebastian już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się po namyśle.

— Nie sądzę, że przywitają mnie ciepło... — wymamrotał ze stłumionym smutkiem. Wspomnienia, które w niego uderzyły nie należały to przyjemnych.   
Były wręcz traumatyczne.

— Przecież nie wiedzą, że zabiłeś swojego ojca.

Sherlock i John, którzy nie byli w temacie teraz nasłuchiwali tego w szoku. Nie znali przeszłości blondyna, a to, czego się właśnie dowiadywali było niezwykle interesujące.

— No nie wiedzą, ale będą mieli mi pewnie za złe, że tak długo się nie odzywałem... W końcu zniknąłem bez śladu.

— Chwila — zatrzymał rozmowę detektyw. — Jak to zabiłeś swojego ojca, Sebastianie?

— O, to nie tak jak myślicie. Jim źle to sformułował — odparł prędko w obronie, otwierając dłonie. — To był wypadek. Szarpaliśmy się, próbował wyrwać mi siłą pistolet, a ja najwyraźniej musiałem przez przypadek nacisnąć spust...

John pokręcił głową w szoku.

— Jezu... — zasłonił lekko usta dłonią. Nie wyobrażał sobie, przez co jego nowy kolega musiał przejść.

— "Jezu" — roześmiał się Jim. — Było na co popatrzeć.

Sebastian z przygnębieniem patrzył przed siebie. Pogodził się z tym, co się stało, ale i tak miał ataki poczucia winy. Jego ojciec nie był najlepszą osobą, ale jednak był rodziną. A on go niechcący zabił, a potem uciekł z Jimem. Wybrał szaleńca, który nie dbał o ludzie życie, zostawiając swoją pogrążoną w żalu rodzinę. Ciężko było przełknąć świadomość tego czynu.   
John już chciał zwrócić uwagę nieczułości Jima, jednak do bruneta szybko dotarło, że Moran był w końcu jego przyjacielem. 

— Przepraszam — odparł, chcąc brzmieć na jak najbardziej skruszonego. Wciąż nie potrafił odczuwać jakiegokolwiek współczucia, ale próbował przynajmniej udawać. — Przesadziłem.

Wysoki blondyn spojrzał na chwilę do tyłu na niego i uśmiechnął się smutno. 

— To od ciebie nowość. 

— ...patrz na drogę. 

Sebastian wrócił do kierowania, jednak w jego głowie utknęła teraz świadomość, że Jim zauważył, jak niesmaczne było wyśmiewanie się z takiej tragicznej dla jego przyjaciela sytuacji. To coś znaczyło. 

Coś, czego nie był do końca pewien.

Opuścili Londyn, a pierwsze co ich spotkało to śnieg, który nagle zaczął intensywnie padać. Grube płaty śniegu opadały na szyby samochodu, zasłaniając widok, z którymi zaciekle walczyły wycieraczki. Miło było jednak opuścić chaos miasta, gdzie powietrze było czystsze, a ludzi mniej. Przed nimi rozciągały się zielone pola powoli zmieniające się w białe, a od czasu do czasu w oddali pojawiały się pojedyńcze domki, w których mieszkali ludzie zupełnie nieprzejmujący się problemami takimi, jak na przykład obawa o to, żeby ich dzieci nie zostały zabite przez gang w maskach. John dałby wszystko, żeby teraz tak spokojnie żyć.   
Sebastian też. 

Wkrótce wjechali do lasu, oglądając drzewa mijające szybko koło drogi. Jim dawno nie był w lesie. Wprawdzie mówiąc, to nie pamiętał cakowicie czy kiedykolwiek w jakimkolwiek był. Nigdy nie widział niczego przejmującego w takim środowisku; jedynie kąsące owady i śmietnik, którzy zostawiali przejezdni.  
Jednak w tym nie widział żadnych puszek, ani worków błądzących gdzieś w ziemi. Zamiast tego, oglądał śnieg opadający łagodnie na ściółkę leśną, a raz mógł przyrzec, że zobaczył przez parę sekund jelenia, który przestraszył się jadącego auta i uciekł. Odkrywanie nowych miejsc było dla Jima interesujące. Zawsze był skupiony wyłącznie na to, co widział przed komputerem lub telefonem. Liczył się biznes i nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na świat pełen życia dookoła niego. Może gdyby bardziej zwracał na to uwagę, to nie byłby taki obojętny wobec wszystkiemu.

— Daleko jeszcze? — spytał po czasie, kierując wzrok na kierowcę. 

— Niedługo. Ostatni raz pytałeś się dwadzieścia minut temu — odparł Sebastian cierpliwie.

— No wiem, ale mi się nudzi. 

— Mi też — dodał Sherlock. 

John odwrócił się w siedzeniu i spojrzał na detektywa w zirytowaniu. 

— Serio? Ty też zaczynasz? Mam wrażenie, jakbym jechał z dwójką dzieciaków w aucie. Idź do swojego pałacu pamięci... czy coś. 

— Nie ma powodu, John. Wchodzę tam tylko, gdy trzeba. 

Jim uśmiechnął się lekko. 

— A jak ten twój pałac pamięci wygląda? Jestem tam w nim? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem.

— To ciężko opisać — odburknął detektyw. — Wygląd się zmienia. I tak, jesteś w nim. Jesteś w tej celi, co ci opisywałem wcześniej. Trzymam cię na łańcuchu, żebyś...

— Żebym nie wszedł do twojego umysłu... — na twarzy Moriarty'ego pojawiła się fascynacja. A jednak potrafił tak zagrać z detektywem, że on naprawdę pogodził się z tym, że są praktycznie tacy sami. Nie chciał, żeby przejął kontrolę. Nie chciał, żeby jego socjopatia była tak samo szkodliwa, co socjopatia Jima. — Jestem jak wirus. 

Roześmiał się złowrogo, a Sherlock westchnął, odwracając się z powagą do szyby i obserwując ciemny las.

Po chwili auto się zatrzymało. Sebastian zjechał na bok. Odpiął pasy i odwrócił się do towarzyszy.

— Idę zapalić. Też idźcie rozprostować sobie nogi. Tylko z dala ode mnie, bo chcę mieć pięć minut spokoju.

Następnie wyszedł, biorąc ze sobą pudełko Marlboro i zapalniczkę. Podążył za nim John, a dwójka geniuszy została w aucie i zamieniła ze sobą nienawistne spojrzenia. Gdy dwójka blondynów była już daleko, Jim ostrzegł:

— Jak tylko odzyskam swoich ludzi, zabiję ciebie i Johna. Twojego przyjaciela jako pierwszego, żebyś cierpiał bardziej. 

On także opuścił pojazd, a gdy tylko postawił nogi na zbierającym się śniegu, chwycił garść i ulepił kulkę, rzucając nią gwałtownie w Sherlocka wychodzącego z samochodu. Detektyw spojrzał na niego zirytowany, prostując kołnierz ciemnego płaszcza, strzepując z siebie biały śnieg. John i Sebastian byli już dość daleko, a Holmes zrobił sobie spacer w przeciwnym kierunku, korzystając ciszę do zastanowienia się nad powiązaniem niektórych teorii dotyczących Bridgwater. Tylko Jim został przy samochodzie, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Po chwili poszedł w stronę dwóch blondynów, jednocześnie słysząc ich rozmowę.

Tymczasem Sebastian i John korzystali z chwili spokoju. Wysoki blondyn zapalił papierosa, zaciągając się porządnie. 

— Od dawna nie paliłem — stwierdził. 

Była to prawda, gdyż rzucił nawyk wraz z momentem, gdy postanowił całkowicie zmienić swój tryb życia na zdrowszy i bardziej godny. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się w chwili, gdy do jego życia wrócił jego niebezpieczny przyjaciel. 

— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć — roześmiał się krótko. — To, co się obecnie dzieje jest czystym szaleństwem. Wszyscy jesteśmy w nerwach. 

Nastąpiła krótka cisza. Moriarty obserwował, jak Sebastian waha się, żeby coś powiedzieć. 

— Przykro mi, że twoja córka została porwana... — powiedział w końcu ze smutkiem, wpatrując się w słońce świecące między drzewami. — To musi być dla ciebie ciężkie. Nigdy nie miałem dziecka, ale domyślam się, jak bardzo musi cię to boleć. 

Doktor Watson westchnął gorzko, powstrzymując łzy, które powoli kreowały się w jego oczach. Tęsknił za córką. Każdy dzień wydawał się być wiecznością, a każda godzina napawała go lękiem. Chciał ponownie zobaczyć jej wesołą twarz. Nie mógł. 

— To boli — wyszeptał, marszcząc brwi. Nie lubił płakać przy kimkolwiek. — Ona jest naprawdę cudowną dziewczynką. Nawet Sherlock ją kocha, a nie przepada za dziećmi... Moja żona, Mary, przed śmiercią powiedziała, że mam się nią opiekować. Zawiodłem ją, Sebastianie. Zawiodłem jej jedyne życzenie... Wiesz... Gdy pierwszy raz ujrzałem Rosie, gdy się do mnie uśmiechnęła i zobaczyłem to, jak bardzo podobna jest do Mary, wiedziałem, że moje życie jest już nieważne. Ona była najcenniejsza. Miała przed sobą przyszłość, która czekała na nią i dawała szereg nowych możliwości. Wciąż ma. Jej życie nie może się zmarnować, nie może umrzeć w rękach jakiegoś chorego gangstera w masce, który pragnie na was zemsty. 

Jim nasłuchiwał tego z uwagą. John naprawdę brzmiał, jakby zależało mu na córce. Chociaż wciąż żywił nienawiść do dwójki mężczyzn z Baker Street, musiał przyznać, że doktor Watson brzmiał jak dobry ojciec. Sean Moriarty mógł się od niego wiele nauczyć.   
W tej sytuacji sama osoba Rosie nie była już dla Jima tak bezużyteczna, jak na początku wyobrażał sobie Irlandczyk. W porównaniu do niego, ona mogła mieć normalnego ojca i dobre życie pomimo, że była nudnym człowiekiem. Miała potencjał. Jej wartość wzrosła. 

— Przepraszam — odparł po chwili Sebastian. — Przepraszam za to, cokolwiek zrobiłem wraz z Sherlockiem i Jimem. Przez nas życie twojej córki jest zagrożone. Gdyby nie my, to nic takiego by nie zaszło. 

— W porządku, ciebie nie winię, Sebastianie. Sherlocka też nie. Moriarty'ego... Cóż... Jest okropnym człowiekiem. Cokolwiek przeszedł w żciu, to nie usprawiedliwia go z jego czynów.

— Ta, dlatego nie chcę już więcej dla niego pracować. Jest zły. Naprawdę chciałbym być przy jego boku, ale on się zachowuje jak potwór, a nie człowiek. Czasami kwestionowałem nawet naszą przyjaźń. Nie jest zdolny do tolerowania ludzi, a co dopiero zakładania głębszych relacji. Gdy umarł poczułem smutek, ale potem nawet... szczęście, że zniknął z mojego życia. Wiem, że to brzmi okrutnie z mojej strony... Chodzi mi jednak o to...

Irlandczyk uznał, że tyle mu wystarczyło. Nasłuchał się wystarczająco.   
Przecież bycie okropnym wobec innych było oznaką przewagi, a to, co myślał o nim Sebastian było nieważne, więc dlaczego poczuł rozczarowanie, gdy usłyszał jedyną bliską mu osobę mówiącą o tym, jak cieszyła się z jego "śmierci"?   
Pokręcił głową, próbując pozbyć się z głowy zastanawiających myśli.   
Opinia żałosnego Sebastiana nie miała znaczenia.  
Nie miała.  
On Jima w ogóle nie obchodził.   
Nie było nad czym się zastanawiać. Z jego zachowaniem było wszystko w porządku. 

Wszedł do auta w milczeniu, czekając, aż reszta pasażerów dołączy. Na jego twarzy malował się nieprzerywany uśmiech. 

Wkrótce trójka mężczyzn wróciła i każdy zapiął pasy, ruszając dalej w drogę.


	11. BRIDGWATER

Miasteczko Bridgwater okazało się zbawieniem dla Sebastiana Morana i Johna Watsona, gdy po długiej jeździe z dwójką kłócących się geniuszy mogli w końcu wypocząć, a nawet przejść się po lesie, który znajdował się niedaleko tego miejsca.   
Tak jak zapowiedział niski brunet z Irlandii, rzeczywiście legalnie i całkowicie "uczciwie" załatwił im miejsce pobytu, którym był średniej wielkości domek z jednym piętrem. Miasteczko za to było bardzo uroczym, a także spokojnym miejscem, w którym ciężko było znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto mógłby być w cokolwiek podejrzany. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że tutaj (o ironio, bo w tym miejscu właśnie miała piątego listopada nastąpić egzekucja Rosie oraz kariery pewnego kryminalisty) nie przebywał ani jeden pracownik Moriarty'ego, który teraz nosił maskę i pracował dla kogoś innego. Jim wciąż zadawał sobie pytanie, czy naprawdę był takim kiepskim szefem, a może jego ludzie byli po prostu tak niewierni. Z jednej strony nie było co się dziwić, bo w końcu zbitek z byłych morderców oraz szaleńców nie należał do najbardziej uczciwych, ale jednak powinni chociaż się go bać i być wraz z nim dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

Gdy samochód zatrzymał się przed bramą do domu, Irlandczyk popatrzył na budynek z zastanowieniem i chwilowo zastygł. Dotarło do niego, że będzie musiał się zmagać z faktem, który mówił, iż podobnie (chociaż tylko na dwa tygodnie) jak w dzieciństwie, będzie musiał mieszkać w domku jednorodzinnym. Te budynki dawały mu pewnego rodzaju lęk, fobię, PTSD - jakkolwiek można to było poprawnie opisać. Jim próbował tak to właśnie nazwać, gdy trzymając dłoń na klamce, starał się za wszelką cenę nie wyobrazić, jak jego ojciec w ogrodzie z całej siły roztrzaskuje twarz jedynej osoby, która w jakiś sposób podtrzymywała zdrowe myślenie syna.   
Nie był maminsynkiem, chociaż tak powtarzał jego ojciec. Ciężko jednak by było nie kochać swojej matki, gdy jako jedyna wyciągnęła do ciebie dłoń. Tylko ona mogła cię wysłuchać, gdy wracałeś ze szkoły po całym dniu wyśmiewania i obelg. Mogła cię wysłuchać, gdy ojciec bił ciebie oraz ją.   
Rozchlapana krew na różach, które niegdyś tak uwielbiała pojawiły się w jego pamięci niczym przebłysk obrazu. Wziął głęboki oddech i otrząsnął się, próbując wyrzucić to z głowy.

"Miałeś o tym zapomnieć, idioto. Jesteś żałosny. To było tyle lat temu... Nie bądź beksą" myślał do siebie, próbując wyjść z auta. Przecież miał tutaj spędzić dwa tygodnie. Musiał się przyzwyczaić.

Sherlock zauważył, że coś było nie tak z Irlandczykiem, gdy Sebastian i John wyciągali dobrze schowane bronie z bagażnika.   
Ku nieszczęściu, a może pewnego dnia szczęściu, Holmes posiadał zdolność dedukcji. Detektywowi wystarczyło, że obejrzał jego ruchy oraz spojrzenie, a już wiedział, że jeden z najgroźniejszych kryminalistów bał się wyjścia z auta, bo dom mu o czymś przypominał. Od razu połączył to z historią, o której opowiedział mu Sebastian Moran. Wiedział już więc, że kiedyś Irlandczyk mieszkał w domku jednorodzinnym z rodzicami, coś tragicznego musiało się stać tuż przy nim, po czym został wysłany do domu dziecka, a potem szpitala psychiatrycznego.

Detektyw oczywiście nie miał zamiaru go jakiś wesprzeć, żeby wyszedł z samochodu. Bo niby dlaczego miałby? Przecież to był ten sam mężczyzna, który jeszcze kilka lat temu próbował zabić jego i niewinnych ludzi z zimną krwią, nawet się nie wahając.   
Sam opuścił pojazd, a następnie wziął głęboki wdech, czując świeży zapach powietrza. To nie było to, co Londyn, gdzie spaliny zanieczyszczały ulice.

W końcu Jim sam zagniewany na siebie i swoją głupotę wyszedł z auta, w zamyśleniu potykając się o górkę śniegu, gdy tylko zrobił pierwszy krok do przodu. Wpadł twarzą w śnieg, tuż za Sherlockiem.   
Detektyw obrócił się i zobaczył czerwonego (przez chłód, nie zażenowanie) na twarzy Moriarty'ego, który zaczął mamrotać przekleństwa pod nosem. Sherlock prychnął w rozbawieniu, wyciągając pomocną dłoń.  
Gest pomocy.   
Tego jeszcze nie grali. Wróg, pomagający drugiemu wrogowi wstać. Kilka lat temu prawie wyrzucił go z dachu, prawie zastrzelił i marzył, żeby skazali Jima na śmierć, chociaż było to nielegalne we Wielkiej Brytanii, a teraz ukazywał mu życzliwość.  
Jednak Irlandczyk nie przyjął pomocnej dłoni, odtrącając ją poprzez uderzenie w nią swoją. Następnie wstał sam i otrzepał się, wkładając ręce do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu wynajętego klucza oraz by po prostu je ocieplić, gdyż śnieg oczywiście nie należał do czegoś przyjemnego w dotyku.

— Czekaj na nas! — zawołał Sebastian, który z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy prędko zaczął kroczyć w jego stronę z torbą, w której znajdowały się pistolety i amunicja. Prędko dobiegł do ponurego Moriarty'ego, który próbował opanować swoje dość szybko bijące serce. — Wiesz... Na początku byłem dość sceptyczny wobec tego planu, ale czuję się, jakbym przyjechał na wakacje.

Jim popatrzył na niego zirytowany, krzywiąc się i wyjmując srebrny klucz doczepiony do czerwonego paska.

— No właśnie, Tygrysku. Czujesz — stwierdził, naciskając na ostatnie słowo. Przekluczył drzwi, otwierając je na szerokość. Przed nim prezentował się długi korytarz, który ku jego uldze nie miał żadnych upiornych obrazów. — Nie myślisz logicznie. To nie są jebane wakacje, tylko misja. Tu się pewnie roi od zamaskowanych asasynów i tylko czekają, aż cię zastrzelą, więc daruj sobie te uśmieszki.

— Co cię ugryzło, Jim?

Irlandczyk prychnął i wszedł do środka, rozglądając się po miejscu: dom miał przytulną przestrzeń, a ściany przykryte były jasnym, dębowym drewnem. Po lewej stronie była kuchnia oraz łazienka, a po prawej salon. Te pomieszczenie było dość duże, przyozdobione w kominek oraz dwa czerwone fotele i sofę. Na ścianach wywieszone były zdjęcia pary złożonej z rudowłosej kobiety oraz niższego od niej mężczyzny, którzy widocznie bardzo się kochali.   
Na półkach zaś stały różne figurki afrykańskie, a także książki i płyty CD przez fakt, że nad kominkiem wisiał telewizor plazmowy.   
Niedaleko było wyjście na mały taras z widokiem na dość pusty ogród z małą huśtawką. Po prawej stronie za to były drzwi do dwóch sypialni, w czym jedna była tą dla gości.

Jim wszedł do pierwszej lepszej, która miała być jego i Sherlocka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na samą myśl o tym, bo strasznie go bawiło zażenowanie detektywa. Oczywiście wolał spędzać noce z Moranem, jakkolwiek to brzmiało w jego głowie, ale martwił się, że Sebastian by go nie zniósł. Do Holmesa był przynajmniej chociaż trochę podobny.   
Trafiła się im jasnozielona sypialnia gościnna o motywie kwiecistym, gdyż narzuta i firanka była ozdobiona w lilie. Łóżko było pojedyncze i duże, ze śnieżnobiałymi poduszkami. Znajdowała się tam także jasna szafa, stolik i lampka, co w przypadku dwóch geniuszy wydawała się idealna.  
Irlandczyk wskoczył na łóżko, odbijając się na materacu trzy razy, gdyż był bardzo miękki. Położył się na plecach, patrząc w ozdobiony wzorkami sufit.

— Brzydko tutaj.

Sherlock wyraził swoją opinię, wchodząc do pokoju i obserwując firankę. Jego wzrok następnie skierował się na nowego współlokatora, którego humor zdecydowanie się poprawił, albo po prostu tylko tak udawał, co zazwyczaj było w jego repertuarze.

— Hej, Sherlock! — Jim uśmiechnął się flirciarsko, klepiąc po materacu miejsce koło siebie. — Śpisz ze mną, mężusiu.

Detektyw obrócił oczami, kładąc ciemną torbę ze swoimi rzeczami na stolik.

— Żartowałem — zaśmiał się po chwili brunet. — Ja śpię na wygodnym łóżeczku, a ty śpij na podłodze, jak hołota.

— Mam taki zamiar.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł John, podając mu czerwony materac, który detektyw rozłożył koło ściany. Niski blondyn popatrzył na Jima i pokręcił głową zaniepokojony o życie swojego najbliższego przyjaciela.

— Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Moriarty tylko czyha, żeby ciebie zabić — spytał Sherlocka cicho.

Detektyw w milczeniu pokiwał głową, a następnie doktor wyszedł razem z Holmesem w stronę salonu.   
Po chwili także i Jim zeskoczył z łóżka, tam się właśnie kierując. Sebastian właśnie wychodził z głównej sypialni, gdzie miał spędzić parę nocy z Johnem, a na jego twarzy malowało się zadowolenie. Dla niego takie miejsce z dala od Londynu było wręcz idealne, a domek duży i ładny. Gdyby tylko miał z kim i jak, to chętnie założyłby tutaj rodzinę. Niestety nikt nie żywił wobec niego uczucia (a przynajmniej nie wiedział tego, bo pewien szalony kryminalista kochał go na swój własny sposób), a dom przecież już należał do jakiejś zamężnej pary.  
Irlandczyk rozsiadł się na fotelu z prawej strony kominka, unosząc ręce do góry i klaszcząc w dłonie głośno, zwołując wszystkich.

— Minionki moje, zbiórka! Trzeba ustalić, jak zaczniemy.

Moran usiadł niewinnie na sofie, a Sherlock wraz z Johnem stanęli niedaleko, krzyżując ramiona z niezadowoleniem, nie akceptując roli "minionów Moriarty'ego".

— Już chcesz działać? Odpocznijmy najpierw trochę, jechaliśmy cały dzień — stwierdził Sebastian niepewnie.

Jim teatralnie potakiwał głową słuchając opinii mężczyzny nawet, gdy ten przestał mówić.

— No tak, tak... Masz rację, Sebby — odparł sympatycznym, ale jakże sarkastycznym głosem. Nagle jednak jego głos przekształcił się w bardziej agresywny, a następnie zmarszczył brwi. — Bo przecież nie mamy limitowanego czasu i moi ludzie wcale nie polują teraz na nasze życia!

— Moriarty, spokojnie — odezwał się John. — Sebastian ma rację. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, bo masz gdzieś życie mojej córki, ale ja też chciałbym jak najszybciej zacząć działać. Pomimo tego, najrozsądniej będzie najpierw odpocząć trochę i obejrzeć dom.

— Dom to jest dom, John — wtrącił się nagle Sherlock. — Moriarty ma rację.

— Co?! Sherlock się ze mną w czymś zgodził?! O wyjdź za mnie, kotku! — zawołał uradowany brunet.

— Jim... — mruknął tym razem zirytowany Sebastian. Cały czas musiał słuchać flirciarskich tekstów Irlandczyka skierowanych w stronę detektywa, które pomimo, że były ironiczne, to jednak uruchamiały w blondynie zazdrość, bo Jim serwował Sebastianowi jedynie obelgi i krytykę za każdy czyn. — To nieodpowiednie.

Sherlock nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo przyzwyczajał się już do ciągłych żarcików Irlandczyka, który w rzeczywistości go strasznie nie znosił. 

— Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. Uraziłem was jakoś moimi słowami? — ponowna ironia wychodziła z ust kryminalisty. Zaśmiał się rozbawiony miną Sebastiana. — A ty myślisz, że mnie obchodzi co jest odpowiednie, a co nie? Myślisz, że przestrzegam te różne durne zasady? Robię to, co mi się podoba. Jakbym ich przestrzegał, to bym się zrobił nudny... Jak Sherlock, John i ty.

— Nie jesteś przez to nudny — wymamrotał Sherlock w niezadowoleniu. — Tylko bardziej dziki. Jak zwierzak w Afryce. To cię nie czyni fajniejszym od nas.

— A właśnie, że tak!

— Pójdę zrobić herbatę — wtrącił nagle Sebastian, wychodząc do kuchni. 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Irytujący geniuszowie nie przekonali jednak swoich przyjaciół do tego, żeby ruszyli się z domu. Pomimo, że każdemu się spieszyło, to jednak najpierw należało poznać wnętrze i sprawdzić, czy nikt wcześniej nie dowiedział się o ich zapowiedzianym pobycie, nie zostawiając pułapek.   
Gdy robili sobie przerwę w kuchni, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

— Nie otwierajmy — stwierdził John, zerkając z kuchni na drzwi wejściowe.

— To pewnie sąsiad — odparł Sebastian.

Sherlock próbował wyjrzeć przez okno.

— Weźmy broń na wszelki wypadek i otwórzmy, chociaż po niepewnym rytmie wnioskuję, że to po prostu sąsiad.

Jim pognał do pokoju, a następnie przyniósł torbę z pistoletami. Gdy mężczyźni brali broń, Irlandczyk obserwował ich uważnie.

— To jak rozdawanie cukierków — uśmiechnął się do siebie.

— Weź broń, Moriarty — Sherlock wręczył mu model pistoletu. — I schowaj tak, żeby go nie było widać. Nie chcemy przecież nikogo odstraszyć. A jak zobaczę, że celujesz we mnie, to John się upewni, by był to twój ostatni czyn.

— Okej.

— Zaraz... Czy ty w ogóle umiesz strzelać?

Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na Jima, któremu głupio było przyznać, że nigdy nie używał broni, bo nie potrzebował. Wszystko wykonywał przez swoich ludzi, ewentualnie chemikaliami. Nigdy osobiście nikogo nie zastrzelił, co było dość ciekawe biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był groźnym kryminalistą.

— Oczywiście, że tak — prychnął, odwracając wzrok.

Nikt nie potrzebował dedukcji Sherlocka by wiedzieć, że mężczyzna kłamał.   
Sebastian zasłonił usta dłonią, żeby nie pokazać, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech rozbawienia.

— Urocze — wyszeptał cicho, a wtedy roześmiał się krótko na głos.

— Co... To nie jest śmieszne! — oburzył się Jim, zaciskając pięści. — Przestań mnie zawstydzać przy Sherlocku! Ja umiem, tylko... N-nie miałem okazji! Zresztą strzelanie to robota dla moich pracowników, nie dla mnie. Lepsze jest mordowanie substancjami.

Prawy kącik ust Sherlocka uniósł się lekko, a John skrzyżował dłonie z pewnością siebie. Przynajmniej wiedział, że w czymś był lepszy od zuchwałego Irlandczyka.   
Jim wziął byle jaki, chowając do tylnej kieszeni spodni, a następnie przykrył go garniturem.   
Doktor Watson jako jedyny "najnormalniejszy" z pozostałej trójki, poszedł otworzyć drzwi i zacząć rozmowę pierwszy. Pociągnął za klamkę, a w progu ukazał się dość niski, zgarbiony mężczyzna w ciemnym kapturze. Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy wędrowały po wnętrzu korytarza, spoczywając na trójce stojącej obok kuchni z dłońmi przesuniętymi bliżej tylnych kieszeni w razie ataku.

— Dzień dobry! — przywitał się wesoło John, próbując brzmieć jak najbardziej przyjaźnie.

— Dobry... — wychrypiał nieznany gość.

— W czym mogę... Możemy panu pomóc?

Blondyn lekko przymknął drzwi, żeby w razie czego atakujący nie miał dużo miejsca na strzał.

— No błagam, przecież widać, że jakiś szalony — wyszeptał Jim do Sherlocka, posyłając mu równie szalone spojrzenie.

— Przyszedłem zapytać, czy aby na pewno wszystko w porządku... Właściciele wyjechali z dnia na dzień... A tu nagle pojawia się czterech nieznanych mężczyzn... Mogę wejść?

— Niestety, ale raczej nie — zaśmiał się blondyn nerwowo. — Mamy... Bałagan!

— A to nie szkodzi, ja sam jestem dość zaniedbanym człowiekiem — sąsiad uśmiechnął się, ukazując szereg złotych zębów i zerknął w kierunku korytarza.

— Jak się pan w ogóle nazywa?

— Rzeczywiście, gdzie moje maniery. Samuel Hazelton. Mieszkam obok. To jak? Mogę wejść? Chciałem porozmawiać z nowymi sąsiadami.

Blondyn odwrócił się w stronę trójki mężczyzn na korytarzu, jakby próbując otrzymać ich potwierdzenie.  
Przecież czegoś takiego nie mógł sfałszować, a omijanie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu mogło sprawić, że padłyby podejrzenia.

— Niech pan wchodzi! — zawołał melodyjnie Moriarty.

— Dziękuję!

Samuel zasalutował i wszedł do środka. Dokładnie wiedział, jakie pomieszczenie do czego prowadzi. Wiadomo już było, że był jednym z tych wścibskich typów sąsiadów.   
Wszedł do kuchni i usiadł na krześle przy stole, jakby oczekując, że ktoś zrobi mu herbatę. John rzucił się do roboty próbując ukryć fakt, iż kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie co jest. 

— Jestem Samuel Hazelton — przywitał się z trójką mężczyzn siedzącą tuż naprzeciwko. — Ale już to panowie pewnie słyszeli. A panowie?

Jim posyłał mu morderczy uśmiech, Sherlock w ogóle się nie uśmiechał i analizował w ciszy, a Sebastian jako jedyny próbował zachować jakiekolwiek pozory normalności.   
Irlandczyk już otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale wyprzedził go John, który jako jedyny mógł chociaż odrobinę uratować sytuację.

— To jest... — wskazał na Sebastiana. — Em... Christopher... Smith...?

— Tak, tak — prędko potwierdził wysoki blondyn. — Jestem jego bratem.

— Dokładnie! Ten tutaj... — wskazał na Jima.

Jednak brunet ku nieszczęściu innych wolał sam stworzyć swoją wersję. Kochał kreować persony, a teraz mógł się trochę zabawić.

— Ja jestem Mycroft Hudson! — zawołał wesoło, obejmując prędko detektywa. — A ten z loczkami tutaj to mój mężuś. Jesteśmy małżeństwem, prawda, kotku? Jesteśmy parą gejów, łapcie to i spalcie na stosie.

Sherlock kopnął Moriarty'ego w kostkę pod stołem. Brunet tak bardzo go irytował, a na dodatek coraz bardziej umieszczał go w głupich sytuacjach. Na jego twarzy panował jednak całkowity spokój. Jim szepnął ciche "auć!", Samuel popatrzył na dwójkę trochę zażenowany, a Sebastian wpatrywał się w udawane małżeństwo zesztywniały. To przekraczało granicę.

— No więc... Od dawna jesteście razem? — zapytał wścibski sąsiad.

— Ni... — zaczął Sherlock, aby jakoś uratować swoją godność, ale został przerwany.

— Już od dziesięciu lat! Prawda, złotko? — Jim pocałował go w policzek, a detektyw z obrzydzeniem otarł miejsce buziaka.

Tego było już za wiele. Gdy tylko zobaczył swoją miłość całującą jej wroga, Moran poderwał się gwałtownie i odsunął od stołu, a następnie wymamrotał coś o ogródku, wybiegając szybko z domu.   
Tymczasem Moriarty bardzo dobrze się bawił, gdy detektyw nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować.   
Sherlock znowu chciał się odezwać, ale brunet zasłonił mu usta.

— Musisz mu wybaczyć małomówność, mój wybranek jest bardzo nieśmiały. No i pracuje jako mim! Mówiłem mu, żeby jakoś się otworzył na ludzi, ale biedaczek się strasznie trzęsie. To chyba fobia społeczna.

— Biedak. Bardzo mi przykro... — sąsiad pokiwał głową z żalem. — W każdym razie, to co wy tutaj robicie?

John nerwowo położył filiżanki herbaty na stole, siadając z towarzystwem.

— Obiecaliśmy zająć się domem, podczas gdy państwo Spencer wyjechali na urlop — odparł prędko Jim, który jako jedyny znał nazwisko właścicieli.

— Widzę, że zna pan to miejsce jak własną kieszeń, panie... Jakkolwiek miał pan na imię.

W końcu i Sherlock miał szansę coś powiedzieć.   
Gość zaśmiał się nerwowo, biorąc małego łyka gorącej herbaty.

— Tak, można tak rzec. Często to ja zajmuję się domem.

— Wiadomo — prychnął detektyw. — Tak najłatwiej panu zarobić na alkohol, który pije pan w dużych ilościach. Dużo pan zarabia, ale wszystko przepija i zrobi wszystko, żeby jak najszybciej zdobyć jakieś pieniądze na alkohol. Dlatego pańskim jedynym towarzystwem jest pies, dokładniej to owczarek niemiecki. Nie czuje się pan dość komfortowo w swojej okolicy, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że zadłużył się pan z jakąś osobą mieszkającą tutaj, najprawdopodobniej kimś bliższym. Wie pan także dokładnie, gdzie w tym miejscu właściciele chowają alkohol i czasami pan się częstuje, co można szybko wywnioskować po pańskich błądzących oczach w stronę salonu, gdzie znajduje się barek.

— Ale się popisujesz, mężu — Jim uniósł brew.

— Dopiero zaczynam. W każdym razie...

— Sher... S... Sylvestrze, starczy — dedukcję przerwał mu John, który próbował na szybko wymyślić przyjacielowi jakieś imię.

Samuel wpatrywał się w detektywa zdezorientowany i zażenowany. Nie miał pojęcia skąd ten obcy człowiek tyle o nim wiedział, a nawet więcej. Wziął duży łyk herbaty, krztusząc się krótko.

— Dużo pan mówi jak na mima — powiedział w końcu, gdy udało mu się uspokoić kaszel.

— Właśnie — brunet spojrzał na wysokiego detektywa. Nagle do jego głowy wpadło pytanie, które chciał kogoś z miasteczka zapytać. — A tak z innej beczki, panie Samuelu. Czy w Bridgwater pojawił się może ktoś nowy?

Mężczyzna o złotych zębach zastanowił się, a następnie pokręcił głową, pijąc herbatę.

— Nie, niczego takiego nie kojarzę. Już bym wiedział, jakby pojawił się ktoś nowy oprócz was. A do kiedy wy zostajecie u nas w Bridgwater?

— Dzień po Dniu Fawkesa — odparł tym razem John. — Podobno tutaj celebrują to święto najbardziej.

— O tak! To bardzo charakterystyczny dla nas dzień. W Londynie tego praktycznie nie świętują, ale tutaj to co innego.

— Jak takie święto wygląda?

— O, no prawie tak, jak wszędzie w Zjednoczonym Królestwie; jest olbrzymi festyn, strzelają fajerwerkami, a dzieci palą kukłę przypominającą Guya Fawkesa.

Moriarty zastanowił się na głos, wyobrażając sobie pewną scenę.

— Ciekawe co by było, gdyby stało się na odwrót i to Guy Fawkes by podpalił dziecko... Małą dziewczynkę na przykład.

Spojrzał z uśmiechem na Watsona, który prawie wylał herbatę, którą właśnie pił. To brzmiał jak plan, którym mógł kierować się porywacz. W końcu Jim wiedział najlepiej w jaki sposób myślą kryminaliści. Myśl o córce spalonej żywcem była przerażająca i przypominała Johnowi, gdy pewnego dnia on sam prawie spłonął żywcem przez Magnussena.

— W każdym razie... Ja już nie będę przeszkadzał. Jakbyście szukali jakiegoś zastępstwa na pilnowanie domu, to ja z chęcią... Wiecie...

Samuel wstał od stołu, a mężczyźni z wielką ulgą wstali wraz z nim. Odprowadzili go do wyjścia, a następnie pożegnali i wspólnie oglądali, jak sąsiad pijak odchodzi w stronę swojego domu, od którego dobiegało głośne szczekanie psa.

— Lubię go — uśmiechnął się Jim.

— Moriarty, co to miało być?! — Sherlock uniósł się, odwracając do stojącego dumnie ze swoich akcji Irlandczyka. — Teraz mam grać twojego męża przed całym miasteczkiem?! I mogłeś darować sobie ten pocałunek w policzek.

— Nie narzekaj, następny będzie w usta.

— Spróbuj tylko.

— Wyluzuj! Chciałem wybrać Sebastiana, ale John go już sobie zaklepał jako brata. A właśnie, gdzie jest Sebastian?

Wyszedł do ogródka, a John i Sherlock zaczęli rozmawiać na temat tego, co zaszło w kuchni.   
Ogródek nie był świetnie urządzony, bo oprócz pustego drzewa jabłoni oraz huśtawki, niczego innego tam nie było. Moriarty zaczął krążyć po ogrodzie, próbując zapomnieć o pewnym widoku, który wciąż gnębił jego umysł. Aż nagle ją zobaczył. Swoją matkę, która leżała zakrwawiona w trawie. Jej twarz była roztrzaskana, kawałek nosa odpadł, a duży płat skóry zwisał z jej czoła. Jim był sparaliżowany. W szoku zrobił dwa kroki w tył, drgając szaleńczo.

— To nie jest prawdziwe... Cholerne antydepresanty... — wyszeptał, zamykając oczy. Wziął głęboki wdech, a następnie ponownie je otworzył. Rzeczywiście, ciała ani krwi nie było. — Dobra. Jest okej.

Kontynuował poszukiwania, ale nigdzie nie było śladu Sebastiana. Próbował znaleźć go w każdym zakamarku, ale zdecydowanie nie był ani w ogrodzie, ani w domu.

Sebastiana nie było.


	12. CIUCIUBABKA

Sebastian wyszedł z domu gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył, jak Jim całuje Sherlocka w policzek. Nie mógł tego znieść. Szedł przed siebie z dłońmi w kieszeniach, próbując jakoś uspokoić swój umysł i emocje. Wiedział, że ten pocałunek niczego nie oznaczał, a Jim miał dziwny fetysz flirtowania ze swoimi ofiarami, lecz i tak blondyn czuł wściekłość i smutek spowodowany tym, co się wydarzyło. Uważał, że był głupi przez liczenie na odwdzięczoną miłość od socjopaty, który nikogo nie kochał. To były głupie marzenia, a on wciąż liczył na to, żeby pewnego dnia staną się prawdą. Wciąż był zazdrosny o Sherlocka, któremu Jim poświęcał o wiele więcej uwagi. A to przecież Sebastian najwięcej o niego dbał, troszczył się, wspierał i znał przez bardzo długi czas! Pamiętał te chwile, gdy razem zasypiali w sypialni szesnastoletniego Jima, kiedy ten miał koszmary. To Sebastian był jego najlepszą połówką.

Spacerował zamyślony przez zasłonę grubych płatków śniegu wpadających mu do oczu, wyciągając papierosa z kieszeni kurtki i zapalając, następnie zaciągając się mocno. Zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno postąpił dobrze, że dał się w to wszystko wkręcić. Niby jego też szukali, ale może gdyby się w to nie mieszał, to by go ominęli. Przecież Sebastian był jedyną osobą, której tajemniczy osobnik w masce nie groził. Blondyn zbudował sobie mur przekonania, że równie dobrze Sherlock i Jim poradziliby sobie bez niego. Czuł się kompletnie bezużyteczny i niedoceniony.

Szedł tak przez dłuższy czas nasłuchując śniegu, który łamał się pod jego stopami, a mroźny wiatr uderzał go silnymi podmuchami w zaczerwienione uszy. Mężczyzna potarł dłonie i uznał, że powinien wracać, ale nagle jego uwagę zwróciły różnokolorowe dachy domków. Miasteczko zaczynało się właśnie tam. Mieli iść zwiedzać w grupie, ale może mógł zrobić coś ważnego sam... Przynajmniej sam sobie by udowodnił, że może być równie użyteczny.   
Mijał ludzi, którzy wymieniali spojrzenia gdy kroczył po chodniku, a przez myśli przeszła Sebastianowi linijka obelg, jak bardzo to nienawidzi niektórych mieszkańców małych miasteczek. Wystarczyła jedna nowa osoba a to już wystarczyło, by każdy plotkował i to na dodatek widocznie. Jasne, niech człowiek wie, że jest obgadywany za plecami. Większa część składała się jednak ze staruszków, a także dorosłych mężczyzn widocznie pogrążonych swoim światem. Należeli do typu bogatych rodzin, którzy przyjeżdżali do takich miejsc i budowali największe domy w miasteczkach, aby pokazać, że są lepsi od tych biedniejszych, stałych mieszkańców tego miejsca.

Miasteczko oprócz domków posiadało także niedaleko parę kafejek, barów i sklepów, a także jeden kościół oraz aptekę. Nie było to wiele, a jednak zawsze coś. Mieszkańcy nie mogli więc narzekać. W gorszym przypadku by nie mieli ciepłej wody, ani apteki. Lekarza za to nie było i tak.   
Sebastian postanowił, że zatrzyma swój chwilowy spacer w jednej z kafejek o niebieskich szybach.   
Skręcił w stronę wejścia, a następnie pociągnął za klamkę, wchodząc do ciepłego pomieszczenia o przyjaznych, kolorowych światłach. W takich miejscach mógłby spędzać każdy poranek.   
Usiadł przy stoliku, rozglądając się dookoła po miejscu - oprócz niego w lokalu była jeszcze jakaś rudowłosa kobieta o okrągłych okularach, która czytała dzisiejszą gazetę. Nagle z kuchni wyszedł niski mężczyzna o jasnych, kręconych włosach, a w dłoni trzymał menu. Energicznie podszedł do stolika, świdrując nowego klienta oczami.

— Dzień dobry, witamy w The Roasted Beef. Tutaj jest lista posiłków dla pana. Podejdę, gdy będzie pan już gotowy złożyć zamówienie.

Kelner podał mężczyźnie menu, na które Sebastian zaledwie rzucił okiem.

— Ee... — blondynowi przypomniało się, że przecież nie brał żadnego portfela. — Ta, okej.

— Czy nalać panu kawy? Za darmo.

— Jasne.

Młody pracownik odszedł na chwilę, a po chwili wrócił ze szklanym dzbankiem i nalał kawy do leżącego już wcześniej na stoliku kubka w groszki.

— Dzięki — wymamrotał Sebastian.

Został sam i wziął głęboki wdech, zamykając spokojnie oczy. Przez chwilę całkowicie opuściły go myśli o Jimie, czując błogi spokój. Takie życie mu się podobało; bez żadnych rozczarowań, stresujących spraw, negatywnych ludzi. Po prostu on sam, codziennie chodzący do kafejki na śniadania, cieszący się z natury. To się nazywało życie.

Wyjrzał przez okno, obserwując ludzi, którzy od czasu do czasu spacerowali niedaleko po ulicy. Kafejkę minęły dzieci rzucające się śnieżkami, pewna staruszka z zakupami, a także dwójka miasteczkowych pijaków.   
Jednak coś nagle przykuło jednak uwagę i sprawiło, że po plecach Sebastiana przeszły ciarki.

Z daleka między apteką, a sklepem z wędkami, stała sztywno ciemna sylwetka osoby ze znajomą maską Guya Fawkesa na twarzy.   
Osoba wpatrywała się w niego nieruchomo, aż nagle pobiegła za budynek apteki, znikając mężczyźnie z pola widzenia.

— Cholera... — wymamrotał rozdygotany Moran sam do siebie. — Ani chwili spokoju.

Ten osobnik specjalnie chciał się mu pokazać. Chciał, żeby Sebastian podążył za nim.   
A blondyn jak głupi wybiegł z kafejki, zostawiając kawę i menu nienaruszone. Działał pod wpływem lęku, a także gniewu oraz chęci dowiedzenia się prawdy. Miał już dość tych zagadek - chciał, żeby wszystko rozstrzygało się tu i teraz, a Jim nie będzie już musiał współpracować z Sherlockiem, co także pomoże i zazdrosnemu Sebastianowi.   
Wybiegł na ulicę, a następnie prędko pobiegł w stronę, gdzie ostatni raz zobaczył tajemniczą sylwetkę. 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

W domku pełnym nowym gości, Moriarty próbował udawać, że wcale mu nie przeszkadza zniknięcie Sebastiana. W końcu nie mógł ujawnić swojemu wrogowi, że miał bliską dla niego osobę. W końcu mógł użyć ten fakt przeciwko niemu. Zamiast tego, narzekał o tym, jak bardzo głupio jego najlepszy przyjaciel postąpił. W rzeczywistości był bardzo nerwowy, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie, że tym razem mógł umrzeć naprawdę.

— Mieliśmy współpracować razem — stwierdził, chodząc zestresowany w tą i z powrotem koło parapetu, od czasu do czasu zerkając na zewnątrz z nadzieją, że pojawi się w końcu w bramie. Nie przychodził.

Na szczęście ani John, ani Sherlock nie skrywali zaniepokojenia i to oni snuli teorie o tym, co mogło być powodem jego zniknięcia.   
Siedzieli na fotelach, jednak gotowi w każdej momencie na podniesienie się i odejście.

— Wyszedł po tym, jak mnie pocałowałeś w policzek, Moriarty — powiedział po czasie Sherlock, patrząc wymownie na Irlandczyka.

Nie był głupi i potrafił rozpoznać od razu, że tak naprawdę Sebastian odczuwał coś głębszego dla bruneta. Jim obrócił się w stronę detektywa, marszcząc brwi.

— Co sugerujesz?

— Zgadnij.

— ...Nie był zazdrosny, Sherlocku.

Holmes spojrzał na Johna, który kręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, jak bardzo kryminalista nie rozumiał emocji pomimo bycia tak bardzo inteligentnym. Doktorowi od razu przypomniały się jego pierwsze lata przyjaźni z Sherlockiem, który miał takie same problemy. Jednak odkąd w jego życiu pojawił się John, udało mu się zmienić myślenie i nabrał szerszej perspektywy na ludzkie emocje.   
Jim od razu zauważył ich spojrzenia. Dotarło do niego, że przecież detektyw miał rację, bo w końcu podczas interakcji detektywa i kryminalisty, Moran wydawał się bardzo zirytowany.   
W głowie Moriarty'ego pojawiła się nawet myśl, że może Sebastian coś do niego czuł... Nie chciał jednak wyobrażać sobie, iż mogła być to prawda. On musiał utrzymywać tylko dalekie kontakty z innymi. Nie mógł mieć rodziny, ani związków. To by oznaczało słabość. Z drugiej strony jednak, opcja odwzajemnionej miłości sprawiała, że jego serce zabiło trochę szybciej.

— Dobra, idę go poszukać — Jim nagle ruszył w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, mając już dość czekania. — Ale to tylko dlatego, że... Potrzebujemy go do prowadzenia auta. Jest naszym Uberem. Nie to, że mi na nim zależy.

Następnie wyszedł na zewnątrz, a Sherlock i John szybko rzucili się za nim. Skierowali się w stronę miasteczka, gdyż łatwo było wydedukować detektywowi ślady snajpera i kroki, które można było przeanalizować rachunkiem prawdopodobieństwa. Moriarty miał skrytą nadzieję, że gang masek go nie dorwał, bo w końcu dobrze znał kryminalistów i wiedział, że osoba rozdzielona była idealnym celem. 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Mężczyzna w masce rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Sebastian próbował znaleźć go w każdym kącie, ale nie udało się mu. Nie było go w miejscu, gdzie stał; ani za apteką, ani za sklepem. Z gotowością na uderzenie wciąż oglądał teren, aż w końcu uznał, że nie uda mu się go znaleźć. Zamiast tego uznał poinformowanie jego towarzyszy, że ich obawy się sprawdziły, a gang grasuje w miasteczku i ich obserwuje. Zresztą to było tylko potwierdzenie, bo ich obecność tutaj była oczywista, w końcu to właśnie w tym miejscu wszystko miało się wydarzyć.

Szedł w kierunku wynajętego domku, próbując jakoś poukładać idealne wytłumaczenie czemu zniknął bez słowa i mijał krzewy szumiące jakby ostrzegające go, że coś czai się niedaleko.   
Gdyby tylko tak naprawdę było i rośliny by potrafiły ostrzegać.

Ktoś unieruchomił jego ręce, a następnie chaotycznie zaciągnął w gęste rośliny, gdzie nic nie było widać. Sebastian zastosował obronę przez kopnięcie, czego kiedyś nauczył go ojciec, ale napastnik doskonale wiedział, że Moran tak zrobi, co zaskoczyło byłego żołnierza. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd napastnik wiedział o ciosie, którego nauczył go tylko i wyłącznie ojciec. Gdy blondyn wykonał kopnięcie, osoba w masce puściła go, odsunęła się i chwyciła za gruby kij, uderzając Sebastiana w klatkę piersiową z ogromną siłą. Sebastian zgiął się z bólu czując, jak jego kości przyjmują uderzenie i nie może oddychać, co napastnik wykorzystał i szybko odblokował klapę schowaną w śniegu. Chwycił go za kołnierz dwoma rękoma.

— Kim ty jesteś? — wykrztusił Sebastian, wpatrując się w oczy maski Guya Fawkesa.

Zamiast odpowiedzi, osobnik uniósł lekko głowę, a wtedy kopnął blondyna z całej siły, przez co Moran poleciał do tyłu, wlatując do ciemnego pomieszczenia umiejscowionego głęboko pod ziemią. Upadł na plecy, jednak przed upadkiem zmienił pozycję, żeby nie uszkodził sobie głowy ani karku. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczył był osobnik w masce zasuwał klapę i nastąpiła ciemność. Sebastian był zamknięty pod ziemią bez jakiegokolwiek światła, na dodatek obolały. Podniósł się z trudem, próbując przywrócić oddech i zaczął robić małe kroki w próbie odnalezienia jakiegoś sposobu, żeby wspiąć się do góry i wyjść. Wydawało się jednak, że był w jakimś pomieszczeniu bez żadnych mebli, aż do momentu, gdy mała lampka nagle się zapaliła. Usadowiona była na całkowitym końcu pomieszczenia, przez co Sebastian nie zauważył tego, gdy wpadał. Był zbyt wpatrzony w zamaskowaną osobę, która zamykała właz.

Światło ujawniło coś, co wywołało w Sebastianie przerażenie.   
Trumna.   
Ciemnoniebieska, z tabliczką, na której pisało "Ś.P AUGUSTUS MORAN".  
To był grób ojca, którego zabił.   
Mężczyzna odsunął się prędko na sam koniec pomieszczenia z nadzieją, że było to oszustwo, a tak naprawdę trumna nie zawierała szkieletu bliskiej mu osoby. Nie był jednak w stanie, żeby otworzyć wieko i sprawdzić. Trumna jednak wyglądała, jakby była świeżo co wyciągnięta z ziemi, a to wcale w niczym mu nie pomogło, ani nie podniosło na duchu. Klatka piersiowa bolała go niezmiernie za każdym razem, gdy oddychał i się poruszył, więc tym bardziej ciężko było mu jakoś sięgnąć do klapy, która tak czy siak była zbyt wysoko.

Aż nagle włączyła się starodawna melodia, a Moran dostrzegł głośnik, który wbudowany był w ścianę.

— Co się tutaj kurwa dzieje... — złapał się za głowę.

❝ I know you belong to somebody new... ❞

Głos małych śpiewających dziewczynek rozbrzmiewał po pomieszczeniu i wcale nie sprawiał, że Moran w jakikolwiek sposób czuł się lepiej. To brzmiało jak wiadomość od osobnika, który go pobił i wrzucił do tego pomieszczenia.   
Czy w ten sposób miał umrzeć? Czy nikt go już nie znajdzie? Umrze koło grobu swojego ojca, którego sam zabił? Zsunął się na podłogę, co przynajmniej w najmniejszym stopniu sprawiło ulgę dla jego bolącej klatki piersiowej.

❝ ...but tonight you belong to me. ❞

Ścisnął zęby, próbując obracać się i oglądać pomieszczenie w bólu. Miał świadomość tego, że właśnie teraz na klatce piersiowej robił mu się ogromny siniak.

❝ Altough we're apart, you're a part of my heart... ❞

Jeszcze raz wstał, trzymając się za klatkę piersiową jakby to miało w jakiś sposób pomóc zatrzymać ból, próbując sięgnąć drugą dłonią klapę. Oczywiście nie mógł niczego zrobić. Westchnął głęboko, próbując jakoś wspiąć się po ścianie, ale to było tak samo niemożliwe.   
Liczył jedynie na to, że znajdzie go Jim i reszta. Nie chciał spędzić minuty z tym grobem ani chwili dłużej.

❝ ...but tonight you belong to me ❞

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

— Może ktoś zaprosił go gdzieś na kawę do domu?

John próbował jakoś podsunąć pomysły, gdy Sherlock i Jim utknęli w martwym punkcie, gdyż ich podejrzenia o Sebastianie przebywającym w miasteczku były błędne. Nie było go tam, a dokładnie rozglądali się po różnych miejscach i upewniali, czy aby nie ominęli jakiegoś baru lub sklepu, gdzie mógł być.

— To nie zgrywa się z jego charakterem, John — odparł Sherlock. 

Trójka mężczyzn spacerowała od miejsca do miejsca, gdzie mógł przebywać blondyn. Żadne jednak do tej pory okazał się być poprawne. Zaczęli wchodzić więc do różnego rodzaju lokalów, wypytując napotkane osoby, czy nie widziały wysokiego mężczyzny z bliznami na twarzy. W końcu jednak skierowali się do kafejki o nazwie The Roasted Beef, rozglądając się po pustym od klientów pomieszczeniu, a następnie od razu zwrócili uwagę na młodego chłopaka, który sprzątał blat usadowiony przy oknie.

— Hej, ty — zaczepił go Sherlock, ruszając prędko do przodu i wskazując na niego palcem. 

Kelner podniósł głowę zdezorientowany, dostrzegając wysokiego mężczyznę o ostrych kościach policzkowych i długim, czarnym płaszczu. 

— Ja?

— Widzisz tu kogoś innego? — Holmes przystanął przy stoliku. — Mamy do ciebie pytanie. 

Koło Sherlocka pojawił się nagle Jim, który z coraz większym zmartwieniem liczył na to, że jego przyjaciel w końcu się znajdzie. Nie mógł jednak ukazywać tego, że mu zależy, więc wciąż siedział cicho. 

— Był tutaj może taki przystojny blondyn, który wyglądał jakby kot go podrapał na twarzy? — zapytał melodyjnie. 

— N-nie wiem czy powinienem coś...

Chłopak przypomniał sobie o charakterystycznie wyglądającym mężczyźnie, który wszedł dosłownie na chwilę i zaraz potem wybiegł bez zamawiania niczego, ale nie wiedział, czy aby na pewno mógł wyjawiać takie rzeczy. Zatrudnił się w tym miejscu dopiero kilka dni temu po znajomości i wciąż nie znał dokładnie wszystkich rzeczy. Wtedy John wystąpił na przód. 

— Prosi cię o to John Watson, kapitan piątego pułku piechoty. 

Czy jego pozycja w tamtej sytuacji miała jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Oczywiście, że nie. Mógł jedynie kontrolować żołnierzy ze względu na swój status. Młody chłopak jednak uznał, że to brzmi poważnie i od razu się speszył. 

— T-tak, był tutaj. Niczego na początku nie zamówił, a po chwili wybiegł na zewnątrz. Chyba kogoś gonił. 

Moriarty zesztywniał. Usłyszał wystarczająco. Wierzył, że Sebastian był w bardzo dobrej formie i znał się na walce lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, ale tym razem wróg miał przewagę liczebną. Irlandczyk bał się o życie najbliższego, dlatego po usłyszeniu słów od razu wybiegł na zewnątrz, rozglądając dookoła po ulicy. Nie było nikogo podejrzanego w pobliżu, ani miejsc, w których ktoś podejrzany mógłby się czaić. 

Szybko podbiegli do niego także Sherlock i John, dołączając do poszukiwań. Wypytywali przechodniów, rozglądali się nawet poza miasteczkiem, ale nigdzie nie mogli dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat mężczyzny, który nagle zniknął. Jim zaczął snuć już teorie, że gdzieś go wywieziono lub zamknięto tak, jak Rosie, ale to drugie by nie miało sensu ze względu na to, że na Sebastianie też chciano się zemścić. Nie przytrzymywali by kogoś, kto ich skrzywdził, tylko porwali by kogoś mu bliskiego, żeby tak było. A Moran niestety był na liście osób, których chciano zniszczyć dopiero piątego listopada.   
W końcu Sherlock uznał, że najlepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji będzie, jeżeli w trójkę przejrzą kamery i po prostu sprawdzą kroki, których używał blondyn przed zniknięciem dokładnie tak, jak tego użyli żeby namierzyć w którą stronę jechała Rosie.

Musieli to zrobić, gdy dojdą do domu, dlatego zaczęli powoli iść w stronę drogi między lasem, przez którą trzeba było przejść, żeby dostać się do wynajętego budynku przez Jima. Przy okazji rozglądali się jeszcze po śladach, które mógł znaleźć Sherlock dzięki swojej mocy dedukcji, jednocześnie od czasu do czasu wykrzykując "SEBASTIAN!", gdyby w jakiś sposób okazało się, że wcale nie był tak daleko. Mieli świadomość, że mogli w ten sposób zwrócić uwagę schowanych członków gangu, jednakże nie mieli innego wyjścia, a to był jedyny efektywny sposób.

Zadziałał.   
Gdy szli między drzewami i długimi, zielonymi krzewami, detektyw zobaczył wygięte gałęzie oraz ślady stóp należących do dwóch osób, których rozmiar zresztą zgadzał się na oko z rozmiarem stóp Sebastiana. Niedaleko znaleźli na wpół zakopaną, przenośną drabinę, która nie miała żadnego powodu, żeby tam leżeć. Wtedy też zeszli z drogi i przeszli przez krzaki, nawołując imię zaginionego swoim sposobem. I nagle John usłyszał "TUTAJ!", prędko pukając Sherlocka w bark.

— Sherlocku... Słyszysz?

W trójkę przystanęli, nasłuchując cichy głos nawołujący o pomoc. Jim poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego w końcu uwalnia się z jego serca i próbował powstrzymać uśmiech. Zamiast tego, zaczął podążać za głosem, który wydawał się być blisko, a jednocześnie dość daleko. W końcu gdy minął duży kamień, w oczy rzuciła mu się drewniana klapa, która powoli zaczęła powoli zakopywać się przez padający śnieg.   
Szybko chwycił za zamknięcie, pociągając łańcuch w bok i otwierając ją na szeroko. Sherlock oraz John podbiegli prędko, dostrzegając Sebastiana na dnie ciemnego pomieszczenia, z którego dobiegała piosenka, a na samym końcu spoczywała trumna. Blondyn spojrzał w stronę światła.

— Dzięki Bogu... — wzdychnął, wstając obolały i opierając się o ścianę.

— Zaraz cię wyciągniemy, czekaj.

John po swoich słowach szybko pobiegł po drabinę.

— Przecież i tak nie ma gdzie iść — skomentował Jim, obracając oczami. Spojrzał w dół, radośnie machając dłonią do swojego przyjaciela. — A jak ty tam trafiłeś, mój drogi?

Detektyw obserwował pomieszczenie w zastanowieniu, a jego uwagę przykuła trumna oraz treść piosenki, która w tamtej sytuacji nie miała żadnego sensu.

— Ten w masce mnie zaatakował, cholera — Sebastian prowadził konwersację ze swoim przyjacielem. — Wiedziałem, że będą tutaj się czaili.

— Zbudowali to specjalnie — odparł Jim w zastanowieniu. — Byli przygotowani już wcześniej. Chcą tym sposobem coś przekazać, jakąś wiadomość.

— Wiadomość w piosence — odezwał się nagle Sherlock, wciąż słuchając się w tekst.

Moriarty także uciszył się, próbując coś zrozumieć z tekstu. Na dodatek interesowała go trumna tak samo, jak detektywa. Był ciekawy, co to wszystko miało oznaczać. W końcu jednak na coś wpadł.

— Może ktokolwiek to prowadzi próbuje przekazać ci, czemu próbuje się na tobie zemścić...? — spojrzał na blondyna.

Zapadła cisza, a mężczyźni wymienili ze sobą znaczące spojrzenia. Do Sebastiana dotarło, że to miało jak największy sens. Odwrócił się do grobu ojca. Ktokolwiek postawił to w tym pomieszczeniu, nie zrobił tego tylko po to, żeby go nastraszyć.

— Chodzi o mojego ojca.

— Słucham? — Jim z zainteresowaniem przekręcił lekko głowę.

— To jego grób tutaj jest. Ja go zabiłem, więc to ma coś wspólnego z tym...

To wszystko stawało się jeszcze większą zagadką, co dla dwóch geniuszy było po części bardzo dobrą wiadomość. Pomimo, że martwili się o swoich bliskich (no i Jim o swoją karierę), to jednak coś w wyzwaniu sprawiało, iż stawali się bardzo zadowoleni z nadchodzącej pracy.

Dołączył do nich John noszący drabinę, który przekazał ją ostrożnie obolałemu Sebastianowi. Były żołnierz wspiął się po niej, a następnie Sherlock wraz z Johnem pomogli mu wspiąć się od końca drabiny na powierzchnię. Od razu było blondynowi lepiej, gdy wyszedł z tego ciemnego pomieszczenia z trumną jego ojca.   
Wyprostował się, a wtedy syknął cicho i złapał dłonią za swoją klatkę piersiową, co prędko zauważyli wszyscy.

— Wszystko dobrze? — zapytał Sherlock poważnie.

— Tak — odparł prędko. — Po prostu dostałem porządnie gałęzią.

— Podnoś koszulkę to obejrzymy — zachęcił Jim flirciarsko. — I przy okazji będziemy mogli podziwiać twój sześciopak.

— Nie tutaj — stwierdził John. — Obejrzymy go w domu. Tutaj jest zimno i nie wiadomo, czy jego napastnik wciąż gdzieś się tutaj nie czai.

I właśnie w ten sposób ku uldze trójki poszukiwaczy Sebastiana, ich zguba została znaleziona, bezpieczna i w większości zdrowa. Z większą ostrożnością skierowali się w stronę bezpiecznego domu, gdzie było ciepło, a śnieg nie wpadał im do oczu.   
Jim od czasu do czasu zerkał na Sebastiana, który w milczeniu szedł koło niego zapatrzony przed siebie. Ponownie pojawiła się w jego głowie teoria Sherlocka, że tak naprawdę blondyn był o niego zazdrosny. Chciał, żeby jego przyjaciel czuł do niego coś więcej, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że nie mógł być najgroźniejszym mężczyzną w Wielkiej Brytanii i jednocześnie oficjalnie być z kimś w związku. To było niebezpieczne dla Sebastiana, a drugi raz nie mógłby przeżyć tego szoku, gdy myślał, że tamten umarł. Wtedy przypomniały mu się też jego słowa, gdy rozmawiał z Johnem Watsonem. O tym, jak uważał Jima za potwora i cieszył się w małym stopniu z jego śmierci. To odrzucało teorię, że Sebastian coś do niego czuł. On nie chciał być w związku z kryminalistą, a Jim nie chciał narażać go na niebezpieczeństwo. Był świadomy tego, że pewnego dnia będzie musiał decydować.

W końcu dotarli do wynajętego domu, który w tamtym momencie był zbawieniem dla całej czwórki, a gorąca herbata przed kominkiem idealną wizją. Pierwszy wszedł John, gdy nagle przystanął gwałtownie, odwracając się prędko i przyciskając palec wskazujący do ust nakazujący, żeby pozostali byli cicho.   
Wtedy też usłyszeli kroki i jakiś dźwięk w salonie. Sherlock wyciągnął prędko pistolet, w czwórkę powoli zbliżając się do drzwi wejściowych.

Otworzyli je szybko, przygotowani na strzały.   
Zamarli jednak, gdy zamiast ludzi w maskach lub włamywacza zobaczyli niską, sympatycznie wyglądającą blondynkę i mężczyznę o siwych włosach, który właśnie stawiał na miejsce fotografię właścicieli domu.   
Pistolet Sherlocka opadł na dół.

— Molly...? Lestrade...?


	13. KTOKOLWIEK ZAATAKOWAŁ

Molly Hooper i Greg Lestrade stali w salonie wynajętego domu, sami nie wiedząc, czy aby na pewno było to należytym ruchem z ich strony. Nie mieli jednak na tą decyzję wyboru. Gdyby jeszcze okazało się, że Sherlock był sam, to byłoby im o wiele bardziej komfortowo. Ale tak nie było. Zamiast tego, oprócz Johna, przy boku detektywa był także umięśniony mężczyzna pokryty w bliznach i ktoś, kogo bał się każdy ze Scotland Yardu. James Moriarty. Oboje znali dobrze tego człowieka, a Molly nawet bliżej. Wciąż nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że zakochała się w mężczyźnie, który w rzeczywistości był kryminalistą. Wciąż zagadką było dla niej jednak to, dlaczego nie kazał jej zabić, skoro miał mnóstwo możliwości.

Teraz czwórka poszukiwanych mężczyzn stała w wejściu do salonu ze zdziwieniem na twarzach, bo nie spodziewali się za nic ich obecności. Molly spojrzała na Jima, z lękiem robiąc parę kroków do tyłu, żeby schować się za inspektorem.

— Lestrade... — uniósł się Sherlock, wchodząc do salonu z niezadowoleniem. — Co wy tutaj do cholery robicie?!

Siwowłosy mężczyzna westchnął tylko, łapiąc się za głowę. Detektyw zawsze go dziwił swoimi czynami, ale teraz przekroczył wszelkie granice.

— A co ty robisz z... No wiesz kim. — odparł z przegraną próbą brzmienia jak najmniej zlęknionego obecnością człowieka, którego sam osobiście zamknął w więzieniu za kradzież klejnotów królewskich.

Głową wskazał subtelnie Jima, który wraz z Sebastianem wpatrywał się w tą sytuację zdezorientowany.   
Sherlock zmrużył oczy analizując inspektora od dołu w górę, aż w końcu coś do niego dotarło. W niezadowoleniu obrócił oczami.

— To Mycroft was przysłał, mogłem się domyślić! Już się dowiedział, że tutaj jesteśmy, tak? Wścibski grubas.

Jim zachichotał cicho, słysząc te obraźliwe słowa.

— To twój brat, Sherlocku. Po prostu się o ciebie martwi — odparł Greg, lekko poirytowany.

— A no tak, zapomniałem — detektyw zmarszczył brwi. — Jesteście razem w związku i to dlatego tak go bronisz.

Moriarty był zszokowany, gdy to usłyszał. Z wielu rzeczy, które wiedział o każdym pojedynczym bliskim Sherlocka, o relacji pomiędzy inspektorem Scotland Yardu, a Mycroftem Holmsem nie miał pojęcia. W jego głowie pojawiło się mnóstwo pomysłów, których mógł użyć z tą informacją, ale dotarł do niego także fakt, że przecież teraz nie był w stanie czegokolwiek zrobić.

— Um... Przyszliśmy też dlatego, że się o ciebie martwiliśmy... Znaczy się... O ciebie i o Johna.

W końcu także Molly odezwała się po czasie milczenia przez obawę przed reakcją Jima na jej obecność. Ten jednak wydawał się, jakby go to w ogóle nie obchodziło, a co więcej - nie miał żadnego morderczego spojrzenia w oczach. Kobieta mogła przysiąść, że coś się w Jimie zmieniło.   
Jednak nie tylko o to chodziło. Problemem była także obecność bliskiego jej detektywa, który sprawiał, że każda chwila z nim była najbardziej napięta w uczuciowy sposób. Jej serce wciąż szalało, a język plątał, gdy przebywała z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu. Myślała, że po tylu latach jej zakochanie w końcu minie, ale wciąż było tak samo. Pomimo, że teraz miała męża.

— Molly, nie powinnaś tutaj być. Widzisz, że jest z nami ten — powiedział detektyw, wskazując na Jima.

Irlandczyk uniósł lekko brwi w obrazie.

— "Ten" ma imię, które zresztą Molly pamięta znakomicie, prawda? — brunet spojrzał na nią, posyłając pełen pustki uśmieszek.

Wciąż pamiętał Molly i jej niewinność. Pamiętał także to, że darował jej życie, bo jednak było w niej coś, co powstrzymywało go przed zleceniem morderstwa.   
Tymczasem Greg wciąż starał się obronić ich obecność w tym miejscu.

— Mycroft poprosił mnie, żebym cię śledził, bo oczywiście wiedział, że nie odpuścisz i będziesz chciał rozwiązać to sam. Kazał pojechać w kierunku Bridgwater zapewniając, że znajdzie mi miejsce na odpoczynek. Opowiedziałem o tym Molly, a ona uparła się, że też chce ze mną jechać, żeby cię przypilnować i trochę bardziej przytrzymać do ziemi.

— A więc pozwoli mi dalej kontynuować obecną sprawę?

— Tak, ale tylko pod moim nadzorem. Najbardziej będę jednak miał oko na Moriarty'ego, by w razie czego być przygotowanym na to, żeby cię obronić.

— Chociaż Molly mogłeś sobie darować, Graham, tutaj jest niebezpiecznie.

— Dam sobie radę — wtrąciła zmieszana kobieta.

Sebastian, który do tej pory był cicho chciał się przywitać, bo w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych tylko on nie miał pojęcia kim byli ci ludzie. Zrobił krok do przodu, ale wtedy jego klatka piersiowa z rozległym siniakiem przypomniała mu o swojej obecności. Syknął cicho, kładąc silną dłoń na ramieniu Jima.   
Brunet zerknął w stronę przyjaciela, którego zdecydowanie bolało. Oprócz tego zobaczyła to także Molly, która patrzyła w tamtym kierunku.

— W-wszystko w porządku? — zapytała nieśmiało Sebastiana, bojąc się, że taki osiłek jak on mógł na nią wrzasnąć, za chociażby odezwanie się do jego osoby.

— Tak — odparł blondyn krótko.

— Nie, nie jest w porządku — wtrącił Jim głośno. — Podczas walki dostał z całej siły gałęzią. Gałęzią!

— Bywałem gorzej, Jim.

John także przypomniał sobie o tym, że mieli się tym zająć po powrocie do domu, ale całkowicie wyleciało mu z głowy przez wizytę dwóch niezapowiedzianych gości. Odwrócił się do nowego znajomego.

— Może zostawmy na razie Grega i Sherlocka, żeby sobie porozmawiali. My się zajmiemy tobą — powiedział do wysokiego blondyna.

Jim skinął głową i skierowali się do sypialni dwóch byłych żołnierzy, zaś kłócący się inspektor oraz detektyw poszli rozmawiać w kuchni.   
Sebastian usiadł na łóżku i złapał się kłopotliwe za tył szyi. Wolał sam zająć się ranami, a teraz trójka osób brała w tym udział, jakby to było coś poważnego.

— Tak w ogóle to nazywam się Sebastian Moran — po chwili odwrócił głowę do równie niezręcznej Molly, posyłając jej życzliwy uśmiech, który miał zapewniać, że nie miała się czego bać.

Molly zrozumiała gest, dlatego na jej twarzy także pojawił się uśmiech.

— Miło mi cię poznać, ja nazywam się Molly Hooper.

— Nie musisz się nas bać, mamy sojusz z Sherlockiem. Wspólnie próbujemy rozwiązać tą sprawę. Jima też nie musisz się bać, jest obecnie w "trybie łagodnym". Nie ma nawet ludzi, którzy by mogli zabić na jego zlecenie.

Kobieta miała wrażenie bardziej spokojnej, ale i tak od czasu do czasu zerkała w stronę Jima, próbując dostrzec w nim jakieś mordercze zamiary. Do tej pory niczego nie dostrzegła, a wciąż uspokajał ją fakt, że wcześniej jej nie zabił, chociaż w każdej chwili mógł.

— Zamknij się, Moran — odparł na te słowa niezadowolony Irlandczyk. Był trochę przybity tym, jak bardzo bezradny był bez swoich ludzi. Uśmiechnął się jednak szeroko, stojąc naprzeciwko blondyna siedzącego na łóżku. — A teraz ściągaj bluzkę, trzeba cię obejrzeć.

Zażenowany Sebastian ściągnął swoją jasnoniebieską koszulkę, ukazując umięśnioną klatkę piersiową o wyrzeźbionych mięśniach. Jim uśmiechnął się głupkowato, patrząc na jego widoczny sześciopak.

— Co za widoki, skarbie. Wyglądasz jak sztuka — skomentował, pomimo dużego zawstydzenia Morana.

Nagle jednak uświadomił sobie, że przecież na jego klatce piersiowej oprócz sześciopaku był także rozległy fioletowy siniak oraz parę głębokich zadrapań, które były efektem mniejszych gałązek.   
Molly i John także do niego podeszli, jednak oni zdawali się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak umięśniony był blondyn.

— Mały obrzęk, na całe szczęście — skomentował Watson, przyglądając się uważniej. — Ale siniak jest dość rozległy.

— Przydałyby się okłady z lodu — dodała Molly.

— I maść ziołowa. Moriarty, zaczekaj tutaj z Sebastianem. Ja i Molly zobaczymy, czy uda nam się coś znaleźć — powiedział John.

Zanim Irlandczyk zdążył rozpoczęcie narzekania o tym, że doktor nie powinien mu rozkazywać i Jim może robić co chce, blondyn wyszedł wraz z kobietą, zostawiając bruneta oraz byłego snajpera samych.   
Nastąpiła chwilowa cisza, bo od czasu ucieczki Sebastiana było trochę między nimi niezręczności związanej z zazdrością Morana. Oboje kwestionowali swoje uczucia drugiego, co postawiło ich w trudnej sytuacji, a zwłaszcza Jima, który nigdy wcześniej się w nikim nie zakochał. Myślał, że nie był do tego w ogóle zdolny i nawet Sebastian tak uważał.

— Czemu tak nagle wyszedłeś z domu, Seb? — zapytał jednak Irlandczyk, siadając koło przyjaciela na łóżku, wpatrując się w swoje blade dłonie. — Sherlock sugeruje, że to była zazdrość.   
Blondyn był zmieszany i trochę ciężko było mu się do tego przyznać. Nie chciał brzmieć, jakby coś sugerowało, że był w nim zakochany.

— To... — wykrztusił. — No...

— To była zazdrość, rozumiem — Jim skinął głową. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a wtedy spojrzał w niebieskie oczy blondyna. — Ale nie było o co. Niczego do Sherlocka nie czuję, to obrzydliwe. Po prostu lubię flirtować z moimi wrogami, bo oglądanie ich zakłopotania wprawia mnie w rozbawienie. Nie musisz więc być o mnie zazdrosny, bo nigdzie się nie wybieram...

Te słowa były dla Sebastiana niezwykle kojące i nawet nie wiedział, że aż tak bardzo chciał je usłyszeć. Sprawiły mu ogromną ulgę, co tylko sugerowało, jak wielkie obawy miał w stosunku do uczuć, które Jim mógł żywić w stosunku do detektywa. Na całe szczęście okazało się, że nie były prawdziwe.   
Wpatrywali się tak w siebie, zapominając o otaczającym ich świecie. Ich oczy były magiczną głębią, w których oboje tonęli i nie mogli przestać. Chcieli złączyć się ze sobą pocałunkiem, gdyby tylko któryś z nich był na tyle odważny, żeby wykonać pierwszy krok.

W końcu Moriarty wyrwał się z transu, szybko wstając z łóżka i rozglądając się po czerwonej sypialni.

— A więc wy śpicie tutaj, co? No nieźle trafiliście — powiedział szybko, zakładając dłonie na biodrach. — Ciekawe kto wpadł na taki pomysł, żeby tak to urządzić. Naprawdę nie rozumiem zwyczajnych ludzi. W każdym razie, to gdzie oni są? No serio, ile może zająć sięgnięcie do apteczki.

— Dopiero co wyszli, daj im trochę czasu — odparł cicho Sebastian.

— Pamiętam, jak miałem cały zespół ludzi, którzy robili wszystko za mnie, a robili to w mig! A teraz pracują dla tego kogoś, szkoda. Czy ja naprawdę byłem aż takim złym szefem? Mieli zapewnione nawet cholerne ubezpieczenie dentystyczne! Zarabiali wiele... Jestem o wiele lepszym szefem niż ktoś, kto się boi pokazać twarz i używa do tego maski, co za tchórz.

Prawda była taka, że Jim kompletnie nie miał pojęcia co mówi i po prostu mówił, co mu ślina na język przyniosła. Wszystko to po to, żeby pozbyć się tej dziwnej atmosfery, która pojawiła się dookoła nich. Stawało się to coraz częstsze, ku obawie bruneta.   
Wkrótce jednak pojawiła się Molly, która ostrożnie i wciąż z małym uczuciem lęku weszła do sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— John poszedł po maść ziołową do apteki — uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, patrząc w podłogę. W dłoni trzymała zimne okłady w małej misce.

— Jak jego ktoś zaatakuje i zamknie pod ziemią, to nawet nie kiwnę palcem, żeby się ruszyć — prychnął Jim. — Chociaż to i tak nie będzie miało miejsca. Ta wiadomość była przekazana tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie, Sebastian. Nie powtórzą tego samego na tym razem innej osobie. A szkoda, bo z chęcią bym się doktora Watsona pozbył. Żal tylko, że ta jego córka by się wychowywała bez ojca. Życie bez takiej figury jest dość ciężkie. Biedna...

Sebastian i Molly spojrzeli na niego w absolutnym zadziwieniu. Dostrzegł to Irlandczyk, który kompletnie nie mógł zrozumieć ich reakcji.

— Co? Znowu powiedziałem coś nie tak? Bo ja czasami nie wiem co mówię.

— Jim... — Sebastian próbował ukryć uśmiech. — To była empatia. Ukazałeś empatię.

Brunet prychnął i zmarszczył brwi, próbując przeanalizować jeszcze raz swoje słowa. On tylko powiedział, że bez ojca by się jej ciężko żyło. W końcu wiedział to najlepiej z doświadczenia, bo jego ojciec był dla niego zupełnie obcą osobą, która przy okazji się nad nim znęcała.

— Wcale, że nie. Zamknij się. Jej życie mnie w ogóle nie obchodzi. Jestem okropnym człowiekiem, pamiętasz? Zabijam dla zabawy i tak wciąż jest — wymamrotał prędko. Spojrzał na okłady, a następnie na siną klatkę piersiową przyjaciela. — To zajmiemy się w końcu tą rzeźbą, czy nie?

Molly prędko chwyciła lodowaty kompres i przyłożyła do ciała blondyna, a Jim złapał za drugi, postępując tak samo. Sebastian wzdrygnął się, czując zimno na klatce piersiowej.   
Kobieta z zadowoleniem myślała o tym, co przed chwilą zaszło. Gdy znała Moriarty'ego, ten był naprawdę przyjemnym w rozmowie i trochę pogubionym mężczyzną, który wydawał się nie znać do końca realiów normalnego życia. Teraz wydawało jej się, jakby gdzieś w środku ten "niebezpieczny kryminalista" wciąż miał w głębi tą personę. Chociaż to nie była już persona. To była jego prawdziwa osoba, skrywana pod nasadą, którą trzeba było zburzyć.

— Wiesz, Jim... — odezwała się w końcu, zbierając na odwagę. — Martwiłam się o ciebie przez cały ten czas.

Oboje stali obok siebie trzymając zimne okłady na twardym sześciopaku Sebastiana, który w tamtym momencie z zażenowaniem wpatrywał się w ścianę.   
Jim zerknął na nią z wyraźnym zdziwieniem.

— Jak to "martwiłaś się o mnie"? Nie rozumiem, co to ma znaczyć.

— Nie czytałeś mojego bloga po tym, jak zniknąłeś? Myślałam... Cóż... Napisałam wpis skierowany do ciebie w którym uwzględniłam, że się o ciebie martwię i że masz się odezwać.

— Nie czytałem, byłaś zaledwie pionkiem w mojej grze.

— Byłam przestraszona gdy się dowiedziałam, kim naprawdę jesteś. Wciąż jednak zastanawia mnie... Dlaczego podczas twojej kłótni z Sherlockiem na dachu wybrałeś jako cel Grega, a nie mnie? Przecież dobrze wiedziałeś, że ja i Sherlock jesteśmy sobie bardzo bliscy. Nawet przy tobie rozmawialiśmy.

Oczywiście Jim nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy.   
Nie mógł przyznać się do tego, że po prostu coś wewnątrz niego zakazało mu zagrozić niewinnej kobiecie, która była dla niego tak życzliwa. Myślał, że więcej takich nie ma wśród ludzi.   
I przypomniało mu to o pewnej zmarłej, która była podobno z charakteru do Molly.   
Nie chciał oglądać śmierci kolejnej takiej, tym razem umierającej z jego rozkazów.   
Wzruszył ramionami prędko.

— Bo... Bo o tym nie pomyślałem — skłamał.

Molly tego kłamstwa nie kupiła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się łagodny uśmiech.

— Genialny kryminalista James Moriarty o tym nie pomyślał, ciekawe — powiedziała cicho pod nosem z nutą satysfakcji. — Wcale nie podejrzane.

— Jak chcesz, to mogę poprawić ten błąd i tym razem zabić cię osobiście — warknął, ściskając dłoń w pięść.

I tak by jej nie dotknął. Miał do niej pewnego rodzaju słabość, która nie potrafiła skrzywdzić jej w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie chciał zamienić się w swojego ojca, którego z całego serca nienawidził po dziś dzień.   
Molly nie wystraszyła się tej groźby, bo miała coraz większą świadomość prawdziwego Jima. Jako jedyna powoli zaczynała go rozgryzać. Jako jedyna go rozumiała.

— Dobrze, przepraszam. Już się więcej nie odezwę na ten temat — odparła łagodnie, zmieniając pozycję okładu. 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Gdy John wrócił bezpiecznie do domu i do końca zajęli się klatką piersiową Sebastiana, wyszli z sypialni. Greg i Sherlock rozmawiali w salonie, aż w końcu wstali z foteli na których siedzieli, odwracając głowy w stronę czwórki osób.

— W końcu — Sherlock obrócił oczami.

— Molly, musimy iść — stwierdził Greg, wskazując ciemne niebo, z którego padał śnieg. — Potem zrobi się niebezpiecznie.

— D-dobrze — odparła cicho.

Posłała Jimowi mały uśmiech, co całkowicie zbiło z tropu Irlandczyka, a potem zerknęła z utęsknieniem i nutą melancholii na Sherlocka, który wpatrywał się w palący kominek uruchomiony zaledwie kilka minut temu.   
Nawet na nią nie spojrzał, a nawet całkowicie zignorował jej obecność. Moriarty przypomniał sobie, że przecież Molly była kiedyś zachowana w detektywie bez wzajemności. Wyglądało na to, że to wciąż ją dręczyło, a on nie był zainteresowany.   
— Do zobaczenia wszystkim — machnęła dłonią.

Greg kulturalnie otworzył jej drzwi wejściowe, a ona wyszła na zewnątrz z lekkim przygnębieniem.

— Aha, Gavin... — detektyw z grymasem na twarzy odwrócił się do Lestrade'a. — Powiedz narzeczonemu, żeby stracił trochę na wadze i nie nasyłał na mnie swoich partnerów.

Siwowłosy mężczyzna bez odpowiedzi wyszedł, zamykając drzwi. Wtedy na twarzy detektywa automatycznie pojawił się mały uśmieszek.

— Zniechęciłem go, żeby więcej tutaj nie przychodził — wyjaśnił prędko, zanim ktokolwiek miał okazję się go zapytać o czym rozmawiali. — Mamy spokój przez najbliższe trzy dni. Jak się czujesz, Sebastianie?

Spojrzał na wysokiego blondyna, który w ogóle nie wyrażał jakiegokolwiek uczucia bólu, chociaż oczywiście wciąż czuł efekty uderzenia.

— Bardzo dobrze, maść i okłady bardzo mi pomogły — odparł.

— Ale najlepiej będzie, jeżeli przez kilka dni nie będzie aż tak bardzo się ruszał — wtrącił John. — Kości nie zostały uszkodzone, ale i tak należy uważać.

— Nie jestem aż taki poszkodowany, potrzebujecie mnie i moją zdolność walki — uparł się blondyn. — Inaczej byłbym tutaj nieprzydatny.

Jim podszedł i bez słowa poklepał przyjaciela po plecach.

— Jak coś to damy sobie radę, złotko. Teraz siadaj i opowiedz nam, czy pamiętasz może coś szczególnego z ataku, co mogłoby nam pomóc w rozwiązaniu tej sprawy.

Pociągnął Sebastiana za rękę na sofę, siadając koło niego i plotąc palce jakby w gotowości do posłuchania historii.   
Blondyn zastanowił się, próbując przypomnieć sobie o ataku. Działo się to tak szybko i miał tyle myśli, że nie mógł skupić się tylko na jednej. Pamiętał, że wybiegł z kawiarni, bo osoba w masce go obserwowała... Potem jej nie znalazł, wracał do domu i zaciągnęła go w krzaki. Zaczęli się szarpać, a wtedy stało się coś dziwnego, bo dokładnie wiedziała jak odeprzeć ruch obronny Sebastiana. Ruch, którego nauczył się tylko i wyłącznie w domu rodzinnym. Zawsze działał na wszystkich wrogów, dlatego do tej pory wygrywał walki wręcz.

— Wyparcie... — wymamrotał na głos w zamyśleniu.

— Że co? — Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.   
— Wyparcie było ruchem, którego nauczyli mnie w domu rodzinnym. Ktokolwiek mnie zaatakował wiedział dokładnie, jaki ruch wykonam — spojrzał z powagą na towarzyszy słuchających z zainteresowaniem. — To niemożliwe, żeby inaczej się dowiedział jak odeprzeć mój specjalny atak.

— Twój ojciec cię tego nauczył? — zapytał Jim.

— Nie. Usher.

Brunet przez chwilę nie wiedział, o kim była mowa. Z brakiem zrozumienia posłał Sebastianowi spojrzenie, które bardzo głośno mówiło "o kim ty do cholery mówisz". Były snajper westchnął.

— Kiedyś ci opowiadałem, pamiętasz? Gdy byłeś nastolatkiem i nie mogłeś spać, więc...

— Dobra, ćśś.

Jim nie chciał, żeby takie detale słuchał jego wróg. Przypomniał sobie pewną noc, gdy pierwszy raz wymknął się ze szpitala psychiatrycznego z Sebastianem. To właśnie tam śnił mu się koszmar o ojcu, a wtedy do pokoju przyszedł Moran i rozmawiali o jego bliznach.   
W końcu go olśniło.

— O czekaj! Już mam! Zaraz... To ten gnój, co cię bił biczem? — skrzyżował ramiona, wściekły na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś mógł skrzywdzić Sebastiana. Tylko on mógł to robić.

— Tak.

— Boże, wy to macie tragiczne te historie — Sherlock pokręcił głową, popijając herbatę. Położył filiżankę na talerzyku. — No to już mamy teorię. To on mógł to zrobić.

— Pobić? Już by był chyba na to za stary... — wtrącił John, próbując to jakoś ułożyć.

— Chodzi mi bardziej o to, że to on zdradził tajniki tego "tajnego chwytu". Opowiedz o tym Usheru coś więcej, Sebastianie.

— No cóż — blondyn podrapał się po głowie. — Nie pamiętam wiele na jego temat. Był młody... Był kiedyś komandosem... Hazardzista.

— Moja papuga pewnie zatrudnia kogo popadnie — odezwał się Jim z nienawiścią w głosie. — I w ten sposób trafił się ten cały Usher. Zdradził mu swoje techniki.

— To możliwe... — potknął Sherlock. Nagle wstał z fotela, stając na środku salonu. — Pozostaje więc tylko odwiedzić rodzinę Sebastiana i poznać prawdę.

— O-odwiedzić?

— Oczywiście. Przecież powiedziałeś, że i tak chciałeś ich odwiedzić, bo mieszkają niedaleko, prawda? W takim razie złożymy im wizytę.


	14. SAMI W DOMU

Pierwsza noc w Bridgwater była pełna napięcia, a jakże niecodzienni towarzysze zebrani w jednym domu mieli uporczywe kłopoty ze spaniem.   
Trudno było się dziwić - w końcu nie dość, że gdzieś błąkała się grupa próbująca ich zabić, to na dodatek musieli dzielić pokoje z osobami, które z chęcią by pozbyły się nawzajem. W szczególności Holmes praktycznie nie zmrużył oka, zesztywniały leżąc na podłodze odwrócony do ściany, trzymając w dłoni pistolet.   
Tej nocy usłyszał, jak Jim wstaje i zaczyna grzebać w swoich rzeczach. Od razu detektyw był przygotowany na to, żeby wyskoczyć z łóżka, strzelając Irlandczykowi w głowę. Szybko jednak ten pomysł wyleciał mu z głowy, gdy usłyszał szelest opakowania sreberka z tabletkami. Gdy Jim wyszedł cicho, Sherlock wstał i prędko podbiegł do drzwi, otwierając je po odczekaniu chwili. Rozejrzał się po salonie, a wtedy dostrzegł bruneta stojącego na tarasie, który zupełnie nie zdawał się przejmować lodowatym wiatrem i śniegiem padającym na jego gołe stopy. Właśnie wyduszał z opakowania tabletki, aby następnie połknąć je za jednym razem, jednocześnie wpatrując się w szeleszczące drzewa przed nim.   
Sherlock nie powinien się uśmiechać. A jednak to zrobił. Przecież on sam był socjopatą, a na dodatek to był jego wróg, który z chęcią by go udusił przy najlepszej okazji.

"A jednak nie masz tylko jednej słabości, Jim. Dobrze wiedzieć" pomyślał z uczuciem wygranej, obserwując jak Jim w wyraźnym stresie ogląda krzaki stojące na podwórku.

Sebastian oraz John także nie spali najlepiej, oboje martwiąc się o swoich przyjaciół, którzy niezwykle lubili pogrążać się w kłopotach. Mieli także nadzieję, że żaden z członków zamaskowanej grupy nie włamie im się do domów. Im oczywiście było jednak wygodniej, gdyż Sebastian nie był tak okrutny, żeby wysłać Johna na podłogę. Dzielili wspólne łóżko, więc było im raźniej.   
Takie usadowienie było tylko i wyłącznie przymusowe. Oboje leżeli praktycznie na skrajach krawędzi, aby szanować przyjacielską strefę prywatności. Byli w wojsku, więc doskonale byli przyzwyczajeni do warunków, w których musieli leżeć wspólnie z pozostałymi żołnierzami i ani trochę nie sprawiało im to problemu. Na szczęście dwójka geniuszów śpiących (a przynajmniej tak się wydawało, że śpiących) w pokoju obok, nie była ani trochę zazdrosna, bo wiedziała, że John i Sebastian są oraz pozostaną tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciółmi. Blondynom przynajmniej było raźniej bez obawy, że któryś z nich rzuci się sobie do gardeł.   
Tak właśnie minęła noc w obu sypialniach.

Następny ranek nie zapowiadał lepszej pogody, niż dnia wczorajszego. Wciąż było zimno, a śnieg padał intensywnie, chociaż była wciąż wiosna. John i Sebastian zrobili kanapki z bekonem, ale dwójka geniuszy nie ruszyła niczego. Jim był zbyt zajęty rozmyślaniem tego, czemu były trener Sebastiana miałby mścić się także na nim, a Sherlock rozgryzał nocne spacery Irlandczyka oraz powód, dlaczego brał tabletki w ukryciu.   
W końcu jednak nadszedł czas wybrania się domu rodzinnego Sebastiana umiejscowionego w małej wiosce Stockland Bristol położonej prawie dziesięć mil od Bridgwater. Wszyscy zebrali się w salonie, żeby omówić wspólnie plan. Szybko jednak sprawy postanowiły potoczyć się inaczej, niż wyobrażał to sobie Irlandczyk, który liczył na pogawędkę z członkami rodziny jego pokrewnej duszy. Blondyn domyślił się tego, więc od razu zniszczył marzenia Jima, twierdząc:

— Jim, ty zostaniesz tutaj.

Humor bruneta gdzieś zniknął i został zastąpiony wściekłością. Przypominał bardzo niebezpieczne dziecko, które właśnie dostało karę i musiało zostać w domu, zamiast jechać na wycieczkę.

— A to niby dlaczego?! — uniósł się zezłoszczony, krzyżując ręce. — Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić, skarbie!

Sebastian wydał z siebie głębokie westchnienie. Zaczął masować swoje skronie, jakby bolała go głowa. Przygotowywał się na ten ból.

— Bez urazy, Jim... Ale wolę jednak, żebyś nie mieszał się w moją rodzinę.

Sherlock i John milczeli, od czasu do czasu wymieniając spojrzenia. Oni nie mieli niczego do powiedzenia w tym temacie.

— A to dlaczego? — kontynuował urażony Moriarty.

— Już widzę twoją reakcję, jakbyś poznał mojego brata lub ma...

— Czekaj! Ty masz brata?!

— Właśnie to miałem na myśli...

— Ile ma lat?! — Jim poderwał się na fotelu z błyskiem w oczach.

Wizja kogoś, kto mógł być taki, jak Sebastian była pocieszająca. Może to jego mógłby zatrudnić, żeby pracował u jego boku, skoro Sebastian stał się nudny i zrezygnował z zabijania.

— Jest w takim wieku co ty, Jim.

— Trzydzieści siedem?! Dobrze, dobrze... Będzie idealny.

— Co?

Sebastian spojrzał na niego surowo, a Jim niewinnie zadał to samo pytanie:

— Co?

Moran ponownie westchnął z niezadowoleniem, kręcąc głową.

— Nie ma mowy, Jim. Jeżeli liczysz na to, że będzie twoim nowym pracownikiem, to się rozczarujesz. Severin nie należy do takiego typu ludzi, on pracuje w kwiaciarni. Zostaniesz tutaj i przypilnujesz domu.

— Jak pies?! Ty to jesteś szalony.

— Nie, to właśnie ty jesteś szalony, Jim. To właśnie problem i powód, dlaczego nie możesz jechać z nami.

Brunet już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale prędko je zamknął, zagłębiając się w fotel. Zerknął na detektywa patrzącego przez okno na padający śnieg. I wtedy na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmieszek.

— Niech będzie, zostanę. Pod jednym warunkiem...

— Rany, zaczyna się — Sebastian obrócił oczami. — Jakim?

— Sherlock zostanie ze mną.

Tym razem wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na Jima, wpatrując się w niego z przestrachem i zastanowieniem, co ten szaleniec wymyślił.   
Jednak Sebastian znał go od dziecka, dlatego prędko domyślił się jego planu.

— Teraz to próbujesz wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość i użyć dla twojego celu jechania z nami. Problem polega na tym, że ci ufam.

— I że ja nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego — dodał głośno Sherlock.

Jima irytowało to, że pod wpływem głupich emocji wymknął mu się fakt, iż mówił szczerze o tym, jak to Sebastian wiele dla niego znaczył. I blondyn wiedział, że jego przyjaciel mówił prawdę. W końcu on jedyny znał się lepiej na prawdziwych uczuciach. Teraz taktyka zazdrości nie podziałała. Wtedy do głowy wpadł mu kolejny pomysł.

— Dobra, to jedźcie. Zostawcie mnie tutaj samego — jęknął dramatycznie, wychylając głowę za fotel i kładąc wierzch dłoni na skrawku czoła. — Narażonego na moich byłych pracowników, którzy czyhają tylko, żeby mnie zabić. Sam się nie obronię i jak wrócicie, to ja będę już leżał martwy na podłodze! O biedny ja!

— Dobra, przestań — wymamrotał Sebastian, który wciąż jednak miał ogromny strach przed tym, żeby brunetowi bez żadnej władzy nic się nie stało. — Rzeczywiście, masz rację... Ktoś powinien z tobą zostać.

— Ja zostanę — wtrącił detektyw. — Wierzę, że John da sobie radę i jak coś to możemy skontaktować się przez kamerkę w telefonie. Cuda techniki.

Niski blondyn spojrzał na Sherlocka z adoracją, posyłając mu serdeczny uśmiech.

— Naprawdę mi ufasz?

Mężczyzna o kasztanowych lokach pokiwał głową, niezręcznie próbując nie patrzeć na niebieskie oczy najbliższego przyjaciela. Nie potrafił prawić komplementów, ani żadnych przyjmować.

— Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu tyle lat rozwiązywania spraw ze mną czegoś cię nauczyło — wymamrotał nieśmiało. — Jesteś kimś więcej, niż tylko blogerem.

Jim usiadł w końcu normalnie na fotelu, z obrzydzeniem obserwując rozmowę dwójki przyjaciół. 

— Zostawić was samych, gołąbki? — zapytał z irytacją.

— No dobra — Sebastian zdecydował odwrócić uwagę od komentarza Jima, który wprawił Holmesa i Watsona w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. — To ja i John pojedziemy do mojej rodziny, Jim i Sherlock zostaną tutaj, żeby pilnować domu, przy okazji będąc na bieżąco, co dzieje się w miasteczku.

— Ja z chęcią się tam z tobą wybiorę — kiwnął głową John.

— Przepraszam bardzo, ale to ja powinienem być liderem tej grupy — Jimowi wciąż coś nie pasowało. — A nie ty. Ci mądrzy mają pierwszeństwo.

— Nikt tutaj nie jest liderem — odparł Sherlock chłodno, łącząc szczupłe palce u dłoni. — Zresztą to Sebastian teraz decyduje, bo to jego rodzina. On wie najlepiej, kto powinien jechać, a kto nie. Masz się dostosować, Moriarty.

Irlandczyk roześmiał się szaleńczo, opierając głowę na dłoni.

— Ja mam się dostosować?! Jestem królem, skarbie. Królem! A wy jesteście biedakami, którzy spacerują po moim królestwie.

— Kiepski z ciebie król, skoro nie masz już żadnych ludzi, a jak zakładam twoje obecne lokum jest teraz demolowane, albo już zostało — prychnął detektyw. — Bardzo nie-przykro mi to przyznać, ale jesteś teraz na takim samym poziomie, co my. Nie jesteś ani trochę lepszy.

— Wal się, Holmes! — krzyknął Jim wściekły, wskazując na niego palcem. — Przestań mnie obrażać, kretynie!

— Sam mnie obrażasz, psycholu.

— Dzieci, przestańcie — tym razem odezwał się sarkastycznie John. — Musimy się skupić. Zaraz wybije piętnasta, a my nawet nigdzie się nie ruszyliśmy. Czas strasznie szybko leci, a musimy zdążyć przed piątym listopada.

— John ma rację — chrzaknął Sherlock.

Obrażony Jim skupił swój wzrok na obrazie pary, do której należał ten budynek. Nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać z głupimi ludźmi, bo nie chciał pogodzić się z faktem, że był teraz taki, jak oni. To nie było możliwe! On wciąż był lepszy. Najlepszy! Jako jedyny miał genialny umysł. Tak genialny, że nawet Sherlock był głupszy. Co prawda był niestabilny psychicznie... I w tym momencie utknął swoje rozmyślania. Jego szaleństwo było wadą, która trochę ciągnęła go w dół do bycia ciut mniej genialnym, niż jakikolwiek Holmes.

Sebastian wstał z fotela, a następnie wziął parę głębokich wdechów. Denerwował się przed spotkaniem swojej rodziny, której nie widział od wielu lat. Wciąż nie powiedział im, że to on stał za zabiciem ojca. Po prostu uciekł bez słowa do Londynu i tam pozostał.   
Nie spieszyło mu się, żeby tam dotrzeć, a za każdym razem gdy o tym myślał, nerwy wyżerały go od środka. Nie wiedział, jak zareagują jego matka i brat na jego powrót. Miał tylko nadzieję, że będą w stanie mu wybaczyć.

— Okej. John, chodźmy ubrać kurtki. Ruszamy od razu.

Doktor kiwnął głową i poszedł z Moranem do przedpokoju. Jim posłał Sherlockowi swoje mordercze spojrzenie, co Sherlock odwdzięczył tym, mówiącym, żeby Moriarty lepiej nie zadzierał.   
Gdy Sebastian ubrał buty i właśnie zakładał kurtkę, wyjrzał do salonu. Na twarzach wrogów automatycznie pojawiły się uśmiechy, żeby blondyn nie wymyślił dla nich jeszcze gorszej opcji zostania samych.

— Jim.

Brunet odwrócił się w stronę Sebastiana.

— Mhm?

— Masz się zachowywać.

— No oczywiście, Sebby! Za kogo ty mnie masz?

Blondyn po namyśle chwycił klucze i otworzył drzwi. Wtedy prędko w wejściu do salonu pojawił się także John.

— Sherlock, ty też.

— Przecież wiesz, że jestem rozsądny, John — odgonił go Sherlock ponuro.

Dwójka byłych żołnierzy zniknęła z domu. Gdy tylko dwójka wrogów usłyszała trzask drzwi wejściowych, znowu spojrzała sobie wojowniczo w oczy. Na twarzy Jima namalował się szeroki, szaleńczy uśmieszek.

— No i proszę... Zostaliśmy sami, Sherly. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. W końcu sami.

— Lepiej nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, Moriarty.

Sherlock był w każdym momencie przygotowany na atak, dlatego siedział sztywno w fotelu, gotowy do odskoku i chwycenia najbliższej broni. Miał już nawet w głowie plany samoobrony, gdyby szaleniec postanowił go zaatakować.   
Moriarty zaśmiał się cicho, wstając z fotela i poprawiając swój czarny krawat. Zaczął krążyć dookoła fotela, na którym siedział detektyw.

— W końcu możemy porozmawiać szczerze, bez naszych piesków.

— Rzeczywiście — odparł skupiony Sherlock, wciąż sztywno siedząc w miejscu i spoglądając w przestrzeń przed nim. — Ja też chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

— Specjalnie zmanipulowałem sytuacją, żeby Sebastian jechał beze mnie. Dobrze się w to wpasowałeś, szybko wychwyciłeś.

— To było oczywiste, a przynajmniej dla mnie. Pomimo wszystko, jesteś dobrym aktorem.

— Właśnie dlatego cię lubię... No, może "lubię" to za duże słowo. Znoszę.   
— Czego chcesz, Moriarty?

— O, no wiesz... — usiadł nagle na oparciu fotela, w którym siedział Sherlock. Położył łokieć na ramieniu detektywa, oglądając swoje paznokcie. — Mówiłem ci w aucie.

— Chcesz mnie zabić? Zbyt oczywiste, o tym już wiem — wymamrotał mężczyzna z lokami, odsuwając się trochę od szaleńca.

— Oczywiście, najpierw Johna, a potem ciebie. Trochę rozczarowujące by było jednak, jakby tylko na tym mi zależało. Wiedz jednak, że zniszczę cię kompletnie. Tak, że nawet po śmierci będziesz przewracał się w grobie. Pamiętaj, że zawsze jestem pięć kroków przed tobą.

Kącik ust Sherlocka uniósł się lekko, jednak detektyw nie wyglądał na rozbawionego.

— Tutaj cię zaskoczę, Moriarty. Nie tylko ty masz zdolności planowania. Ja też coś wymyśliłem przeciwko tobie, chociaż w sumie... To może ci pomóc — spojrzał na zbitego z tropu Irlandczyka. — John wiele mnie nauczył przez lata twojej nieobecności, wiesz? Coś, czego nawet ty nie umiesz pojąć pomimo twojej ogromnej wiedzy. Mam zamiar to wykorzystać przeciwko twojemu czarnemu sercu.

— Już się bo...

— Moriarty, patrz!

Odpowiedź na intrygujące groźby ze strony Sherlocka zostały przerwane przez detektywa, który szybko wyrwał się z fotela, obserwując okno z uwagą. Jim nie musiał żądać żadnych wyjaśnień żeby domyślić się, iż był to gang w maskach.

— Szybko im to zajęło — powiedział, próbując zobaczyć jakąś sylwetkę z bezpiecznej odległości od okna.

— Widziałem, jak jeden biegnie z bronią. Próbują w nas wycelować — stwierdził detektyw gorączkowo. Rozejrzał się po salonie, aż prędko jego oczy zwróciły się w stronę sypialni. — Jim, ty idź do ogrodu i pilnuj tylnego wejścia, ja szybko powybieram nam bronie.

Tym razem Irlandczyk nie sprzeczał się, że to on wydaje polecenia. Sytuacja była zbyt niebezpieczna i to nie najlepszy moment, żeby teraz upierać się o to, kto powinien kontrolować ruchy towarzyszy. Zamiast tego, bez słowa pobiegł do tarasu, obserwując podwórko pełne śniegu.

Tymczasem Sherlock wbiegł do sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jego ekspresja zdenerwowania zmieniła się nagle... W całkowicie zrelaksowaną w ułamku sekundy. Dokładnie tak, jak zaplanował, rzucił się na kolana przed walizką Jima. Wyjął dwa pistolety i położył na stoliku, jednak to była tylko zmyłka, żeby Irlandczyk nie wiedział o tym, że detektyw grzebał w jego rzeczach i rzeczywiście poszedł po broń.   
Próbował zapamiętać ze słuchu, do której kieszeni wsadzał tabletki. Otworzył boczną. Kable, dwa telefony, więcej kabli, słuchawki... Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że pewnego dnia będzie mieszkał ze swoim nemezis pod wspólnym dachem i na domiar tego - będzie przeszukiwał jego prywatne rzeczy.   
Dokumenty, więcej dokumentów... Aż w końcu na samym dnie znalazł ku jego zdziwieniu więcej, niż jedno pudełko. Prędko chwytał je, czytając nazwy do siebie. Escitalopram, Mirtazapina, Agomelatyna, Arnitryptylina... Jim sam siebie truł tymi wszystkimi lekami, mając o tym świadomość. Już miał je wszystkie chować i wracać do szaleńca z dwoma pistoletami, gdy nagle poczuł metal na jego głowie.

— Co ty wyrabiasz?

Usłyszał morderczy głos i akcent Irlandczyka. Spokojnie obrócił głowę. Moriarty celował w niego pistoletem, który wziął ze stolika. Wyglądał na naprawdę wściekłego, że wścibski detektyw odkrył właśnie jego sekret.

— Nie uczono cię, że nie grzebie się w cudzych rzeczach?

Kolejne pytanie, na które Holmes nie odpowiedział. To sprawiło, że Jim był szczerze gotowy zabić detektywa. Już chciał nacisnąć za spust, gdy nagle Sherlock szybko wytrącił pistolet z dłoni Irlandczyka, szybko wstając i szybko chwytając go za obie ręce, przyciskając do ściany.   
Moriarty kopnął go w brzuch kolanem, a wtedy ze śmiechem szybko chwycił odrzuconą broń, celując w detektywa. Strzelił, ale Sherlock zdążył odskoczyć w porę, podkładając Jimowi nogę. Brunet upadł na podłogę i zanim detektyw zdążył go przytrzymać, ten szybko potoczył się w bok i wstał, uderzając Sherlocka w gardło. Wysoki mężczyzna zatrzymał się przy ścianie, chwytając się za miejsce uderzenia i próbując wziąć głębokie wdechy, co Irlandczyk wykorzystał do tego, żeby wycelować w Sherlocka, tym razem bez obawy o to, że detektyw mu tą broń wytrąci.   
Już miał strzelać bez żadnego zawahania, gdy niespodziewanie poczuł silne ukłucie z tyłu szyi. Syknął i chciał się chwycić za miejsce dziwnego "ukąszenia", ale zamiast tego wyczuł strzykawkę, która była trzymana przez osobę za nim. To był Greg. Wyrwał mu pistolet z dłoni, a wtedy chwycił obie ręce i uderzył brunetem o ścianę, zakładając kajdanki.

— Długo ci to zajęło, Lestrade — wymamrotał niezadowolony, masując swoje gardło. — Prawie mnie postrzelił.

Moriarty próbował się wyrwać, ale Lestrade był zdecydowanie silniejszy od niego i w ten sposób chwytał wielu kryminalistów.

— Najważniejsze, że dotarłem na czas, prawda? Nigdy ci nie można dogodzić.

— Dobra, niech ci będzie — westchnął detektyw, prostując się. Spojrzał na zezłoszczonego Moriarty'ego, który powoli zaczął szarpać się coraz wolniej. — Mycroft załatwił wszystkie?

— Tak — odparł inspektor, odpinając jedną kajdankę i przypinając do kaloryfera. Wstał, trąc dłonie po wykonanym zadaniu.

— W końcu mój brat na coś się przydał.

— Przecież wiesz, że zrobiłby wszystko żeby pozbyć się Moriarty'ego z twoich "pomocników" w tej sprawie. Tylko ja wciąż nie rozumiem, po co to wszystko.

— Moriarty jest moim chomikiem doświadczalnym.

Moriarty słuchał ich konwersacji ze wściekłością, jednak świat wokół niego zaczął spowalniać, a on nie był w stanie już odczuwać tak intensywnych emocji, jak wcześniej.

— Chomikiem doświadczalnym? — wymamrotał, patrząc na lekko rozmazaną twarz Sherlocka.

— O tak — detektyw z zadowoleniem i uczuciem zwycięstwa przyklęknął, żeby być na poziomie jego twarzy. — Mówiłeś, że jesteś pięć kroków przede mną. Nie tym razem, Moriarty. To ja wyprzedziłem ciebie. Karbamazepina i Fentyoina. Używa się jej przeciwko osobom z agresywnym zachowaniem, a w niektórych przypadkach także socjopatii. Musimy porozmawiać, Moriarty. Coś się w tobie zmieniło przez te lata.

Jim roześmiał się łagodnie, chociaż jego oczy aż płonęły chęcią mordu. Chciał dobrać się do Sherlocka i wyrwać mu serce z klatki piersiowej, a jednocześnie nie miał siły, żeby zrobić cokolwiek. 

— Dobrze rozegrane — pokiwał głową z uznaniem. — Ale niczego ci nie powiem, Sher.

— Te narkotyki powinny zachęcić cię do rozmowy.

— Nie mam aż tak słabego mózgu. Ty poczekaj, aż twój chłopak dowie się jak narozrabiałeś.

Detektyw uniósł lekko brwi, siadając na podłodze wraz z inspektorem.

— Twój też nie będzie zachwycony gdy mu powiem, że groziłeś mi bronią.

— Trzeba było nie grzebać w moich rzeczach! — uniósł się Jim dość łagodnie jak na jego standardy, próbując wyrwać kajdany z kaloryfera. — Kiedy my staliśmy się tacy? Dawniej kulturalnie rozmawialiśmy przy herbacie, grożąc sobie nawzajem.

Sherlock wziął depresanty z walizki Jima i rzucił nimi na podłogę przed nogami Irlandczyka. Greg spojrzał na nie z zaciekawieniem.

— Widziałem, jak je brałeś w nocy. Coś cię gryzie, prawda? Ja też jestem socjopatą i moje uczucia są limitowane, ale też od czasu do czasu je czuję. Te negatywne też. Mam więc teorię, że popadłeś w jakiegoś rodzaju depresję. Myślę się?

Moriarty nie chciał niczego mówić. Za wszelką cenę nie chciał wydać swojego największego sekretu wrogowi, który mógł wykorzystać to przeciwko niemu. Zacisnął zęby, patrząc na detektywa z nienawiścią.

— Nie powiem ci, loczku.

Sherlock westchnął, opierając plecami o łóżko i prostując dłonie. To, co robił nie dawało mu żadnej przyjemności, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, że kryminalista przyznałby się do depresji w dobrowolny sposób. Odwrócił głowę do Lestrade'a.

— Wzmocnij dawkę.

Inspektor naładował strzykawkę większą ilością płynnego narkotyku, a następnie zbliżył się do bruneta, który w obawie przed jeszcze większym spowolnieniem powiedział prędko:

— Nie, nie! Czekajcie. Powiem ci, Sherlocku.

Greg zatrzymał się, patrząc pytająco na Sherlocka z oczekiwaniem na polecenie.

— Te antydepresanty... To na uspokojenie. Cała ta sprawa z maskami mnie stresuje — wymyślił szybko.

Na nieszczęście bruneta, Sherlock posiadał zdolność dedukcji, a on był zbyt naćpany, żeby lepiej udawać.

— Kłamiesz — stwierdził krótko detektyw.

Machnął dłonią, a wtedy Lestrade wbił igłę w ramię Jima, który jedynie poruszył się parę razy, ponieważ i tak był zbyt słaby na obronę.

— Jak będziesz tak dalej kłamał, to niedługo umrzesz z przedawkowania. Będziesz warzywem — Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie współczuł Jimowi i naprawdę był zdolny, żeby go wykończyć. W końcu był socjopatą. — A teraz mów.

Wycieńczony Irlandczyk oparł zmęczoną głowę na ścianie, patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem na detektywa. Chciał utrzymać swoją maskę, którą codziennie nosił, ale w takim stanie ciężej było na jakiekolwiek udawanie. Jego ekspresja ze złowrogim spojrzeniem przemieniła się w spokojną, zmęczoną.

— Nie... — wymamrotał cicho.

— Dalej! Mów! Mów wszystko, czego nam do tej pory nie powiedziałeś. Co takiego może smucić takiego bezdusznego potwora, jak ciebie? Jakie sekrety zna poszukiwany w masce? Kim jest Keeva?! Czemu na początku denerwowałeś się, żeby wejść do tego domu? Chcemy dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, dokładnie w tym momencie. Wierz mi lub nie, ale chcę ci pomóc. Może uda nam się jakoś współpracować, jeżeli bardziej się otworzysz?

— Nienawidzę cię — wysyczał jedynie Jim. Dla Holmesa był to jednak progres, ponieważ zaczynał powoli mówić to, co czuje. — Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę... Chcesz mi pomóc? Gówno prawda.

— Czemu tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? Czemu masz taką obsesję na moim punkcie?

Moriarty roześmiał się szaleńczo, kierując wzrok na sufit.

— Używasz dobrej zagrywki. Sam powinienem był jej używać do wyciągania informacji z moich ofiar.

— Mów, Moriarty. Inaczej Gavin znowu będzie musiał cię dźgnąć.

— Nie boję się igiełek.

— Dobra, zadam pytania pojedynczo... Czemu tak ciężko ci było wejść do tego domu?

Jim nie mógł dalej kłamać. Było to zbyt ciężkim zadaniem dla jego umysłu, do którego właśnie dotarła druga dawka narkotyku. Ponownie spojrzał na detektywa z uśmiechem.

— Boję się domów jednorodzinnych.

Sherlock był zaintrygowany. Greg również podzielał tą ekspresję, bowiem nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ktoś taki jak Moriarty się czegoś bał.

— Dlaczego? — kontynuował detektyw, poprawiając się na podłodze.

— Bo... — Jim próbował zachować resztki sekretu za zębami, ale nie dawał sobie z tym rady. — Bo mi przypomina o... Złych czasach... Cholera... Mam dość.

Detektyw uśmiechnął się lekko z uczuciem zwycięstwa. W końcu zaczął dowiadywać się czegoś przydatnego, co mogło mu pomóc w dotarciu do prawdy o swoim nemezis.   
— Dobra, to teraz powiedz mi kim jest Keeva.

— Pierdol się, Sherlock... — wydusił Jim, zaciskając pięść. — Miała na imię Keeva, ale dla mnie była po prostu m...   
Prawie wyjawił kolejny sekret, gdy nagle w drzwiach pojawił się ktoś, kto w tamtej chwili był zbawieniem.   
To była Molly.   
Z przerażeniem przyglądała się scenie, w której Moriarty zmuszany był do mówienia o swoich problemach, będąc jednocześnie naćpany.

— Co się tutaj dzieje?! — spytała zlękniona, prędko wchodząc do pokoju.

Greg i Sherlock wstali prędko, nerwowo obserwując, jak kobiecie zdecydowanie nie podoba się zachodząca scena.

— Próbujemy wydobyć informacje od groźnego kryminalisty, ot co — wyjaśnił prędko detektyw.

— Już się dość nasłuchałam. W taki sposób? Sherlock, czy ty na głowę upadłeś?!

Molly była naprawdę wściekła. Szybko podeszła do kaloryfera i chwyciła klucz od kajdanek, uwalniając Jimowi ręce, który uśmiechnął się do niej niewinnie.

— Witam, pani Hooper.

— Molly — inspektor położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, jednak ta szybko ją odrzuciła. — Z tym kryminalistą trzeba twardym sposobem.

— Oboje jesteście najgorszymi psychologami, jakich widziałam.

— On jest okropnym człowiekiem i zasługuje tylko na takie sposoby. Przecież z nim się nie da na spokojnie — dodał Sherlock. — Jeszcze chwilę temu prawie mnie zabił.

— Z takimi osobami trzeba inaczej. Trzeba najpierw zdobyć ich zaufanie i na spokojnie... A nie od razu atakować — pouczała mężczyzn, aż nagle dodała ciszej. — Jest dokładnie taki, jakiego go zapamiętałam. Gdzieś w środku...

Trójka spojrzała na Irlandczyka, który z trudem próbował wstać. Sherlock przypatrzył się w jego twarz, wyrażającą zmęczenie.   
Czy aby na pewno było w nim coś, z czym sympatyzowała się najmilsza kobieta, jaką znał? Musiało w nim coś być. Wtedy też przypomniał sobie głos Irene Adler, która kiedyś była pracowniczką Moriarty'ego:  
"Wie pan jaki jest problem z przebraniem, panie Holmes? Nie ważne jak bardzo się starasz, to zawsze autoportret".   
Dotarło do niego, że Irene mogła mieć rację.

— No to... Co ty proponujesz? — spojrzał z niezadowoleniem na Molly.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się lekko do mężczyzny, którego kochała od tylu lat.

— Zostanę chwilę, żeby was przypilnować, a przynajmniej dopóki John i Sebastian nie wrócą. A co do Jima, to proponuję dotarcie do niego w normalny sposób.

Irlandczyk był i tak zbyt naćpany, żeby przysłuchiwać się konwersacji, jaką prowadziła Molly z pozostałymi. Szczerze cieszył się jednak, że pomogła mu wydostać się oraz powstrzymać przed wyjawieniem swoich osobistych sekretów.

— Molly, moja kochana... — wymamrotał tylko w jej stronę z łagodnym uśmiechem. — Wiszę ci coś słodkiego. Albo mogę ci wykupić parę kwiaciarni, co ty na to...?

Molly w rozbawieniu spojrzała na bruneta odsłaniającego swoje możliwe kolory, a następnie zerknęła na zdumionych Grega i Sherlocka z miną mówiącą "A nie mówiłam?". 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Molly jak powiedziała, tak też zrobiła.   
Mijał czas, a ona została w wynajmowanym domu, od czasu do czasu zerkając na Jima, który leżał w pokoju i oczekiwał na jak najszybszy powrót do normalności. Leżał w sypialni na łóżku, zastanawiając się dlaczego Molly była dla niego taka życzliwa. W końcu zmanipulował nią i złamał jej serce. Użył jej jak zabawkę tylko po to, żeby potem wyrzucić. Było w niej jednak coś takiego miłego, co przypominało mu o jedynej życzliwiej dla niego osobie – jego matce.   
To sprawiało, że przy obecności Hooper nagle łagodniał.   
Po trzech godzinach odpoczywania nagle usłyszał, jak Molly w salonie rozmawiała z kimś przed telefon. Była to jedyna możliwość, gdyż Sherlock i Greg wyszli na spacer, co inspektor prawdopodobnie wykorzystał jako przerwę na papierosa.   
Po chwili jednak nastała cisza, a wtedy Jim usłyszał ciche łkanie. Z zainteresowaniem podniósł się na łóżku, wolno kierując się w stronę drzwi, żeby wyjść z sypialni. Przekręcił klamkę i otworzył je lekko, zerkając do salonu.   
Molly siedziała na sofie. I płakała.   
Moriarty był pewny w siedemdziesięciu procentach, że był to efekt narkotyku, gdy cień współczucia pojawił się w jego sercu. W końcu nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ktoś mógł być w jakiś sposób okropny dla kogoś tak niewinnego, jak Molly. Co prawda sam ją wykorzystał, ale teraz... Teraz rzeczywiście coś się w nim zmieniało. Musiał przyznać Sherlockowi rację.

Zdecydowanie wyszedł z pokoju, podchodząc prędko do płaczącej kobiety, która spojrzała na niego z oczami pełnymi łez. Otarła je prędko, a Irlandczyk oparł się na stoliku.

— Kto cię skrzywdził? Twój mąż? Mogę go wytropić i zabić jeśli chcesz — stwierdził zmotywowany.

— Nie... To... To nic z tych rzeczy — odparła cicho. Spojrzała na swój piękny pierścionek i zamknęła oczy, a kolejne łzy popłynęły po jej policzku. — Nikt mnie nie skrzywdził.

Moriarty'ego niezwykle irytował widok płaczącej Molly. Nie zasługiwała na to. Sam nie wiedział, czemu dokładnie tak twierdził i wciąż próbował wytłumaczyć się narkotykiem. Z drugiej strony, mówił do siebie, że w końcu mu pomogła, a on tylko odpłaca dług.

— To co co chodzi? — zapytał, siadając wolno obok niej.

Blondynka wzięła głęboki wdech, ocierając łzy.

— Nie wiem, czy powinnam ci cokolwiek mówić, Jim.

— Bo jestem niewrażliwym socjopatą, który prawdopodobnie nawet nie interesuje się twoimi problemami, a jeszcze prawdopodobniej żywi się nimi? Masz rację — brunet wzruszył ramionami spokojnie. — Ale wydaje mi się, że i tak nie masz komu się wyżalić, więc równie dobrze mogę to być ja.

— Wciąż kocham Sherlocka.

Molly tak szybko to wyznała, że Jimowi zajęło chwilę przeanalizowanie tych słów. Oczywiście jednak ta wiadomość nie była czymś nowym. Wiedział dobrze, że była w nim szaleńczo zakochana i to od bardzo dawna. Spojrzał na jej pierścionek, dobrze wiedząc, o co chodzi.

— Niech zgadnę — westchnął. — Ale ty masz męża, a Sherlock Johna?

— J... Jestem w ciąży.

Ponownie się rozpłakała, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Moriarty zastygł w szoku. Tego nigdy by się nie domyślił! Molly spodziewała się dziecka... Spojrzał na brzuch kobiety ze zdziwieniem, po raz pierwszy nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

— Trzeci miesiąc — kontynuowała. — Kocham już mojego skarba, ale co z tego, skoro mój mąż jest okropnym człowiekiem i niczego do niego nie czuję. Kiedyś... Na początku czułam, bo był czarujący. Teraz tylko się rządzi, jest agresywny... A Sherlock jest ideałem. Zawsze będzie. Nie mogę tak żyć, uwięziona w związku i mająca świadomość, że ktoś taki jak Sherlock nigdy nawet nie odwdzięczy uczucia. Moje kochane dziecko będzie jedyną osobą, która mnie nie zawiedzie.

Jim nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować. Cała ta charyzma, wiedza naukowa, zdolności planowania, a tracił głowę, gdy osoba do której miał słabość płakała i miała problem. Nie mógł obserwować, jak cierpiała.   
Próbował sięgnąć wspomnieniami do momentu, w którym gdzieś w telewizji ktoś pocieszał drugą osobę i doszedł do jednego kroku.

Niezręcznie poklepał Molly po plecach, odwracając wzrok. Nigdy w życiu nikogo nie pocieszał, ani sam z siebie nie wykonywał takich gestów. Zawsze były to jedynie kroki, żeby kogoś zmanipulować. Jednak teraz to była jego szczera próba wsparcia osoby, która nie irytowała go tak bardzo, jak reszta istnień.   
Niespodziewanie Molly wtuliła się w niego, a on całkowicie zesztywniał, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić teraz. Czuł zapach jej pachnących włosów i słyszał ciche chlipanie koło jego ucha.

— N-nie lubię t-t... — wykrztusił, jednak nic dalej nie wychodziło mu z ust.

Jim nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś go tulił. Była to nieznana mu czynność, która wprawiała w stan dyskomfortu, a jednocześnie czegoś w rodzaju bliskości, której tak bardzo brunetowi brakowało.   
Nie odpychnął jej jednak od siebie i stał po prostu w miejscu, podczas gdy Molly wtulała się w niego.

I czy Moriarty chciał, czy nie, właśnie ta niewinna osoba przyczyniła się do dziwnych uczuć w jego sercu.


	15. RODZINA MORAN

Sebastian i John podjęli się wyzwania, które obejmowało wizytę rodziców tego pierwszego. I chociaż wydawało się to czymś łatwym, to wcale tak nie było, zwłaszcza że Moran maczał palce w niefortunnym „wypadku" ojca, a musiał trzymać język za zębami.   
Ciężko było mu kłamać w oczy matki, która popłakała się z radości, widząc syna po raz pierwszy od tylu lat. Trudności sprawiało mu też kłamanie swojemu bratu, który wciąż miał wrażenie przybitego za każdym razem, gdy wspomniano o zmarłym.

A John? On przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z boku. Rodzina Moranów zdawała się całkowicie nie zwracać na niego uwagi od momentu wkroczenia do dużych rozmiarów posiadłości, ale w ogóle się temu nie dziwił, a nawet nie żywił żadnej urazy. W końcu czemu miałby ich obchodzić jakiś niski towarzysz, skoro przed ich oczami stał cały i zdrowy członek rodziny, który wcześniej był uznany za zmarłego.

Byli do siebie podobni, gdy tak patrzył na trójkę blondynów z boku. Wszyscy oprócz tego jasnego koloru włosów byli także wysocy, a także obserwowali świat jasnymi oczami. Przyjemnie było oglądać ponownie złączenie rodziny pomimo, że ojca już z nimi nie było. Watson zaczął nawet kwestionować, czy naprawdę był on aż tak zły, jak to się tłumaczył wcześniej Sebastian. Prawdą było, że nawet on zaczął postrzegać swojego ojca z czasem jako osobę, która jedynie starała się go wychować na porządną osobą. Nie zwracał już nawet uwagi na to, że pozwalał bić swojego syna biczem, co wydawało się dość okropne. Jednakże to nie on mówił Usherowi, by właśnie takie metody stosował na Sebastianie. Mówiąc prawdzie w oczy, bo czasie namysłu nawet poszkodowanemu nie wydawało się, iż jego ojciec cokolwiek wiedział na temat takich surowych kar. Teraz był on oficjalnym podejrzanym w sprawie porwania Rosie, co idealnie pasowało do jego natury. 

— Chodźcie — powiedział po czasie młodszy brat Sebastiana, Severin, gdy w końcu przestali się tulić i rozmawiać. — Pokażę wam dom. Pewnie nie pamiętasz wiele, co? 

Spojrzał na swojego starszego brata z uśmiechem na twarzy, a ten w odpowiedzi także próbował odwdzięczyć pozytywne nastawienie do sytuacji. Ciężko było jednak to zrobić z takimi wyrzutami sumienia, gdy cały czas widział przed oczami 

— Nie byłem aż taki młody, Sev. Mimo tego, z chęcią przypomnę sobie stare czasy.

Stanowczo wyższy, lecz młodszy Moran zaczął wchodzić wraz z gośćmi po schodach. John przyglądał się od czasu do czasu Severinowi w zainteresowaniu, gdy nagle ich wzrok się ze sobą spotkał.

— No więc panie Watson — zagaił Severin z uśmiechem, aby nie nastąpiła niezręczna cisza. — Skąd pan zna mojego brata?

— Byliśmy razem w wojsku — odparł spokojnie. Wyuczył się dobrze tego kłamstwa w aucie i umiał go wręcz wyrecytować niczym aktor pamiętający grającą rolę na scenie.

— Interesujące.

Młodszy Moran nie wydawał się jednak tak zainteresowany, jak próbował to przedstawić.   
W końcu jednak dotarli na górę, a następnie zaczęli przemierzać długi korytarz z beżowym dywanem na podłodze oraz portretami całego drzewa genealogicznego rodziny, zaś zdjęcie śmiertelnie poważnego ojca o siwych włosach było oprawione w specjalną, złotą ramkę. Sebastian aż czuł na sobie oceniającego go spojrzenie taty, którego zabił i teraz jak gdyby nic błąkał się po jego domu z kłamstwem w ustach.

Aż po chwili dotarli do zamkniętych na klucz drzwi, które Sebastian bardzo dobrze rozpoznawał. Popatrzył na swojego brata, a ten zachęcił go ruchem dłoni, by wszedł do środka. John z niecierpliwością także posłał mu gest, by wszedł, bo nie mają wiele czasu. Nie chciał zamieniać się w Sherlocka (a mówiąc to, chodzi o niemiłe zachowanie, które detektyw zazwyczaj ukazywał), lecz miał ochotę ponaglić Sebastiana. Przybyli do tego miejsca, by połączył się z rodziną, ale do najważniejszych zadań należało śledzenie mężczyzny, który był ich głównym podejrzanym i John Hamish Watson nawet nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że to właśnie on za tym stał, pomimo kilku potknięć; wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jaki on mógłby mieć motyw na to wszystko i dlaczego miałby mieszać w to między innymi jego córkę.   
Sebastian dostał od brata klucza, a następnie przekręcił go i pociągnął za srebrną klamkę, wchodząc do swojej starej sypialni.

Pokój nie był niczym spektakularnym. Szczerze mówiąc, to prawie nic tam nie było. Jedynie pudła, łóżko z samym materacem oraz zdjęcia małego Sebastiana z członkami rodziny na komodzie. Wszystko było jednak zakurzone i rzucał się w oczy fakt, że nikt nie sprzątał tam od dawna.   
W głowie blondyna pojawiła się jednak fala wspomnień z dzieciństwa. Pomimo, że jego ojciec był surowy, to mężczyzna dobrze się bawił jako dziecko i nie musiał narzekać na skradzione dzieciństwo.

— Zabraliście wszystkie meble? — wymamrotał, wchodząc na środek i oglądając pomieszczenie.

Severin dołączył do starszego brata, stojąc obok niego i zakładając dłonie na biodrach.

— Prawie, jak widzisz — odparł z westchnieniem. — Mama nie mogła oglądać tego i wspominać. Przynajmniej zachowała twoje zdjęcia.

Blondyn podszedł do swojej starej komody i wziął w dłoń ramkę ze zdjęciem przedstawiającym jego młodszą wersję, na którym młodszy brat był w połowie ucięty z kadru, a Sebastian wraz z dwoma kolegami ze starej szkoły śmiali się do kamery. Położył je, następnie dotykając zdjęcia przedstawionego święta z jego ojcem, gdzie stali na baczność przed choinką z kolorowymi lampkami.

— Stare czasy.

Severin podszedł do brata i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. John uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy widział obrazek dogadującego się rodzeństwa. On i Harriet nie mieli zbyt dobrego kontaktu przez jej uzależnienie od alkoholu, chociaż i tak nie mógł narzekać na zły kontakt z siostrą. Wciąż żałował tylko, że nie przyszła na jego ślub z Mary, który wiele dla niej znaczył.   
W końcu Sebastian uznał, że pomimo dawnych sentymentów i wstrzymywania kłamstw, muszą w końcu wziąć się za główny cel ich wizyty.

— A... — zaczął delikatnie pytanie, jakby w ogóle go to nie obchodziło i dopiero co na nie wpadł. — Co tam u Ushera?

Spojrzał na swojego młodszego braciszka, który ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na niego.

— Pamiętasz go jeszcze? Myślałem, że dawno zapomniałeś o kimś takim jak on. Wciąż u nas pracuje, ale oczywiście już mnie nie trenuje. Postanowił zmienić posadę jako ogrodnik, chociaż nie idzie mu to wyśmienicie. Mama i tak nie ma serca, aby go wyrzucić. Czemu w ogóle o niego zapytałeś?

Sebastian złapał się za tył szyi, próbując prędko wymyślić jakąś wymówkę.

— No... Po prostu chciałem przywitać się ze wszystkimi dawnymi znajomymi. Mam z nim parę niewyjaśnionych spraw i konfliktów, które chciałbym z nim obgadać sam na sam.

— Rozumiem. Usher zaraz gdzieś wyjeżdża, ale złapiesz go jeżeli wyjdziesz teraz.

— O, to pozwolisz, że...?

— Jasne. Pamiętasz drogę do ogrodu? Gdzieś koło szopy się pewnie kręci.

— Pamiętam... dzięki za pomoc. Zaraz wracam.

Sebastian prędko wybiegł z pokoju, prędko zbiegając ze schodów w dół. Przypominało mu to dzieciństwo, gdy biegał wraz z Severinem po domu. W końcu otworzył tylne drzwi znajdujące się koło bardzo wysokiego salonu z kominkiem, a następnie wyszedł na rozległe podwórko zawierające wiele drzew usadowionych w miejscach daleko od siebie. Spojrzał w stronę szopy, ale nie miał zamiaru podchodzić i porozmawiać z Usherem wprost, jak to zarzekał się do swojego braciszka, że to zrobi.   
Zamiast tego, postanowił zakraść się gdzieś i podpatrywać ruchy podejrzanego. Sama wizja jego nieznanych wyjazdów była podejrzana, a Sebastian podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z jego mrocznym planem.

Wtedy też zobaczył na oko sześćdziesięcioletniego mężczyznę o siwych włosach i lekko zgarbionej, aczkolwiek umięśnionej sylwetce. Miał orli nos oraz ciemne oczy, którymi obserwował otaczający go ogród niczym sokół w poszukiwaniu przekąski, ale na szczęście Sebastian prędko schował się za małym murkiem znajdującym się tuż obok. Blondyn wyjrzał lekko, pamiętając dobrze taktyki używane na wojnie. Ten mężczyzna był postarzonym już Usherem. Takiej twarzy jak ta po prostu nie dało się nie zapamiętać, zwłaszcza, gdy dokładnie ten osobnik biczował ci plecy za każdą źle wykonaną pompką i zbyt wolnym biegiem podczas ćwiczeń. Sebastian szczerze nie znosił Ushera, a widząc go po raz pierwszy od nowa sprawiło, że po plecach blondyna przebiegły ciarki.

Usher kręcił się koło szopy, ładując kawałki drewna z taczki zawierającą siekierę do miejsca na drewno przeznaczonego, które postawione było obok jego "pałacu" i dużym dębem, na którego gałęzi wisiały dwie szare bluzki, co jak od razu odgadł Sebastian, były praniem Ushera, gdyż on zapewne nie mógł używać prania u nich w domu.   
Otarł dłonie, gdy ostatnia seria drewien została wrzucona na górkę, a wtedy otworzył szopę zbudowaną z ciemnego drewna i wszedł do środku, przed wejściem jednak upewniając się, że nikt go nie obserwuje.

Aż nagle wyszedł. A w dłoni trzymał maskę. Maskę, którą Sebastian bardzo dobrze znał. Wyciągnął szybko telefon z kieszeni, a następnie zrobił zdjęcie rejestracji, żeby w razie czego wiedzieć na jaki samochód zwrócić uwagę. Był przekonany, że jeżeli da ten numer Jimowi, to ten prędko będzie w stanie go namierzyć. Wciąż nie mógł jednak uwierzyć, iż w to wszystko zamieszany był Usher. Przecież Moran nie widział go od wielu lat, a nie pamiętał, żeby jego "trener" żywił do niego jakąkolwiek nienawiść. Kształtował go na dobrego żołnierza i Sebastian był dobrym uczniem, nie sprawiającym żadnych kłopotów.

Samochód odjechał, a wysoki blondyn złapał się za głowę, patrząc na tył głowy mężczyzny w pojeździe, który zaczynał oddalać się coraz bardziej na prostej drodze łąki obecnie przykrej śniegiem. Sebastian włożył dłonie do kieszeni kurtki, opierając się o mur. Kto by pomyślał, że rodzina zaakceptuje go po jego długiej nieobecności. Matka, brat... Tylko Usher chciał teraz zemścić się na nim oraz na jego znajomych, chociaż co do motywu nikt z nich nie miał pojęcia.

Gdy wrócił do domu, John rozmawiał z Severinem na temat kwiaciarni. Młodszego braciszka w porównaniu ze starszym pomimo dobrego wyćwiczenia wojskowego najwidoczniej nie kręciło używania swojej siły, a byłby dobrym żołnierzem, zwłaszcza z masywnego wzrostu Severina. Akceptował jednak jego wybory tak samo, jak Severin zaakceptował jego powrót do domu.

— Twój brat jest świetny, Sebastianie.

Watson opierał się o ścianę, z zainteresowaniem słuchając opowieści o tym, jak "Severin wyrywa problematyczne kwiaty od samego korzenia". Sebastian westchnął z nerwowym uśmiechem na ustach, pokazując swojemu towarzyszowi gest dłonią położoną przy nogach, że John musi iść z nim. Ten od razu dostrzegł znaczenie tego ruchu i od razu poderwał się z miejsca. 

— Miło się rozmawiało, ale już musimy iść.

Severin także poderwał się z miejsca.

— Już? Sebastian, dopiero co się pojawiłeś, a nie było cię wiele lat!

— Wiem — odparł Sebastian, łapiąc się za tył szyi. — Po prostu.. Mamy parę ważnych rzeczy do załatwienia, ale przyjadę za kilka dni i w razie czego to masz już mój numer do telefonu. Dzwoń kiedy chcesz.

— Eh, dobra. Dobrze było cię w końcu zobaczyć, bracie.

— Ciebie też, Sev.

Uścisnęli się po bratersku, a John na pożegnanie zasalutował o wiele wyższemu od niego blondynowi.

Zeszli na dół, a następnie pożegnali się z mamą Sebastiana (która potrzebowała godziny na ochłonięcie od tego wszystkiego w samotności) i wyszli z posiadłości. Sebastian spojrzał do tyłu jeszcze raz na budynek sentymentalnie, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy i ostatni. Wsiedli do auta, a następnie zapięli pasy i ruszyli z powrotem do Bridgwater. 

Wystarczyło, że zobaczyli znany im dom na horyzoncie i wiedzieli już, iż coś było nie tak. Coś się stało.   
Zaniepokojeni zaparkowali przed furtką, a wtedy weszli do ogrodu.

Jim stał zszokowany przed nimi, a za nim leżało jakieś ciało. Był cały ubrudzony krwią, która skapywała mu z jego ulubionego garnituru Westwood, którego tak bardzo nigdy nie chciał brudzić. Oddychał ciężko, a w jego dłoni ściskał pistolet.   
Nogi Sebastiana zdrętwiały.

— Co ty zrobiłeś, Jim? — wyszeptał słabo. — Co ty do cholery zrobiłeś?


	16. ŚWIĘTEJ PAMIĘCI

Jim i Molly naprawdę mieli ze sobą bardzo dobry kontakt, co wprawiło Sherlocka w stan zaintrygowania wymieszanego odrobiną zazdrości. On nie był zdolny do tak płynnej rozmowy z jej długo znaną przyjaciółką, a kryminalista o takim samym charakterze (może nawet i gorszym niż on) traktował kobietę jako jedyną osobę, która w pełni go rozumiała i była idealnym obiektem do rozmowy.   
Holmes chciał być przekonany, że to nie była prawda. Jednak umysł geniusza nie pozwalał mu na to i miał świadomość, iż Molly wyjątkowo naprawdę potrafiła ujawnić mniej morderczą i emocjonalną stronę Moriarty'ego, który tak bardzo próbował ją ukryć. Irlandczyk bał się tej strony okropnie, z czym zresztą Sherlock mógł się utożsamić. Detektyw także nie lubił ukazywania żadnych emocji i gdy coś przytłaczającego jego uczucia miało miejsce, Sherlock zazwyczaj tuszował żartem. Najbardziej pasowało mu "Sherlock to tak naprawdę dziewczęce imię", czego użył na przykład, gdy myślał, że wyjedzie gdzieś dalej do Europy i musiał pożegnać się ze swoim najbliższym przyjacielem. Teraz jednak nie było już tej opcji, bo Mary urodziła i została Rosamunda Watson. Żart wygasł i przestał bawić.

Genialny detektyw miał rację, kto by pomyślał. Molly rzeczywiście przejrzała szalonego kryminalistę na wylot, nawet nie znając detali; wiedziała o tym, że cierpiał na samotność, odrzucenie, brak miłości, ataki szału spowodowane chorobą psychiczną i zazdrość do Sherlocka.   
Za to Molly była kimś, wobec której kryminalista miał słaby punkt, bo jej życzliwość nie była czymś, z czym spotykał się na co dzień i trochę mu tego brakowało. Molly potrafiła to zapewnić. Jakby zapominała nagle o jego złej reputacji, jakby wciąż w niego wierzyła. Ta naiwność sprawiała, że Jim nie byłby zdolny do zabicia kogoś takiego jak ona, nieważne jak bardzo zły był na siebie z tego powodu.

Gdy temat o ciąży Molly i jej problemach odsunął się trochę na bok, zmienili temat na inne rzeczy, bardziej pozbawione jakiegokolwiek znaczenia. Kobiecie udało się nawet wtrącić trochę słów o Tobym, jej kocie, którego Jim zdążył poznać kilka lat wcześniej. Wciąż nie mógł za to uwierzyć, że Hooper była już mężatką i spodziewała się dziecka. Gdy jednak tak opowiadała o tym wszystkim z ogromną pasją oraz szczęściem "nienarodzonego jeszcze cudu", to do głowy bruneta wpadła myśl, że może nie było złym pomysłem pozostawienia jej przy życiu. Należało jej się szczęście pomimo, że była tylko żałośnie zwyczajnym człowiekiem.

Popijali herbatę w salonie, a Greg i Sherlock postanowili przejść się po miasteczku. Molly wciąż pilnowała, żeby dwójka mężczyzn nie wpadła znowu na pomysł, by siłą próbowali wyciągnąć z Moriarty'ego jakiekolwiek informacje. To jednak nie sprawiało, że Jim czuł się jakkolwiek bezpieczniej. Po głowie wciąż chodziła mu myśl, iż jego nemezis zwrócił w końcu uwagę na coś, co mógł powoli nazwać słabością. Sam próbował wejść do jego głowy Irlandczyka, bo podejrzewał stan jakiejś depresji, a nawet zwrócił uwagę na imię "Keeva", którą powiedziała jedna z członkiń gangu w klubie Violet.

Ale wszystko musiało dojść do końca, a jakakolwiek próba zawarcia przyjaźni ze zwykłym człowiekiem kończyła się jeszcze zanim Jim mógł powiedzieć sobie, że naprawdę ją lubił. Molly jednak na pewien sposób się udało, a Jim w głębi duszy zaczął już przeklinać sam na siebie za to, jak bardzo Molly na niego wpłynęła będąc zwyczajną kobietą. Na niego! Na geniusza, którego manipulacja była jedną ze sztuk! 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Po paru godzinach rozmów panna Hooper uznała, że najwyższa porą było iść do domu. W końcu John i Sebastian mieli pojawić się lada chwila, a ona spędziła już wystarczająco czasu z Moriartym na jeden dzień. Z zadowoleniem powiedziała sama sobie, że coś w Irlandczyku się zmienia i to na dodatek na lepsze.   
Pożegnała się z Jimem, który wydawał się być trochę rozczarowany tym, że Molly sobie idzie.

— Zobaczymy się jutro — zapewniła z uśmiechem.

— Oby nie.

Jim mimo tego komentarza naprawdę miał nadzieję, że kobieta przyjdzie. Jako jedyna potrafiła go wysłuchać i w pełni zrozumieć, więc miał się komu zwierzać z różnych problemów. On znał jej, ona znała jego. Musiał jednak zachować swoją pozycję osoby, która nie lubi takich nudnych ludzi i równie nudnych przyjaźni. To była słabość, a ostatnio miał ich coraz więcej.

Molly wyszła z domu, więc Moriarty usiadł na sofie i zamknął oczy. Wziął głęboki wdech, pogrążając się w stan zamyślenia. Próbował połączyć wszystkie punkty ich dotychczasowej sprawy; czemu tajemnicza osoba w masce połączyła specjalnie Sherlocka, Johna, Sebastiana i Moriarty'ego do pracowania razem, czemu dba o dziewczynkę, którą porwała i ma zamiar zabić, czemu wrzuciła Sebastiana w dół, gdzie leżał grób jego ojca, czemu tak bardzo chce się zemścić na nich wszystkich i jakie to ma powiązanie z Guyem Fawkesem? 

— Tutaj nie chodzi o intelektualną zazdrość — Jim mówił sam do siebie, bo często tak robił. Samotność dawała się we znaki właśnie w ten sposób. — Inaczej ta marna podróbka mnie by dała spokój Sebastianowi i doktorowi Watsonowi. Więc o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Z drugiej strony... Osobnik, który wrzucił mojego skarbeńka był tak naprawdę jego byłym nauczycielem do walki. To on może stać za tym wszystkim, ale nie ma żadnego motywu i nawet nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu moim oraz Sherlocka, więc nie rozumiem czemu by żywił urazę.

Myślenie przerwał mu głos Molly z oddali, który przeobraził się w krzyk przerażenia. Moriarty poderwał się prędko z kanapy i wziął pistolet, przeładowując prędko. Dźwięk dobiegał z ogródka, więc Irlandczyk skierował się w stronę tylnego wejścia przez taras, trzymając się blisko ściany. W szklanych drzwiach ujrzał dłoń Molly, która jakby patrząc się w innym kierunku próbowała wyczuć klamkę, żeby schować się w środku. Moriarty już był gotowy do wychylenia swojej i pomocy, ale zanim to zrobił, sekundę przed rozbrzmiał przeraźliwy huk. Szyba wybiła się, a Molly upadła na ziemię. Oczy Jima powiększyły się, wyglądając jak pięciozłotówki. Zamiast jednak zwrócić uwagę na ciało, pierwsze co zrobił to ostrożnie wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Koło płotu stał wcześniej osobnik z masce, który w tamtym momencie zaczął uciekać, w dłoni trzymając pistolet. Jim wiedział, że planowali zabić go piątego listopada, więc nie zrobiliby tego teraz. W furii wybiegł więc na zewnątrz, celując pistoletem w nogę uciekającego. Pociągnął za spust, a pocisk wystrzelił, ale niestety Jim nie był tak dobry, jak Sebastian. Kula świsnęła tuż obok zamaskowanego mężczyzny, który po usłyszeniu znajomego hałasu zrobił szybki unik. Wkrótce znikł z pola widzenia Moriarty'ego, który oburzony próbował go wypatrzeć. Nie było sensu biec za nim. Był szybszy.   
W końcu jego wzrok skupił się na jasnowłosej kobiecie, która leżała na ziemi, a tuż pod żebrami zaczęła pojawiać się coraz większa, czerwona plama. Molly zamiast na ranę jednak, skupiła na swoim brzuchu. Do jej oczy napłynęły łzy, a Jim wpatrywał się w scenę bez żadnych uczuć.

— Moje dziecko... — wyszeptała słabo i w bólu, a jej głos się załamał. — T-tylko nie to-o.

Brunet z zainteresowaniem przykucnął obok niej. A no tak. Miała mieć dziecko. Całkowicie o tym zapomniał.

— Ups.

Chwilowe zastanowienie. Według odległości, rozmiaru rany i pocisku, który przebił kobietę na wylot wybijając przy tym szybę w drzwiach (co było strasznie niekulturalne ze strony atakującego), to ratowanie jej już nie miało żadnego sensu.   
Po chwili jednak dotarło do Jima, że przecież Molly była najbardziej znośną, a jednocześnie zwyczajną osobą, jaką poznał. W pewnym sensie... Żałował, że właśnie miała umrzeć, a jedyne stworzenie, które miało ją kochać tak równie, jak ona, właśnie umierało w brzuchu wraz z nią. Nigdy nie doczeka się tego dziecka, dlatego tak ważną uwagę przykuła do swojego brzucha.   
Moriarty w myślach sam siebie poklepał po plecach za to, że w końcu zrozumiał jak wygląda proces emocji u matki, która ma świadomość, że jej nienarodzone dziecko właśnie umiera wraz z nią.

— Trochę mi przykro, że umierasz. — westchnął głęboko, kucając obok kobiety, która w ogromnym bólu złapała się za ranę. Słabo odwróciła głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Moriarty'ego, który z grymasem na twarzy i zmarszczonymi brwiami oglądał zajście. — Tak nawet bardziej przykro. Naprawdę zaczynałem cię lubić. To chyba postęp w moim charakterze, bo tego od początku chciałaś, prawda?

Molly załkała, próbując wziąć wdech. Ciemnoczerwona ciecz spłynęła spod jej pleców i dotarła do drogich butów Jima, który z niezadowoleniem popatrzył na nie. Teraz jednak nie miało to znaczenia. Ponownie odwrócił wzrok do kobiety, która złapała go za rękę. To tylko sprawiło, że Jim przypomniał sobie ich "randkę", w której siedzieli razem na kanapie i oglądali głupawy serial. W obecnych czasach wydawało się być to nawet niezłym zajęciem, którego już nigdy nie wykona z Molly, bo właśnie umierała.

— P-p-powiedz Sherlockowi wszystko, c-co do niego czułam. Z-zrobisz to dla mnie? Błagam... Obiecaj. 

— Jestem złą osobą do przysług.

— P-proszę...

Jim westchnął. Pomimo tego, że były marne szanse na uratowanie kobiety, postanowił ubrudzić garnitur. Zaczął tamować ranę najlepiej jak mógł, a lepka krew doczepiała się go. Zawsze interesował go zapach krwi. Teraz czuł go, ten metaliczny swąd, gdy wytarł rękaw o policzek. Molly powstrzymała po chwili jego czyny, chwytając go ostatkami sił za lewą ręką, jako że był leworęczny.

— Obiecaj.

Irlandczyk uznał, że to może tylko skrzywdzić detektywa, z którym pracował. Czy była to empatia? Może trochę. Nie mógł jednakże odrzucić ostatniego życzenia osoby, którą lubił i była dla niego sympatyczna, nie uznawała go za potwora oraz wierzyła w niego, starając się go zrozumieć. Zasługiwała na przysługę od niego, którą mógł z łatwością spełnić.

— Obiecuję, Molly.

— D-dziękuję.

Jakby tylko czekała na to jedno słowo od niego. Puściła jego dłoń, a wtedy jej kończyny rozluźniły się. Zamknęła oczy, a głowa opadła na bok. Wydała ostatni wydech i nie żyła.   
Molly Hooper wraz z dzieckiem zakończyła żywot na tym świecie.

Jim pogrążony w pół-przygnębieniu obserwował martwą kobietę. Będzie mu brakowało jej niewinnego charakteru. Przypominało mu to śmierć jego matki, tylko, że tym razem to pomogło mu zgromadzić więcej uczuć, podczas gdy śmierć Keevy całkowicie emocje odłączyła przez to, jak traumatyczna była dla małego Jamesa. Śmierć Molly Hooper była pierwszą taką śmiercią, w której żałował zwykłej osoby. Ona wierzyła w niego... Spodziewała się dziecka... Była nieszczęśliwa. Nigdy do końca nie zaznała spokoju, na jaki zasługiwała. Pomimo wszystko jednak, jego zewnętrzna strona zdawała się zupełnie nie przejmować martwą kobietą, w której krwi był u ubrudzony. Wstał, obserwując swój garnitur, który z ciemnoniebieskiego stał się ciemnoczerwony.

Właśnie w tamtym momencie usłyszał, jak do domu wrócili Sebastian i Watson. Spojrzał na martwe ciało Molly. Okropnie wyznaczony czas! Stanął przed nim, jakby to miało pomóc w zakryciu ciała, na co było za późno.   
Mężczyźni weszli na taras i nagle stanęli niczym zamrożeni, w przerażeniu patrząc na przemian, a to na Jima, a to na zakrwawione ciało leżące za nim.

— Co ty zrobiłeś, Jim? — wyszeptał Sebastian cicho, trzęsącym głosem. — Co ty do cholery zrobiłeś?

Jim nerwowo ścisnął pistolet, który dopiero zauważył, że trzymał w dłoni. Było to instynktowne. Gdy zorientował się, co ma, szybko rzucił broń na ziemię. Odetchnął ciężko, bo po raz pierwszy nie miał pojęcia, jak ubrać coś w słowa.

— No więc... Mogę to wyjaśnić.

John podszedł bliżej Moriarty'ego, a następnie gwałtownym ruchem popchnął Jima na bok, pochylając się do ciała.   
Dopiero po chwili patrzenia w twarz Molly, dotarło do niego, kim była. To było czymś w rodzaju szoku. Stał tak przez chwilę zastygły, aż nagle wolno skierował twarz w kierunku Moriarty'ego, który w milczeniu obserwował zachodzącą scenę. Na twarzy byłego wojskowego malowała się wściekłość, która skrywała w sobie ból.

— Ty... — wykrztusił, tłumiąc w sobie płacz. — W-wiedziałem...

Rzucił się na Jima, który prędko zrobił uskok do tyłu i schował się za zdezorientowanym Sebastianem, do tej pory będącym skupionym na obserwowaniu ciała nowej znajomej. Gdy jednak dotarło do niego, że John próbował pobić Jima, od razu wysunął ręce, słaniając niskiego bruneta.

— Jak mogłeś to zrobić! — wrzasnął John, wskazując palcem na "winowajcę". — Ty popierdolony psychopato!

— To nie tak, jak myślisz! Naprawdę!

Watson próbował dotrzeć do Irlandczyka, a Moran stał pomiędzy nimi, próbując osłaniać mężczyznę, którego skrycie kochał. Gdyby go tam nie było, doktor sprałby kryminalistę na kwaśne jabłko.   
Kłócili się, a Jim próbował się bronić pomimo krzyków Johna. Nawet nie zauważyli, gdy na taras wszedł detektyw, który pobladł na sam widok postrzelonej Molly. Wolno podszedł do ciała, a następnie uklęknął i westchnął bezgłośnie, patrząc na jej ranę postrzałową. Zamknął oczy, próbując wyprzeć negatywne emocje, których zaczęło nachodzić coraz więcej.   
Siedział tak cicho, ignorując otoczenie dookoła niego. Minęła minuta.

— To nie był Moriarty — odezwał się nagle przybitym głosem.

Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w jego kierunku ze zdziwieniem. Właśnie obecności Sherlocka, trójka osób obawiała się najbardziej. W końcu Molly była jego bliską przyjaciółką, a na dodatek znali się od wielu lat.

— Ale... Jak to nie on? — John zapytał delikatnie, podchodząc wolno do swojego zranionego przyjaciela.

— Po prostu... Zaufaj mojej umiejętności dedukcji — odparł cicho, ze smutkiem chowając dłonie w kieszeniach ciemnego płaszcza. — Musimy wezwać Scotland Yard, żeby zajęli się... Ehm... Zajęli się jej ciałem. Nie mogę na to patrzeć.

Doktor Watson ze współczuciem położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, który zdecydowanie potrzebował wsparcia w tamtym momencie, pomimo, że udawał się znosić to w porządku.

— Była wspaniałą kobietą, Sherlock. A teraz... Jest, jak jest. I musimy się pogodzić.

— Nie potrzebuję teraz gadki, John. Daruj mi, proszę.

Sherlock ponuro skierował się do wnętrza domu, zostawiając trójkę mężczyzn i ciało swojej przyjaciółki. Wiedział o tym, że była w nim zakochana, a on zawsze odrzucał jej miłość. Właśnie to sprawiało, że prędko poczuł się winny temu wszystkiemu.

John westchnął, a następnie wyciągnął telefon i zgodnie z poleceniem detektywa, wybrał numer do Scotland Yardu.   
Po krótkiej rozmowie rozłączył się, wkładając telefon do kieszeni i ze smutkiem spojrzał na ciało kobiety.   
Sebastian w międzyczasie zerknął na Jima, który o dziwo także wyrażał przygnębienie. W głębi duszy blondyn cieszył się z tego obrazka. To oznaczało, że coś czuł. Wiedział jednak, iż Jim poznał Molly dużo wcześniej, jeszcze podczas tego, gdy Sebastian był w śpiączce.   
Delikatnie wziął dłoń niskiego bruneta, który nie spojrzał na niego, ale zacisnął lekko swoją, korzystając z przyjemnego uścisku dłoni.

W ten sposób, w milczeniu oczekiwali na przyjazd radiowozów. To był ciężki dzień dla wszystkich.


	17. W ŚNIEGU

\- Przegrywasz, złotko.

Niski brunet o, tym razem czystym, garniturze czarnego koloru patrzył na turlającą się po stole kostkę, która wskazała żałosną ilość kropek - jedna.   
Po przeciwnej stronie stolika nie stał nikt, a grę prowadził sam ze sobą. Nikt nie był w nastroju, żeby jeszcze bardziej psuć sobie dzień przez rozmowę z irytującym szaleńcem. Na dodatek byli na niego źli, chociaż Moriarty nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Po prostu dzień po tragicznym zajściu z Molly, powiedział w zupełnej ignorancji "Przestańcie się mazać. Nie mamy czasu, żeby przeżywać żałobę". Nawet Sherlock spojrzał na niego, jakby to wielce go uraziło. A przecież Jim martwił się o swoją przyszłość. Dni mijały prędko, a piąty listopada nadchodził wielkimi krokami.

Dlatego teraz mężczyzna grał sam, a trójka mężczyzn przebywała w kuchni i piła herbatę w milczeniu. Do siebie też mówił sam.

\- Ach, jesteś przegrywem - wziął kostkę i obejrzał ją dookoła od niechcenia. - Przystojnym, genialnym, najlepszym na świecie przegrywem.

Odwrócił się do drzwi, które prowadziły do kuchni i westchnął gorzko. Irytowało go, że Sebastian przebywał z wrogami, a nie z nim. Nawet Molly nie znał! Wymienili "cześć" i to było praktycznie tyle. Nie rozumiał na co był cały ten gniew i niepotrzebne żałowanie osoby, z którą się jedynie przywitałeś.   
Co nie zmienia faktu, że w rzeczywistości i Moriarty'emu trochę jej brakowało. Gdy sobie tak mówił, gryzł się w język (przysłowiowo, chociaż mógłby rzeczywiście to zrobić, bo czemu nie). Żałował przeciętnej osoby, która miała być jedynie pionkiem w jego grze. Nawet wpadła mu do głowy myśl, że w rzeczywistości niektórzy z szarych ludzi nie byli tacy bezużyteczni, jak mu się na początku wydawało. W pewnym sensie byli... Potrzebni. Może nie wnosili niczego swoją żałosną inteligencją, ale przecież Sebastian też nie był geniuszem, a Moriarty uważał go za absolutnie cennego, już nie tylko przez fakt, że geny i jego wola do fizycznych ćwiczeń obdarzyły go cudownymi mięśniami.

Nie lubił przepraszać i za każdym razem, gdy to mówił, miał wrażenie, jakby obrażał sam siebie największą w świecie obelgą. Zdecydował jednak, że dobrym pomysłem będzie wkroczenie do towarzystwa i wymówienie tego pojedynczego słowa, które tak go męczyło.   
Poprawił garnitur, a następnie zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie Sherlock, Sebastian i John popijali herbatę, a w tle tykał typowo tatusiowy zegar. Nikt z nich nawet nie wiedział, gdzie był postawiony.   
Detektyw wciąż utrzymał spojrzenie na filiżankę, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał, a Sebastian uniósł głowę.

\- Jim - rzekł spokojnie. - Jak ci idzie gra ze sobą? Na czymkolwiek ona polega...

\- Wymyśliłem ją sobie dawno temu, tylko, że w tej wersji pozbyłem się zabijania, byście nie narzekali.

\- Nie chcę więc wiedzieć, jak brzmi oryginalna wersja.

Blondyn opuścił wzrok i wziął łyk ciepłego napoju, a Jim schował ręce w kieszeni i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Całkowicie nie wiedział, jak ma zacząć.

\- No więc... Chciałem powiedzieć, że trochę przesadziłem z tamtym tekstem dwa dni temu i że... Przepraszam, chyba?

Tym razem każdy spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. Przeprosiny były jedną rzeczą, ale fakt, że powiedział to kryminalista, który nigdy czegoś takiego by nie zrobił był czymś niezwykle do tej pory nieznanym. Sherlock poprawił się na krześle.

\- Serio, Moriarty?

\- Nie, na żarty - odparł sarkastycznie Jim, marszcząc brwi. - Cholera, jak ja ciebie nienawidzę całym moim martwym sercem. Ale... Wracając. Serio, Molly była nawet w porządku. Spędziliśmy razem trochę niezłego czasu i nie była tak okropna, jak wszyscy inni zwyczajni ludzie. I tak doszedłem do wniosku, że może nie są tacy źli, jak myślałem.

\- Wow... - John zagwizdał cynicznie. - Nowość. Chciałem tylko przypomnieć, że ciągle ich zabijasz, gdy coś ci się nie podoba.

Jim powstrzymał się przed atakiem gniewu, który chciał się ujawnić. Jeszcze jeden sarkastyczny tekst i brunet miał wybuchnąć.   
Nie chciał tego. Nie dzisiaj. Odwrócił się napięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Nie powinieneś przepraszać, złotko - wciąż kontynuował konwersację sam ze sobą, a na jego twarzy ukazał się szeroki uśmiech. - I tak mają cię za mordercę. Bo tym jesteś! I to kochaasz! Jesteś królem, a oni nie prz...

\- Aż tak bardzo zbzikowałeś, że rozmawiasz sam ze sobą?

Za nim odezwał się głos Sebastiana, który właśnie wychodził z kuchni, żeby z nim na spokojnie porozmawiać.  
Nie było dla niego nowością, że Irlandczyk robił rzeczy, które odbiegały od zachowania zdrowej psychicznie osoby.   
Jim spojrzał na niego bez jakiejkolwiek ekspresji na twarzy.

\- Czasami muszę porozmawiać z kimś, kto równa się ze mną inteligencją.

\- A Sherlock? On jest tak mądry, jak ty.

Brunet roześmiał się głośno w rozbawieniu, a jego oczy zabłyszczały w pełnym szaleństwie.

\- Nie.

\- Czemu?

\- Jest żałosny.

Sebastian podszedł do niego, a wtedy położył dłoń na ramieniu Irlandczyka. Jim kochał jego dotyk. Spojrzał na blondyna, który uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny, wiesz? - skrzywił lekko głowę, aby przyjrzeć się twarzy Moriarty'ego.

\- Czemu? - próbował udawać niezadowolenego, ale jak mógł, skoro jego serce biło szybciej za każdym razem, gdy blondyn był koło niego. Tajemnicze uczucie go całkowicie ogarniało.

\- Zdecydowałeś przeprosić swoich największych wrogów i na dodatek ukazałeś swoją sympatię do zmarłej. Stajesz się powoli jednym z nas.

Wtedy coś uderzyło Irlandczyka wewnątrz. W jednej sekundzie poczuł, jak zbiera się w nim ogromna złość. Zacisnął pięści, a twarz ponownie ukazała to, jak szalony był. Sebastian wiedział, że zbliżał się jego atak i odsunął się lekko z zaniepokojeniem. Dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedział.

\- Nigdy. Tak. Nie mów. To nie prawda. Nie będę jebanym, bezwartościowym śmieciem, który przejmuje się piekielnymi emocjami.

Jego ton był o dziwo spokojny, co tylko bardziej przeraziło Sebastiana. Nie było nic bardziej niebezpiecznego, jak Jim podczas ataku szału, który mówił z nienaturalnym spokojem.

\- Ehm... - blondyn złapał się za tył szyi. - Miałem na myśli, że... Nie jesteś oczywiście taki, jak my, ale...

Brunet uśmiechnął się morderczo, a umięśniony mężczyzna zamilknął w jednej chwili.   
Moriarty nienawidził bycie porównywanym do innych ludzi. Pomimo, że teraz zwyczajni nie byli już dla niego tak mdli jak wcześniej, to jednak wciąż chciał się różnić i pokazać, jak lepszy był od nich.   
Obserwował, gdy Sebastian próbował się wytłumaczyć ze swoich słów, ale było już za późno. Posłał mu ostatnie spojrzenie mówiące, że przegiął. 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Wszyscy odsunęli się od Moriarty'ego. Czy było to szokiem? Oczywiście, że nie. Oni byli w żałobie, a on wściekły. Nie chcieli nawet na niego spojrzeć, a on na nich. Obawiali się, że obecność Jima tylko skopie ich głębiej do ziemi.   
Irlandczyk spędzał więc czas samotnie. Zawsze w miejscach, gdzie nikogo nie było. Gdy Sherlock i reszta byli w salonie - on rozmyślał następne posunięcia tajemniczego osobnika w masce.   
Jedynym podejrzanym był Usher, który znał tajny chwyt rodziny Sebastiana i trzymał przy sobie maskę Guya Fawkesa. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że był w to zamieszany. Wiedział jednak, że nie miał do końca motywu i nie zgadzało się z tym, co mówił mężczyzna w telewizji. Celował w Moriarty'ego, Sebastiana i Sherlocka. Kolejną rzeczą, która tylko dolewała oliwy do ognia było wrzucenie Morana do wcześniej przygotowanej dziury, gdzie umieścili grób Augustusa Morana, na dodatek włączając utwór "Tonight You Belong To Me" z ukrytym podtekstem.  
Może ktoś był zazdrosny o Sebastiana?

Z tą myślą wyszedł z sypialni należącej tymczasowo do niego i Sherlocka. Był wtedy wieczór, a na zewnątrz zrobiło się ciemno. Lodowaty wiatr hulał w oknach, sprawiając wrażenie przeraźliwej melodii.   
Sebastian siedział z Johnem na sofie i rozmawiali, a Sherlock znajdował się tuż obok na fotelu, pogrążony w myślach. Jim wiedział o tym stanie poprzez złączone dłonie detektywa, których czubek spoczął pod nosem oraz zamknięte oczy. Irlandczyk zawsze się zastanawiał, jak wyglądał podczas tak intensywnego zamyślenia. Wyglądało na to, że on też próbował jakoś połączyć wątki, by miały one jakikolwiek sens.   
Jim domyślał się, jak ciężej było mu jednak myśleć przez fakt, że zaledwie kilka dni temu stracił ważną dla niego osobę. W końcu znał Molly od długiego czasu.

\- Sebastian... - brunet oparł się o ścianę. Blondyn popatrzył od niego, jakby od niechcenia bez słowa. Irlandczyk skrzyżował ręce, marszcząc brwi. - Czy byłeś kiedyś z kimś w związku?

Tym razem nawet John zwrócił na to uwagę. Sebastian za to wyglądał jakby było to bardzo intymne pytanie. Tak naprawdę nie czuł się po prostu komfortowo z tym, żeby akurat Jim o to pytał. Irlandczyk o tym nie wiedział, ale zaledwie kilkanaście minut wcześniej miał pewną rozmowę z Johnem, jego nowym przyjacielem. Dlatego też po chwili jego twarz przybrała bardziej odważnego wyrazu.

\- Czy to ma coś wspólnego ze sprawą? - odpowiedział pytaniem.

Moriarty kiwnął głową, przybierając ekspresję mówiącą "oczywiście, a jak ci się wydaje?".

\- Z innego powodu bym się ciebie tego nie zapytał.

Na twarzy detektywa pojawił się cień uśmiechu.   
Sebastian westchnął z podirytowania, posyłając Jimowi dość wyzywające spojrzenie.

\- Tak - wzruszył ramionami.

Brunet poczuł uczucie zazdrości, którego nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Nie wiedział czemu zależało mu na tym, że Sebastian z kimś był. Przecież on i Moran nie byli razem, więc dlaczego czuł się tak... źle?

\- Dawno?

\- Nie tak dawno.

Watson zdawał się wspierać jego słowa, będąc niczym cichy motywator. Z perspektywy Jima był raczej jak mały diabeł na ramieniu, który próbował uparcie nastawić Sebastiana przeciwko niemu.   
Nagle Sherlock opuścił dłonie i wyprostował je na oparciach fotela. Uniósł głowę, uśmiechając się przez niecałą sekundę.

\- Moriarty wpadł na trop - powiedział wesoło. Przez chwilę zdawał się zapomnieć o tym, że Molly nie żyła. A może po prostu stwierdził, iż nie należy ciągle trwać w żałobie, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy córka jego najlepszego przyjaciela była zagrożona.

\- Żebyś wiedział - wymamrotał zirytowany Jim. Spojrzał ponownie na Sebastiana. - Kiedy byliście... Ekhem... Razem?

\- Wciąż jesteśmy.

Moriarty poczuł, jak coś ugodziło go w serce. Sebastian był w związku? Niemożliwe... Dlaczego? On należał do niego.

\- O... - chrzaknął nerwowo. Tylko Sherlock dostrzegł spojrzenie, które bardzo dobrze znał. Znak socjopaty, który właśnie został zepchnięty na bok. - No więc zapytałem ponieważ mam wrażenie, że ta osoba może trafić na listę podejrzanych.

Sebastian wyglądał na niezadowolonego tą wizją

\- Co ty teraz wymyślasz?

\- Niczego nie wymyślam. No i się przypadkiem nie unoś, złotko. Nie twierdzę, że to ta osoba za tym stoi... Po prostu jest podejrzana. Więc... Opowiedz coś o tej twojej, ekhem, drugiej połówce. Myślisz, że mogłaby mieć motyw? Czy zachowywała się ostatnio jakoś podejrzanie?

\- Nazywa się Cindy Sherman. Poznałem ją po powrocie ze szpitala. Nie sądzę, żeby była w to powiązana. Pracuje jako bibliotekarka w Londynie.

Jim jednak nie mógł przyjąć do siebie tej wiadomości. Nie wiedział jednak, że tak naprawdę Sebastian z nią zerwał i od roku nie byli już razem. Chciał po prostu zobaczyć jak Irlandczyk zareaguje i czy John miał rację, że brunet traktuje Sebastiana wyłącznie jako swoją własność, nic tak naprawdę do niego nie czując.

\- Ci niewinni są zazwyczaj najbardziej podejrzani - prychnął Jim cichutko.

Sebastian wstał zirytowany, zaciskając lekko dłonie w pięści. Wciąż zmagał się z problemami z agresją, przez które tyle czasu był w szpitalu psychiatrycznym wraz z Jimem.

\- A mi się wydaje, że po prostu ci nie pasuje, że z kimś jestem. Zazdrosny? - warknął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech złośliwości.

Patrząc na wyższego blondyna, Irlandczyk podszedł do niego zdecydowanym krokiem, patrząc mu się prosto w oczy. Czyli wszystkie te bliskie momenty niczego nie znaczyły... Oczywiście, czego on oczekiwał.   
Przez chwilę zaczął odrobinę wierzyć, że zwykli ludzie byli nawet w porządku, a nie tak jak mogłoby się wydawać, lecz teraz nie był już co do tego taki pewien.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny - odparł Moriarty oschłym głosem. - Czemu miałbym być? Przecież jesteś nikim.

Odsunął się od niego i zaczął wracać do pokoju. Tym razem to Sebastian był tym, który aż buzował złością. To, co mówił John było racją. On go nie kochał. Traktował jedynie jako zwierzaka, jak własność. Czemu miałby się starać, stawiać nadzieję, że Jim jakkolwiek się poprawi, skoro jest tylko i wyłącznie psychopatą? Psychopaci nie potrafią kochać. Po prostu się poddał. Zacisnął zęby, próbując niczego nie powiedzieć w akcie nagłej wściekłości. Na nieszczęście, nie wytrzymał.

\- Ja jestem nikim? Spójrz na siebie. Bez twoich ludzi i bogactwa jesteś wyrzutkiem. To ty wpadłeś do mojego mieszkania i poprosiłeś o pomoc, chciałem przypomnieć! Udowodniłeś, że jesteś dokładnie tym, za kogo się podejrzewałem. Spójrz na mnie, Jim!

Brunet słuchał z uwagą słów mężczyzny, który był jego jedyną bliską osobą - jedyną, która mogła go wysłuchać, pocieszyć i zrozumieć. Odwrócił się do Sebastiana, który patrzył na niego ze wściekłością i niechęcią. Jego przyjaciel właśnie mówił to, co chciał powiedzieć Jimowi przez wiele lat.

\- Sebastian...

\- Od kiedy cię znam byłem na każdy twój rozkaz. Czy chociaż raz ukazałeś mi wdzięczność? Czy ci na mnie w ogóle zależało, a może byłem tylko ochroniarzem? ...albo wiesz co? Nie odpowiadaj. Domyślam się, jaka jest twoja odpowiedź. Jesteś taki egoistyczny, taki sadystyczny... Nie masz w sobie za grosz człowieczeństwa, a i tak uważasz, że posiadanie czegoś takiego jest słabością. Te lata rozłąki i teraz bliższa znajomość z twoimi największymi "wrogami" pozwoliła mi przejrzeć na oczy i obudzić się z tego koszmaru, którego nazywaliśmy znajomością. Teraz rozumiem. Znam odpowiedź na pytanie, czemu jesteś sam. Nie umiesz się wpasować, bo nie jesteś człowiekiem. Niszczysz wszystko, co spotykasz na swojej drodze! Każdą odrobinę szczęścia! Takie osoby jak ty powinny być zamykane. Jesteś chory. Mam nadzieję, że... Że umrzesz w samotności. Ja na pewno nie będę u twojego boku. W końcu dostajesz to, na co zasługujesz. Dziwak.

Po tych słowach, które na końcu zaczęły coraz bardziej się łamać, podszedł do stojaka na kurtki i wziął swoją, zakładając ją bez zapinania.

\- Przepraszam, John - spojrzał na swojego nowego przyjaciela, nawet nie patrząc na Jima. - Nie mogę wam towarzyszyć w odzyskaniu twojej córki. Nie z tym psychopatą. Mieliście rację... On nie jest człowiekiem.

Następnie chwycił torbę ze swoimi rzeczami, narzucił ją na ramię i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Jak zareagował Jim?  
Sherlock i John patrzyli, jak wyraz twarzy Irlandczyka zdawał się zamarznąć w miejscu. W stanie lekkiego szoku i niedowierzania wpatrywał się pusto przed siebie, gdzie jeszcze zaledwie chwilę temu stał mężczyzna, którego skrycie kochał. Mógł tylko oglądać, jak jedyna osoba w jego życiu właśnie samowolnie odchodzi tylko i wyłącznie przez to, jaki Jim był.   
Wiecznie sam... Wiecznie sam.   
Czy rzeczywiście tak skończy? Jaka była jego wartość? Ile był w stanie zrobić bez swojego kryminalnego imperium?   
Spojrzał na detektywa, który wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Irlandczyk miał świadomość, że to rozumiał. Byli tacy sami. Sherlock miał rodzinę, przyjaciół i Johna. Czemu Jim nie mógł tego mieć? Zawsze zadawał sobie to pytanie i zajęło mu lata, żeby znaleźć odpowiedź. Okazało się jednak, że to Sebastian, który w milczeniu cierpiał przez zimne serce Moriarty'ego znał odpowiedź.   
Czasy się zmieniały.

\- Moriarty... - detektyw już chciał coś powiedzieć, zaczynając dość cichym głosem.

Jim uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, kręcąc głową i robić dwa kroki do tyłu. Sherlock był osobą, na której Jim próbował wylądować swoją złość i żal skierowaną do ludzi. Nie znosił ich, bo oni mieli do kogo się odezwać, a on został sam. Oni mieli szczęśliwe rodziny, a on musiał oglądać, jak pijany ojciec roztrzaskuje twarz matki... Zazdrościł im szczęśliwego dzieciństwa i przyjaciół. Nigdy nie mógł się wpasować, zawsze był dziwakiem... Zawsze będzie. Już na zawsze.

Kątem oka spojrzał przez okno. W świetle lampki umiejscowionej w aucie, Sebastian właśnie otwierał drzwi od swojego samochodu i ze łzami w oczach wrzucił torbę na przednie siedzenie, sam wsiadając do środka.   
Sebastian mówił mu, że zawsze będzie przy nim.  
Czemu więc odchodzi...? Nie mógł odejść. Nie mógł zostawić go samego. Jim nie chciał znowu być sam. To była rzecz, której najbardziej się bał - porzucenie.

Rozległ się stłumiony dźwięk silnika, gdy Sebastian już w zamkniętym aucie włożył klucze do stacyjki.   
Moriarty bez chwili namysłu rzucił się do wyjścia. Minął Johna, który próbował go zatrzymać, a następnie otworzył drzwi wejściowe i w skarpetkach zaczął biec w stronę auta, ignorując zimny śnieg pod jego stopami, mroźny wiatr wiejący mu w uszach oraz płatkach śniegu wpadających mu w oczy.

\- Sebastian!! - wrzasnął. Nie był to krzyk gniewu, tylko krzyk rozczarowania i desperacji. - Proszę! Mieliśmy być razem!

Blondyn nie spojrzał za siebie. Wcisnął pedał gazu i ruszył do przodu po prostej drodze.   
Jim biegł za nim, wyciągając rękę przed siebie. Gdyby tylko mógł chwycić Sebastiana... Ale nie mógł.   
Biegnąc, jego noga wpadła nagle do głębszej dziury zrobionej w śniegu i Irlandczyk upadł na ziemię.   
Oddychał ciężko, próbując powstrzymać emocje. Skoro ich nie czuł, to dlaczego miał wrażenie, jakby cały świat nagle stracił sens, a jego serce bolało w sposób, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie znał?

\- Czemu wszyscy mogą być szczęśliwi... - szeptał przez ściskające gardło, a do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy, które próbował zatrzymać przed wypłynięciem. - ...tylko nie ja? Czemu nie zasługuję na szczęście?

Spojrzał na samochód, który teraz był już na tyle daleko, że Moriarty dostrzegał jedynie blednące lampy.

\- Czemu nie zasługuję na szczęście?! - wrzasnął w goryczy do oddalonego auta, w którym znajdowała się jego ukochana osoba, która właśnie odeszła.

Nie mógł dalej trzymać w sobie stłumionych emocji. Nikt i tak go nie widział. Nawet jeżeli... Jakie to miało znaczenie? Bez bogactwa był zaledwie żałosnym szaleńcem. Dziwiakiem, który żył po to, żeby siać zamęt tylko i wyłącznie z zazdrości.   
Nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy. Jaki był sens życia w samotności?

Zamknął oczy, a łza spłynęła po jego policzku i wylądowała w śniegu.


	18. DRUGI LISTOPADA

W pewnym budynku pocztowym, prawie na głównym placu miasteczka Bridgewater, Rosamunda Watson właśnie skończyła płakać w tęsknocie za tatą. Nie widziała go już od wielu dni, a dookoła otaczali ją nieznani ludzie. Dbali o nią, jednakże wiedziała, że nie są w ani jednym stopniu przyjacielscy. Była trzymana wewnątrz budynku z brakiem możliwości wyjścia, nawet, jeżeli krzyczała w niebogłosy i płakała.

Tego dnia do jej "pokoju" przyszedł pewien pan w białej masce z czarnym wąsikiem. Koło niego byli także mężczyźni, którzy dawali jej jeść i dbali o nią.   
Jegomość podszedł do niej z dłońmi w tyle, a następnie uklęknął, zniżając się do poziomu jej wzrostu. Gdyby nie miał maski, to dziewczynka mogłaby ujrzeć przyjazny uśmiech na jego twarzy.  
Rosie widywała go wcześniej. Czasami pojawiał się w drzwiach, sprawdzał czy wszystko było w porządku, a następnie bez słowa się oddalał.

— Cześć, Rosie — przywitał się spokojnie.

Dziewczynka bała się maski, która przypominała jej o wszystkich potworach z szafy czyhających na to, żeby ukraść jej słodycze. Była jednak bardzo mądrą i odważną dziewczynką, co odziedziczyła w genach po swoich rodzicach.

— Dzień dobry — odparła, nerwowo ściskając w prawej dłoni misia wręczonego jej przez jednego z obcych jej mężczyzn. — Proszę pana, kiedy będę mogła iść do domu?

Po zadaniu pytania, za maską rozległo się westchnienie. Zamaskowany osobnik podniósł lekko głowę, żeby spojrzeć dziewczynce w oczy.

— Właśnie ci przyszedłem oznajmić osobiście, że... Za parę dni — powiedział cierpliwie. — Ale to wszystko zależy od twojego tatusia, wiesz?

Rosie wiedziała, że mężczyzna ten bardzo nie lubił jej rodziny. Wiedziała też, że był niebezpieczny. Wiedziała dużo, jak na czterolatkę.

— Czy... Chce pan go skrzywdzić?

Mężczyzna wydał z siebie pomruk, a następnie wstał i wyjął z kieszeni niebieskiej marynarki skórzane, czarne rękawiczki, które założył na dłonie.

— To zależy.

— A... A wujka Sherlocka?

Rosie wpatrywała się w przerażającą maskę. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy i dopiero po chwili odparł:

— Bardzo nie lubię twojego wujka.

— Dlaczego? — dziewczynka była na skraju płaczu. Nie chciała, żeby jej wujkowi coś się stało.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią z góry, lekko zezłoszczony samą myślą o Sherlocku.

— Bo problemy trzeba wyrywać z korzeniem.

Następnie wyszedł, a były pracownik Moriarty'ego zamknął po nim drzwi od pomieszczenia, w którym przetrzymywali dziewczynkę, zostawiając ją samą.  
Zamaskowany osobnik razem ze swoimi "pracownikami" skierował się w stronę windy, gdy nagle podbiegł do niego Richard wraz z folderem pełnym zdjęć.

— Hej... — zaczepił go. — Pokłócili się.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, a następnie odwrócił do Richarda.

— Tak szybko? — roześmiał się z odrobiną cynizmu w głosie.   
Wziął folder do ręki, oglądając zdjęcia przedstawiającego Sebastiana w aucie, a także Moriarty'ego idącego wzdłuż drogi prowadzącej do Londynu.

— Moran chyba zrezygnował ze współpracy.

— Domyśliłem się, że tak będzie. Śmieszne, że ktoś taki prosty jak ja potrafi przewidzieć ruchy geniusza. Dzięki za zdjęcia.

— Nie ma problemu. Zabić już któregoś z nich?

— Oczywiście, że nie! — odparł. — Jeszcze nie. Piąty listopada już blisko. W międzyczasie... Pooglądajmy show, które wyprawiają.

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Drugi listopada nastąpił szybciej, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Przez cały ten czas Sherlock i John zostali sami w wynajętym przez Moriarty'ego domu, próbując w jakiś sposób poradzić sobie z tym sami.  
Podczas wieczoru, kiedy Irlandczyk wrócił do domu po tym, jak wybiegł bez słowa z domu, Moriarty z wymuszoną wesołością w głosie oznajmił, że idzie się przejść... Po czym nie wrócił.

Detektyw wraz ze swoim towarzyszem przez ten czas śledzili Ushera, który pasował najbardziej do podejrzeń.  
Sherlock jednak nie był co do tego przekonany. Brakowało mu w nim tego... Czegoś. Czy miał motyw? Było to możliwe. Jednak wciąż nie wierzył w teorię, że to Usher za tym stał. Kogoś ominęli. Może rzeczywiście była to była dziewczyna Sebastiana, która zapragnęła zemsty? Tylko za co?   
Zegar nieubłaganie tykał, życie Rosie było zagrożone i Sherlock nie mógł tego rozwiązać sam wraz z Johnem, dlatego postanowił, że wraz z Johnem opuszczą na chwilę Bridgwater i postarają się zwrócić o pomoc do Moriarty'ego, którego pomoc o dziwo się przydawała.   
W domu było zbyt cicho bez obecności tych dwóch kryminalistów. Na dodatek detektyw chciał porozmawiać na osobności ze swoim największym wrogiem, jak socjopata z socjopatą. Rozumiał go i wiedział, co Irlandczyk czuł. Tamtego wieczora dostrzegł w nim coś, czego nie zauważył wcześniej. Dlatego chciał dać mu drugą szansę.

Przyjechali do Londynu. Wybrali się na Baker Street, porozmawiali z panią Hudson, a następnie rozpoczęli poszukiwania Moriarty'ego. Sebastian pewnego wieczoru powiedział im, gdzie brunet mieszkał. Wybrali się tam, jednak odnaleźli jedynie zdemolowane biura i nic poza tym. Jima tam nie było.   
Rozglądali się przez chwilę, zafascynowani oglądając miejsce, w którym najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek w Wielkiej Brytanii planował swoje wszystkie napady. Jako jego ofiary, było to bardzo niecodziennym przeżyciem.   
Nie mieli jednak pomysłu, gdzie w takiej sytuacji mógłby znaleźć się nieprzewidywalny szaleniec.   
Usiedli na podłodze w porzuconym pomieszczeniu, zastanawiając się intensywnie. Mógł być wszędzie!  
Chyba, że byłby tam, gdzie Sherlock po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, że Jim ma w sobie resztki społeczeństwa... Gdy dostrzegł to w jego oczach świecących od łez.

— Jest na dachu szpitala Bart's — odezwał się Sherlock szybko, zrywając na nogi.

John popatrzył na niego w zdziwieniu.

— Zaraz... Serio? Skąd wiesz?

— Jestem tego prawie pewny. Sam bym tam poszedł, gdybym był nim. Wierz mi, socjopata zrozumie drugiego socjopatę. Musimy tam się wybrać, John.

Doktor skinął głową na znak, że się zgadza. Następnie obydwoje wyszli z budynku, wzywając taksówkę.

Niełatwo było im wejść do szpitala Bart's. Obojgu przypominało to, że nie spotkają Molly. Sherlock już nigdy nie zobaczy jej życzliwego uśmiechu oraz adorującego go spojrzenia.   
Na tablicy przy wejściu wywieszone było jej zdjęcie, a na dole widniał napis mówiący o tym, jaką dobrą osobą była. Podpisało się wiele pracowników szpitala, którzy pracowali u jej boku i zgadzali się z tym opisem. Nie było osoby, która nie lubiła Molly Hooper. Detektyw wciąż nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczą.  
A cała ta sytuacja była wywołana przez osobnika w masce, którego tożsamości nawet nie znali. To tylko zmotywowało mężczyzn do tego, żeby wybrać się na dach.   
Gdy byli już na najwyższym piętrze, tuż przed wejściem Sherlock powiedział, żeby John został w środku. Chciał porozmawiać z Irlandczykiem na osobności.   
Doktor spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z sympatią i zaniepokojeniem.

— A co jeżeli... Znowu będzie próbował cię zabić? Pewnie teraz jest na nas wściekły i o wszystko nas obwinia.

— Wiem, John. Będę uważał.

Otworzył drzwi prowadzące na dach, a następnie wyszedł na świeże powietrze. Blondyn postanowił jednak, że będzie pilnował przyjaciela poprzez uchylenie drzwi i słuchania ich rozmowy, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy na wszelki wypadek wkroczyć do pomocy.

Detektyw miał jednak rację. Moriarty był na dachu, siedząc na murku, gdzie niegdyś stał detektyw. Wpatrywał się w ludzi, którzy pod jego stopami wydawali się być niczym małe mrówki. Tak ich kiedyś postrzegał, ale po czasie przebywania z nimi zaczął w nich coś doceniać. Nie podobało mu się to, ale nie mógł okłamywać samego siebie, że tak się nie dzieje.   
Gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi, od razu wiedział, kto go odwiedził. Nie ruszył się jednak ani trochę.   
W milczeniu wciąż robił to, co przedtem. Ignorował nawet niską temperaturę i fakt, że końcówki jego palców, końcówka nosa oraz uszy marzły niemiłosiernie. W zamyśleniu nie przejmował się temperaturą.

Sherlock widział różnicę między ich dwoma spotkaniami w tym miejscu. Dwie rzeczy jednak się nie zmieniły — Moriarty był przybity oraz oboje byli socjopatami, którzy właśnie mieli zacząć rozmowę o tym, co gryzło ich od dłuższego czasu.   
Detektyw nie wiedział jednak, jak rozpocząć konwersację. Brunet siedział na murku odwrócony do niego tyłem. Gdyby zależało mu na życiu, to nie ignorował by faktu, że jego największy wróg właśnie teraz mógłby go zepchnąć na dół, pozbywając się osoby, która tak wiele zniszczyła w jego życiu.   
Holmes chrząknął, aby zadeklarować swoją obecność.

— Nie zrobię tego, nie musisz się obawiać — odezwał się po czasie Jim, zamykając oczy i uśmiechając się lekko. Zimny wiatr zawiewał jego włosy. — Nie skoczę.

Detektyw mruknął, postanawiając, że pokaże Moriarty'emu, że teraz darzy go większym zaufaniem.   
Podszedł więc do murku i bez słowa usiadł koło bruneta.   
Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, a Jim wciąż trzymał swoje oczy zamknięte. Gdy jednak Sherlock przyglądał mu się ukradkiem oka, dostrzegał w brunecie skrywany smutek. Westchnął, patrząc przed siebie.

— Łączy nas wiele rzeczy, Moriarty. Wiem, że masz o tym świadomość. Jesteśmy praktycznie tacy sami, tylko, że ciebie życie potraktowało gorzej. Gdy pierwszy raz się z tobą starłem, przeraziło mnie twoje istnienie. Nie chodziło dokładnie o to, że jesteś tak mądry, jak ja i zawsze robiłeś parę kroków przede mną. Od zawsze wiedziałem, że czegoś ci brakowało w życiu. Że byłeś samotny. Uświadomiłeś mi, że byłeś dokładnie tym, czym mogłem się stać, gdybym nie poznał Johna. Byłeś w moich koszmarach i obawiałem się, że pewnego dnia stanę się taki, jak ty. Wiele osób, które były zmuszone ze mną pracować spekulowały o tym, jakim to jestem psychopatą i pewnego dnia tylko i wyłącznie przed nudę zabiję kogoś, podłożę ciało na miejsce zbrodni tylko po to, żebym miał co rozwiązać. Wtedy poznałem Johna i po raz pierwszy poczułem, że moje życie ma znaczenie. Że nie byłem tylko socjopatą a osobą, która zdolna jest... Kochać. Bałem się porzucenia jak cholera, wierz mi. I co? Mój koszmar się spełnił. Po tym, jak wróciłem po mojej udawanej śmierci dowiedziałem się, że znalazł sobie drugą połówkę. Próbowałem nie znosić Mary, ale dotarło do mnie, że była cudowna. Nie mogłem darzyć ją nienawiścią tylko i wyłącznie przez fakt bycia zazdrosnym. Wyprowadził się, żeby poświęcić swojej relacji. A ja? Ja zostałem sam. Jedzenie przestało mieć jakikolwiek smak, wszystko wydawało się być po prostu nijakie. Nie widziałem powodu, żeby wstawać nad ranem, bo wiedziałem, że John znalazł szczęście u boku kogoś innego. A potem... Potem nadszedł ślub. Uwierz mi, Moriarty, to było ciężkie. Moje serce bolało, a smutek chwytał za gardło, gdy musiałem wyczytać przemowę mówiącą o tym, jak Mary zasługiwała na osobę, którą to ja kochałem. Na ślubie dotarło do mnie, że Mary była w ciąży i to... To mną wstrząsnęło. Tak bardzo cieszyłem się ich szczęściem i chciałem sobie wmówić, że to dobrze, ale próbowałem okłamać samego siebie. John Watson miał rodzinę. Już nic nie miało być takie samo. Nie mogliśmy już dłużej być dwójką towarzyszy, którzy spędzali dnie na rozwiązywaniu spraw kryminalnych. Na końcu i tak okazało się, że to wcale niczego nie zmieniło... Do czasu śmierci Mary. Ale zgadnij co? Ja jestem socjopatą i ty jesteś socjopatą. Skoro mnie to zraniło, to wiem, że twoja rozłąka z Sebastianem boli tak samo jak moja z Johnem. I nie życzyłbym tego najgorszemu wrogowi, w tym także tobie.

Moriarty otworzył oczy, które błyszczały przez łzy. Nie spuścił jednak wzroku z widoku przed sobą. Obserwował Londyn. Miejsce, do którego uciekł, żeby zapomnieć o przeszłości i pogrążyć w pracy, która polegała na mordowaniu ludzi przez swoje wewnętrzne problemy. Musiał się jednak w końcu z nią zmierzyć.   
Przez chwilę siedzieli cicho, aż nagle Jim wybuchnął śmiechem. Sherlock patrzył na niego ze zrozumieniem.

— Miałeś fajnych rodziców, co? — Jim zaczął przez śmiech, chociaż wcale nie było mu wesoło. — Cóż... Ja miałem świetną matkę. Była życzliwa, miła, jako jedyna opiekowała się mną i to dzięki niej byłem szczęśliwy. Przez jej obecność uniknąłem świadomości, że żyłem w totalnym bagnie. Że mój ojciec znęcał się nad nami i prowadził nielegalny interes w piwnicy, a starszy brat, którego ty miałeś idealnego, traktował mnie jak śmiecia i udawał, że nie istnieję i nie jestem jego bratem. Mimo tych rzeczy, wciąż byłem szczęśliwy. Pewnego przeklętego dnia, gdy mój ojciec spał pijany w sypialni, moja matka uznała, że zapisze mnie na zajęcia chemiczne, żebym w końcu miał możliwość się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. Na dodatek tego dnia mieliśmy urządzić piknik. Miało być świetnie. Ja i moja dziecięca naiwność. Alee... Mój kochany tata się obudził. Gdy moja mama kładła koc w jej ulubionym ogrodzie między różami, ojciec poszedł do niej i zaczęli się kłócić. Gdy poszedłem do okna... Gwałtownie rostrzaskł jej twarz drewnianą laską. Mogłem tylko patrzeć, jak krew wypływa z jej nosa, warg... Stałem za szybą i patrzyłem, jak jedyna osoba którą kochałem ginie. To się działo podczas gdy ty miałeś kochających cię rodziców. Wtedy coś we mnie pękło i... Już nigdy niczego nie odczułem tak samo, Sherly. Czy to nie śmieszne? O, no i pewnie zastanawiasz się, co z moim bratem! Powiesił się. Mój ojciec poszedł siedzieć i ja zostałem sam, więc zostałem wysłany do domu dziecka. Myślisz, że tam dobrze spędziłem resztę życia? Co ty. Gnębiono mnie.

— A gnębicielem był Carl Powers... — detektyw słuchał jego opowieści w szoku.  
Moriarty przestał się śmiać.

— Tak. Tam popełniłem swoje pierwsze morderstwo. I poczułem się z tym dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze. Nikt nie miał nade mną przewagi, to ja kontrolowałem, jak potoczy się życie bliskich moich ofiar. Chciałem, żeby cierpieli tak samo, jak ja. I... I poznałem ciebie. Byłeś taki, jak ja, a jednak miałeś życie o wiele lepsze ode mnie. Dlatego chciałem je tak bardzo zniszczyć.

Detektyw westchnął. Teraz rozumiał. Znał odpowiedź na pytanie dlaczego Moriarty miał na jego punkcie aż tak dużą obsesję.

— Wierzę, że jest w ciebie coś dobrego i nie chcę, żeby się zmarnowało — rzekł, patrząc na Moriarty'ego. — Nie musisz próbować mnie zabić tylko dlatego, że do tej pory ludzie cię zawiedli. Spróbuj komuś zaufać drugi raz.

Wstał, a następnie wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Irlandczyka, który w zdumieniu obserwował ruchy Sherlocka.

— Jako drugi socjopata mogę pomóc ci naprawić to, czego brakowało ci w sercu. Nie musisz już być sam, Moriarty. Proszę. Jeszcze możesz zaznać szczęścia. Nie jest na to za późno.

Brunet walczył ze swoimi myślami. Czy miał porzucić wszystko, na co zapracował? Czy chciał stać się, jak zwyczajni ludzie?   
Jak... Ludzie. Nikt nie był zwyczajny. Każdy był unikalny, każdy miał jakąś historię do opowiedzenia. Każdy coś przeżył.   
Wstał i stanął przed detektywem.

— Nie wiem... Nie wiem czy jestem w stanie komuś ponownie zaufać, Sherlocku.

— Zaufaj mi. Jesteśmy tacy sami, pamiętasz?

I tak jak na dachu szpitala Bart's parę lat temu, oboje znów wymienili uścisk dłoni, patrząc sobie w oczy. Tym razem nie było to jednak pożegnanie, a Moriarty i Sherlock nie mieli żadnych pistoletów, żeby sobie nimi grozić.   
Był to uścisk zgody i nowych początków.

— Niech będzie — wymamrotał Jim. — Ale jakbym zmienił zdanie...

Detektyw uniósł lekko brwi, unosząc lekko kąciki ust.

— Postaram się, żeby do tego nie doszło.

— Dziękuję.

Jim odetchnął z ulgą. Emocje, które tak długo kłębił w środku w końcu zostały uwolnione. Zaznał spokoju, którego umysł tak bardzo żądał.   
Wciąż miał wiele do nauczenia oraz terapii, ale wiedział, że to mu pomoże. W końcu nie będzie sam.   
W końcu będzie szczęśliwy.

W trójkę wybrali się na Baker Street, gdzie mieli rozplanować jak odzyskać Sebastiana.  
Jednak podczas drogi do tego miejsca, coś nie było w porządku. Mianowicie chodziło o Johna.   
Ucichł i nie potrafił spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy.

Gdy dojechali na miejsce, Jim wszedł do salonu, który od parunastu dni był pusty. Pani Hudson jednak zrobiła porządek. Oglądał to miejsce, jakby był w nim pierwszy raz. Widział w nim teraz coś całkowicie innego, czego nie dostrzegł wcześniej. To był przykład szczęśliwego życia, a także problemów, jakie to życie posiadało. Przez spokój i tragedię, Sherlock i John brnęli razem.

John zatrzymał detektywa, zanim weszli do salonu, żeby z nim porozmawiać na osobności.   
Stanął z Sherlockiem przy ścianie i patrzył na niego z uczuciem, którego detektyw nie potrafił zrozumieć.

— Dobrze, John, o co chodzi? Od czasu mojej rozmowy z Moriartym zachowujesz się, jakbym coś ci zrobił.

— Słyszałem twoją rozmowę z nim.

— Ja... Co?

Holmes zastygł w miejscu, a jego serce zaczęło bić jak szalone. A więc John podsłuchiwał rozmowę, w której wyznał on swoją miłość do przyjaciela. Zaczął się stresować.   
Co jeżeli John go znienawidzi? John wiedział, że Sherlock lubił Molly, ale był zazdrosny o jego teraz już zmarłą żonę. Czy ich przyjaźń zepsuje się na kawałeczki? Co się stanie? Czy teraz on pozbędzie się swojej drugiej połówki?

Blondyn zbliżył się do niego. Detektyw zamknął oczy i był przygotowany na cios, ale... Poczuł delikatny, ale jakże cudowny pocałunek. Chciał, żeby trwał on wiecznie. Miał wrażenie, jakby się rozpływał.

— Co... Co to było, John? — wykrztusił zszokowany, a jego serce wciąż nie przestawało bić jak szalone.

— Nie tylko ty coś do mnie czujesz. Dziękuję, że w końcu to potwierdziłeś.

Byli tak blisko, że czuli ciepłe oddechy na swoich twarzach. Chwycili się za rękę, ściskając je nawzajem delikatnie.   
Sherlock miał wrażenie, że śni. To było marzenie, które właśnie stawało się prawdą.

— Przed śmiercią Mary powiedziała mi, że mam znaleźć kogoś, z kim będę szczęśliwy. I nie muszę szukać.

— John, kocham cię. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo...

— Mam. Kocham cię tak samo — wyszeptał, a ich usta ponownie się ze sobą spotkały.

Czas zdawał się zatrzymać i wszystko nagle przestało być ważne. Byli tylko oni.

Drugiego listopada maski trzech osób właśnie zostały zrzucone z ich twarzy, prezentując ich prawdziwe oblicza i pożądania.   
Był to specjalny dzień.


	19. HISTORIA MOJEJ EX

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Zegar bił nieubłaganie szybko, a stres dopadał każdego. Sebastian wciąż nie skontaktował się ani z Moriartym, ani z Sherlockiem i jego teraz chłopakiem.   
Zezłoszczony postanowił, że może pomóc Sherlockowi i to na odległość. Gdzie trafił?   
W swoim rodzinnym domu. Brat i matka przyjęli go z szerokimi ramionami, ciesząc się, że mają zaginionego członka rodziny w swoich szeregach. Wiele lat temu Sebastian porzucił swoją rodzinę dla Jima. Tym razem jednak zauważył, jaki błąd zrobił, więc postanowił go naprawić. Porzucił Jima dla swojej rodziny. Tak, jak zawsze miało być. Tak, jak wypadało.   
Jego rodzina okazała się taka, jaką pamiętał; jego młodszy brat wspierał go i często rozmawiali o dzieciństwie, a matka mówiła mu o ojcu oraz o tym, jak bardzo tęskniła przez te lata.  
Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że tęsknił za Irlandczykiem. Może i był potworem, ale ostatnio... Coś się w nim zmieniało. Czuł się na dodatek źle z tym, co powiedział Moriarty'emu. Widział w ciemnych oczach bruneta, że to ugodziło go w serce.   
Starał się jednak o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, zajmując głowę obecną sprawą, którą starał się rozwiązać na swój sposób. Jako, że mijał Ushera codziennie, to właśnie on stał się źródłem jego obserwacji. Jutro miał nastąpić TEN dzień, a oni wszyscy pozostawali w tyle. I tą sprawę rozwiązywał ten genialny detektyw, o którym słyszał niestworzone historie? Wierzył jednak w jego umiejętności.

Usher wydawał się być czymś bardzo zajęty. Blondyn obserwował go ze swojej starej sypialni, jak mężczyzna rąbał drewno na opał zerkając od czasu do czasu na godzinę, a na dodatek często wracał się do szopy i spędzał tam kilkanaście minut. Często także wykorzystywał najmniejszy problem (taki, jak brak mleka) tylko po to, żeby wyjechać na chwilę do centrum Bridgwater, gdzie miał odbyć się festiwal. To właśnie tam miało wszystko się zdarzyć.   
Po południu Sebastian wyszedł na dwór i skierował się do szopy Ushera, który właśnie naprawiał stary rower w środku. Gdy siwowłosy zobaczył blondyna, podniósł się z podłogi i popatrzył na niego krzywo. Sebastian wykorzystywał ten czas, żeby obejrzeć szopę, która zdawała się być zupełnie normalna.

— Tak, Sebastian? — zapytał od niechcenia przez zęby, ocierając dłonie czarne od smaru jasnozieloną chustką. — Coś chciałeś?

— Przyszedłem obejrzeć co robić. W końcu... Nie wiele osób naprawia rowery, gdy na zewnątrz jest śnieg — odparł Sebastian z zadziornym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Usher skrzywił się i spojrzał najpierw na pojazd, a następnie na ogród, który przykryty był białym puchem.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co powiedzieć.

— Naprawiam go na przyszłość — wymamrotał w końcu, sprawdzając jak sprawna jest zdolność obrotu kierownicy.

Moran oparł się o jednej ze starych szafek, obserwując wnętrze szopy. Usher postanowił nie kwestionować natrętnego dzieciaka (tak wciąż go widział), gdyż młody Sebastian często przychodził do tego miejsca patrzeć, jak Usher coś robi. Z chęcią znowu by go zbiczował, gdyby tylko Sebastian nie był o większy od niego, a on nie byłby taki stary.   
Blondyn kątem oka zauważył telefon Ushera leżący tuż obok, który właśnie zamigotał na znak, że przyszedł SMS. Usher nie wiedział, jak założyć hasło na takich urządzeniach. Sebastian uznał to więc za idealną szansę dowiedzenia się tego, co prawdopodobnie działo się po stronie porywaczy Rosie. Na dodatek Usher nie usłyszał powiadomienia.   
Sebastian zaczął się przeciągać, gdy nagle "przypadkowo" zrzucił puszkę ze srebrną farbą, która upadła z hukiem na podłogę.   
Pracujący nad rowerem mężczyzna prędko odwrócił się i zwrócił na to uwagę. Spojrzał na Morana z nienawiścią. Jeżeli było czegoś, co nauczył się od Jima to stosowanie aktorstwa do wielu rzeczy.

— O, przepraszam! — cmoknął i pstryknął palcami. — Musiałem zahaczyć. Czy to było do roweru?

— Tak — warknął Usher, podchodząc do szafki i podnosząc puszkę, w której niczego już nie było.

Zaczął przeklinać pod nosem, aż w końcu stwierdził, że nie ma co marnować na takie rzeczy swoich nerwów.   
Wymamrotał Sebastianowi, że musi pójść po nową i odszedł, a wtedy blondyn skorzystał z nieobecności mężczyzny, chwytając telefon.   
Na szczęście nie było na nim hasła, a na ekranie widniało powiadomienie mówiące o nowej wiadomości.   
Prędko otworzył SMS-a:

"Idź po benzynę, Usher i zanieś wiesz gdzie. Wilk będzie na ciebie czekał. Cierpliwości, już jutro im się ujawnię i pozbędziemy się ich raz na zawsze."

To była wiadomość od organizatora tej całej sytuacji. Usher dla niego pracował i był z nim w stałym kontakcie. Sebastian przewidział to tak czy siak. Najważniejszym było to, że teraz miał jego numer telefonu. Wyciągnął swój i szybko przepisał go w swoim notatniku, a następnie odłożył telefon na swoje miejsce i prędko opuścił szopę.   
Skierował się do domu, gdzie szybko pobiegł do swojej sypialni, minął zdziwionego Severina i zamknął drzwi. Skopiował numer zapisany w notatniku, a następnie wkleił do SMS-a skierowanego do Johna z podpiskiem:

"Oto numer telefonu tego gnoja w masce. PS Jakby co to jestem u siebie w domu rodzinnym. Nie mówcie Jimowi."

Obserwował przez okno szopę. Usher po przeczytaniu wiadomości rzucił wszystko, co robił, a następnie pobiegł do auta i odjechał z piskiem opon.

— Gdzie się wybierasz, gnojku? — wymamrotał pod nosem Sebastian, patrząc przez żaluzje na obecną sytuację.

Ciszę przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi, które prawie sprawiło, że blondyn podskoczył w miejscu.

— T-tak? — zapytał głośno.

— To ja! — odezwał się znajomy głos za drzwiami. — Severin! Co ty tam świrujesz?

— Nie świruję, ja tylko... No... Nie świruję!

Severin wszedł do środka pomimo, że Sebastian nie wyraził na to zgody. To przypominało starszemu bratu o ich wspólnym dzieciństwie, gdy mały Severin wchodził do jego pokoju, a Sebastian krzyczał do niego, a wtedy bił go, jak to starsi bracia. Stanął w wejściu i uśmiechnął się do blondyna.

— Chodź do mojego pokoju, Sebastian — zachęcił, głową wskazując na drzwi naprzeciwko korytarza. — Powspominamy sobie stare czasy.

━─┉┈◈◉◈┈┉─━

Sebastiana u siebie w mieszkaniu nie było.   
Sherlock i John wraz z Moriarty'm u boku zajrzeli tam, żeby porozmawiać, ale spotkali się jedynie z pustym mieszkaniem. Jim z uczuciem przygnębienia patrzył na salon, w którym prawie pocałował się z Sebastianem na kanapie. Byli ze sobą tak blisko...  
W kuchni jeśli śniadanie, w sypialni Jim spał... Moran zaproponował mu, żeby mieszkali razem, ale Irlandczyk nie chciał narażać swojego przyjaciela na niebezpieczeństwo. Zależało mu na Sebastianie i dopiero teraz miał odwagę, żeby samemu to przed sobą przyznać.   
Detektyw podszedł do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu. Jim popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale jednocześnie ulgą, że nie był w tym sam. Sherlock wciąż zapewniał go, że Moriarty nie był już sam. I on w to wierzył. W ten sposób było mu w pewien sposób lżej na sercu. Miał świadomość, że miał po co i dla kogo żyć.   
Tak czy inaczej... Wciąż brakowało mu osoby, którą znał od małego; silnego blondyna o spokojnym usposobieniu i tajemniczych oczach o kolorze tak niebieskim, że Jim mógł w nich tonąć. Brakowało mu go.

— Chodźmy, nie ma go tutaj — powiedział spokojnie Sherlock, widząc, że Moriarty przypominał sobie o czymś bolesnym.

— Co teraz? — zapytał Jim.

— Teraz odwiedzimy jego byłą dziewczynę. Prawda, John?

Detektyw spojrzał na niskiego blondyna, który od czasu ich pocałunku był blisko niego i wpatrywał się w niego z uczuciem. Oboje chcieli trzymać się w ramionach, posyłając pocałunki i słuchając bicia swoich serc, ale na to nie było czasu. Już jutro miał nastąpić dzień, w którym życie Rosie miało wisieć na włosku.

— Prawda — przytaknął John.

— Dobra — Irlandczyk wziął głęboki wdech. — Jestem gotowy. 

Cindy Sherman mieszkała nie tak daleko szpitala Bart's. Jej mieszkanie znajdowało się na ładnie urządzonej kamienicy z kwiatkami na parapetach oraz wypucowanych schodach, co w Londynie było czymś, czego nie spotykało się często.   
Mężczyźni przyjechali na miejsce w taksówce pomimo, że Jim narzekał, jak bardzo nie lubił taksówek i zdecydowanie wolał, gdy w różne miejsca wieźli go jego prywatni szoferzy. Sherlock stwierdził wtedy, że ma jeszcze wiele do nauczenia.

Zadzwonili do drzwi, a dopiero po chwili otworzyły się, ukazując w wejściu delikatną kobietę o dużych, brązowych oczach i czarnych włosach, które wymodelowane były za ucho. Moriarty mógł przysiąść, że w drobnym stopniu przypominała jego w wersji damskiej. Sherlock oraz John także musieli to zauważyć, bo wpatrywali się w nią przez chwilę w czystym szoku.

— Dzień dobry — przywitała się, trzymając drzwi w razie czego, gdyby tych trzech mężczyzn okazało się włamywaczami. — W czym mogę pomóc?

Irlandczyk uznał, że wydawała się być kimś w porządku. Jeszcze kilka lat temu pewnie byłby na nią wściekły za to, że była w związku z Sebastianem. Teraz jednak rozumiał dlaczego to właśnie ona była jego dotychczasową drugą połówką. Była wersją Moriarty'ego, którą chciał Moran — była osobą z sercem.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się John, uśmiechając przyjaźnie, aby nie wystraszyć kobiety. — Nazywam się John Watson, a ten obok mnie to Sherlock Holmes. Czy to pani jest Cindy Sherman?

Kobieta w zdumieniu wpatrywała się w nich chwilę, a następnie zainteresowana uchyliła szerzej drzwi.

— Ten detektyw Sherlock Holmes? — wpatrywała się w niego. — I... Tak... To ja.

Sherlock kiwnął głową.

— A więc słyszała pani o nas, to świetnie — stwierdził. — Czy możemy na chwilę z panią porozmawiać? Rozwiązujemy pewną sprawę i pani pomoc może być bardzo przydatna.

— Sprawę? Coś się stało z moim bliskim?

— Chcieliśmy po prostu zadać kilka pytań na temat pani relacji z Sebastianem Moranem.

Cindy zastanowiła się przez chwilę, a po chwili namysłu otworzyła drzwi. Miała coś na sumieniu i każdy obecny potrafił to wyczuć.

— Zapraszam — odparła. Mężczyźni weszli do środka w milczeniu.

Jej mieszkanie utrzymane było w kolorach ciemnoczerwonych. Kobieta była schludna, dlatego wszystko było poukładane i na swoim miejscu. Na korytarzu zaś gości witały wywieszone zdjęcia słoni z trąbami do góry.   
Przeszli w kierunku salonu, a Cindy wskazała im sofę, na której usiedli.

— Herbaty? — zapytała.

— Nie, dziękujemy — odparł prędko Moriarty, zanim John zdążył sam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. — Bardzo nam się spieszy. Zostało nam mało czasu.

— O, dobrze... — kobieta spojrzała na mężczyznę, którego nigdy nie widziała u boku sławnego detektywa. Wciąż jednak skądś kojarzyła jego twarz... — A pan to...?

— James Moriarty, hej skarbie.

Cindy zadrżała, gdy usłyszała to nazwisko. Jej oczy zdawały się przybrać wielkości wielocentówek. W tym szoku i przerażeniu wyszeptała:

— To... To niemożliwe... Przecież on nie żyje...

Trójka mężczyzn usłyszała to i zwróciła na nią uwagę. Niemożliwe było, żeby kobieta usłyszała to nazwisko z gazet lub z telewizji. Nawet wtedy nazywał się inaczej. Nawet po śmierci. Detektyw jednak postanowił nie zaczynać od tego.

— No więc, pani Sherman — zaczął, a Jim wciąż wpatrywał się w nią z podejrzeniami. — Jaka była relacja pani oraz Sebastiana Morana?

Kobieta dopiero po chwili ocknęła się z zamyślenia. Nie zorientowała się nawet, że pobladła lekko. Spojrzała na Sherlocka podenerwowana.

— Byliśmy razem — odparła prędko. — Ale nie długo. Po pięciu miesięcy z nim zerwałam.

— Pani zerwała z nim?

Moriarty podniósł lekko głowę z zainteresowaniem.

— Tak.

— Był jakiś specyficzny powód dlaczego?

John wyjął swój notatnik oraz długopis, którego używał do zapisywania szczegółów z opowieści klientów odwiedzających Baker Street.   
Cindy milczała przez chwilę, jakby myśląc o tym, co było kiedyś.

— Sebastian był dobrym mężczyzną, ale... Nie ważne jak się starałam, on wciąż wydawał się być nieusatysfakcjonowany. Nigdy nie byłam dla niego wystarczająco dobra. Pewnego dnia zapytałam dlaczego, to opowiedział mi, że miał kiedyś przyjaciela...

Spojrzała na bruneta, który słuchał jej z uczuciem przygnębienia schowanego gdzieś na dnie.

— ...Jima Moriarty'ego. Bardzo mu na nim zależało, ale... Zabił się. Sebastian stwierdził, że zawsze widział w nim coś, co pewnego dnia doprowadzi go do samodestrukcji. Sebastian nie mógł być szczęśliwy, bo nie byłam jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Wiedziałam, że nigdy go nie zastąpię, dlatego najlepszą opcją było rozstanie.

A więc Sebastianowi naprawdę zależało. To sprawiło, że w Jimie pojawiła się iskierka nadziei. Pomimo, że był w związku, Moran o nim nie zapomniał.

— No dobrze — kontynuował wypytywanie Sherlock. — A czy po zerwaniu z nim... Spotkała pani ktoś nietypowego? Może ktoś z bliskich osób zachowywał się podejrzanie.

— Nie — odparła szybko. Zaczęła nerwowo skubać oparcie fotela, które zawierało w sobie wełnę.

Nie potrzeba było specjalisty żeby wiedzieć, iż była to nieprawda.

— Kłamie pani — wtrącił Moriarty.

Przekrzywił głowę czując, jak zaczyna rosnąć w nim niekontrolowany gniew, który spowodowany był szaleństwem. Przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się przerażająco do kobiety, tupiąc nerwowo nogą o podłogę. Cindy przełknęła ślinę, rozglądając się po bokach, jakby szukając ucieczki.

— Musi pani nam to powiedzieć — nalegał John spokojnym głosem. — Nie wpadnie pani w kłopoty. Nasze spotkanie jest sekretne i nikt się o tym nie dowie. 

Cindy zdawała się być odrobinę pocieszona tym faktem. Myślała przez chwilę czy aby na pewno mogła to powiedzieć, aż po chwili postanowiła się odezwać:

— Parę tygodni temu odwiedziła mnie trójka mężczyzn.

Sherlock, John i Moriarty z zaskoczeniem zaczęli słuchać historii kobiety.

— Nie byli jednakże tacy, jak wy. Ubrani byli w czarne bluzy, a na twarzach mieli... Maski z... Jak on miał...

— Guyem Fawkesem? — zapytał Moriarty, prawie wstając z fotela.

— O tak, właśnie — kobieta prędko pokiwała głową. — Tak czy siak... Odwiedzili moje mieszkanie, będąc przy tym bardzo sekretni, ale dość życzliwi. Zapytali mnie o Sebastiana i to, czy wiedziałam coś o jego poprzednich relacjach.

— Chyba nie zdradziła pani prywatnych informacji o nim, czyż nie? — Moriarty uniósł brwi.

— No... — Cindy nerwowo podrapała się po głowie. — Problem w tym, że tuż po tym jak przeprosiłam i zaprzeczyłam, oni w milczeniu pokazali pistolety. Nie miałam innego wyjścia... Powiedziałam im imię i nazwisko osoby, o której Sebastian tak nieustannie myślał. Przecież co takiego mogło się stać? W końcu Jim Moriarty nie żył, a przynajmniej... Tak myślałam... Do dzisiaj.

Jim skrzyżował dłonie w niezadowoleniu, jednak tak do końca nie obwiniał Cindy. W końcu nie miała innego wyjścia. To jednak znaczyło, że osoba w masce starała się znaleźć czuły punkt Sebastiana. A przynajmniej na to wskazywało.

— Czy powiedziała im pani coś jeszcze? — dopytał Sherlock.

— Ni...

Cindy nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo rozległ się dźwięk SMS-a, który rozległ się z komórki Johna.   
Doktor przeprosił kobietę za przerwanie, a następnie spojrzał na telefon i dostrzegł coś ważnego. Przeczytał treść wiadomości, szybko wstając z sofy. Jim i Sherlock patrzyli na niego w zaciekawieniu.

— Co się stało? Jakiś trop? — zapytał detektyw, podnosząc się tuż po nim.

— To Sebastian.

Moriarty także wstał z sofy, a Cindy w nerwach obserwowała zajście.

— Co napisał? — zza pleców Sherlocka wychylił się Moriarty.

— Podał numer telefonu i twierdzi, że należy do... Sami wiecie kogo.

— Kogo? — wtrąciła zaciekawiona Cindy.

— Voldemorta, cicho tam — Moriarty spłoszył ją ironiczną odpowiedzią.

Sherlock odwrócił się prędko do bruneta.

— Moriarty, byłbyś w stanie namierzyć numer IP telefonu, do którego należy ten numer? — zapytał go z powagą.

Irlandczyk kiwnął ochoczo głową. 

Po otrzymaniu wiadomości, trójka mężczyzn wybrała się w pośpiechu na Baker Street. Dzień powoli się kończył, a piąty listopada miał nastąpić już jutro. Mieli wrażenie, że byli już bardzo blisko do odkrycia tego, kto za tym wszystkim stał i powstrzymać go, zanim będzie za późno.   
Moriarty pożyczył laptop Sherlocka i mężczyźni spoczęli w salonie, krążąc nerwowo w miejscu w oczekiwaniu na to, jak daleko znajdował się właściciel numeru — co, jak się okazało, był organizatorem tego wszystkiego.

— Szybciej, Moriarty, proszę — ponaglał go Sherlock.

— Spokojnie, Sher. Daj mi chwilę... — wymamrotał w skupieniu Jim, pisząc specjalne linijki kodu w których był mistrzem. Właśnie w ten sposób pewnego dnia włamał się do trzech najbardziej strzeżonych miejsc w Wielkiej Brytanii. Namierzenie telefonu było więc bułeczką z masłem.

Po chwili babrania się z kodem, wygenerowała się tabliczka cyfr i znaków. Moriarty zaczął kodować kolejny raz, aż przeniósł ją na cyfrową mapę i przeistoczył w adres IP.   
Wkrótce pinezka automatycznie przypięła się tam, gdzie wskazał jej kod. I to, co pokazywała nie wskazywała niczego dobrego.

Wskazywała bowiem ona adres należący do rodziny Moran.

Ktokolwiek był wtedy w domu, był on tym, kogo tożsamość od dawna Sherlock, John, Sebastian i Jim próbowali poznać.   
Oznaczało to też, że Sebastian był w niebezpieczeństwie.


	20. WSZYSTKIE MASKI ZDJĘTE, ODLICZANIE ROZPOCZĘTE

Do piątego listopada pozostało kilkanaście godzin. Usher okazał się współpracować z osobnikiem w masce, a na dodatek przebywał on gdzieś w rezydencji Moran. O tym drugim fakcie Sebastian jednakże nie wiedział, dlatego był w niebezpieczeństwie nawet nie mając o tym pojęcia.   
Zamiast ucieczki lub próby dotarcie do sedna tego, kto za tym stoi, on spędzał chwilę w pokoju swojego młodszego brata, wraz z nim rozmawiając o największych głupotach oraz wspominkach o ich dzieciństwie. Okazało się, że każdy z nich czas dziecięcy pamiętał inaczej. Miło było więc uzupełniać swoje wzajemne wspomnienia, dodając nowych perspektyw.

Sebastian nie mógł jednak do końca się zrelaksować, gdy widział zegar stojący w kącie pokoju jego brata. Wciąż pamiętał o tym, że czas uciekał, a on zamiast pomagać, właśnie spędzał czas w Bridgwater z rodziną. Czy można było mieć jednak wyrzuty w stosunku jego osobie? Oczywiście, że nie. A przynajmniej sam sobie odpowiadał na to pytanie. Na dodatek nie był całkowicie bezużyteczny, bo w końcu podał w SMS-ie namiary do tego, którego tak starali się znaleźć i rozszyfrować.

Pokój Severina zmienił się drastycznie po śmierci ojca i zniknięciu jego starszego brata; zaniedbał go, pogrążając w bałaganie. Na oknach wywiesił ciemne rolety, które były całkowicie zasłonięte. Na biurku, niegdyś zapełnionym rzeczami z modeliny (gdyż Severin był raczej typem artysty, czego ich ojciec bardzo w nim nie lubił), teraz pełne było rysunków zrobionych ołówkiem. Były jednak zbyt schowane pod innymi papierami, żeby Sebastian zobaczył, co jego młodszy brat rysował.  
Jedynym meblem, który pozostał nienaruszony była szafa przeznaczona do trzymania mundurów. Pamiętał, że brat używał jej też do trzymania zdjęć rodziny i przyjaciół. Ciekawy był, jak wnętrze tej szafy wyglądało teraz. Nie zapełniał sobie jednak tym głowy.

— Hej, Sebastian — roześmiał się Severin, próbując zwrócić jego uwagę i wyrwać ze smętnego zamyślenia. Na jego kolanach postawił album ze zdjęciami. — Pamiętasz nasze wspólne zabawy? 

Blondyn popatrzył na zdjęcia przedstawiające dwójkę chłopców. Sebastian był typem, którego jego ojciec lubił. W końcu starszy brat był umięśniony, a na dodatek lubił sport i interesował się bronią. Nie wspominając nawet, że chciał w przyszłości iść do wojska zupełnie jak jego ojciec. Severin za to wolał siedzieć w domu. Nie miał jednak wyboru i koniec końców musiał walczyć z bratem. Oczywiście nigdy nie była to równa walka, bo zawsze wracał połamany do domu.   
Nic więc dziwnego, że w albumie chłopak zachował tylko fotografie, w których oboje byli na wycieczkach lub w domu, gdzie razem grali w gry planszowe lub zwiedzali różnego rodzaju zabytki.

— Oczywiście — odparł Sebastian. — Pamiętam to wszystko.

Przewrócił następną stronę, oglądając więcej zdjęć dość dobrej jakości. Wszystkie te wydarzenia działy się zanim Sebastian pobił paru kretynów ze swojej szkoły i stwierdził, że starszy syn musiał skorzystać z pomocy specjalistycznej. To właśnie w szpitalu psychiatrycznym poznał Moriarty'ego... Z jednej strony wciąż był na niego wściekły, a z drugiej wciąż za nim tęsknił. Bez Jima czuł się pusty, jakby oddzielono od niego część duszy.   
Severin spojrzał na swojego brata i lekko zirytowany zmarszczył brwi.

— Zwracasz w ogóle uwagę na to, co ci pokazuję?

Blondyn westchnął, zamykając album ze zdjęciami, co w małym stopniu zezłościło młodszego brata.

— Wybacz, jestem po prostu zamyślony i zmęczony... — wymamrotał.

— Coś cię gnębi? — Severin przekrzywił lekko głowę. Następnie uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — Bratu możesz powiedzieć.

Sebastian podrapał się po głowie. Nie do końca widział powodu, żeby to wszystko utrzymywać w sekrecie. Z drugiej strony, mieszanie w to rodziny pomimo faktu, że mieli swoje problemy na głowie, byłoby nieodpowiednie i nieprzemyślane, a na dodatek niewrażliwe. Blondyn nie chciał być taki, jak Jim.

— To nic takiego, po prostu problemy w związku.

Młodszy Moran roześmiał się i poklepał go po plecach przyjacielsko.

— Oo, rozumiem! Mój starszy brat ma problemy w związku, co za śmiechy!

— To nie jest śmieszne.

— A co, rzuciła cię?

— Moja druga połówka? Nie, ja rzuciłem ją. Okazała się być nieczułym skurwielem.

Severin z uśmiechem oparł się o ścianę, ściskając przy sobie album ze zdjęciami.

— To rzeczywiście dobrze postąpiłeś. Potworów należy tępić, bo niszczą życie innym.

— Ale... — Sebastian zmarszczył brwi. Sam nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Wciąż kochał Jima i nie mógł pozbyć się go z głowy. Może to po prostu nie była jego wina, że był taki nie czuły. — Jak ten potwór ma chorobę, która go takim czyni?

Severin zastanowił się głośno, a po chwili znowu spojrzał na brata.

— To nie ma znaczenia. Sebastian, potwór to potwór, co kogoś obchodzi, czy ma jakąś chorobę? — wzruszył ramionami. — Nie chcę jednak brzmieć jak, no wiesz, ktoś nieczuły. Ja po prostu uważam ze związkami.

Miał dodać coś jeszcze, ale nagle telefon zadrżał w jego kieszeni, wydając za sobą krótki dźwięk. Severin wyciągnął urządzenie, a następnie popatrzył na zawartość wiadomości, którą dostał. Następnie wstał z kanapy.

— Propo związków... Moja dziewczyna do mnie napisała — westchnął. — Znowu ma problemy z prysznicem, ciągle jej się psuje. Poczekaj tu, Sebastian. Muszę do niej zadzwonić. Słowo daję, wszystko muszę robić sam...

Wstał z łóżka i opuścił pokój, wychodząc na korytarz, jednocześnie zostawiając starszego brata samego.

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

I kto powiedział, że pani Hudson wcale nie dodawała swoich pięciu groszy, gdy chodziło o rozwiązywanie spraw?   
Gdy tylko Holmes zwrócił się do niej z prośbą o pożyczenie jej super wypasionego auta, kobiecina na początku nie zgodziła się, głównie przez obecność Moriarty'ego, którego przeraźliwie się bała. Holmes postanowił jednak go obronić i opowiedział o wszystkim, co przeszedł. To sprawiło, ze starsza pani kręciła głową ze współczuciem i popatrzyła na Jima tak, jak jeszcze nikt nie spojrzał na niego od dawna. Było to spojrzenie typowej zmartwionej matki. To ugodziło kryminalistę w serce.   
Tym razem jednak w pozytywnym sensie.   
Po tym, jak pani Hudson dała im kluczyki do pojazdu i zaczęli wychodzić z Baker Street, Moriarty próbował powstrzymać uśmiech. I to taki, który oznaczał szczęście.

— To rozumiem, a nie jakaś taksówka — prychnął, gdy wsiedli do auta i wygnano go na siedzenie w tyle.

Detektyw zapiął pasy i zerknął na bruneta, unosząc jedną brew.

— Nie każdy ma szansę mieć swoje własne kryminalne imperium, Moriarty.

— Już takiego nie mam! — Irlandczyk skrzyżował ramiona. — Ale będę miał, jak sobie odbuduję. 

John chrząknął, szturchając Sherlocka w bok. Jak na komendę, od razu zareagował.

— Myślałem, że na dachu coś ustaliliśmy.

— No ale czego ty chcesz! — jęknął w niezadowoleniu szaleniec. — Nie będę już próbował cię zabić, ale przecież muszę z czegoś żyć, prawda? O ile w ogóle przeżyjemy jutrzejszy dzień...

Detektyw skrzywił się, z niezadowoleniem patrząc w lusterko ukazujące niskiego bruneta zawieszone tuż koło miejsca kierowcy. Sherlock przekręcił kluczyki w statyjce i naciskając na pedał. Samochód ruszył przed siebie.

— Nie mogę być twoim przyjacielem, jeżeli będziesz niebezpiecznym kryminalistą, Moriarty.

Po usłyszeniu tych słów, Jim wziął nagły wdech wyrażający zadziwienie. Niczym uradowany szczeniak rzucił się na przód, wystawiając głowę zza siedzenia w kierunku Sherlocka.

— "Przyjacielem"?! — uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, pomimo szaleństwa w oczach. — Chcesz być moim przyjacielem?!

— Mam inny wybór? Przecież obiecałem ci, że pomogę.

— Jesteś przeuroczy, Sherly! I... Dziękuję. Naprawdę. John, ty też jesteś! Obaj jesteście przeuroczy!

— Na litość boską, Moriarty. Jedziemy po zatłoczonej ulicy, zapnij pasy i usiądź na miejscu — westchnął Watson, klepiąc się w czoło.

— Dobrze! — Irlandczyk posłusznie to wykonał, przekładając nogę na nogę. — I mówcie mi po imieniu.

Niski blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. A więc tak potoczyło się życie. Właśnie mają dziwną relację z mężczyzną, który niegdyś próbował go zabić. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w prawdziwość tego wszystkiego. Ta sytuacja z Moriartym, a na dodatek oficjalny związek z detektywem i ich pocałunek... Spojrzał na kierującego autem spojrzeniem pełnym uczucia.   
To naprawdę się działo.

Po chwili jednak wrócił na Ziemię. Jego córka była w niebezpieczeństwie, a im pozostało paręnaście godzin. Na dodatek było ryzyko, że Sebastian także może być zagrożony. Nie było chwili do stracenia, a rozmyślanie nad miłością — nie na miejscu. Wiedział, że będzie czerpał z życia, gdy tylko Rosie będzie bezpieczna i cała ta sprawa dobiegnie końca. O ile... Tego dnia wszyscy przeżyją.   
Na dodatek utrzymywał przed Sherlockiem fakt, że on nie do końca wierzył w to, że Jim chciał się zmienić. Równie dobrze miał podejrzenia, że szaleniec wymyśli jakiś złowrogi plan tuż po tym, gdy wszystko dobrze się skończy.

Wyjął swój telefon, a następnie napisał do Sebastiana:

"Wynoś się z twojego rodzinnego domu!! Ten, którego szukamy jest dokładnie tam!"

Następnie spojrzał w lusterko, obserwując Jima, który nagle ucichł i zaczął bez emocji patrzeć na drogę. Co się działo w jego głowie? John miał same podejrzliwe scenariusze. 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Sebastian czekał, aż jego młodszy brat skończy rozmawiać przez telefon. Wciąż cieszył się niezmiernie, że w końcu odzyskał kontakt ze swoją rodziną. Pomimo mrocznego sekretu, którego nie miał zamiaru im ujawnić, miło było do niej wrócić po tylu latach.   
Wtedy też przypomniał mu się Jim, który po szpitalu psychiatrycznym nigdy nie wrócił do nikogo bliskiego. Nikogo takiego nie miał, oprócz Sebastiana... A on odszedł.   
Moran westchnął gorzko, próbując otrząsnąć się z wyrzutów sumienia. Próbował usunąć Jima ze swojego życia, ale nie było to możliwe. Utkwił w jego sercu ma dobre. Gdy do Sebastiana dotarło, że przez cały ten czas kochał tego szalonego mężczyznę o dużych, czekoladowych oczach, łapał się głowę, próbując powstrzymać delikatne zaczerwienienie na policzkach.

Postanowił jednak otrząsnąć te myśli z jego głowy i zająć myśli wnętrzem pokoju.   
Wstał, zaczynając przechadzać się w tą i z powrotem przez ciemnoniebieski dywan, oglądając książki na półkach, zdjęcia, medale z różnych konkursów oraz rysunku przedstawiające góry oraz ludzi, których Sebastian nigdy nie widział ma oczy.   
Popatrzył na zabałaganione biurko, kładąc poprzewracane figurki żołnierzyków na nogi, a kartki układając w jedną grupkę. Mężczyźnie przypominało to, gdy to Severin musiał sprzątać po nim. Sebastian był dość chamski wobec młodszego brata, gdyż negatywnie nastawił go ojciec, który faworyzował tego starszego i silniejszego syna. Jednak gdy Sebastian dorósł, zdecydowanie nie traktował Severina jako gorszego brata.  
Popatrzył na szafę z zainteresowaniem. Tutaj chowali swoje stare mundury. Jakże ciekawie byłoby obejrzeć, jak mali oboje byli. Ich ojciec kazał im je ubierać na każde treningi. Sebastiana jednak nie zaskoczyło, że Severin nie podążył w ślady ojca i nie skończył na polu walki gdzieś w Afganistanie. Severin był dość artystycznym typem mężczyzny po matce, dlatego starszy brat cieszył się z tego, że ten drugi podążył za swoim marzeniem. 

Postanowił, że ją otworzyć i obejrzy rzeczy się w niej zawarte tylko po to, by powspominać.   
Chwycił za klamkę i pociągnął, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu była zamknięta. Zaczął więc przeczesywać biurko w poszukiwaniu klucza. W szufladzie nie znalazł jednak nic, oprócz kawałku drutu.   
Spojrzał na drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. Severin wciąż zdawał się nie wracać, a Sebastian był naprawdę podekscytowany, żeby powspominać stare czasy. Wzruszył więc ramionami i pochylił się do dziurki od klucza, używając znalezionego drutu do odtworzenia drzwi. Męczył się przez chwilę, aż w końcu usłyszał charakterystyczne kliknięcie. Schował drut do tylnej kieszeni spodni, a następnie z uśmiechem na twarzy otworzył drzwi.  
To, co jednak tam zobaczył spowodowało, że serce zaczęło bić mu mocniej, a uśmiech gwałtownie znikł.

Nie było tam małych, uroczych mundurów. Nie było tam zdjęć radosnych braci. Nie było tam niczego, co kojarzyło mu się z młodszym bratem, jakiego pamiętał.   
Zamiast tego, wnętrze szafy zdobiły powyklejane rysunki przedstawiające martwego Sebastiana, który chotycznie był pomazany, a także zdjęcia robione z ukrycia przedstawiające Jima... I leżały tam także maski Guya Fawkesa. Z silnie bijącym sercem dotarło do Sebastiana, że była tam także dokładnie taka sama, która należała do osobnika, który przekazał im wiadomości przez telewizję.  
Dlatego osoba, która go zaatakowała znała ruch, który znał tylko on i Sebastian. Dlatego wszystko miało zadziać się w Bridgwater. Dlatego Rosie jeszcze żyła i była przetrzymywana w dobrych warunkach.   
Przypomniało mu się także to, co przeczytał o Guyu Fawkesie — nie miał on ojca.

Na telefon przyszła mu wiadomość i dopiero po chwili zastygłego stania przed szafą, Sebastian ją odczytał. Była ona od Johna.

"Wynoś się z twojego rodzinnego domu!! Ten, którego szukamy jest dokładnie tam!"

Wiadomość przyszła za późno. Sebastian sam już o tym wiedział. Zrobił parę kroków do tyłu. Musiał stamtąd uciekać, zanim Severin zauważy jego dziwne zachowanie i domyśli się, że starszy brat go przejrzał. 

— A więc już wiesz.

Na to też było za późno. Usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Odwrócił się gwałtownie.  
Severin stał w wejściu do pokoju, opierając się o framugę, a w dłoni trzymał naładowany pistolet. Jego spojrzenie wcale nie było już tak przyjazne, jak wcześniej. Skrywało w sobie wściekłość i podczas pracy z Jimem Sebastian przekonał się, że było także znakiem, mówiącym, iż nie zawaha się go skrzywdzić.

— Naprawdę jestem zdziwiony, że żaden z was nie podejrzewał tego od początku — Severin wzruszył ramionami. — Myślałem, że było to dość oczywiste. Cóż... Wszystko wskazuje na to, iż mimo wszystko jestem dość dobry w te całe "kryminalne" klocki! Jednak mnie to nie kręci, nie jestem tak chory, jak twój chłopak. Jestem normalnym pracownikiem kwiaciarni, zwyczajnym obywatelem, a na dodatek przykładnym synem. Nie chciałem jednak tak powitać się w moim życiu bez zemsty.

— Z-zemsta? Severin, o czym ty do cholery gadasz? — wykrztusił Sebastian z lękiem, próbując pomyśleć nad jakąś drogą ucieczki. — Po co urządzasz to wszystko?!

Młodszy, aczkolwiek wyższy od Sebastiana brat roześmiał się krótko, zaciskając dłoń na pistolecie. Skierował go w stronę swojego starszego brata.

— Bo zniszczyłeś tą rodzinę... Bo od zawsze zasługiwałem na lepiej.


	21. TEN, KTÓRY JEST WINNY

Nie ważne, jakie osiągnięcia miał w szkole i że myślał mózgiem, podczas gdy jego starszy brat — mięśniami. Augustus Moran miał wizję dotyczącą przyszłości swoich dzieci, a obejmowała ona tylko i wyłącznie karierę wojskową. Ten młodszy jednak różnił się od swojego ojca i brata, przypominając bardziej swoją matkę, która z zawodu była artystką i malowała obrazy. Chciał być taki, jak ona, ale nigdy nie mógł powiedzieć tego na głos.

Sebastian zawsze był lepszym synem.   
Był silny, szybki, doskonale pamiętał o tym, że bronie mają różne modele i potrafił wymienić je z pamięci. Na dodatek pasjonowało go wojsko. Ojciec nawet nie musiał zmuszać go do snucia planów w tym kierunku, bo on sam chciał się tam wybrać i pracować jako snajper. Tata mówił mu, że miał potencjał na dobrego żołnierza.

Augustus Moran zawsze był toksycznym ojcem.   
Może i nie prowadził w piwnicy nielegalnej działalności, nie bił swojej rodziny ani nie zabił żony, ale miał też swoje wady, które czyniły go surowym ojcem; faworyzował dzieci, wszczynał bójki między nimi, a jako karę za źle wykonany ruch, którego ich uczył byli biczowani przez Ushera, "przyjaciela" rodziny. Chciał, żeby jego synowie byli tacy sami, jak on. Nigdy nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby któryś z nich skończył jako artysta. Według niego, mężczyzna powinien być dominantem i rozwijać swoją siłę. Tak przynajmniej uczono go w domu rodzinnym, gdzie od pokoleń Moranowie znani byli z ducha walki.   
Jednak pomimo całej tej nagonki na bycie silnym samcem — kochał swoich synów. Pomimo traktowania ich ciężko, chciał, żeby wyrośli na porządnych ludzi w przyszłości i by pławili się w sukcesach, będąc szczęśliwymi. Lubił, gdy jego synowie się uśmiechali, dlatego czasami zabierał ich na wycieczki dookoła świata, co często sprawiało im radość.

Jednak to Severin był najbardziej nieszczęśliwy; zawsze w cieniu starszego brata, wyróżniający się od męskiej części rodziny, nie będąc zdolnym do rozwijania swojej prawdziwej pasji i ukrywania prawdziwego "ja". Czy to sprawiło, że znienawidził ojca? Oczywiście, że nie.   
Pomimo różnych zakrętów i udziwnień, koniec końców wszyscy się kochali i chcieli dla siebie jak najlepiej. Pracował wiele lat na to, żeby Augustus pokochał go tak samo, jak starszego syna.   
Wtedy też nadszedł moment, gdy Sebastian został odesłany do szpitala psychiatrycznego przez niezwykle agresywne zachowanie w szkole i Severin uznał, że był to doskonały moment, by pokazać tacie do czego był zdolny.

Udało mu się. Ojciec spędzał więcej czasu z Severinem i zauważył, jaki skarb ignorował przez cały ten czas. Dotarło do niego, że ten młodszy wcale nie był taki zły pomimo dość słabej umiejętności do walki.   
Razem zaczęli spędzać czas, jeździć na wycieczki, a on trenował w zamian za to, że Augustus zaczął przekonywać się do jego hobby. Powoli dostrzegał, że artysta może być także silny i dobry w walce.   
Nawet Usher, zazwyczaj oschły mężczyzna bez serca, stał się wobec niego milszy i nauczył Severina wszystkich tajnych chwytów, których nauczył wcześniej jego starszego brata.   
Wszystko zdawało się iść perfekcyjnie, ale oczywiście nic w życiu nie trwa wiecznie. Okazało się, że Sebastian uciekł ze szpitala psychiatrycznego wraz ze swoim nowym, szalonym kolegą. Augustus był wściekły, a w skrycie martwił się o syna. Znowu odtrącił Severina, przez cały czas zajmując się znalezieniem starszego.   
Aż pewnego dnia... Augustus Moran nie wrócił do domu.   
Jak się potem okazało, od dłuższego czasu leżał martwy na drodze, postrzelony. Jego matka była przybita, Usher stał się jeszcze bardziej okropny, a Severin został sam.

Przez wiele lat próbował dotrzeć do sedna tego, kto zabił jego ojca, aż w końcu był pewien; mordercą był jego własny brat oraz szaleniec, z którym uciekł. 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Moriarty w milczeniu siedział z tyłu auta, od czasu do czasu zerkając na Sherlocka i Johna, jakby w każdym momencie mieli zniknąć. Liczył czas, w przeciągu którego oboje stwierdzą, że mają Irlandczyka dość i od tak go zostawią lub umrą, jak się to działo z każdą osobą, która miała dość tyle cierpliwości i złudnej nadziei, by chociaż próbować zaprzyjaźnić się z szalonym i nieprzewidywalnym mordercą.   
Jednak na razie żaden z nich nie zdawał się mieć jakiejkolwiek ochoty na to, by to zrobić. Byli zbyt zajęci życiem Rosie, a obecnie — także i Sebastiana. I mimo, że (oczywiście) Jim także przeraźliwie martwił się o swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który był nawet czymś więcej, to jednak choroba psychiczna lubiła bawić się z nim w gry, zrzucając problem całkowicie na bok i zajmując się czymś zupełnie nieistotnym.   
Tak stało się i tym razem, chociaż Sherlockowi udało się to zrozumieć, dlatego też nie zwracał na to uwagi, nie obwiniając Moriarty'ego. Cierpliwie zniósł jego brak przejęcia, subtelnie przypominając mu o tym, co się działo.

I jak się okazało, był bardzo dobrym psychologiem. No, powiedzmy, że takim, który był kompetentny wobec tylko jednego klienta, bo sam chorował na coś podobnego. Do prawdziwego jednakże, wciąż brakowało mu empatii i pojęcia ludzkich emocji.   
Na Jima zadziała taka taktyka i wkrótce zaczął martwić się sytuacją tak samo, jak reszta. Holmes zanotował więc ten oto sposób leczenia w swojej głowie, gdyż miał świadomość, że pewnego dnia przyda się to podczas próby pomocy mu.

Jim oparł się o fotel, krzyżując ręce. Zmarszczył brwi i położył głowę w tył.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest — sapnął beznamiętnie, wpatrując się pusto w dach auta. — Bo... Nic mu nie jest, prawda? Na pewno wszystko będzie w porządku, to silny facet... I dość mądry. No, może nie mądry. Dość niskiej inteligencji, ale mądry na swój sposób! No i na dodatek te jego oczy... I ciepło, uśmiech...

Brunet zapomniał się, że mówi na głos. Chrząknął cicho i wyprostował się na miejscu i spojrzał na dwóch mężczyzn przed nim, którzy patrzyli na niego sposobem, którego Moriarty nie potrafił do końca przeanalizować.

— No więc ty i Sebastian coś ten teges? — detektyw ponownie skupił się na prowadzeniu.

Irlandczyk prychnął, krzyżując dłonie obrażony.

— Phi! — mruknął, nie odpowiadając na pytanie.

— Po twoich myślach na jego temat nawet John mógłby to stwierdzić, a on też nie grzeszy inteligencją.

— Hej! — John wtrącił, jakby wybudzony z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na swojego chłopaka jakby zły, ale po chwili wpatrywania się w niego, na jego twarzy pojawił się łagodny uśmieszek. — Masz szczęście, że cię kocham. Inaczej byś dostał kopniaka.

Detektyw zerknął na blondyna i on też nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.   
Nagle rozległo się głośne steknięcie z tyłu. To był Jim, który pokazał swoje zirytowanie sytuacją w postaci opadniętych kończyn górnych.

— Skończyliście? Nie jesteście tu sami, halo!

Rzucił się na przód auta ile pozwalały mu na to pasy, a następnie łokciami oparł się o dwa przednie fotele i z zainteresowaniem patrzył to raz na Sherlocka, raz na Johna, przerywając ich miłosne wyznania.

— To co wy, jesteście tak oficjalnie razem? — uniósł brew, przekrzywiając głowę. — Nie widzę was jako para, ale hej, co ja mogę o was wiedzieć. Gratuluję, gołąbki. Całowaliście się już?

Doktor Watson westchnął i pokręcił głową w rozbawieniu, a Sherlock próbował się nie zarumienić, o ile w ogóle był do tego zdolny. Wypierał to tak na wszelki wypadek. Gdyby Jim zobaczył jego zaróżowione policzki, to ciągle by mu to wypominał.

— To prywatne rzeczy, Moriarty — odparł spokojnie. — Pierwsza lekcja na dziś... Nie możesz pytać ludzi o prywatne rzeczy, jeżeli ich nie znasz.

— Lekcja? — Irlandczyk opadł z powrotem na fotel. — Jeszcze za wcześnie. Zacznijmy je, gdy będzie już po wszystkim. Zostało nam parę godzin i nie mamy na to czasu. Co jednak chcesz powiedzieć mając na myśli lekcje?

— Nauczę cię jak zachowywać się normalnie. Może w ten sposób znajdziesz więcej przyjaciół i nie będziesz straszył ludzi.

— Pod moim nadzorem! — odezwał się John. — Ja jestem najbardziej "przyziemną" osobą w tym pojeździe.

Dwóch socjopatów nie mogło się nie zgodzić. Jim wzruszył ramionami, a Sherlock kiwnął głową. 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Po czasie w końcu dojechali do dużego, bogatego budynku znajdującego się w cichej okolicy nadzianych snobów. Gdy wyszli z samochodu, Moriarty nie mógł chować zadziwienia. Nigdy nie sądził, że Sebastian pochodził z bogatej rodziny. Nawet on nie pochodził z bogatej rodziny! Jego ojciec zarabiał dobrze, ale nie na tyle dużo, żeby stać ich było na dom takich rozmiarów.  
W duszy miał nadzieję, że Sebastianowi nic się nie stało, a osobnika w masce wciąż tam nie było. Z drugiej jednakże strony chciał w końcu stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz i zobaczyć tego, kto perfidnie kopiował jego personę, a jakby to nie było wystarczające, to na dodatek ukradł jego ludzi.   
Sherlock także nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak naprawdę Sebastian nie był takim prostym człowiekiem, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Nawet jego umiejętności dedukcji nie połapały się, że pochodził z bogatej rodziny. To tylko udowadniało, że Moran był porządnym mężczyzną, który wychowując się z pieniędzmi nie stał się uważającym za lepszego. Jedyną osobą, która nie była zaskoczona był John. On był już tutaj wcześniej, razem z Sebastianem.

Przeszli przez dużą furtkę zdobioną różnymi aniołami, a następnie skierowali się dróżką z kamyków do frontowych drzwi.   
Sherlock wcisnął przycisk tuż koło drzwi, co obudziło w sobie głośną melodię wewnątrz domu.

Dotarło do Jima, dokąd właśnie dzwonili. Przecież był to dom rodziny Morana. To dla niego Sebastian ich porzucił i zabił swojego ojca, a on właśnie przybył tam, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Bał się także spotkania Sebastiana twarzą w twarz. Co miał dokładnie mu powiedzieć...? Jak miał przeprosić? Jak na osobę niesamowicie mądrą, w tamtym momencie czuł się jak największy imbecyl.  
Jego serce podskoczyło do góry, gdy rozległ się dźwięk odkluczania drzwi.

W wejściu stanęła dość wysoka, zgarbiona kobieta w starszym wieku. Nie wygląda na bardzo starą, ale zdecydowanie nie była też osobą młodą. Na jej twarzy widniały okulary, a włosy w odcieniu gasnącego blondu splecione były w niedbały kok. Jej oczy zaś schowane za szybkami przypominały Jimowi o Sebastianie.

— Dzień dobry — przywitała się miło. — W czym mogę pomóc?

Sebastian porzucił swoją matkę dla Moriarty'ego. On nie miał matki i tamtego feralnego dnia postanowił, że Moran też nie będzie miał. Bo skoro on czegoś nie miał... To nikt nie mógł mieć. To była jego wina, że osoba, którą tak kochał była nieszczęśliwa.

— Witam — przywitał się Sherlock. — Czy to rezydencja Moran?

Kobieta poprawiła okulary i spojrzała na detektywa, a następnie uśmiechnęła się, wykonując kiwnięcie głową.

— Tak. O co chodzi?

Nagle pokazał się jej John, którego poznała już wcześniej.

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Sebastiana Morana, pani syna. Pamięta mnie pani? — zapytał sympatycznie.

— Ach, rzeczywiście! James, John...? Przepraszam, nie pamiętam dokładnie.

— John.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się. Wskazał następnie dłonią na Jima, który w tamtym momencie stał cicho, próbując natarczywie odrzucić z głowy myśli poczucia winy i tego, że przez cały ten czas praktycznie torturował Sebastiana i może byłoby lepiej, gdyby Moran się od niego odsunął i żył szczęśliwym życiem... Ale nie mógł zrezygnować z niego teraz. Był w niebezpieczeństwie.

— Ten tutaj to James, tak a propos — doktor watson poinformował kobietę. — Najbliższy przyjaciel Sebastiana, nawet bliższy niż ja.

— Miło poznać, mój drogi — kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, a Moriarty włożył ręce do kieszeni i szybko odwrócił wzrok.

— Czy jest może w domu? — zapytał cicho.

Wdowa próbowała nie oceniać mężczyzny po jego złych manierach. W końcu był przyjacielem jej syna.

— Nie ma — odparła.

Trójka mężczyzn spojrzała na nią lekko zaniepokojona.

— Nie ma...? — powtórzył Sherlock.

— Nie. Godzinę temu wyszedł wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem. Severin powiedział, że chce mu coś pokazać. A co, coś się stało? — zapytała kobieta. — Wiecie, Sebastian wyglądał na dość bladego. Zapewne źle się poczuł.

A więc do tego wszystkiego przyczynił się jego młodszy brat. Teraz dowiedzieli się o tym także i oni. Dlaczego nie wpadli na to wcześniej?  
Nie było czasu odpowiadać sobie na różne pytania.   
Jedno było pewne — to wszystko nagle nabrało sensu, a nawet zmieniła postrzegania całej sytuacji.

Pożegnali się z kobietą, a następnie prędko wrócili do samochodu pożyczonego od pani Hudson i ruszyli w kierunku Bridgwater, gdzie wszystko miało się zdarzyć już za paręnaście godzin. 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Miasteczko Bridgwater pełną parą przygotowywała się do dnia Guya Fawkesa; centrum pogrążone było w fali kolorowych dekoracji na lampach oraz szyldach sklepowych, a na ziemi stały postawione małe bazary sprzedające fajerwerki, które miały zostać wystrzelone tej specjalnej nocy.   
Największą uwagę przykuwała jednak poczta, która była dość starodawna, która ozdobiona była wręcz cała. Zazwyczaj szary budynek, teraz wręcz mienił się kolorami.

Trójka przybyłych zdawała się jednak zupełnie nie wdawać się w klimat z pozostałymi mieszkańcami. Chodzili między nimi i pytali się każdego napotkanych mężczyzn lub kobiet, pytając, czy widzieli może dwóch wysokich mężczyzn o krótkich, blond włosach. Próbowali tego tak długo, aż starszy pan sprzedający fajerwerki stwierdził, że widział takich, jak szli w kierunku opuszczonego budynku, niegdyś będącego miejscem świetnych imprez.   
Sherlock, John i Jim wiedzieli już, czemu akurat do miejsca opuszczonego postanowili się wybrać. W końcu nikt, a zwłaszcza w dzień Guya Fawkesa nie miał zamiaru wchodzić do środka.   
Znaleźli więc ten budynek tuż niedaleko ozdobionej poczty, gdzie chował się przed ludźmi.

— Masz broń? — spytał Jim, podchodząc do Sherlocka.

Detektyw kiwnął głową, odchylając płaszcz i ukazując mały pistolet schowany za pasem.   
Moriarty uśmiechnął się promiennie, unosząc dwa kciuki na znak, że mu się to podoba. On nie umiał zbytnio strzelać, a nawet jakby umiał, to by nie chciał. Skoro Sebastiana nie było, to Sherlock miał robić za brudną robotę, chociaż chętniej do tego wyznaczył by Johna.

— Dobrze, wejdźmy do środka — odezwał się Sherlock.

Okazało się, że drzwi były otwarte. Było to zresztą oczywiste, skoro niedawno wchodziła tam dwójka silnych braci. Teraz pozostał jedynie ślad po łomie. Sherlock wydedukował, że drzwi musiały zostać wyważone co najmniej kilka tygodni temu.   
Gdy weszli do środka, spotkali się z całkowitą ciemnością. Jim zaczął szukać światła, aż przypadkowo nacisnął przycisk, a lampy u góry zapaliły się, ukazując mroczny, zaniedbany budynek od środka, w którym niczego praktycznie ciekawego nie było.

— A liczyłem na pistolety wycelowane w naszym kierunku — wzruszył ramionami Jim. Uśmiechnął się krótko. — Ale spokój mi też pasuje.

Chciałby cofnąć pierwsze zdanie jeszcze chwilę później, gdy nagle rozległ się huk, a wszystkie drzwi i okna zostały zablokowane przez metalowe kraty, które nagle opadły w dół, blokując wyjście.  
Trójka gości od razu poderwała się w miejscu, próbując znaleźć tego, który to zrobił.

Nie spotkali się ze strzałami. Zamiast tego, spotkali się z ledwo widocznym gazem, który zaczął pojawiać się spod ziemi, gdzie umieszczone były małe dziury.   
W panice zasłonili nosy widząc, że nie mogło być to nic pozytywnego. Prędko rzucili się na różne kierunki, próbując siłą otworzyć żelazne kraty blokujące ucieczkę.   
Były jednak za ciężkie, a gazu nie mogło się zatrzymać. W końcu wypełnił całe pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali.   
I chcąc, czy nie chcąc, musieli przestać wstrzymywać oddech, aby załapać powietrza.

— Czy tak umrę? — mówił do siebie Jim, wciąż próbując otworzyć kraty. — To będzie twoja wina, Sherlock.

Detektyw tymczasem próbował znaleźć jakieś inne wyjście wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, jednak wszystkie dostępne wyjścia były zasłonięte.

— Moja? Co ja takiego zrobiłem, Moriarty?

— Boże, nigdy nie zobaczę Rosie... — mamrotał John.

Nagle jednak upadł na podłogę nieprzytomny.

— John! — detektyw podbiegł do niego i uklęknął przed nim. Dotknął jego twarzy, odgarniając włosy z oczu. Sprawdził tętno i na szczęście mógł stwierdzić, że blondyn tylko zasnął. — Obudź się...

Gdy Jim odwrócił się, żeby mu pomóc, Sherlock też właśnie wpadł na podłogę.

— Cholera, zostawiacie mnie z tym samym?! — jęczał. — Może i to wszystko jest zabawne, ale zaczyna serio mnie irytować. A czas mamy... Ograniczony.

W ułamku paru sekund poczuł się okropnie senny, a jego wzrok zaczął się rozmazywać. Koślawo ruszył przed okno z próbą otworzenia go w jakiś sposób, ale w połowie drogi upadł na podłogę. Zmagał się z tym, żeby nie zasnąć.   
Na czworaka podszedł do detektywa, słabo próbując sprawdzić jego puls. Żył.   
A Jim tak bardzo chciał zamknąć oczy...

— Dobrze... Zgaduję, że kilka godzin snu nie zaszkodzi... Ale jak wstanę, to skopię dupę temu, co ukradł mój biznes — powiedział cicho.

Poddał się i zamknął oczy, odpływając w świat snu. Nie wiedział o tym, że po pobudce miał nadejść ten dzień, którego tak bardzo Holmes, Watson, Moriarty i Moran się obawiali.

Piąty listopada. I każdy z nich był zagrożony.


	22. JAK TO SIĘ WSZYSTKO KOŃCZY

Gdy Moriarty ocknął się ze snu, którego w ogóle nie planował, od razu dostrzegł, że coś było nie tak.  
Wydawało mu się, jakby stał w miejscu, a na dodatek nie był pewny, czy wciąż był w opuszczonym budynku, do którego wszedł wraz z Sherlockiem i Johnem.   
Dopiero po chwili, gdy jego umysł zaczął powoli przypominać sobie o wszystkim, co się stało zanim zasnął, zorientował się, że przecież jest w całkowicie innym miejscu, jest przykuty do ściany, a obok niego jest Sherlock, znajdujący się w takiej samej sytuacji, co on.  
Na przeciwko za to, w cieniu, poruszyła się sylwetka Johna.  
Po prawej stronie, za żelaznymi kratami, które prawdopodobnie były wcześniej przeznaczone dla jakiegoś zwierzęcia, siedział na podłodze Sebastian.

— O, obudziłeś się — rozległ się głos detektywa.

Jim zamrugał parę razy, a jego umysł z każdą sekundą zaczął coraz to dokładniej podpowiadać mu, co się tak naprawdę stało. Spotkali się z matką Sebastiana... Sebastian wyszedł wraz ze swoim bratem... Trafili tutaj... Piąty listopada!   
Odruchowo chciał się ruszyć do przodu, ale powstrzymały go żelazne kajdany na jego nadgarstkach.   
Nie mieli wiele czasu. Piąty listopada był tuż tuż.   
Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który obudził się już dawno temu.

— Na jak długo nas powaliło? — zapytał w przejęciu, próbując jakoś sprawdzić siłę, z jaką kajdany były przykute do ściany. I oczywiście, ku ich nieszczęściu okazało się, że były za mocne na to, by po prostu je oderwali.

— Oj, na długo... — odparł szatyn. Spojrzał przez małe okno w szarym, małym pomieszczeniu.

Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, a w tle rozlegały się dalekie głosy mieszkańców Bridgwater.

— ...Mamy piątego listopada — dokończył. — Wszyscy zbierają się powoli na występ fajerwerek. 

— Kurwa jego mać — przeklnął w panice Jim. To tego wieczoru miały ujawnić się wszystkie prywatne informacje o nim? O jego chorobie? O tym wszystkim, co przeżył w dzieciństwie? To zrujnuje jego personę i straci cały biznes, na który tak pracował.

Jego wzrok powędrował nagle na Sebastiana, który wpatrywał się w niego zmieszany. Nie chciał widzieć Jima w takim stanie, ale z drugiej strony wciąż był na niego zły. Cieszył się jednak, że ponowie go zobaczył.  
Moriarty czuł to samo. Pomimo kłótni, oboje nie mogli przestać o sobie myśleć.   
Irlandczyk wiedział już, co ma powiedzieć. Wiedział, że Moran był na niego zły. Pamiętał, co takiego Sebastian mu mówił, kiedy widział go ostatni raz w wynajętym domku. Spojrzał na Holmesa, który jakby czytając mu w myślach motywująco kiwnął delikatnie głową, odpowiadając tym sposobem na pytanie kłębiące się w sercu bruneta "Czy mam go teraz przeprosić i mówić szczerze?".   
Jim chrząknął więc nerwowo, już otwierając usta, żeby coś powiedzieć...

Przerwał mu jednak dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, o których istnieniu dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał.   
Do pomieszczenia, które do tej pory było ciemne, wpadła wiązka jasnego światła, a w nim pojawił się dwumetrowy i dość umięśniony blondyn. Sięgnął ręką do włącznika, a nagle mała lampa na suficie zapaliła się, dopiero teraz pozwalając mężczyznom na dokładne przeanalizowanie pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowali. Nie było jednak czego analizować, gdyż praktycznie niczego tam nie było. Sherlockowi udało się wydedukować, że pomieszczenie to zostało stworzone specjalnie na tą okazję, paręnaście tygodni temu.  
Wszyscy skupili się jednak na wysokim mężczyźnie, który z ekspresją satysfakcji popatrzył na zgromadzonych.

— W końcu — odetchnął głośno. — Po całym tym czasie, nareszcie nadszedł czas.

Jim uniósł brwi, patrząc na mężczyznę.

— A kim ty niby jesteś?

— Bratem Sebastiana — wtrącił Sherlock, analizując każdy jego ruch. — Oczywiście... Sebastian mówił, że ma brata...

Severin roześmiał się, krzyżując ramiona.

— Prawie byście odkryli, kim jestem, gdyby Sherlock tylko raz mnie zobaczył... No, ale na całe szczęście tego nie zrobił. Wolał kłócić się z Moriartym — wzruszył ramionami. Spojrzał na Jima, podchodząc do niego bliżej. — Mam na imię Severin.

To była odpowiedź, której tak poszukiwali. To on za tym wszystkim stał. Odpowiedź była taka łatwa, a jednak dopiero na końcu sobie o tym uświadomili. Jim miał rację myśląc, że ktokolwiek to wszystko urządził, tak naprawdę celował w prostotę.   
Nie był pewny jednak, czy mu się to podobało, a może był niezadowolony.

— Brat Sebastiana, tak? — na twarzy bruneta pojawił się mały uśmieszek, podczas oceny mężczyzny na przeciw niego z góry na dół. — Cóż, witaj. Myślałem jednak, że będziesz tak przystojny, jak twój brat. Co za rozczarowanie.

Starszy Moran spojrzał przez kraty na dwójkę rozmawiającą się ze sobą. Ich spotkanie nie mogło skończyć się czymś dobrym. Zwłaszcza, że Jim nie lubił, gdy ktoś miał nad nim przewagę i ukazywał to w formie docinek.  
Severin już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, jednak przerwał mu jego brat:

— Rozumiem, Sev — odezwał się przez kraty. — Jesteś na mnie zły, bo ojciec bardziej mi zwracał uwagę. Tylko co do cholery mają z tym wspólnego Jim i Sherlock?

— Właśnie! — wtórował brunet.

Severin odwrócił się w stronę Sebastiana i podszedł blisko krat. Następnie oparł się o nie tak, żeby mógł widzieć mężczyzn przypiętych do ściany oraz swojego brata.   
Moriarty zaczął narzekać:

— No bo... Serio? Kolejna afera z rodzeństwem? Najpierw ta sprawa z Eurus, a teraz z Severinem. To tylko udowadnia, że posiadanie-

— Zamknij się, James — Severin zmarszczył brwi, przerywając oburzonemu Irlandczykowi. Wziął głęboki wdech, aby się zrelaksować. Spojrzał na swojego starszego brata z nienawiścią. — Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego to wszystko robię? Co takiego zawinili prawie wszyscy w tym pomieszczeniu?! Opowiem to wam.

Moriarty obrócił oczami, wyrażając swoje ewidentne znudzenie i niezadowolenie.

— Zaczyna się, monolog... Monolog czarnego charakteru. On nas nie zabije z nienawiści, tylko z nudów — wymamrotał do detektywa, na którego twarzy pojawił się mały cień uśmiechu.   
John zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony faktem, że żartowali sobie w tak poważnej sytuacji.

Ku ich szczęściu, Severin zdawał się całkowicie nie zwracać na to uwagi. Wiedział, że dwójka geniuszy i tak go posłucha, gdyż za wszelką cenę chcieli dowiedzieć się prawdy. Wciąż cieszył się z faktu, że zdołał ich wszystkich przechytrzyć.

— Ja i Sebastian byliśmy niegdyś dobrym rodzeństwem. Pomimo, że często walczyliśmy, a on lubił mnie bić tylko i wyłącznie dla zabawy... Tolerowałem to. W końcu był moim starszym bratem, więc nie mogłem się na niego gniewać. Musieliśmy razem jakoś wytrzymywać ze swoim ojcem. Wciąż nie wiem, jakim cudem Sebastian nie znosił go tak, jak ja, skoro od zawsze ojciec go faworyzował i traktował lepiej. W każdym razie, był moją podporą. Problem zaczął pojawiać się jednak, gdy Sebastian zaczął miewać problemy z agresją i pewnego dnia pobił paru kolesi z jego szkoły. Mój ojciec nie chciał, żeby jego starszy syn wyrósł na takiego, który ma problemy z agresją, więc wysłał go do szpitala psychiatrycznego. W końcu zaczął zwracać na mnie uwagę podczas jego nieobecności i to ja stałem się jego ulubionym synem. A wtedy... Moriarty postanowił to wszystko zrujnować i przeciagnąć ciebie na złą stronę... Zabiłeś ojca. Wiem, że to zrobiłeś.

— Ups — wyszeptał prędko Jim, odwracając wzrok na podłogę.

A więc to Severin wrzucił Sebastiana do dołu, w którym umieszczony był grób ich ojca, włączając piosenkę "Tonight You Belong To Me". Chciał przekazać, że wiedział dokładnie, co blondyn zrobił. Słowa w piosence za to ukazywały to, że młodszy brat chciał ukazać, jak to Sebastian zostawił go pomimo, iż niegdyś był jego bratem.  
Starszy Moran poczuł gorycz i poczucie winy. Wciąż je czuł po tym, co się stało.

— Przyrzekam ci, że to się stało niechcący — zaczął się tłumaczyć, wstając z podłogi i podchodząc do krat. — Przez przypadek zahaczyłem o spust palcem. Każdego dnia myślę o tym, Severin.

Jednak on nie słuchał. Nie był przekonany do tego, że jego brat mówił prawdę. Wciąż wiedział tylko o jednym i trzymał się tej samej wizji.

— Daruj sobie. Zamiast wrócić do domu, przyznać się do wszystkiego i zmierzyć z konsekwencjami oraz chociaż trochę dać spokoju naszej matce, która lata spędziła na płaczu i zastanawianiu się, kto to zrobił, ty skrzywdziłeś nas jeszcze bardziej, porzucając dla... Dla NIEGO — powstrzymując płacz, wskazał palcem na Irlandczyka, który spojrzał na Sebastiana. — Wolałeś spędzić resztę swojego życia z tym psychicznym śmieciem. Przez niego straciłem brata. Przez to, że jego brat popełnił samobójstwo i potem nie miał rodziny, chciał postarać się, abyś ty też jej nie miał! A ty jak głupi z maślanymi oczami podążyłeś za nim i nigdy już nie obejrzałeś się za siebie. No więc... — uśmiechnął się lekko ze złowrogim tonem. — Musiałem pokazać, jaki Moriarty jest naprawdę i przy okazji zemścić się za wszystko, co mi zrobiliście. Porozmawiałem z twoją byłą dziewczyną w towarzystwie moich kolegów, zabiłem siostrę Sherlocka, co było dość łatwym zadaniem, gdy była zamknięta i dosłownie bezbronna. Bo wiesz, działałem tak po kolei. Jako pracownik kwiaciarni nauczyłem się, co robi się, gdy roślina jest "wadliwa". Najlepiej to rwać problem z korzeniem. Tym problemem jesteś ty, Sebastian, a Jim oraz Sherlock to korzeń. Sherlock, bo przez niego Moriarty tak świrował na punkcie Sherlocka, a James, bo... No wiadomo dlaczego, dopiero co ci to wyjaśniłem. Zgarnąć ludzi Moriarty'ego było łatwiutko. Zostali zostawieni sami, więc porozmawiałem z nimi i zaprzyjaźniłem się. Wyjawili mi co nieco o tym, gdzie Moriarty trzymał osobiste dokumenty, a przy okazji zatrudniłem ich obiecując, że pracując ze mną nie będą musieli pewnego dnia nie wrócić do domu, bo zostaną zabici przez swojego obłąkanego szefa tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że miał zły dzień. Wiedziałem też, jaka rzecz może być dla takiego psychopaty najważniejsza - prywatność. Dlatego, ach, jakże ucieszyłem się, gdy odnalazłem dokumenty z wywiadu Sean'a Moriarty'ego! Wiedziałem, że jeżeli wypuszczę je do publiki, do koszmar Jamesa się urealni. Wszystko idealnie się połączyło; Sherlock stracił siostrę, skradłem Moriarty'emu kryminalne imperium, namierzyłem ciebie... Chciałem, żebyś doświadczył, drogi bracie, jak to jest, gdy Sherlock i Jim się spotykają. Nie chodziło tylko o samą zazdrość, ale chciałem żebyś się do Moriarty'ego zniechęcił. Żebyś zobaczył, jaki tak naprawdę jest i zrozumiał, że wybrałeś tego psychopatycznego gnoja zamiast nas. I wygląda na to, że to zadziało.

— Czemu Guy Fawkes? — zapytał chłodno Sherlock, podczas gdy reszta słuchała w milczeniu.

— Nie zauważyliście podobieństwa? — wzruszył lekko ramionami. — Jego ojciec zmarł, miał starszego brata, miał za sobą karierę wojskową, był "osobą o przyjemnym obyciu, o wesołym usposobieniu, przeciwnego kłótniom i sporom oraz lojalnym wobec przyjaciół" i na dodatek zaznajomiony był z zagadnieniami wojennymi... Spotkał się w Strand ze spiskowcami, a to właśnie w Strand moi ludzie przekazali informacje zabitej już koleżance, która wysłała mi sygnał, że córka Johna już została zabrana... Chciał wysadzić Króla i Parlament. Jim to w tej sytuacji "Król", a brat Sherlocka ma kontakt z brytyjskim Parlamentem... No i na dodatek ten festiwal był najwcześniejszy i znajdujący się blisko mojego domu, więc głupio by tak było nie skorzystać. Wylecicie z hukiem, jak dawno powinniście. I co, Sebastian? — odwrócił się do Sebastiana z uśmiechem. — Nie jestem aż taki kiepski, co? Wygląda na to, że tatuś wybrał złego braciszka do faworyzacji. Żałujesz już, że wybrałeś Moriarty'ego?

Nastąpiła martwa cisza. Sebastian wpatrywał się w podłogę, opierając się o ścianę. Na jego twarzy nie ujawniała się żadna emocja.   
Jim spojrzał na niego, a wtedy blondyn uniósł głowę i wymienił wzrok z Irlandczykiem.

— Nie — odparł sztywno i z pewnością siebie. — Nie żałuję.

Serce Moriarty'ego zabiło szybciej, sam próbując z całej siły nie uśmiechnąć się do Sebastiana, który wpatrywał się w niego z sympatią. Nie wszystko było stracone. On... On wciąż go kochał. Wciąż była nadzieja, że może osoba, którą darzył uczuciem wciąż mogła być u jego boku.   
Severin był wściekły. Zacisnął pięści, a wtedy z całej siły walnął w kratę.

— Że co powiedziałeś?! — wrzasnął wściekły.

Sebastian wciąż miał wzrok utkwiony w mężczyznę, którego kochał. Nie mógł być na niego dłużej zły, skoro teraz okazało się, że był manipulowany przez cały ten czas. A Jim... Jim pragnął zrozumienia i bliskości. Blondyn wiedział — nie mógł go opuścić.

— Powiedziałem, że nie żałuję — powtórzył z obojętnością w głosie. — Teraz rozumiem, że Moriarty chciał po prostu kogoś, z kim mógł porozmawiać i kto mógł go wysłuchać. Całe życie był sam i desperacko chciał bliskości. Ja mu to dawałem i... Wciąż chcę mu to dawać. Zależy mi na nim, a jemu zależy na mnie na swój własny, pokręcony sposób. Zauważyłem to, gdy po raz pierwszy go poznałem. Gdy czasami spojrzy się w jego pełne głębi oczy można zauważyć smutek oraz samotność. Muszę to jakoś naprawić.

— Idioto! Nie widzisz, że to psychopata?! On nie ma uczuć! — młodszy brat wciąż był wściekły. — To twoja rodzina się liczy!

— Nie powiedziałem nigdy, że nie zależy mi na rodzinie — w końcu Sebastian odwrócił głowę w stronę Severina i spojrzał na niego. — Kocham moją rodzinę tak samo, jak... Kocham Jima. Nie musiałeś wymyślać tego wszystkiego, tylko normalnie ze mną porozmawiać.

Do obecnych w pomieszczeniu dotarło dopiero po kilku sekundach, co właśnie powiedział Sebastian. Zwłaszcza, że chodziło o pewną część, w której powiedział, co wobec Moriarty'ego. Sherlocka i Johna ta wiadomość jednakże wcale nie zdziwiła. Za to Jim...  
Brunet miał wrażenie, jak z jego serca spada ciężar. Sebastian kochał go z wzajemnością. To jest to, czego tak naprawdę się obawiał. Ale mogli być razem! Nie będzie samotny! Chciał go w końcu pocałować, po tylu latach, gdyby nie to, że był przypięty do ściany.

— Ty jesteś nienormalny, argh! — Severin znowu zaczął uderzać w kratę. Jak widać problemy z agresją były rodzinne. — Po tym wszystkim ty wciąż uważasz, że jest z nim wszystko w porządku! 

— Tego nie powiedziałem — uśmiechnął się lekko Sebastian. — To prawda, jest zimnym chujem, problemów nie bierze na poważnie i flirtuje z każdym wrogiem... Ale się stara. Stara się być lepszym dla mnie. Zdążyłem to zauważyć. Nie zmieni się z dnia na dzień, ale jeżeli będzie ciężko pracował, to może w jakiś sposób być w miarę przyzwoitym człowiekiem.

Młodszy członek rodziny z oburzeniem nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Zabić? Nie zabić? Nie. Czekał na pokaz fajerwerków, który miał nastąpić za niecałe pół godziny.   
Jego ramiona opadły w momencie, gdy zdecydował się na następny krok.

— Dobra, wiecie co?! Nieważne. Nacieszcie się sobą, zanim to miejsce zostanie wysadzone w powietrze — roześmiał się krótko tylko po to, żeby ich przerazić. — Macie około trzydziestu minut.

— W końcu, zaczynałem zasypiać! — zawołał z radością Jim. Była to prawdziwa radość, jednak nie przez to, że Severin opuszczał budynek, a przez to, że wciąż czuł motylki w brzuchu na widok Sebastiana. — Idź i nie wracaj, złotko!

— Gdy tylko opuszczę to miejsce, twoja kariera oraz reputacja przepadnie, a Rosie zginie. Nie wiem, czy powinno być ci tak wesoło, James.

John zacisnął pięści.

— Tknij ją tylko... — warknął z nienawiścią. Nie chciał stracić córki. On mógł umrzeć, ale ona zasługiwała prawo, żeby żyć. — Gorzko tego pożałujesz.

— Oj, nie wydaje mi się — uśmiechnął się. Odwrócił się do Sebastiana. — Żegnaj, bracie. Spotkamy się w piekle.

Jednak blondyn wciąż wydawał się pełen pewności siebie pomimo, że właśnie jego brat oznajmiał mu, że ma szykować się na pewną śmierć.

— Poczekaj tam na mnie.

Severin wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi i razem z byłymi ludźmi Moriarty'ego skierował się na festiwal. Pomieszczenie było teraz puste, a nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem. John był przytłoczony i zmartwiony o córkę, Jim i Sebastian pomimo niebezpiecznej sytuacji wydawali się zadowoleni, a Sherlock obserwował Morana, jakby na coś czekając.   
A nie było to byle co. Sebastian miał plan, który miał wypełnić w chwili, gdy jego młodszy brat opuści pomieszczenie i detektyw dobrze o tym wiedział, gdyż zdolność dedukcji wciąż nie zawodziła.

— No to co, panowie? — Sebastian wstał, ocierając dłonie od zakurzonej podłogi. — Musimy uratować Rosie.

Wyjął z kieszeni drut, którego użył, żeby otworzyć wcześniej szafę Severina. Na szczęście jego młodszy braciszek nie pomyślał o tym, żeby sprawdzić zawartość kieszeni blondyna i powiedział po prostu, aby "jego" ludzie wrzucili Sebastiana do celi.   
Oczy Jima zabłyszczały w świetle włączonej lampy, a na twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech.

— To mój tygrysek! — zawołał z zadowoleniem.

Sebastian użył drutu, żeby odblokować kłódkę i za pomocą kilku szarpnięć drzwiczkami, był już na zewnątrz pomieszczenia. Rozciągnął się, po czym podążył do Johna i pomógł mu z kajdanami i tak samo zrobił z Sherlockiem, a na końcu z Jimem.

— Prze- — zaczął, jednak przerwał mu detektyw.

— Wiem, że macie teraz sobie coś do wyjaśnienia, ale musimy się spieszyć — wytłumaczył.

Mężczyźni pokiwali głowami i czwórka zjednoczonych ponownie, wyszła z pomieszczenia.   
Wyszli na korytarz opuszczonej poczty, gdzie stał na szczęście tylko jeden strażnik pilnujący wyjścia. Severin i reszta wyszli już na zewnątrz.   
Dwójka byłych żołnierzy z łatwością rzuciła się na ochroniarza, powalając go na łopatki, koniec końców ogłuszając tak, że ponownie zebranie się do siebie by mu musiało zająć kilka minut.

Wybiegli na zewnątrz.   
Poczta znajdowała się tuż obok centrum Bridgwater, gdzie właśnie zbierał się tłum ludzi, żeby celebrować zbliżający się pokaz fajerwerków. Niebo było ciemne i przyozdobione gwiazdami, a lodowaty wiatr muskał policzki mężczyzn. W około roznosił się zapach waty cukrowej, a po chodniku szło parę mieszkańców ubranych w kolorowe stroje, na twarzy nosząc maski Guya Fawkesa, które czwórce mężczyzn przypominały już tylko o ludziach pracujących dla Severina.

— Gdzieś w centrum musi być Rosie. Chodźmy — Sherlock machnął dłonią w stronę budynku przyozdobionego kolorowymi światełkami.

— Idźcie pierwsi. Ja i Jim musimy porozmawiać.

Detektyw obrócił oczami. Wiedział dokładnie, o co mężczyznom chodziło.

— Dobra, ale pospieszcie się.

— O, ależ jasne — na twarzy Sebastiana pojawił się głupawy uśmiech.

Oboje obserwowali, jak Sherlock i John odbiegają w stronę miasteczka.   
Paru mieszkańców poszło dokładnie w tą samą stronę. Jim wraz z Sebastianem zostali sami... Oboje spojrzeli na siebie i...   
Sebastian ruchem dłoni przyciągnął Jima do ściany, a wtedy pocałował go namiętnie. Jeden raz. Drugi. Brunet oplótł swoje dłonie wokół szyi blondyna i oboje wiedzieli, że właśnie działo się to, na co tak długo czekali. W końcu połączyli się emocjonalnie i fizycznie. W końcu mogli zasmakować tego, czego tak bardzo im brakowało. Ich serca biły jak szalone, a krew w żyłach pulsowała, gdy doświadczali tego wspaniałego uczucia. Nic dookoła nie miało znaczenia. W tej chwili byli tylko oni. Zakochana para, która po bolesnej rozłące wróciła do siebie ze zdwojonym uczuciem. Całowali się długo, z pasją. Sebastian wiedział, że Jim był osobą wspaniałe całującą. Namiętność z jaką wymieniali pocałunki doskonale odzwierciedlała jego osobowość. Chcieli, żeby ta chwila trwała w nieskończoność.   
Nim się obejrzeli, minęło około piętnastu sekund. Otworzyli oczy, które do tej pory mieli zamknięte i Sebastian posłał Jimowi ostatni pocałunek w czoło. Następnie wymienili szczere, szerokie uśmiechy. Oboje nie wiedzieli, co właśnie mieli powiedzieć.

— Wow — wyszeptał po chwili Jim, unosząc brwi flirciarsko. — Niezły jesteś.

Sebastian palcem wskazującym uniósł delikatnie podbródek bruneta.

— I kto to mówi.

Oboje byli nieziemsko szczęśliwi. Cokolwiek się stanie... Razem przez to przeboleją. Po tak wielkim osiągnięciu, już nic nie mogło stanąć im na drodze.   
Wciąż stali blisko siebie, praktycznie stykając się ciałami. Pomimo zimna czuli, jak ciepłe fale przepływały przez ich ciała.   
Wpatrywali się głęboko w swoje oczy jeszcze przez kilka sekund, aż w końcu z wielkim żalem musieli wrócić do prawdziwego świata i problemu, który trzeba było rozwiązać.

Sebastian odsunął się lekko od Jima z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, patrząc na miłość swojego życia. Wiedział, że gdzieś w tej osobie tak naprawdę skrywały się gorące uczucia. Teraz miał o tym świadomość.   
Jim był równie szczęśliwy. Już nie był sam, a osoba, która sprawiła, że czuł coś tak intensywnego i magicznego właśnie okazała się dzielić te uczucia. Wszystko w końcu było tak, jak sobie wymarzył.

BUM!

Rozległ się głośny huk, a oprócz tego — świst, który zdawał przelecieć tuż obok dwójki mężczyzn. I tak było.  
Sebastian przestał się uśmiechać. Co więcej, jego twarz pobladła, a ekspresja szczęścia zamieniła się w przerażenie i niedowierzanie.   
Jim wiedział, jaki widok czekał go, jeżeli spojrzy w dół. Bał się spojrzeć. Nie chciał tego zrobić, a jednak miał świadomość, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał to zrobić.   
Czas znowu się zatrzymał. Nie było to jednak przez to, że oboje pogrążeni byli w miłosnej aurze. Te sekundy zdawały się teraz zamienić wszystko dookoła w nicość. Jim widział jedynie Sebastiana, który zrobił wolno krok naprzód, a wtedy zaczął upadać i jego partner prędko złapał go. W czystym szoku i przerażeniu, żadna myśl nie przeszła przez głowę mężczyzny. Po prostu wpatrywał się w swojego ukochanego bez jakiejkolwiek ekspresji na twarzy, trzęsąc się niekontrolowanie, nie mogąc uspokoić. Oddychał ciężko i była to jedyna rzecz, którą mógł usłyszeć.   
Wpatrywał się w oczy Sebastiana, w których coraz prędzej zaczęła uciekać energia. Musiał... Musiał sprawdzić, co mu się stało. Dla jego dobra.   
Moriarty spuścił wzrok, a wtedy przed nim zaprezentowała się poszerzająca ciemnoczerwona plama krwi, która zaczęła powiększać się pod ściskającą ją dłonią Sebastiana.   
Chciał go zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że nie wykrwawi się, bo zdążą go uratować. Ale żaden dźwięk nie mógł wydobyć się z jego gardła. Ani jeden.   
Mógł jedynie bez słowa, z trzęsącymi dłońmi trzymać go i będąc dla niego podporą.   
Sebastian słabo położył dłoń na policzku bruneta, próbując uśmiechnąć się pomimo bólu. Mówił mu coś, ale Jim nie słuchał.

Wszystko, czego chciał, to znowu odczuć to, co poczuł jeszcze parę chwil temu.


	23. CZAS NA NIKOGO NIE CZEKA

Jim wciąż nie mógł ocknąć się z tego, co się stało. Zamarł, spanikowany i miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko przestało istnieć.   
Gdy podbiegli do niego Sherlock wraz z Johnem, nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Nie mógł się pozbierać nawet wtedy, gdy detektyw pomógł mu wstać i stanął z nim twarzą w twarz, trzymając go za obie ręce.

— Moriarty, spójrz na mnie — mówił niczym bez mgłę ze śmiertelną powagą w głosie. — Sebastianowi nic nie będzie. Musimy przenieść się w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Nie możesz się poddawać. Słyszysz?

Irlandczyk kiwnął powolnie głową, patrząc się pusto w przestrzeń. Wciąż przed oczami widział Sebastiana, który nagle zbladł, a z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech. Na dłoniach Jima spoczywała jego krew. Krew Sebastiana. Czuł, jakby był w koszmarze.

— John jest lekarzem. Zobaczy, co da się zrobić.

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Udało im się dotrzeć do domku, który wcześniej wypożyczyli i do tej pory stał pusty. To właśnie w tym miejscu wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy, które rozwinęły bardziej relacje pomiędzy dwójką największych wrogów. Przybyli tutaj z olbrzymią niechęcią do siebie, a wrócili niedługo później jako wspierający się sojusznicy.   
Jakże ironicznie potoczył się ich los. Teraz ta sama osoba, która niegdyś została oblepiona ładunkami wybuchowymi przez Jima, teraz pomagała uratować mu jego partnera. Starał się zrobić wszystko w jego mocy, bo przecież lubił Sebastiana i jego honor nigdy by mu nie pozwolił porzucić człowieka, który potencjalnie mógł stracić życie. Czas uciekał nieubłaganie, jego córeczka była w niebezpieczeństwie, a jednak chciał poświęcić czas na to, żeby pomóc pewnemu mężczyźnie.  
Położyli Sebastiana na sofie w salonie. Postrzelony był osłabiony, w potwornym bólu zaciskając zęby, jednak wciąż starał się dobrać dobrą minę do złej gry. Z rany leciała krew, na którą John skupiał uwagę i wciąż ją zaciskał. Jim oraz Sherlock stali tuż obok, gotowi na jakiekolwiek polecenia, żeby pomóc w tej sytuacji. Serce Irlandczyka biło szybko, a żołądek zaciskał z nerwów. Jego dłonie wciąż dygotały, co detektyw dostrzegał i próbował jakoś uspokoić bruneta, jednak nic do niego nie docierało, żadne słowo.

— Będę potrzebował apteczki, jeżeli będzie jakaś w domu — doktor Watson zwrócił się do Sherlocka, wciąż naciskając na ranę. — A jak nie to, znajdź czysty materiał czym można zatrzymać krwawienie. I chociażby taśmę klejącą. I zadzwoń po karetkę.

Detektyw kiwnął głową i od razu wybiegł z salonu w poszukiwaniu wspomnianych rzeczy, a Moriarty stanął po środku pomieszczenia, łapiąc się za głowę.

— A-a ja? Co ja mam zrobić? Jak mam pomóc?

Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie ratował. Nigdy nie zależało mu na tym, żeby jakaś osoba przeżyła postrzelenie, dlatego teraz nie miał pojęcia, jaki krok wykonać żeby pomóc.   
Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi od Johna. Podszedł do sofy i dołączył w tamowaniu krwi, której wciąż przybywało.

— Co z jego stanem, doktorze Watson? — zapytał z trudem, próbując przełamać emocje chwytające go za gardło.

— Sebastian miał szczęście. Pocisk nie trafił w żaden organ, więc jedynym problemem jest to, ile krwi traci. Gdyby nie to, że powstrzymałem jej trochę jeszcze na zewnątrz, w tym momencie byłby już martwy.

Jim czuł się trochę lepiej z tą wiadomością, która oznaczała, że wciąż były szanse na przeżycie jego ukochanego. Nie mógł go stracić, właśnie teraz, gdy teraz był dla niego całym światem. Gdy w końcu oboje wiedzieli, że mogą być ze sobą i to nadawało sens w życiu Moriarty'ego. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo zaczął zmieniać się od współpracy z Sherlockiem. Wiedział także, że Watson wciąż odczuwał do niego dystans, jednak nie było to niczym zaskakującym. W końcu wcześniej groził mu i prawie go zabił. Miał jednak dług wobec tego mężczyzny.

— Czyli przeżyje? — zapytał cicho, wpatrując się w Sebastiana, który w milczeniu próbował nie odpłynąć w stan błogiego snu.

— Jeżeli Sherlock się pośpieszy... — Watson zmarszczył brwi, wciąż powstrzymując krwawienie. — Ale raczej będzie w porządku.

— Dziękuję, doktorze Watsonie — Jim zmusił się na wykrztuszenie tych dwóch słów. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie mówił coś takiego do kogoś pokroju głupiego, przeciętnego człowieka.

Blondyn popatrzył na niego lekko i westchnął głęboko, nie będąc pewnym, czy ma przyjąć podziękowania. W końcu widział, że Moriarty się starał... Skąd jednak miał pewność, czy ten szaleniec zabije ich wszystkich w momencie, gdy odzyska prywatne informacje o nim?

— Jeszcze nie dziękuj — wyminął chłodno.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— J-jim...

Irlandczyk prędko rzucił się na kolana, tuż przy sofie, gdzie leżał jego ukochany.

— Tak? — zapytał, łapiąc go za dłoń. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Sebastiana tak słabego i bladego.

— Jestem z ciebie dumny — stwierdził słabo. — Tak strasznie dumny. Zmieniasz się z dnia na dzień. Coraz bardziej przypominasz człowieka...

Jim zaśmiał się płytko i pocałował dłoń mężczyzny, wpatrując się w niego swoimi dużymi, błyszczącymi oczami.

— Będę go bardziej przypominał, jeżeli nie umrzesz. Tak więc nie umieraj, gnoju.

— Okej, postaram się.

Do salonu wbiegł Sherlock z dużą, ciemnoczerwoną apteczką z dużym plusem i otworzył ją, a następnie rzucił na stolik koło sofy.   
John wyciągnął z niej szwy, tymczasem Jim pomagał w powstrzymywaniu krwawienia. Jego dłonie były ubrudzone krwią Sebastiana, jednak wcale go to nie obchodziło. Do tej sprawy mógł brudzić sobie ręce, w końcu bez swoich ludzi i tak nie miał większego wyboru.

— Karetka wezwana? — zapytał John swojego partnera, nie spuszczając wzroku z rany, którą właśnie zaczął ostrożnie zszywać.

— Tak, już powinni być w drodze — odparł detektyw.

Sebastian syknął cicho, gdy ostre szwy wbijały mu się w skórę, jednak wciąż starał się przyjmować to wszystko "na klatę". W końcu był mężczyzną i chciał pokazać Jimowi, że jest wytrzymały, żeby mu zaimponować. Sam nawet nie wiedział po co, skoro Moriarty przyjmował go obojętnie jakim był. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Czy miał jednak kogoś poza nim? Oczywiście, że nie. Więc nawet, jeżeli Sebastian byłby tchórzliwym beksą, Irlandczyk i tak by to zaakceptował, bo nie miałby innych kandydatów do przyjaźni z nim.   
Gdy John skończył zszywać ranę, polał na nią wodę utlenioną, która zaczęła się intensywnie pienić. Sebastian ścisnął dłoń Jima, próbując w ten sposób zamaskować ból. Następnie doktor wojskowy opatrzył ranę tak, żeby więcej nie krwawiła.

— Dobrze — podniósł się, ocierając dłonie. — Powinno starczyć jako prowizoryczne zabezpieczenie.

Jim uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— A jak je sobie zerwiesz te szwy... — odezwał się do Sebastiana wesoło. — ...to będziesz je sobie zszywał zębami.

— Moriarty, prze...

John nie dokończył zdania, bo Sherlock zauważył coś na czole partnera. To był czerwony laser. Jego oczy natychmiastowo zdawały się powiększyć w wyniku szoku. Podbiegł do Jima i Johna, rzucając ich na podłogę akurat, gdy rozległy się głośne huki wraz z akompaniującym dźwiękiem rozbijanych szyb. Pociski świstały nieprzerwanie nad głowami wszystkich, który ułożeni byli w leżącej pozycji. Cały dom był pod ostrzałem.   
Sebastian pomimo rany ześlizgnął się na podłogę i teraz leżał tuż koło Jima, który zasłaniał sobie uszy przez głośne dźwięki. Brunet spojrzał najpierw na niego, a następnie na ranę.

— Wiem, że na podłodze jesteś bezpieczniejszy, ale nie powinieneś się ruszać!! — próbował przekrzyczeć rząd ludzi w maskach, który marnował kolejne serie pocisków.

— Tak jest lepiej, uwierz mi!

Mężczyźni przeturlali się pod stół, a Sherlock skierował na podłodze do swojego pokoju, gdyż tam miał pistolet.

— Zaraz podejdą do okien i zaczną strzelać w dół — stwierdził Jim, unosząc wzrok do góry.

Znowu choroba psychiczna dała o sobie znać w postaci zmiany nastroju, gdyż w ułamku sekundy jego chęć przeżycia i lęk przed pociskami zmieniła się w nudę oraz zirytowanie. Miał już dość tego wszystkiego. Starali się go zabić, a to on przecież powinien się teraz dobrze bawić i wysyłać swoich ludzi żeby zabijali jego wrogów. Westchnął gorzko, marszcząc brwi w niezadowoleniu. John spojrzał na niego zlękniony. Co jeżeli teraz wpadnie na jakiś nieprzewidywalny pomysł i doprowadzi do ich końca?   
Jednak Jim starał się to wszystko wstrzymywać. Miał ochotę wstać i dać się zastrzelić, bo nie widział powodu żeby to tak dalej toczyć, ale z drugiej strony chciał się teraz uczyć emocji z pomocą Sherlocka i teraz miał dla kogo żyć. Nic nie było tak bezwartościowe, jak wmawiała mu to Eurus.

— Moriarty...? — John chrzaknął nerwowo. — Nie świruj teraz.

Irlandczyk przekrzywił głowę i popatrzył na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Za kogo ty mnie masz? — zapytał słodkim głosem.

Kolejna kula świsnęła koło ich głów, a Sherlock wciąż nie wrócił z pokoju, do którego się skierował.   
John westchnął, nie odpowiadając na pytanie. Zamiast tego, ostrzegł Jima przed kolejnym pociskiem, którą wyminęli.

— Musimy poczekać, aż skończy im się amunicja. Chyba, że mają zapa...

Następna seria pocisków zaczęła roznosić się tuż nad nimi, a z podziurawionych ścian spadały drewniane wiórki. Biedni właściciele domku. Gdy wrócą z wypoczynku zafundowanego przez ekscentrycznego Irlandczyka, który przedstawił się im jako "Richard Brook" będą żałowali, że przyjęli jego ofertę i zgodzili się wynająć mu dom na dzień Guya Fawkesa. Żadne wakacje nie były warte ich domu.  
Wkrótce pojawił się Sherlock, który człapiąc po podłodze i z bronią w dłoni wślizgnął się pod stół, gdzie czekali na niego pozostali. Doktor Watson wydobył z siebie oddech ulgi, jakby był wdzięczny, że nie musiał już sam radzić sobie z Jimem.   
Tymczasem owy mężczyzna skupił swoją uwagę na Sebastianie, który ściskał swoją obandażowaną ranę w bólu. Moriarty'ego zaczął irytować fakt, że jeszcze nikt mu nie pomógł.

— Gdzie ta karetka?! — zapytał Sherlocka z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem.

Wyjrzał kawałek za stół, patrząc jak pociski wlatują w ścianę. Jeszcze tam strzelali, jakby nie mogli pomyśleć i zacząć strzelać w dół.

— No przecież nie wejdą w sam środek linii ognia! — odparł detektyw. Gdy zobaczył, jak Jim się wychyla, szybko pociągnął go na dół pod stół. — Uważaj trochę!

Brunet rześko położył się na plecy, patrząc w szalonej radości na spód drewnianego mebla. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego, jakby był obłąkany.  
A rzecz w tym, że był.

— Kurczę, jeżeli my to przeżyjemy, to będę opowiadał o tym moim wnukom. Niby to niemożliwe, bo jestem z Sebastianem, a dwóch facetów nie może mieć dzieci, zacznijmy od tego... Ale od czego jest surogatka! Wzięłoby się jakąś kobietę, jeden z nas by, no wiecie, oddał swoją część i no... Nie, żartuję. Nie lubię dzieci. To krzyczące demony.

— Ty jesteś krzyczącym demonem — Sebastian obrócił oczami pomimo osłabienia. Stracił na tyle krwi, że z uwagą mógł słuchać bezsensownej paplaniny swojego partnera i uważać, iż ma ona jakikolwiek sens.

— Najlepszą częścią egzystencji dzieci jest to, że koniec końców każde z nich kiedyś umrze. Wyobraź sobie jednak jakbyśmy mieli domek gdzieś przy naturze... W tym domku potomka wyglądającego jak ja...

Fantazjowanie zostało przerwane przez głos jednego z byłych pracowników Moriarty'ego, który stał niedaleko okna. To, co powiedział sprawiło, że wszyscy zesztywnieli ze strachu.

— Wrzućcie tam granat, szybko!

Mężczyźni pod stołem w przerażeniu wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Parę sekund na ucieczkę, a oni nie dokąd uciekać i jak zabrać ze sobą postrzelonego, który nie miał siły na to, żeby się ruszyć.   
Sherlock osłonił Johna, a Jim chwycił Sebastiana za umięśnione ramię i zamknęli oczy, przygotowani na wybuch...   
Jednak na zewnątrz stało się coś, co powstrzymało ich przed rzut granatem. W oddali rozległ się krzyk.

— Nie ruszać się!

Ludzie w maskach przestali strzelać w środek domu, a zamiast tego pociski zdawały się teraz wędrować w całkowicie innym kierunku. Było ich dużo, a w tym krzyki różnych osób.   
Odpowiedź była dość prosta — akurat w porę przyjechał zespół MI5.

— Jesteście okrążeni, rzućcie broń!

Nastąpiła cisza, a następnie rozległy się uderzenia karabinami o ziemię. Jim na kolanach wyszedł spod stołu, a następnie ostrożnie wyjrzał przez okno. Ludzie w maskach, jego dawni pracownicy, byli okrążeni przez antyterrorystów, którzy kiedyś zatrzymali go, gdy włamał się do Tower of London. Niezwykle bawiła go ta ironia.   
Jego śmiech sprawił, że wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę, a mundurowi byli gotowi, żeby w niego strzelić. Zanim tak jednak się stało, podjechało czarne Audi, z którego pośpiesznie wyszedł Gregory Lestrade.

— Zabierzcie ich — powiedział do zespołu, a oni posłusznie zaczęli prowadzić zamaskowanych do dużych pojazdów, którymi wcześniej przyjechali.

Inspektor od czasu Molly mniej spał. Widać to było przez ciemne wory pod oczami oraz zaniedbana fryzura. Popatrzył na Jima z niepewnością, nie wiedząc dokładnie co z nim zrobić.   
Nagle podjechała także karetka, z której zaczęli wychodzić medycy.  
Sherlock i John wyszli spod stołu, pomagając Sebastianowi także się spod niego wygrzebać. Gdy detektyw i jego partner ukazali się w wybitym oknie, Greg odetchnął ze spokojem, podchodząc prędko do okna. Zaskoczeniem było jednak, że z Audi wyszedł także Mycroft, ubrany w drogi garnitur. Obejrzał dookoła miejsce z ostrożnością, a następnie spojrzał na swojego braciszka bez żadnych emocji.

— Jesteście cali? — zapytał inspektor. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na Jima.

— My tak — kiwnął głową detektyw. — Ale Sebastian Moran niezbyt. Dobrze, że przyjechała karetka.

O wilku mowa, medycy weszli do środka i skierowali się do pokrytego kawałkami szkła salonu, gdzie przebywała czwórka mężczyzn. Od razu rzucił im się w oczy ten obandażowany. Zajęli się nim, podczas gdy pozostali pogrążeni byli rozmową.

— Nie słuchasz się mnie, bracie mój — mówił Mycroft, patrząc na uśmiechniętego Jima od ucha do ucha.

— Nie rozumiesz. On jest pomocny — odparł Sherlock oschle. Zamilknął na chwilę, a zaraz potem dodał: — Można powiedzieć nawet, że mu ufam.

Lestrade popatrzył z zaskoczeniem najpierw na Sherlocka, potem na Mycrofta, na Jima, a następnie znowu na Sherlocka.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał nerwowo. — Akurat jemu? Groźnemu kryminaliście?

Moriarty uśmiechnął się do niego czarująco, zerkając od czasu do czasu na Sebastiana, który był brany do karetki. Poczuł uczucie ulgi, że teraz zajęli się nim profesjonaliści. Chociaż on był już bezpieczny. Należał mu się odpoczynek. A nie przeżyłby, gdyby nie pomoc Johna i za to Moriarty był mu wdzięczny.   
Starszy Holmes westchnął, ze skwaszoną miną patrząc bez słowa na Jima, który nie wygląd, jakby miał zabić Sherlocka w obecnym momencie. Znał swojego brata bardzo dobrze, a ten by nie zaufał byle komu.

— Zostało wam dziesięć minut. Jeżeli się pospieszycie, może uda wam się odebrać Rosie.

Detektyw kiwnął i mężczyźni rzucili się w kierunku wyjścia. Jednak gdy detektyw wraz z Johnem ruszyli, Jim został zatrzymany przez Mycrofta.

— Tak? — Irlandczyk ze spokojem popatrzył na wysokiego mężczyznę za stłuczoną szybą.

Holmes zmarszczył brwi i westchnął, poprawiając niebieski krawat w paski.

— Jeżeli mój brat ci ufa... To ja też. Nie zepsuj tego.

— Nie bój żaby, Elsa.

Moriarty przyjął te słowa do swojego (jednak wcale nie tak martwego, jak mogłoby się wydawać) serca, chociaż nie powstrzymał się przed małą ironią.

— I Moriarty...

— Tak?

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową zdecydowanym ruchem.

— Skop temu porywaczowi mu dupę.

Jim roześmiał się szaleńczo i podążył za Sherlockiem i Johnem.

Zaczynał lubić Mycrofta.


	24. OSTATECZNA DECYZJA

Większość ludzi uważa, że to co usłyszą we wiadomościach jest prawdziwe. Media mówią tylko prawdę i doszukują się głębiej informacji, o których mówią.  
Jednak ludzie się mylą. Bardzo się mylą.  
A Jim wiedział o tym najlepiej. Według wiadomości na kanale BBC, zmarł cztery lata temu.

Wszystko jednak nie było takie, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Londyńczycy byli zbyt ślepi i pogrążeni w swoich własnych sprawach by spostrzec, że ten, który popełnił samobójstwo na dachu szpitala miał się znakomicie, walcząc z czasem o to, żeby najgorszy scenariusz, którym straszono go przez dłuższy czas się nie spełnił. Co dziwniejsze, o dobro walczył wraz ze swoim największym wrogiem, Sherlockiem Holmesem. Okazało się jednak, że oboje dobrze znali problemy drugiego, a po dłuższym czasie, detektyw wyciągnął pomocną dłoń do mężczyzny, którego tak się obawiał. A Moriarty przyjął jego pomoc.   
Gdyby ktoś mógł mu opowiedzieć tą historię jeszcze kilka lat temu, to wyśmiałby tą osobę i nazwał lunatykiem, nawet gorszą od niego. Nigdy by sobie nie wyobraził, że polubi mężczyznę, którego tak nienawidził i planował zniszczyć, pozbywając ostatniej szczęśliwej rzeczy z tego świata.   
A jednak, stało się. I to zaakceptował czując, że po raz pierwszy od dawna... Nie był sam.

Ostatnie minuty oraz wypasiony samochód pożyczony od pani Hudson przyprowadziły trójkę mężczyzn z powrotem do Bridgwater, które teraz mieniło się różnymi kolorowymi światełkami oraz serpentynami, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach smacznych delikatesów.   
Jednak ani Sherlock, ani John, ani Jim nie mogli cieszyć się z tego, co proponowali im mieszkańcy. Ci zwyczajni, szarzy ludzie nie mieli pojęcia o tym, co miało wydarzyć się za niecałe cztery minuty.   
Wszyscy zebrali się przed mieniącymi się kolorami budynkiem, który tak naprawdę był pustą w środku pocztą, pełniącą także funkcję więzienia dla małej Rosie Watson.   
Gdy trójka mężczyzn trafiła do Bridgwater, od razu wiedziała, że to właśnie w tamtym budynku miało wydarzyć się ta makabryczna sensacja, która według mieszkańców była tylko i wyłącznie pokazem fajerwerek.   
John był na skraju załamania nerwowego, a Sherlock próbował nastawić się do tego pozytywnie i ze zdecydowaniem. Nie mógł przecież poddawać się lub panikować właśnie teraz, gdy na to nie było czasu. A Jim? Mogłoby się wydawać, że całkowicie zapomniał o Rosie. Bo rzeczywiście o niej nie myślał. Obawiał się, że jeżeli nie zdąży na czas, to informacje o nim zostaną wszędzie rozgłośnione. Bez jego ludzi i z niską reputacją nie będzie mógł odbudować swojego kryminalnego imperium, które tak sumiennie budował przez te wszystkie lata. Od momentu, gdy był jeszcze młodym nastolatkiem zamkniętym w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, do teraz. Miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko stało się zaledwie wczoraj. A teraz skończył tutaj — ze swoim wrogiem u boku i oficjalnie będąc w związku z tym, którego kochał. Chciał nienawidzić tego, w jakiej sytuacji i między jakimi ludźmi się znajdował, ale nieważne jak się starał wypychać te emocje, to nie mógł powstrzymać tych, przez które czuł uczucie szczęścia w sercu. To wszystko było za silne i musiał pogodzić się z tym czy tego chciał, czy też nie. Żałował tylko, że Sebastiana nie było teraz przy nim.

Nie było czasu do stracenia. Zegar nieubłagalnie tykał, a Rosie oraz kariera Jima wciąż nie były bezpieczne. Dziewczynka znajdowała się na poczcie, rozświetlonej tysiącami kolorowych lamp i trzeba było ją wyciągnąć.   
Gdy mężczyźni biegli w kierunku wejścia, wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, mówiące "Teraz albo nigdy", "Zróbmy to" i (te należące do Jima) "Łuhu! Biegniemy na naszą śmierć!". Zaczęli przeciskać się przez tłum mieszkańców, którzy zdecydowanie nie byli zadowoleni z tego, że jacyś bardzo niekulturalni panowie tak się wpychali na przód, aby zobaczyć fajerwerki i kiedy dotarli oni na przód, podbiegli do tylnego wejścia, gdzie nikt ich nie mógł zobaczyć, a następnie weszli do środka. Wyciągnęli pistolety, które wzięli ze sobą, gdy zmierzali do Bridgwater.   
Przed nimi rozciągał się ciemny, cichy korytarz. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy ochroniarze byli gotowi, że budynek zostanie wysadzony, więc uciekli, zostawiając dziewczynkę samą. Cóż, lepiej dla nich — tak pomyślał John. Jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu, na plecy Sherlocka rzucił się jeden z zamaskowanych mężczyzn i przyłożył pistolet do głowy, w gotowości do strzału. Detektyw szarpał się, nagle cofając i wciskając osiłka w ścianę. Maska ochroniarza opadła, ukazując twarz Richarda. Tego, który tyle lat wiernie służył u boku Jima.

— Haha! — roześmiał się Jim, trzymając celownik po środku czoła ciemnoskórego mężczyzny. — Cześć, Richard! Długośmy się nie widzieli! Gdzie jest Rosie i Severin?!

Richard wciąż miał w sobie resztkę rozumu, więc wiedział, że musiał wszystko wyjawić. W końcu największy szaleniec o wybuchach złości (o których osobnik pracujący dla niego przez parę lat mógł wiedzieć najlepiej) właśnie groził mu bronią. Nawet, jeżeli to on nie strzeli, to budynek i tak wybuchnie, a on będzie w środku. Nie miał wyboru.

— Na... Na drugim piętrze, w pokoju numer piętnaście — odparł, spuszczając wzrok.

Nie chciał, żeby Jim go zastrzelił, a wciąż było to możliwe. Musiał po prostu jak najmniej spowodować u niego złość. Miał rację. Brunet zacisnął palce na broni, a w jego oczach malowało się szaleństwo.

— Wszyscy mnie zostawiliście. Tacy z was lojalni pracownicy... Moje imperium zbudowane jest z ludzi, którzy zostawią mnie przy pierwszej lepszej okazji — syknął z nienawiścią. Coraz bardziej docierało do niego, że biznes, który otaczali kryminaliści nie był zbyt bezpiecznym biznesem. — Daj mi jeden powód dlaczego nie powinienem cię teraz ukarać...

— Bo nie mamy czasu! — Sherlock wtrącił i ruszył przez korytarz do schodów prowadzących w górę, ciągnąc Jima za sobą.

Moriarty posłał Richardowi ostatnie nienawistne spojrzenie zanim odbiegł, a następnie podążył za detektywem i wojskowym doktorem po schodach, próbując wyrównać im tempa. Oczywiście nie był jednak przyzwyczajony do biegania, więc gdy dobiegli na drugie piętro, oddychał już dosyć szybciej.   
Właśnie na tym drugim piętrze, mężczyźni mogli dostrzec kolorowe światełka i maski Guya Fawkesa przekrzywione w smutny wyraz, które były doczepione do ścian.

— Ten facet stracił rozum — roześmiał się Jim, przyglądając dość niepokojącemu widokowi.

— I kto to mówi... — wymamrotał Sherlock skupiony całkowicie na czymś innym.

Skupieni byli raczej na znalezieniu Rosie. To był jedyny cel, dla którego przybyli do tego miejsca. Jeżeli okaże się, że nie znajdą ją na czas, to umrą wszyscy. Nie tylko ona, ale także oni. A zdecydowanie żaden z nich nie miał w planach umierać. Zwłaszcza, gdy teraz każdy znalazł miłość, a ich druga połówką ją odwzajemniała.   
Zaczęli biec po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu numerka, o którym powiedział im Richard. Numer piętnaście... Numer piętnaście... Minęli czternasty, szesnasty, ale piętnasty zdawał się nie istnieć. Ich serca zabiły mocniej z przerażenia, a na ich plecach pojawiła się gęsią skórka.

— Hej, to tutaj — Jim uśmiechnął się, jakby w ogóle nie był przejęty bieżącą sytuacją. Wskazał palcem na drzwi na całkowitym końcu korytarza, na których poprzybijane były maski w dużych ilościach. Pomiędzy nimi, czarny markerem napisany był numer piętnaście.

Pociągnął za klamkę, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Trzy minuty. John zacisnął pięści, pomimo, że cały dygotał. Podszedł do drzwi, a następnie przez szparę w nich krzyknął:

— Rosie, skarbie, jeżeli tam jesteś, to odsuń się od ściany!

Poczekał chwilę, a wtedy cofnął się i wziął głęboki oddech. Skupienie, myśl o desperacji... Wbiegł w nie, z wysuniętym barkiem, o bardziej zgiętym kącie nachylenia. Drzwi jak się okazało były już bardzo stare, gdyż ten budynek nie był używany od dawna i to właśnie dzięki temu, drewno pękło z hukiem. Mężczyźni wbiegli do pomieszczenia.   
Na podłodze siedziała mała dziewczynka. Jej spięte w dwie kitki blond włosy przypominały dokładnie kolor włosów Johna Watsona. Ubrana była w czerwoną koszulkę i ogrodniczki, a jej różowy płaszczyk leżał niedaleko na podłodze. Jedną rączkę przypiętą miała do kaloryfera zupełnie jak we wiadomości Severina. Spojrzała na mężczyzn podrażnionymi od płaczu oczami, a gdy dotarło do niej, że byli to wujek Sherlock i jej tata, na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

— Tata! — zawołała wesoło. — Wujek Sherlock!

John powstrzymywał łzy, które zaczęły formować się w jego oczach. Były to jednakże łzy szczęścia i ulgi, że po tak długim czasie, w końcu mógł zobaczyć swoją córkę. Sherlock zaś uśmiechał się szeroko, nie ukrywając radości.

— Rosie, kwiatuszku... — John rzucił się na kolana i przytulił córkę, głaszcząc jej głowę. Tak się cieszył, że jego największy skarb był cały i zdrowy.

Detektyw także nie mógł się powstrzymać, tuląc Rosie wraz z Johnem. Jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone, a ona była bezpieczna. Rodzina tuliła się radośnie, ciesząc się ze zjednoczenia, a tymczasem Jim stał samotnie z boku. On nie miał rodziny, żeby celebrować jakiekolwiek szczęśliwe wydarzenie. Nie wiedział nawet, jakie to uczucie mieć kochającego ojca lub wspierającego brata. Kiedyś był o to zazdrosny i to sprawiało, że motywował się do zabicia detektywa, jednak teraz nie miał ochoty go zabijać. Po prostu patrząc na nich, radośnie tulących się i połączonych wspólną miłością czuł, że omija go coś wspaniałego, czego nigdy już niestety nie zazna.  
Czas uciekał, a on nie chciał kłopotliwe stać z boku i się przyglądać, więc postanowił rozejrzeć się za kluczem.

Pozostały dwie minuty.

Wyszedł na korytarz, rozglądając się za jakąkolwiek półeczką, na której mógłby być położony klucz. Nie było jednak nigdzie miejsca na coś takiego. Korytarz był prosty, a na dodatek kompletnie pusty. Jedyne co na nim było, to lampki.  
Lampki, to było to. Irlandczyk zaczął oglądać kable, spacerując raz na przód, raz do tyłu. Szukał takiego, który w jakiś sposób był wygięty lub przesunięty. Proste, proste... Aha! Ten, niedaleko okna wydawał się bardzo nienaturalnie ułożony. Mężczyzna podbiegł do ściany, pociągnął za kabel, a wtedy lampki oderwały się i na podłogę upadł kluczyk. Brunet podniósł go prędko z uczuciem zwycięstwa, biegnąc z powrotem do pomieszczenia, gdzie Sherlock wraz z Johnem próbowali znaleźć sposób, aby uwolnić dziewczynkę.

— Sherlock, łap! — Moriarty zawołał do detektywa, gdy stanął w przejściu.

Holmes odwrócił się gwałtownie, w porę orientując się o co brunetowi chodzi i łapiąc mały, złoty kluczyk w dłonie. Podszedł do kaloryfera, a następnie odkluczył zabezpieczenie. Z kajdanek wydobył się dźwięk małego kliknięcia i tuż po tym otworzyły się. Dziewczynka była wolna po tak długim czasie.  
John od razu wziął ją na ręce i spojrzał na Jima.

— Moriarty, ile mamy czasu?

Brunet spojrzał na zegarek, który nosił tylko i wyłącznie dla stylu, żeby pasowało mu do garnituru Westwood. Czas zdawał się uciekać jeszcze szybciej, niż im się wydawało.

— Półtorej minuty — oznajmił.

— Tyle czasu mamy na rozbrojenie bomby — wtrącił Sherlock w przejęciu. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Johna. — Zabierz stąd Rosie. Ja i Moriarty rozbroimy bombę.

— A jeżeli... — John uniósł głos, lecz uświadomił sobie, że słucha go jego córka. Nie chciał jej niepokoić. Uciszył więc trochę ton. — Jeżeli nie zdążycie na czas?

Detektyw posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.

— Zdążymy. A teraz biegnij, nie mamy wiele czasu.

Blondyn z żalem wybiegł z pomieszczenia i skierował się w stronę wyjścia wraz z dziewczynką na rękach. Tymczasem Holmes spojrzał z powagą na Jima.

— Bomba jest w tym pomieszczeniu. Wystarczy jej poszukać — wyjaśnił. Ucichł nagle, aż w końcu uniósł palec wskazujący. — Słyszysz?

Zamilkli i to właśnie w tej ciszy można było usłyszeć ciche tykanie, które odbijało się gdzieś w oddali. Sherlock miał rację, ale nie zdziwiło to Jima. Zaczęli prędko rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, próbując znaleźć źródło dźwięku. Moriarty miał tylko nadzieję, że przeżyje, by potem móc szczęśliwie żyć z Sebastianem. Po całym tym czasie, w końcu mu się to należało i nikt nie miał prawa teraz tego przerwać. Nikt.

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

John wybiegł z budynku wraz z Rosie, nie oglądając się za siebie. Przed pocztą stał tłum ludzi, którzy byli zupełnie z bici z tropu przez fakt, że właśnie ktoś wybiegł głównym wejściem z opuszczonego od dawna miejsca, które przeznaczone było tylko i wyłącznie dla dekoracji. Wyglądał na zestresowanego, a w rękach trzymał małą dziewczynkę, która leżała z twarzą w jego barku, próbując się uspokoić.

— Uciekajcie! — wykrzyczał najgłośniej, jak mógł. — W tym budynku jest bomba!

Mieszkańcy popatrzyli na przyjezdnego, jakby był wariatem. Nie do końca mieli ochotę nigdzie iść. Zresztą nie widzieli sensu dlaczego ktoś miał podłożyć bombę akurat w tamtym miejscu. Rozległy się szepty ludzi, którzy wyrażali swoją opinię na ten temat.   
Na zamieszanie zwrócili uwagę dwoje policjantów, którzy właśnie jedli watę cukrową. Jeden z nich podał swoją porcję koledze, podchodząc do blondyna straszącego mieszkańców.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał spokojnie Johna.

— W środku jest bomba! Właśnie jest rozbrajana, ale dla dobra innych należy ich stąd zabrać!

Czarnowłosy policjant z kozią bródką zerknął w tył na swojego partnera i po chwili oboje się roześmiali.

— Głupoty pan gada — stwierdził. — Proszę postawić córkę, musimy sprawdzić, czy nie jest pan pod wpływem alkoholu.

— Czy ja wyglądam na pijanego?! Nie ma czasu!

— Proszę się posłuchać.

John nie miał wyboru. Postawił dziewczynkę na ziemię, a wtedy szybko podszedł do policjanta, prędko zabrał jego alkomat i dmuchnął. Teraz musieli go puścić i mu uwierzyć. Jednak policjanci wciąż uważali, że miasteczko to było zbyt spokojne, żeby planowany był tu jakiś atak terrorystyczny lub Bóg wie co.   
Były lekarz wojskowy nie wiedział jednak, że przez cały ten czas obserwował go Severin, który stał w tłumie. I był wściekły. Niebezpiecznie wściekły. Sebastian był uratowany, Jim nie dostał nauczki, a Rosie była z ojcem. Nie mogło to się tak skończyć, nie mogło! Musiał zaśmiać się ostatni, jakkolwiek za to zapłaci.   
Spojrzał na muzeum Guya Fawkesa, które było zupełnie niedaleko, a wejście świeciło się radośnie. Tam też były postawione bomby, które na dodatek miały wzniecić pożar. Do głowy wpadł mu nieziemski pomysł.

Trzydzieści sekund.

Gdy blondyn był zajęty rozmową z policjantem, Severin szybko podbiegł do dziewczynki i podniósł ją, biegnąc w kierunku muzeum. Rosie zaczęła krzyczeć, a wtedy John wraz z policjantem zauważyli tą scenę. Doktor zamarł w przerażeniu.   
W tym momencie z opuszczonej poczty wybiegli Sherlock i Moriarty, którzy zwycięsko mogli ogłosić, że rozstroili bombę, podłożoną w tym samym pokoju, w którym przetrzymywana była Rosie.

— Udało się! Nic nie wybuchnie! — oznajmił zwycięsko Jim.

— Rosie!

Och, jak jednak ich zadowolenie zostało zniszczone, gdy zobaczyli scenę, która właśnie miała miejsce.  
Ojciec dziewczynki wraz z dwójką policjantów rzucili się w pościg za wysokim mężczyzną, który porwał dziewczynkę tuż przy nich. Oczywiście obu geniuszy dołączyło się do pogoni Severina.   
Wszyscy przeciskali się przez zdezorientowanych mieszkańców Bridgwater, próbując doścignąć Severina. Jednakże wszystko utrudniło sprawy, kiedy policjanci zostali zaatakowani przez ludzi w maskach. Rozpoczęła się walka na pięści oraz broń, a widownia zaczęła uciekać. John został przewrócony i Sherlock właśnie bronił go przed jednym z niebezpiecznych członków tego jakże niecodziennego gangu. Wszyscy zdawali się być za bardzo pogrążeni w walce i panice, gdy Severin był coraz bliżej muzeum Guya Fawkesa.

Bum!

Rozległ się potężny huk, wraz z towarzyszącym mu wybuchem gorącego ognia i czarnym jak smoła dymem. Budynek zaczął się palić, a mieszkańcy zaczęli krzyczeć w przerażeniu, gdy dotarło do nich to, co się właśnie działo. Myśleli, że wszyscy byli pod atakiem.   
Sherlock odwrócił się w stronę wybuchu, żeby zobaczyć, co właśnie zaszło, a wtedy zamaskowany napastnik uderzył go i ponownie zaczęli walczyć.   
Jedyną osobą, która właśnie była wolna od ataków i wciąż przeciskała się przez panikujący tłum, był nie kto inny, jak Moriarty. On nie zwrócił uwagi na cokolwiek. Omijał gang masek, przewidując ruchy swoich dawnych pracowników, będąc bliżej Severina niż ktokolwiek inny. Motywowało go to, że nie chciał tej walki przegrać. Sherlock mógł, ale nie on! Severin nie mógł ujawnić jego przeszłości, a Rosie... Rosie miała prawo, żeby dojrzeć i stać się człowiekiem. Miała w końcu kochającą rodzinę.   
Kiedy przecisnął się na koniec tłumu zobaczył, jak Severin waha się przez chwilę, a po chwili wbiega do płonącego muzeum wraz z płaczącą Rosie, która próbowała się wyrwać i wrócić do taty.   
Jim złapał się za głowę. Co Severin wyprawiał?! Po chwili jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmieszek.

"Dobra..." pomyślał. "Pobawimy się po twojemu".

Wsparcie w postaci policji właśnie przybyło na miejsce walki, co było bardzo skuteczne. Odciągnęli Johna oraz Sherlocka od ludzi w maskach na tyle, że mężczyźni mogli wyrwać się i podążyć dalej za Severinem. Było jednak za późno.  
Gdy wybiegli z tłumu, jedyne co ujrzeli, to Jima, który bez zastanowienia zdjął swój garnitur i osłaniając się w nim, wbiegł do budynku wypełnionego ogniem.

— Co on do cholery wyprawia?! — John stanął w miejscu. — Czemu on wbiegł do tego muzeum?! I gdzie jest Rosie?

Detektyw był pierwszą osobą, do której to dotarło. Jego szczeka opadła lekko. Był zszokowany tym, czego właśnie był świadkiem. Moriarty naprawdę to robił... Nigdy by się tego po nim nie spodziewał. Był szalony, ale właśnie pokazywał to, jak bardzo potrafił się zaangażować w zwycięstwo.

— W środku... — wymamrotał cicho.

— Co? — doktor zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na swojego partnera, oddychając nerwowo przez nos. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, zupełnie jakby miało wyrwać mu się z klatki piersiowej.

— Rosie jest w muzeum.

— O mój Boże... — John złapał się za głowę. — Nie, nie, nie. Już po niej.

Detektyw spojrzał z powagą na niższego blondyna, gdy otrząsnął się z szoku. On jedyny wierzył, że Jim wbiegł tam z jednym celem.

— Uspokój się, John.

— Moja córka właśnie się tam pewnie pali żywcem, a ty i mówisz, że mam się uspokoić?!

— Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Moriarty się tym zajmie.

— Żartujesz sobie? Jesteś takim geniuszem, a dałeś się mu zmanipulować! On tam pobiegł, żeby uratować swoją karierę! — do jego oczu napłynęły łzy, które zaczęły w coraz większych ilościach spływać po jego policzkach. Wszystko było skończone, już nigdy nie zobaczy Rosie i zawiódł jedno życzenie swojej umierającej żony. — Boże...

Sherlock otarł łzy z policzka blondyna, a następnie objął pocieszycielsko. Podczas, gdy jego miłość płakała w jego ramionach, on z kamienną twarzą spojrzał na wejście wypełnione ogniem. Wierzył w to, że Jim zapamięta wszystko, czego się nauczył. I że popełni właściwą decyzję.

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

Wnętrze płonącego budynku nie było niczym przyjemnym, jednak każdy o tym wiedział, a w szczególności Jim, który postanowił tam wbiec, osłaniając się tylko i wyłącznie swoim garniturem. Miał wrażenie, jakby właśnie znalazł się w piekle; było gorąco, dym szczypał go w oczy, a ostre języki ognia rozprzestrzeniające się coraz bardziej dotykały go delikatnie pomimo, że uciekał przed nimi, przez co na jego skórze zaczęły pojawiać się bolesne oparzenia.   
Wiedział, iż może nigdy już nie wrócić z tego miejsca. Musiał jednak spróbować. Chciał dostać to, co było jego.

— Sev... — próbował krzyknąć, ale miał wrażenie, jakby jego przełyk się sklejał.

Zaczął kaszleć, spiesząc po szerokim korytarzu, w którym na ścianach wiły się gorące płomienie i powoli spalały malunki ukazujące Guya Fawkesa. Ciężko mu było cokolwiek zobaczyć przez oczy, które łzawiły i szczypały niemiłosiernie. Czarny dym zasłaniał mu drogę oraz dostawał się do nosa. Z jego czoła kapał pot. Pomimo tego strasznego gorąca, nie chciał się poddawać, bo nie po to wbiegł do tego miejsca.   
Nagle spostrzegł Severina, który kierował się w stronę innego pomieszczenia. Rosie była z nim. Trzymał ją za rękę i oboje kierowali się głębiej do budynku. Jim wiedział, że im dłużej przebywali w tym miejscu, tym gorzej będzie dla ich zdrowia i musiał jak najprędzej się tam do nich dostać. Nie znosił brudnej roboty, jednak bez swoich ludzi nie mógł ma to nic poradzić.   
Pobiegł za nim, omijając ogień rozszerzający się po dwóch stronach pomieszczenia. Przebiegł między nimi, czując gorąco na skórze, na ślepo podążając za dwójką niedaleko niego. Wyciągnął dłoń, po omacku próbując znaleźć przejście do drugiego pomieszczenia. Gdy udało mu się je znaleźć, przeszedł przez nie i znalazł się w dość dużej sali, która na środku zawierała płonące w tamtym momencie figury z drewna, przedstawiające scenę wieszenia Guya Fawkesa. Jimowi było już niedobrze na sam widok tej samej maski.   
To miejsce było jednak szersze, a co za tym szło — było więcej przestrzeni do poruszania się oraz dym nie zasłaniał aż tak widoku. Właśnie tam dostrzegł Rosie, która kaszlała i siedziała na podłodze, przerażona i otoczona bezsilnością. Za to po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia leżał... Włączony telefon. Moriarty zmrużył szczypiące go oczy w podejrzeniu. Wtedy też usłyszał głos Severina, który rozbrzmiewał gdzieś z boku, jednak ciężko go było zobaczyć przez dym.

— No i cóż... Khe khe... Jim. Dotarliśmy do tego punktu, w którym pokażesz to, kim naprawdę jesteś. Pokażesz swoje własne kolory.

Irlandczyk uśmiechnął się lekko. Wszystkim było ciężej myśleć przez zaczadzenie.

— O, naprawdę? — skrzyżował dłonie, oglądając płomienie, które buchały tuż niedaleko niego i sprawiały, że materiał jego garnituru powoli się spalał. Nie panikował, ale pogrążony był w stanie zamyślenia, bo wiedział, że teraz nadeszła ostateczna walka. — Co wymyśliłeś, Severin? Intrygujesz mnie.

Severin zakaszlał.

— Po lewej stronie leży telefon, który właśnie odlicza trzydzieści sekund. Gdy czas minie, automatycznie wyśle wiadomość do każdego twojego klienta z detalami na twój temat. Twój biznes zostanie zrujnowany, a ty będziesz musiał pogodzić się z tym, że staniesz się typem człowieka, którym zawsze gardziłeś. Takim, jak mój ojciec, który zmarł przez ciebie. Możesz jeszcze go wziąć i wycofać odliczanie...

A więc trzydzieści sekund. Nie miał wiele czasu. Moriarty zmarszczył brwi, lekko utrudzony.

— A po prawej jest Rosie — wymamrotał, jednak Severin go nie usłyszał.

— Po prawej stronie leży Rosie, chrześniaczka twojego największego wroga, którego przez lata starałeś się zniszczyć. Zależy mu na niej i dobrze o tym wiesz. Zebrałem was, żebyście pracowali razem i byś przybliżył się do niego po to, żebyś zrozumiał to, jak bardzo mu na niej zależy. Możesz ją uratować, ale twój biznes przepadnie... — nastąpiła chwilowa cisza. Sekundy mijały. — Możesz pokazać przed Sebastianem, że jesteś człowiekiem i jesteś zdolny kochać, ratując Rosie... Albo zawieść go, żeby w końcu dostrzegł, że jesteś pierdolonym psychopatą. Ale hej, za to będziesz kontynuował swój ukochany biznes. Sebastian albo praca. Wybieraj.

Moriarty dopiero teraz dostrzegł powagę tej sytuacji, a przez jego głowę przeleciało mnóstwo myśli. Spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która w przerażeniu patrzyła na niego niebieskimi oczami (do których miał słabość, bo ten kolor przypominał mu o osobach, na których mu zależało), a następnie na telefon leżący obok. Jeżeli uratuje Rosie, to będzie skończony. Klienci odwrócą się od niego, bo nie będą chcieli pracować dla niego. Straci anonimowość. Wszystko trafi do wiadomości i każdy policjant na ulicy będzie go znał. Skończy się jego kryminalne imperium. Nie będzie już konsultującym kryminalistą. Nie wyobrażał sobie żyć bez swojej pracy, ale jeżeli nie uratuje Rosie... Sebastian będzie wiedział, że Jim wybrał pracę zamiast człowieka. Stwierdzi, że Irlandczyk jednak nie jest w stanie wyrażać jakichkolwiek emocji, więc nie będzie mógł go kochać. Nie wspominając już o Sherlocku, który zrezygnuje z pomagania mu. Zostanie kompletnie sam.   
Musiał podjąć decyzję. Uciekał czas.

Sebastian?

Praca?

Ktoś bliski?

Bogactwo?

Był "konsultującym kryminalistą" i właśnie ten tytuł sprawiał, że był sobą. Jim Moriarty, legendarny wróg Sherlocka Holmesa — najgroźniejszy mężczyzna w Wielkiej Brytanii. To właśnie z tego był sławny. Ale po "śmierci" Sebastiana cierpiał na depresję. Truł się antydepresantami, popadł w chorą obsesję, stracił sens życia i nie miał do kogo się odezwać. Kochał Sebastiana. Kochał jego czułość, opiekuńczość i to, że zawsze był dla niego, gdy Jim go potrzebował. Gdy go pocałował wszystko zdawało się nie mieć znaczenia. A Sherlock? Mógł być przyjacielem, którego tak bardzo Jim pragnął. Dwóch socjopatów mogło współpracować razem, bo nikt tak dobrze go nie rozumiał, jak ten jeden detektyw.   
Spojrzał na Rosie, która w pewnym stopniu przypominała Johna.   
Ludzkie życie. Przez czas spędzony ze zwykłymi ludźmi nauczył się, że każde życie jest ważne. Molly... Była najbardziej przeciętną osobą, jaką poznał, a jednak miała za sobą historię i była dla niego życzliwa. Dawno nie poczuł się tak miło w towarzystwie kogoś zwykłego. Gdy umarła, Jimowi było przykro. Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie mu przykro z powodu zwyczajnej osoby. To znaczyło, że zależało mu na innych. Wiedział, jaki to ból, gdy straciło się ukochaną osobę. Stracił swoją matkę, brata, Sebastiana, Molly... Wiedział, ile Rosie znaczyła dla Johna.   
Czy chciał poświęcić całą swoją karierę dla szczęścia drugiego człowieka? Czy to była rzecz, którą zrobiłby Jim Moriarty? Czy naprawdę sądził, że ktoś był ważniejszy od niego?   
Nie chciał być już sam. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś stracił kogoś bliskiego tak, jak on tracił bliskich.

Świat dzielił się na ludzi, którzy czynili złe rzeczy innym, bo chcieli, żeby inni poczuli to samo, co oni kiedyś — oraz na takich, którzy czynili dobre rzeczy, bo chcieli, żeby inni nigdy nie poczuli się tak, jak oni czuli się kiedyś.

Moriarty do tej pory był tym pierwszym typem. Jednak tym razem postanowił, że będzie tym drugim.   
Nie widział sensu w życiu, jeżeli będzie przez całą tą podróż samotny. Sebastian zbyt wiele dla niego znaczył. Podjął wybór.

Pobiegł więc w stronę Rosie, do której niebezpiecznie blisko zbliżały się płomienie.   
Jednak Severinowi to wcale się nie spodobało. Był wściekły, a furia sprawiła, że wyskoczył z czarnego dymu i z całej siły uderzył Jima w żebra drewnianą deską, która odpadła podczas pożaru. Ogień był już coraz większy i ostrzejszy. Moriarty upadł na rozgrzaną podłogę mając wrażenie, jakby była nagrzewającym się piekarnikiem. Brunet syknął w bólu, próbując wstać, ale Severin obładowany emocjami uderzył go w plecy deską tak, że Jim znowu padł na ziemię.   
Irlandczyk odwrócił się twarzą do młodszego brata Sebastiana, który był wyższy od niego o prawie czterdzieści centymetrów i o wiele bardziej silniejszy. Nie była to sprawiedliwa walka. Nabuzowany Severin z całej siły kopnął go w twarz, aż rozległo się głośne chrupnięcie, a z nosa Jima zaczęła lecieć ciemnoczerwona krew w dużej ilości.

— Zniszczyłeś wszystko! — wrzasnął blondyn, tym razem kopiąc go w boczną część twarzy, która zaczęła powoli formować siniaka. Irlandczyka wszystko bolało, zwłaszcza żebra, jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Bardziej martwił się o ogień, który ich otaczał. — A teraz próbujesz zgrywać wielkiego bohatera! Nie zależy ci na Rosie! Nie zależy ci na nikim! Nie na moim bracie! Jesteś tylko jebanym maniakiem, który lubi rujnować innym życia!

Ponownie chwycił deskę i znowu uderzył nią w żebra Jima. Jedno z jego żeber pęknęło. Poczuł to. Nie zareagował jednak w żaden sposób. Bólu nie należało się bać... Severin nacisnął na jego prawą rękę tak mocno, że mu ją złamał. I złościło go to, że Jim nie reagował w żaden sposób. Nie pozwalał mu na tą satysfakcję, której tak bardzo chciał w ramach zemsty.   
Wszystko przed oczami Irlandczyka zaczęło się zamazywać. Było to spowodowane nie tylko pobiciem, ale także dymem, który truł jego umysł tak, jak pozostałym. Czy właśnie tak miał umrzeć? Zostawi Sebastiana samego, a Rosie zginie i John popadnie w rozpacz wraz z Sherlockiem. Spojrzał słabo na Severina, żeby ostatni raz przyjrzeć się osobie, która zabije legendarnego Jamesa Moriarty'ego...   
Aż nagle dostrzegł, że właśnie odpada ozdobna belka od balkonu, który stał tuż nad wściekłym Severinem. Młodszy Moran był tak pogrążony w furii, że nawet nie usłyszał, jak powoli odpada.

— H-hej, Severin... Dobra... — wykrztusił Jim. Kaszlnął, a z jego ust wyleciała krew. Bolał go nawet najmniejszy oddech. Blondyn popatrzył na niego złowrogo i zauważył, że Moriarty próbował wstać. Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i pozwolił mu na to. Przynajmniej w tej chwili pokazywał, że tak naprawdę bolało go wszystko, co Severin mu zrobił. — Poddaję się... Przyznaję... Miałeś rację... Jestem okrutnym człowiekiem i zniszczyłem ci życie... Przepraszam.

Z trudem podniósł się i wypluł trochę więcej krwi, która zebrała się w jego gardle. Severin wciąż uśmiechał się triumfalnie.

— W końcu — roześmiał się blondyn. — W końcu się przyznałeś do tego, co zrobiłeś. Rozumiesz już, że nie jesteś warty mojego brata.

Jim zrobił parę ostrożnych kroków w tył, aż dotarł do Rosie i chwycił ją za rączkę. Zasłonił ją za siebie, żeby nie patrzyła. Drewno zaczęło coraz bardziej odczepiać się od balkonu.

— Teraz ja jestem złoczyńcą — wysyczał Moran.

Irlandczyk prychnął pomimo ogromnego bólu w klatce piersiowej. Ogień zajął już główne wejście. Nie było ucieczki. Za nimi było jednak okno, więc to już było światełkiem w tunelu.

— Może i jesteś — odparł spokojnie Jim. Jego brązowe oczy błyszczały w świetle jaskrawych płomieni, a na twarzy zaczął formować się szeroki uśmiech. Severin to była marna podróbka. Zawsze tym był. — Ale nigdy nie będziesz... Mną.

Belka odpadła nim mężczyzna stojący pod nią zdążył się zorientować i przygniotła go, uderzając w głowę. Severin upadł na ziemię, a pod nim zaczęła powiększać się kałuża krwi. Nie było już dla niego ratunku. Ogień właśnie przejął jego ciało, nim Jim cokolwiek mógł zrobić. Wiedział, że Sebastian to zrozumie. Severin dostał to, na co zasługiwał i nic nie można było na to poradzić. To był jego koniec. Irlandczyk nie czuł takiej satysfakcji, jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zabił swojego gnębiciela. Zmienił się. Na lepsze, tak sądził. Miał nadzieję, że to było coś dobrego.

Spojrzał na małą dziewczynkę zakrywającą swoje oczy za nim. Rosie nie zobaczyła tej sceny dzięki temu, że Jim stanął przed nią i zasłonił to, co miało się wydarzyć.   
Gdy otworzyła oczy, puknął jej czubek nosa, żeby nie patrzyła za niego, gdzie leżało płonące ciało. I tak ciężko było myśleć i oboje próbowali zachować świadomość, nim całkowicie upadną z przeczadzenia.

— Musimy się stąd wynieść, gryzoniu — Jim uniósł brwi. Popatrzył na okno, które zaczęło się rozdwajać na jego oczach. — I wygląda na to... Że będziemy musieli skakać. Jesteśmy na parterze, poradzimy sobie.

Oboje zaczęli intensywnie kaszleć. Tlen na sali już prawie całkowicie się skończył, więc nie mieli innego wyboru. Jimowi ze złamaną ręką i popękanymi żebrami tym bardziej się to nie uśmiechało. Musiał być silny jeszcze raz. Dla Rosie. Dla Sebastiana.

— J-jest pan pewien? — wyjąkała cicho dziewczynka.

— Nie.

Zacisnął zęby, żeby przygotować się na ból, a następnie wziął Rosie na ręce, ignorując okropne uczucie w tej złamanej i rozpędził się, skacząc najdalej i najsilniej jak potrafił. 

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

John całkowicie się poddał. Zawiódł Mary. Nie potrafił utrzymać Rosie bezpiecznej, a nawet nie skończyła sześciu lat. Obwiniał się, że to wszystko było jego winą, że mógł bardziej jej dopilnować... Ale tego nie zrobił, a teraz umarła. Spaliła się żywcem i to najgorszą, najbardziej brutalną śmiercią, jaką mogła zginąć. Nie zasłużyła na to, niczemu nie była winna.  
Sherlock po czasie także stracił nadzieję, że jeszcze zobaczy, jak Moriarty wraca z płonącego budynku. Musiał pogodzić się z tym, że Rosie nie żyła. Do głównego placu, na którym zebrani byli mieszkańcy oraz policja, która zajęta była zawożeniem wszystkich poległych członków gangu masek, przyjechała straż pożarna. Sherlock westchnął cicho ze smutkiem, sam powstrzymując łzę, która uformowała się w jego oku. Musiał pokazać Johnowi, że musieli teraz wziąć się w garść i oboje przeżyć jakąś tą stratę.

— Chodź, John... — wymamrotał ponuro detektyw, odwracając go od płonącego i dymiącego czarnym dymem budynku.

Objął go jedną ręką, już robiąc pierwsze kroki w stronę ulicy, gdy nagle...   
Rozległ się znajomy dźwięk. Bardzo, bardzo niecodzienny i dobiegał tuż ze strony muzeum. Strażacy, którzy właśnie szykowali się do akcji, przystanęli zszokowani. Sherlock wraz z Johnem popatrzyli na siebie, a w ich sercach pojawiła się nadzieja.

❝ I NEED A HERO!  
I'M HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO TIL THE END OF THE NIGHT.   
HE'S GOTTA BE STRONG,  
AND HE'S GOTTA BE FAST,  
AND HE'S GOTTA BE FRESH FROM THE FIGHT.  
I NEED A HERO! ❞

— Nie gadaj... — wyszeptał John cicho.

Odwrócili się ponownie w stronę muzeum. Tam dostrzegli zakrwawionego, ledwo przytomnego Jima, który z uśmiechem na twarzy szedł za rękę z Rosie. Dziewczynka także była słaba, jednakże oprócz tego nie wyglądało na to, żeby miała jakieś ślady uderzeń. W drugiej dłoni trzymała iPoda Jima, z którego grała piosenka "Holding Out For a Hero" Bonnie Tyler.  
To było w stylu Moriarty'ego. To był ten pierwszy raz, kiedy Sherlock był szczęśliwy, że Jim wrócił, na dodatek ze stylem. Najważniejsze było jednak to, iż Rosie była cała i zdrowa!   
Holmes wraz z Watsonem podbiegli prędko do dwójki, która człapała ledwo w ich stronę. John od razu rzucił się do Rosie, całując ją po policzkach i tuląc.

— Boże, Rosie! Myślałem, że ciebie straciłem! — załkał łzami radości. — Wszystko z tobą w porządku?!

Rosie kiwnęła lekko głową, chociaż ledwo trzymała się na nogach i w każdym momencie mogła paść nieprzytomna na ziemię.  
Gdy John wypytywał dziewczynkę o zdrowie i samopoczucie, Jim z połamanymi żebrami boleśnie skierował się w stronę najbliższego drzewa. Detektyw dostrzegł jego kłopot i podbiegł do niego, wspierając mu równowagę. Gdy byli przy drzewie, Irlandczyk z zaciśniętymi zębami oparł się o nie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Stracił pracę. Stracił reputację. Nic nie szkodzi... Był szczęśliwy.

— Może nie na złotej poduszce, nie z całusem w czoło... Ale to też coś — wymamrotał cicho sam do siebie, co nie miało żadnego sensu dla Holmesa. Kaszlnął, a resztka krwi wyleciała z jego ust. Wytarł je, otwierając lekko oczy. Popatrzył na Sherlocka, który teraz wyglądał, jakby miał ze sobą czterech braci. I oni wszyscy wyglądali na zaniepokojonych stanem Jima, jednocześnie będąc szczęśliwymi, że i on i Rosie żyli.

— Wiedziałem, że podejmiesz właściwą decyzję, Moriarty — detektyw kucnął przed nim i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Błagam... Nie mów do mnie po nazwisku. Mów mi Jim. W końcu jesteśmy teraz kolegami.

— Nie — odparł Sherlock, prostując się ponownie. — Teraz jesteśmy rodziną. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

— Rodziną...

Moriarty chciał rodziny. Chciał być kochany. Chciał być częścią szczęścia, którego tak bardzo był zazdrosny. Czuł, że teraz nic więcej oprócz tego się nie liczyło.   
Przyjechała karetka, a za nią czarne auto, z którego wysiadł Mycroft wraz ze swoją brązowowłosą asystentką — Antheą. Medycy wyjęli nosze i jedni podbiegli do Rosie, a drudzy do Jima. Brunet nie miał siły na jakąkolwiek rozmowę, więc po prostu wzięli go na nosze, tak samo, jak Rosie i zanieśli ich do karetki. Podali im maski z tlenem, oglądając poparzenia.   
John wszedł do pojazdu. Popatrzył na Jima przepraszająco i kiwnął lekko głową.

— A więc jednak Sherlock miał rację. Ty naprawdę się zmieniasz — powiedział łagodnie. — Dziękuję. Dziękuję za to, że uratowałeś moją córkę. Już zawsze będę ci wdzięczny.

Moriarty uniósł kciuka do góry. Cieszył się z tego powodu, ale nie miał już siły. Pogrążony w bólu i z mózgiwm, który otumaniony był w zbyt dużej ilości dymu, zamknął oczy i zasnął.   
Podjął ciężką decyzję, której nie żałował. I właśnie na tym chciał się skupić.

— Kto by pomyślał... — Mycroft Holmes stał wraz z Antheą niedaleko płonącego muzeum, oglądając karetkę, która właśnie została zamknięta i odjeżdżała. — James Moriarty uratował Rosie. Ten sam Moriarty, który jeszcze kiedyś starał się zabić mojego brata. Ten świat już całkowicie zwariował.

— Trudno się nie zgodzić, szefie — odparła kobieta, oglądając całe zajście.

— Ale nie zawiódł. Obiecał, że nie zawiedzie i tej obietnicy dotrzymał. Już ma więcej respektu w moich oczach...

— Mhm.

Jego telefon zawibrował. Wyjął go z kieszeni, odczytując wiadomość, którą właśnie dostał. Był to plik o nazwie "JAMES MORIARTY" i wiedział, że było to dokładnie to, co Severin ostrzegał, że opublikuje. Schował urządzenie z powrotem do kieszeni. Kryminalista podjął decyzję i wybrał ludzkie życie, zamiast swoje imperium. Nie musiał na razie znać jego przeszłości.

— Wygląda na to, że do naszej rodziny dołączyła nowa osoba — stwierdził z kamienną twarzą. — Najdziwniejsza do tej pory. Ale cóż... Należy mu się to miejsce. Anthea?

Kobieta w czarnej, obcisłej sukience popatrzyła na swojego szefa.

— Tak?

Mycroft westchnął i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na odjeżdżającą karetkę.

— Zrób proszę rubryczkę w plikach i wypełnij ją informacjami o naszym nowym przyjacielu. Aha, postaw ją tuż koło Sherlocka Holmesa, Eurus Holmes i Johna Watsona.

— Już zapisuję — Anthea wyjęła swój telefon, włączając notatnik.

Mycroft nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek Jim zrobi coś dobrego wobec jego rodziny. Do tej pory wyrządzał same kłopoty. Ale stało się. Młodszy braciszek ufał Moriarty'emu, John ufał Moriarty'emu, Rosie była przez niego uratowana... Nie miał wyboru. On ufał jemu. Największemu wrogowi, jakiego do tej pory miał. Jednakże z dnia na dzień, Sherlock i jego decyzje coraz bardziej go zadziwiały. Był jednak kochającym bratem i musiał godzić się z tym, co jego młodszy wymyślał. Nawet, jeżeli chodziło o przyjęcie Jamesa Moriarty'ego do rodziny Holmes.

— Dziwne czasy, doprawdy — Mycroft westchnął, kręcąc głową. — Doprawdy dziwne.


	25. ŚWIĄTECZNE DZIEJE

— Jak się czujesz, James?

— Dobrze. Po raz pierwszy od dawna.

Dwójka osób siedziała w białym pokoju bez okien i rozmawiała przy małym stoliku. Były niebezpieczny kryminalista miał skute nogi, jednak łańcuch pozwalał mu na poruszanie się po pomieszczeniu. Blondynka w okularach zapisała coś w notatniku. Nie wyglądała na przestraszoną, a jej postawa była zrelaksowana. Siedzący przed nią osobnik i tak nie miał żadnej ochoty na to, żeby nią zmanipulować i koniec końców zabić.   
Spędził w tym miejscu listopad oraz grudzień, który właśnie powoli dobiegał końca, ogłaszając zbliżający się nowy rok. Za oknami po raz pierwszy od dawna pojawił się śnieg zalegający na budynkach oraz autach. Nie było go stąd widać, bo nie było okna na świat, jednak James miał na to widok gdy szedł do głównej sali przeznaczonej do spędzania czasu.

— To świetnie. Masz kontakt z Sebastianem?

Na twarzy bruneta pojawił się lekki uśmieszek i kiwnął głową spokojnie.

— Oczywiście. Przychodzi tu co tydzień.

Moriarty to wciąż była tykająca bomba. Nie dało się tego zmienić w żaden sposób, jednak każdego dnia uczył się, żeby kontrolować swoje żądze. W końcu na tym polegał szpital dla mentalnie niestabilnych, w którym się znajdował. To właśnie w tym miejscu przetrzymywano więźniów, którzy byli chorzy psychicznie i nie nadawali się na normalną placówkę więzienną.   
Tuż po wyjściu z normalnego szpitala, tuż po uratowaniu Rosie, Jim został zamknięty właśnie tutaj i można było nawet uznać, że stało się to z jego własnej woli. Wciąż marzył o tym, żeby zamieszkać w jakimś spokojnym miejscu z Moranem, i miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia tak się stanie, jednak życie nie było bajką, w której na końcu wszystko kończyło się perfekcyjnie. Jego kryminalna siatka rozszarpała się na strzępy, więc i tak nie miał innej przyszłości. Ludzie pracujący dla niego zostali pozamykani w więzieniach, każdy mieszkaniec Londynu i każdy były klient znał historię Jima Moriarty'ego od samego początku, a on powoli zaczął rozumieć, że nie może zabijać sobie kogo chce, bo każdy ma kogoś, na kim mu zależy. Tak, jak Jimowi zależało na swoim partnerze. Uczono go miłości i innych emocji, chociaż ciężko mu było je zrozumieć.

— Leki ci pomagają? — zapytała doktor Roberts.

Brunet popatrzył na nią jak na głupią, unosząc brwi i przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Wciąż jednak odpowiadał całkowicie naturalnie. To właśnie były efekty terapii.

— Jestem... Spokojniejszy przez nie, tak można powiedzieć.

— Nie wybuchasz już gniewem?

— Nie.

Doktor Roberts zanotowała to. Spojrzała na swoje przygotowane pytania, aż dotarła do pewnego, przez które podniosła wzrok zza notatnika i popatrzyła na pacjenta z uwagą, czekając na jego reakcję.

— A jak... Twoje relacje z Sherlockiem?

Jim roześmiał się spokojnie, wpatrując się w sufit. Dużo o nim myślał. Bardzo dużo. Lekarze wciąż jednak starali się zajmować mu głowę czymś innym i mówili, że pozbycie się detektywa z jego głowy sprawi, iż jego szaleństwo się osłabi. Ciężko mu to wychodziło, ale się starał. Nie miał ochoty go zabić. Czasami mu nawet brakowało, bo Holmes często przychodził do niego na rozmowy i rozmawiali jak socjopata z socjopatą. Stali się czymś w rodzaju kolegów. Sherlock był wdzięczny Jimowi za uratowanie Rosie, a on był wdzięczny za to, że nie był już samotny. To, czego pragnął od samego początku była osoba, która by go zrozumiała. Okazało się, że Sherlock był idealną osobą. Można było nawet uznać, że Moriarty'emu zależało na tym detektywie. Nie wyobrażał już sobie życia bez niego lub Sebastiana, a jednak wciąż jednak miał odruchy szaleństwa, w którym jego umysł zdawał się głośno sugerować, żeby zaplanować wspaniałą ucieczkę i wykorzystać zaufanie detektywa do tego, żeby go zamordować.

— Są w porządku, często rozmawiamy — odparł po chwili, bo zauważył zmieszanie na twarzy swojej terapeutki. — Pomaga mi dostosować się między zwykłymi... w sensie... ludźmi po prostu. Bo nie ma zwykłych ludzi, są tylko zwykli ludzie i ja jestem jednym z nich, nie jestem lepszy.

— Tak jest. Cieszę się, że robisz postępy, James.

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie z dumą. Wciąż próbował dostosować się do faktu, że jego mądry umysł nie czynił go lepszym od innych i każdy był taki sam.   
Doktor Roberts kiwnęła głową, a następnie schowała długopis do kieszeni i wstała z siedzenia, co zrobił także Jim.

— To dzisiaj na tyle — dodała, obdarowując pacjenta krótkim uśmiechem. — Życzę ci Wesołych Świąt.

Irlandczyk zrobił parę kroków od stołu, niewinnie kołysząc dłońmi.

— Dziękuję, nawzajem.

— Jakieś plany na spędzenie wieczerzy?

Oczy Moriarty'ego zabłyszczały, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Skrzyżował ramiona, patrząc na lustro weneckie. Wiedział dokładnie, że za tym lustrem stał ktoś, kto wcześniej zaprosił go w pewne miejsce.

— Możliwe, że mam.

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇ ⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

Znak uliczny z nazwą adresu był pokryty białym puchem, płatki śniegu wpadały agresywnie do oczu mieszkańców Londynu, a mroźny wiatr uderzał ich w twarz. Nikomu to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Każdy skupiony był bieganiną od znajomego do znajomego, w dłoniach trzymając kolorowe pakunki, które miały uszczęśliwić dzieci i dorosłych.   
Na budynkach widniały czerwone i niebieskie lampki, a na szybach błyskały przyklejone dekoracje przedstawiające renifery, Mikołaje oraz inne symbole świąteczne.   
Jim zawsze nienawidził świąt oraz tej okropnej atmosfery od małego dziecka, kiedy to w New Beginning's Orphan Home wszyscy udawali kochającą się jedność, zaraz potem wracając do gnębienia go tuż po wieczerzy. Nienawidził także widoków radosnych rodzin, w których ojcowie byli kochający, matki żywe, a dzieci szczęśliwe. Nie znosił tego obrazka, zwłaszcza dlatego, że okropnie im zazdrościł i wiedział, że sam nigdy nie mógłby być taki szczęśliwy.

Jednak teraz?

Wszystko się zmieniło. Wszystko.

Na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech, jak przemierzał ulice Londynu trzymając za rękę kogoś, kogo kochał całym sercem. Gdy skręcili alejką, ich oczom ukazał się znany chodnik z tabliczką "Baker Street".   
Jim popatrzył lekko zestresowany na Sebastiana, który objął jego ramię dłonią ukazując wsparcie i znak, że był blisko niego i nic nie mogło ich teraz powstrzymać. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do swojego partnera, a następnie pocałował w czoło, które w połowie było zasłonięte przez czarną czapkę.

— Dasz radę, Jim — powiedział zachęcająco.

— Eh... Nie wiem — brunet pokręcił głową, marszcząc brwi. Czuł się coraz bardziej nerwowy za każdym krokiem, który zbliżał go do czarnych drzwi ze złotą kołatką. — Czy naprawdę powinienem...?

Sebastian roześmiał się, popychając go lekko do przodu.

— To oni cię zaprosili, nawet jesteś do tego zmuszony.

Stanęli przed drzwiami ze znakiem 221B i Jim zacisnął dłoń swojego partnera, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien uciec, póki miał jeszcze szansę. Nie był dobry z tym wszystkim, a zwłaszcza przez to wszystko, co się działo kiedyś. Bał się spojrzeń innych. Po raz pierwszy denerwował się faktem, że ktoś mógł na niego krzywo patrzeć i myśleć o nim jak najgorsze rzeczy. Nigdy nie martwiła go opinia innych, ale skoro teraz miał osoby, na których mu zależało... Nie. Nie mógł uciec. Z drugiej strony, jego nadajnik na kostce i tak poinformowałby Scotland Yard, że nie trafił na miejsce, do którego zezwolono mu pójść, spędzając tam dokładnie trzy godziny.   
Puścił dłoń Sebastiana, a następnie podszedł razem z nim do drzwi, wziął głęboki wdech i zadzwonił do drzwi.

Nie musieli długo czekać, gdyż dosłownie parę sekund później w progu stanęła starsza pani ubrana w świąteczny sweter z uśmiechem na twarzy. Popatrzyła na dwójkę przybyłych z lekkim zmieszaniem, ale po chwili walki ze swoimi negatywnymi myślami, przytuliła się serdecznie do Morana i zaraz potem do Jima, pomimo że próbował zrobić unik. Nie mógł jednak ukryć, iż było to dość przyjemne - być powitanym tak miło. Pani Hudson już parę razy mu podziękowała za uratowanie Rosie. Gdy dowiedziała się jego historii, nie traktowała go już jako przerażającego psychopatę, a jako wnuka z wiecznym okresem buntu, który, choć tego nie ukazywał, to potrzebował miłości. Sherlock i John wciąż jej powtarzali, że był teraz częścią rodziny. I chociaż wciąż trochę się go lękała, to ciągle samą siebie upominała, gdy miała jakieś negatywne myśli na jego temat.

— Wchodźcie, chłopcy, wchodźcie! Zimno na zewnątrz... — zawołała po przywitaniu, otwierając drzwi szerzej i robiąc im przestrzeń. — Tylko wycierajcie buty.

Moriarty niepewnie wszedł do środka tuż po Sebastianie. Gdy trafili na Baker Street i wykonali to, o co poprosiła ich właścicielka budynku, rozejrzeli się po korytarzu, dostrzegając kolorowe lampki zawieszone na suficie, a do ich nosów dotarł zapach pysznych, pieczonych ciast. Brunet spojrzał niepewnie na blondyna, a pani Hudson pognała ich na górę, gdzie czekali już pozostali goście. W salonie na Baker Street było dosyć głośno; Greg rozmawiał z Johnem na temat nowych skarpetek, Rosie oglądała dość głośną kreskówkę w telewizji, a Sherlock grał na skrzypcach popularną kolędę.

Gdy jednak drzwi od salonu otworzyły się, a w progu stanęła dwójka znanych wszystkim mężczyzn wraz z panią Hudson, zapadła głucha cisza, a wszystkie spojrzenia spoczęły właśnie na nich. Był to scenariusz, którego tak się obawiał Jim. Do tej pory nieustraszony były kryminalista, teraz zrobił krok do tyłu, ale Sebastian szybko go powstrzymał i zamiast tego uśmiechnął się do zebranych z pewnością siebie.

— Wesołych świąt wszystkim! — przywitał się wesoło.

Rosie odlepiła wzrok od kolorowego ekranu, a wtedy zobaczyła mężczyznę, którego poznała wcześniej i z jakiegoś powodu go bardzo polubiła. Nie było to dziwne, w końcu ją uratował.

— Wujek Jim!

Koślawo wstała z podłogi na której siedziała, a wtedy szybko podbiegła do Irlandczyka i wtuliła się radośnie w jego nogi, co wprawiło mężczyznę w obrzydzenie i dyskomfort. Nie lubił dzieci. Poklepał jednak jej głowę, a wtedy odsunął ją od siebie lekko, odsuwając się z grymasem na twarzy.

— Ta... — wymamrotał.

Zaufanie dziecka było znakiem, przez który reszta osób ponownie zaczęła się odzywać i przywitała się z gośćmi serdecznie, jakby Jim był częścią rodziny.   
Sherlock wskazał smyczkiem stół, przy którym stały dwa dodatkowe krzesła, a John zaproponował im szklanki wina.

— Jak dobrze cię widzieć! — John poklepał Sebastiana po bratersku, podczas gdy zażenowany Jim stał w kącie pomieszczenia, pijąc alkohol i obserwując gości swoimi ciemnymi oczami. — Jak tam rana postrzałowa? Goi się?

Blondyn podniósł błękitną koszulę, ukazując zszytą ranę.

— Goi się idealnie, nawet już tak bardzo nie boli — odparł były snajper z zadowoleniem.

— To naprawdę świetnie. A jak tam praca?

— Też dobrze, zrozumieli moją nieobecność i szef postanowił mnie z niej nie wyrzucać. Teraz zbieram na nowe mieszkanie, odrobinę większe od obecnego i...

Podczas konwersacji dwóch byłych żołnierzy, pani Hudson podeszła do mężczyzny stojącego ponuro w kącie. Stanęła przed nim w milczeniu i zaczęła się w niego bez słowa wpatrywać, aż Moriarty'ego zaczęło to niepokoić.   
Nie wiedział, o czym właśnie myślała sobie staruszka. Może rozmyślała czy go nie wyrzucić... Prawda jednak okazała się zupełnie inna.

— Wyglądasz strasznie chudziutko, Jamie — stwierdziła w końcu, patrząc na jego szczupłą i bladą twarz. — Dobrze cię tam karmią w tym szpitalu?

— "Jamie"...?

— Wiesz, musisz jeść przynajmniej trzy posiłki dziennie. Sama skóra i kości z ciebie. Zaraz ja cię nakarmię tutaj...

— Boże.

— I mam dla ciebie prezent — dodała. Podeszła do szafki i podniosła z niej własnoręcznie uszyty sweter z wełny. — Proszę!

Jim popatrzył z żałością na sweter, który zdecydowanie nie był w jego stylu. Czy tak to było mieć babcię? Nie pamiętał tego. Zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru tego założyć, wolał swoje garnitury. Już miał zacząć narzekać, ale przypominało mi się, że w jego celi i tak było dość zimno, a on nie mógł nosić swoich ubrań, więc ciepły sweter przydałby mu się na zimne dni. Uśmiechnął się więc najlepiej jak umiał, chociaż nie wyszło to zbyt dobrze, przyjmując prezent od starszej pani.

— Dziękuję — odparł zmieszany. — Założę go potem.

Pani Hudson westchnęła z poruszenia, a wtedy przytuliła go po raz kolejny. W przeciągu krótkiego czasu zyskał mnóstwo uścisków, które sprawiały, że naprawdę czuł się kochany. Było to miłe uczucie, którego tak mu brakowało. Dawniej nie miał nikogo, a teraz tonął w miłości. To sprawiało, że próbował powstrzymywać się przed uśmiechami. Sam nie wiedział czemu wolał ukrywać zadowolenie. Terapeutka wciąż mówiła mu, że powinien je ukazywać, gdyż szczęście nie było absolutnie powodem do wstydu.

— Pani Hudson, niech pani zostawi Jima w spokoju.

Głos detektywa rozległ się tuż za plecami staruszki, a wtedy kobiecina odeszła zająć się Rosie. Jim popatrzył na Sherlocka z zadowoleniem. Cieszył go jego widok, gdyż był jedyną osobą, która potrafiła się do niego utożsamić. Na dodatek sporo mu pomagał w rozumieniu różnych rzeczy. Dotrzymywał słowa, które mu oznajmił na dachu szpitala Barts (podczas tego drugiego spotkania) i od tego czasu wszystko zdawało się łatwiejsze, a Irlandczyk nie czuł się już aż tak odizolowany.

— Masz chwilę, żeby porozmawiać? — zapytał detektyw, jednak nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie, na które nie trzeba było odpowiadać. — Oczywiście, że masz. Chodź.

Ruszył w stronę korytarza bez słowa, więc zaintrygowany Jim prędko pobiegł za nim. Zeszli na dół po schodach, a wtedy stanęli na parterze tuż przed wejściem na Baker Street. Drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły i do środka wszedł nie kto inny, jak Mycroft Holmes ubrany w oficjalny garnitur.

— Mój brat chce ci coś ogłosić — wytłumaczył detektyw, opierając się o ścianę.

— Zgadza się — odparł nonszalancko Mycroft, otrzepując płatki śniegu ze swoich ramion. — No więc... Ekhem... Moriarty.

Jim zmarszczył brwi, krzyżując ręce w nieufności. Wyglądało na to, że miał jakieś złe wieści. Może chcieli go zamknąć do bardziej odizolowanego więzienia, albo chciał poinformować, że Jim nie mógł już spotykać Sebastiana, a teraz musiał już wracać do celi.

— Tak?

Starszy Holmes nie wiedział jak to ująć skosami, zwłaszcza nie w taki sposób, że mógłby spojrzeć Irlandczykowi w twarz.

— Nie zrozum tego na znak jakiejś sympatii, ale... Są święta i postanowiłem wręczyć od siebie prezent — W końcu jego wzrok spoczął na brunecie. — Po długich rozmowach z odpowiednimi władzami udało mi się załatwić ci wyjście z więzienia...

Jimowi zabrało parę sekund, żeby słowa Mycrofta do niego dotarły.

— Że co? — wykrztusił po chwili, unosząc brwi. — Czemu zrobiłbyś coś tak nieodpowiedzialnego?

— Jest pewne "ale" — dokończył mężczyzna z powagą.

— Teraz to zrozumiałe.

— Będziesz mógł zamieszkać w normalnym mieszkaniu i prowadzić normalne życie z Sebastianem, ale wciąż będziesz widywał swoją terapeutkę, brał leki, a także będziesz miał areszt domowy, co oznacza, że wciąż będziesz miał na nodze nadajnik. Nie będziesz mógł wychodzić na zewnątrz, a jeżeli tak zrobisz, to zostanie wezwany Scotland Yard. Co o tym sądzisz?

Życie z Sebastianem we wspólnym mieszkaniu. Nie będzie musiał spotykać się z Sebastianem co tydzień. To brzmiało jak marzenie, nawet, jeżeli miałby zakaz wychodzenia z domu. Popatrzył na Mycrofta z pozytywnym zaskoczeniem oraz wdzięcznością.

— Wow... Jak miałbym odmówić czemuś takiemu? To brzmi świetnie — odparł, wciąż nie mogąc się pogodzić z obecną sytuacją. Wszystko było snem, jednak tym razem nie był to koszmar, a przyjemna mara, z której nie było potrzeby się budzić. — Dzięki...?

— Jesteśmy ci to winni — wymamrotał Mycroft, zdecydowanie nie wiedząc jak się zachować podczas ukazywania komuś wdzięczności. Jim wiedział dokładnie jak to było. — W końcu... Rosie jest uratowana, przez co mój brat jest szczęśliwy. Tylko to się dla mnie liczy... To... Ja już będę szedł, mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia z ministrem.

— Nie zostaniesz na wieczerzy? — wtrącił Sherlock, podczas gdy Jim milczał w całkowitym szoku.

Starszy brat detektywa prychnął, kręcąc oczami.

— Takie przyjęcia nie są dla mnie, bracie mój i ty dobrze o tym wiesz.

— Warto było spróbować. Wesołych świąt, grubasie.

— Wam też — odparł Mycroft, ostatni raz zerkając na uśmiechającego się od ucha do ucha Jima.

Następnie kiwnął głową i wyszedł, zostawiając po sobie jedynie płatki śniegu, które wpadły na korytarz i zaczęły się roztapiać. Moriarty stał chwilę w milczeniu, aż uznał, że Sebastian musi się o tym dowiedzieć. Miał jednak zamiar powiedzieć mu to później, przy stole. Popatrzył na detektywa, który porozumiewawczo kiwnął do niego głową i ruszył na górę. Wieczerza zbliżała się wielkimi krokami.

Jim Moriarty nigdy nie sądził, że pewnego dnia wszystko może się zmienić. Kiedyś uważał, że nie było mu dane normalne życie u boku bliskich, bo wszyscy bliscy mu poumierali i nikt nie byłby zdolny wybaczyć mu zbrodni, których się dopuścił. Nigdy nie sądził też, że kiedykolwiek będzie siedział przy jednym stole ze swoim największym wrogiem, który teraz stał się jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

Moriarty zdecydowanie zgadzał się już z prawdziwością stwierdzenia, które głosiło, że "nic tak nie łączy, jak wspólny wróg". Odrobina współpracy sprawiła, że zbliżył się do pozostałych i rozumiał ich problemu, zarówno jak i swoje. Niegdyś kompletnie sam, cierpiący na depresję, z myślami samobójczymi, teraz otoczony był kochającymi go ludźmi, którzy byli gotowi wspierać go nieważne w jakiej sytuacji. Były kryminalista myślał, że bliskich można było uznać tylko w rodzinie, jednak przekonał się, iż to nie była prawda: rodzina nie obejmowała jedynie osób o tych samych genach. Nigdy nie było za późno, żeby zaznać szczęścia i miłości innych. Wystarczyło tylko zawrzeć pokój. Nie warte były wojny oraz kłótnie, które niczego nie wnosiły. Niepotrzebna była taka negatywność w życiu.

Kiedyś był zazdrosny przyjaźni, jaką mieli Sherlock z Johnem — teraz to on był ich przyjacielem, a miłość jego życia zaczęła także ukazywać swoje uczucia.

Nie trzeba poddawać się, gdy nie ma dookoła nikogo bliskiego. Po pewnym czasie w końcu ktoś sam wyciągnie dłoń, a może nawet będzie to ktoś, z kim niegdyś się walczyło. Kluczem do szczęścia jest znalezienie osób, które dzielą z tobą miłość. Nie musi być to druga połówka, rodzina... Może to być przyjaciel, znajomy i po prostu ktokolwiek.

Jim wiedział o tym najlepiej. Po raz pierwszy w życiu spędził święta otoczony osobami, na których mu zależało. Miał bliskich.

W końcu nie był sam.

W końcu był szczęśliwy.


End file.
